Long Time Lost
by ShanRB
Summary: They both have thrown themselves into work. They both want something different. They both never saw this change coming.
1. Chapter 1

2010 Undisclosed locations

Robert had beaten cancer, he had returned to Port Charles for Robin's wedding and had seen Anna but they didn't reconnect. They hadn't fought either well not really but they didn't have their Mia Tias. He had promised her Mia Tias but she wouldn't really let him drink never mind enjoy a few drinks alone together. They had spent time alone and had started a new tradition that still continues now. It had been over a year and a half since then but they still hadn't found their way back to each other. Robert knew he would love her forever but what was keeping them from taking that final step to start a relationship.

Robert had thrown himself back into his work once his treatment was finished. He had been back in the field for some time and he didn't really call anywhere home. Robert always made sure to check in with Robin. He would stop in for quick visits if he had the time but more often then not it was a weekly phone call. Robert had seen Anna several times since Robin's wedding. They were best friends and they were still there for each other when they needed each other but neither of them would bring up their feelings for the other or attempt rekindling that old flame.

When he left for Bern had he really cost them their last chance to be together? Anna had told him she was done waiting but she also knew him better than anyone else. She must have understood why he had to do that on his own. He had left her a note saying he was coming back to her. He knew they had been apart so long, had just too much time past since they were a couple for her to be willing to try again?

Robert lay in his bed, he was tired. Not just tired after a long day but tired of being alone. Tired of pretending he wasn't still madly in love with Anna. Tired of the long hours and danger that had been his life for so very long. These missions weren't like the ones he had to do while he was 'dead' but there was still a fair amount of danger. It was getting harder to do what he had to do. There were days he felt like his work was pointless. By the time he had put one criminal away, there were four more that had taken their place. This was a young man's game and he had to admit he was a few years past his prime.

If he had the love of his life to come home to, he would be happy doing some job that didn't put his life in danger almost daily. He would have someone to come home to, someone that made the little things important. Things like a nice quiet evening at home, going for walks by the waterfront. Robert smiled it was always the same when he thought about the life he wanted. It was always in Port Charles and it was always Anna that he saw that life with. He had messed that up though, hadn't he. He walked away when she told him she was done waiting. He thought she would wait a little longer but he had been wrong and now he would never have what they had lost.

...

Another undisclosed location

Anna needed to stay busy, she needed to have something to do with her time. She hated that the one person she had always loved only wanted to be friends. Why was he so stupid? How could Robert really believe that they shouldn't be together? They had both admitted they still love each other that they wanted to be together so why had they not gotten back together? Why had he walked away, he had gone to Bern without her but she knew why he had to do that. She knew the idea of her seeing him that weak would have broken him when he needed to be strong. When he needed to focus on himself, on his recovery.

When Robert surprised them all and showed up for Robin's wedding she had hoped he would have given her some kind of indication that he wanted what they had talked about before he left for treatment. There had been a little flirting there had been some snuggling but that was about it. They had always flirted with each other, had he meant more by that than she thought. She didn't believe so. It had been over a year since he had gotten his full clean bill of health. Since he would have considered himself a man again. The colostomy reversal should have been that final step. AT Robin's wedding that was what she felt had stopped him from saying he wanted what they had talked about before he left for treatment. Why she believed there had only been cuddling. Had she been wrong? Had the things they said in the hospital only been the words of a man that thought he was dying? She had meant every word she said to him, could he say the same thing?

Anna was on yet another extended assignment, she had been taking a lot of them lately. Needing to be busy, needing to have something to do with her time other than think about Robert. She would check in with Robin as often as she could. She loved hearing all the stories about little Emma. Anna wished she could see her more and went there for short visited between assignments but the need to stay busy seemed to be the driving force for her right now. The need to think about the mission and not her family, or personal life. Well, the lack of a personal life.

Anna sighed and got into bed, she knew tomorrow was going to be a busy day. If everything went according to plan they would be very close to finishing this latest assignment. A few more pieces had to fall into place and then the busts could be made. If she was right this should be all wrapped up in under two weeks, maybe even a little sooner.

...

Port Charles

Robin sat on her couch watching Patrick and Emma play. She was so lucky to have a life with the man she loves. They have a wonderful little girl and Robin couldn't be happier with her life. One thing that would make her happy was if the same thing could be said about her parents. Today had been a raw occasion when she had heard from both of them. She loved that they both called regularly and that they both wanted to hear all about Emma. They always asked about how she and Patrick were doing. They both always asked about the other one as well. No matter what they asked, have you heard from the other.

Robin didn't understand them at all. They love each other and she was convinced they should be together. They were both working so much now she didn't understand why they couldn't pull back some and spend more time here with her and her family. They would both love getting to spend time with Emma. There had to be a reason they were working so much she just didn't know what it was.

There had been a few times they had both been in Port Charles at the same time and Robin would get a kick out of watching them together. It always reminded her of the way she remembered from when she was a kid. They flirted, they picked on each other, made fun of each other, even got into little disagreement but they didn't actually get mad at each other. No matter what they were talking about or how heated the discussion might get she could tell that there was no anger in it. They were still best friends, Robin was sure of that but she thought they both wanted more than that but for some reason, they seemed content to just be friends. There must be a reason for that and she had given up trying to understand her parents' motives some time ago. Robin knew a part of her still held onto hope that someday they would finally see what was right in front of them and admit that they want to be together but she wasn't holding her breath waiting for that to happen either. Oh well, she thought then started to laugh. Emma had just pinned Patrick down and started tickling him. All thought about her parents were put out of her mind as she joined Emma and started tickling Patrick as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adam Hudson grown up knowing he was loved, there was no doubt he meant the world to his mother. He also knew he was adopted, his mother never kept that from him. She told him his parents had wanted him and had been trying to have a child but they had both died in an accident but at least Adam had survived it. The older he got the more interested he had become in who his parents were, what had they done for a living, how had they met? As his 18th birthday approached Adam started reminding his mother she had promised to give him information about his family when he became an adult.

Gloria, Adam's mother, had dreaded this moment. She had always known it was coming. She knew his parents had died, she also knew he had an older sister somewhere. Once Adam knows that he has another family out there Gloria had always feared after he found his sister she would lose him. As much as she loved him she knew he wanted to know who he was and where he had come from. She had been so happy when an 'old friend' had found her a baby to adopt, not being able to have a child of her own.

She had watched him grow into an amazing young man who loved a good adventure, anything to get his adrenaline pumping. He had just graduated high school at the top of his class. Gloria didn't like that he had already decided to take the next year off but knew he was driven to find out about his biological family. He was a handsome young man, the girls in high school had noticed and would often ask him out. Adam did date but he hadn't been serious about any of the girls he went out with. They hadn't gone through any of the teen drama of young heartbreak or big fights with exes. Gloria felt he was just more interested in other things.

She didn't know what his parents had looked like so she had always wondered if he took after his father or his mother. He was now close to 6'2" with light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He had this smile that could warm her heart or make her wonder what she was in for. His mischievous side would often show itself after seeing his little smirk. She smiled thinking about the wonderful boy she'd gotten to raise.

He had been working most of his teens years starting with mowing lawns and now worked at a local sporting goods store. Gloria had lots of money and had never told Adam he needed to have a job growing up but he had wanted it. She knew he saved most of what he had earned over the years and it was so he could fund his efforts to find out about his family. Once she had asked him not to try and find out about them when he was older and he had asked her point black if she would try to stop him. After that, she understood how very important this was to him, but it didn't make it any easier to accept that she wasn't enough for him. She wiped away a tear when she hears him come in, "Hey mom, I'm home."

"Hi, Adam. How was your day?"

"Good, work was busy, then Mike and I went to the batting cage for a while."

"Is that still where you and your friends want to go for your birthday?"

"I think that's how we're starting the day. All the guys from the ball team are meeting there then we are going to spend the afternoon at the paintball park. We can still have a little party here that night right?"

"Yes I told you could," Gloria said with a smile. "Just don't break anything."

"We haven't yet. Thanks, mom." Adam walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, as he started to get himself something to eat he started to feel a little excited. He couldn't help it, on August 7th he would turn 18 and his mom had promised that the day after she would tell him what she knew about his parents and sister. He would finally know who he was, what his last name should be. He knew he was loved but he had always wanted to know who he was. Where he belonged, his parents were dead but he had a sister out there somewhere. How old was she? Did she remember their parents? Was she anything like him? The biggest question he had always wondered was if she had known about him? In just over a week he could start looking for her and these answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why were they acting like this Robin wondered? Why are they both so stubborn? She had just gotten off the phone with her father, Robert was checking in after his latest assignment. Since getting his clean bill of health about a year ago he had thrown himself back into his work. He had fought and beaten cancer but now she worried that he was using work to avoid his life.

For close to two years she had been listening to her parents talk about each other. They clearly still cared very deeply about each other and wanted the other one to be happy. Her father felt he had messed up their last chance to be together by going to Bern without Anna. While her mother seems unwilling to open herself up to him again. The fact both of them have told her not to mention anything they ever told her to the other was the most annoying part. Robin was pretty sure the only way to get this settled was if they were in the same place for longer then a day but she didn't know when that would happen. They were both working a lot but she felt they were both lonely so they were just trying to stay busy. She could hear it in their voices, they were both missing something and are trying to replace it with work.

Robin couldn't worry about them too much she had her life to live, Emma was now a busy toddler. She and Patrick were both staying busy with work. It was only when she heard for one of her parents that she allowed herself to wonder about them. When she heard Emma waking up from her nap she put all thoughts of her parents out of her mind again.

"Well hello little one," she said as she opened the door and saw Emma standing up in her crib waiting to be picked up.

There was a big smile on her face, "Mamma."

Robin smiled then went and picked her up, "Let's get you changed then we'll go to the park."

Robin put the call from her dad out of her mind and went about her day with Emma. They got back from the park and were making dinner when Patrick got home. He came in and found Emma happily playing in her high chair chattering at Robin while she cooked. Patrick loved how Robin would ask Emma questions while she cooked, it was like they were really cooking together. He smiled and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek before going over to Robin.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Hi you," Robin said then gave him a kiss. "My day was great, Emma and I got lots done. We cleaned, did a little shopping and even went to the park for a little while."

"You were busy, and all I did was a couple of surgeries."

"Oh that's all, just saved a couple of lives?" Robin said with a smile.

"You know same old, same old. I like hearing about what my girls have been up to."

"I know you do. That reminds me my dad called earlier, he just finished an assignment and wanted me to know he was fine."

"Did he ask about your mom?"

"Of course he did. I know they do talk to each other, I just wish they would really talk to each other. They both ask about the other one, they want to know if the other one is happy, what they're doing and if I know where they are but they just won't say they miss the other one."

"Imagine that your parents don't like to talk about their feelings or admit to having them," Patrick said with a smirk.

"Haha," Robin smiled back at him. "It might be a family trait," then she went back to cooking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam had enjoyed his birthday with his buddies from school, many of them were going off to college in the fall and they all knew he would be going in search of his sister so it was great just hanging out with his friends. At paintball he had been the winner in all three missions they did, he could move around almost silently and could get the drop on his opponents. It might annoy his buddies but they were all really impressed by it at the same time.

After he'd shower he went downstairs, his mom was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning mom."

"Morning Adam, you're up earlier then I thought you would be."

"You're cooking, you must have known I was up."

"Yeah, I did." Gloria had started cooking when she heard him turn on the shower. The day had come that she had been dreading. Today he will expect her to tell him about his sister. She didn't know much about her only where she had lived with her parents and what her name was. Gloria could have found out more over the years but she hadn't wanted to. The idea of handing Adam a folder full of information about a family he would leave her for just wasn't something she could bring herself to do.

Adam knew she hadn't been looking forward to today and went and gave her a hug. "Thanks for cooking breakfast for me. You know whatever I find out about my family you'll always be my mom."

"Oh thank you, that's what I needed to hear." She gave him a kiss on the cheek then went back to cooking while Adam set the table.

They sat and talked about what Adam had done the day before while they ate, Adam knew she would tell him when she was ready and wasn't going to rush her. When they were done eating he cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen. When Adam was done he went looking for his mom. She was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee and a piece of paper on her lap.

"Mom I know you've been dreading this day. I want you to know that you are my mom, when my parents were killed you took me in, you raised me. Me wanting to know who my parents were and to meet my sister has nothing to do with that. I just want to know who they were, you always told me they had wanted me. I feel I owe it to them to at least know who they were, and what they were like."

"I know hon, it still feels like I'm losing you."

"Mom if I wasn't going in search of this I'd be going off to school somewhere. You raised your kid now you get to see what kind of man I'll turn into."

Gloria smiled, he was so level headed, so smart, but she also knew he could be very impatient and if she didn't tell him soon he'd start to get upset. "I don't have much but it should be enough to get you started."

"OK, you know my sister's name right?"

"Yes, I do. Her name is Robin and at the time of your parents' death they lived in Port Charles New York."

"Port Charles, that's not that far from here, maybe a three-hour flight. Robin, that's a nice name," Adam said with a smile.

"There was some kind of an explosion, I didn't get all the information. Only that your father had been killed instantly and your mother had been rushed to the hospital and died during surgery. The doctors were able to save you, and that's where I came in. I've had you since you were two weeks old."

"How old is my sister? Will she be able to tell me about my parents?"

"I'm not sure her exact age but I think she was in her early teens when her parents, I mean your parents were killed."

"What's our last name?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry Adam, I didn't want to know. Then when you got more interested I didn't know how to find out." That was mostly the truth, she had asked if the baby had any family. A sister that was too young to raise him was the only one the lawyer was willing to talk about, she was worried if she asked too many questions that she might not get the baby so she stopped asking about them.

"That's OK. I'm sure there weren't that many people killed in explosions in Port Charles in 1992."

"Adam are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Mom I have wanted this for so long, I just want answers. To know where I came from and if I'm anything like either of them or maybe I'm a lot like Robin." Then he smiled again, "My big sister's name is Robin."

"I do have one more thing for you then." Gloria sighed then picked up an envelope, "Your plane leaves tomorrow morning and I have booked you a room there. It's a small hotel called The Sundown, it's nothing fancy but since I'm going to pay for it I didn't think you needed to be at the fanciest place in the city. I've talked to your boss and he knows you're leaving tomorrow."

He took it from her, "You didn't have to do this mom. I've been saving up for this adventure for a while."

"I know you have, think of this as a birthday present. I know how much this means to you and I want to help." He always referred to this as an adventure, finding out about himself was an adventure to him. He saw it as fun, a life experience to look forward to. Gloria would never tell Adam just how she got him, he didn't need to know she hadn't gotten him through legal channels. She loved him, that's what mattered and now that he was old enough to get the information on his own there was no point not telling him what she did know.

Adam gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much mom."

"You stay there as long as you need, if you don't find what you're looking for I will do what I can to help get you more information. If you find out something there and it leads you somewhere else you need to let me know."

"I will I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now that Adam was in Port Charles he had no idea where to start. He thought when his mom told him about his sister he would have to make arrangements. He had never thought she would do this for him. He was checked in and sitting in his room wondering where to start. Was there a chance that his sister was still here? It had been eighteen years. The library seemed like the most logical place to start so that would be the next place he went. An explosion that killed two people should have been big news so there was sure to be something about it there.

When he got there Adam asked about how to find news stories from 1992. He was told they were all on computer now and was shown how to access them. He started in August but there was nothing about an explosion. Maybe his mother had been hospitalized for a while before she had passed away. After going through the headlines in July there was still nothing about an explosion. If his parents lived here wouldn't this have been where the accident had been? Shouldn't it have been reported that a local couple had been killed somewhere else? He's never even thought to ask about that but was sure his mom wouldn't have known either.

He went back further hoping to find anything. He did find a story about a boat explosion that had killed Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio and his wife Anna Scorpio, but that had been off the coast of Venezuela. Adam read the article Robert had gone after his wife who had been abducted at the beginning of the year. He must have found her because they were both killed. It was sad but he didn't think it was who he was looking for. He read the rest of the article and found out they left behind a fourteen year old daughter, Robin. Adam reread the article, could this be them? The timing didn't line up but it was the only clue he could find. Their daughter was named Robin and in her early teens when they had died so maybe. Now that he has a last name how would he find her? The library was about to close so he had to get going.

He thought he could ask the librarian if she knew who Robin Scorpio was, if she had been living here long enough she might at least know who she is. Adam got up with a new energy, he went to the main desk but the girl there couldn't be much older then he was. He didn't bother asking about Robin but did ask her where a good place to eat was. She told him about a little diner called Kelly's and gave him direction.

Adam walked into Kelly's and smiled he could like this place, As he walked over to a table he smiled at a family sitting eating, their little girl might be a couple of years old and they looked very happy. The mom smiled at him as he passed. As he sat Adam wondered how he would find out about Robin Scorpio and where she might be now.

Robin was watching Patrick play with Emma when a tall young man walked in, he smiled as he walked by and Robin instantly smiled back. She was sure she'd never seen him before but there was something familiar about him. She glanced over at him just to be sure, no definitely didn't know him. Robin looked back just as Emma tried to feed Patrick a fry and they both started laughing as it hit the floor. "What are you doing, can't daddy feed himself?"

"No," Emma told her with a smile.

"Well, it's a good thing he has you to help then."

"Emma I think mommy needs a fry don't you?"

Emma grinned then successfully fed Robin a fry. "We do this all the time and we have mastered feeding each other. Right Emma?"

"Yes Mommy," then she went back to eating her own meal. Robin and Patrick had both worked today so this little family dinner was a great way to have a little fun before heading home. When they were done eating they left, after a long day at work they just wanted a nice quiet evening at home.

...

The next day Robin was woken up by her phone, she knew it was still very early and just knew it would be one of her parents. It was her dad again, she loved that when they weren't on assignment that they kept in regular contact. Robert had called to tell her that there was a chance he would have an extended amount of time off coming up and was thinking about coming out for a visit. Robin told him that she would love to see him. After she was done on the phone Robin decided she might as well go have a shower Emma would be up before long anyway.

When Patrick got up Robin was already feeding Emma, it was just another regular day they would drop Emma off at daycare then they were both off to work. Robin told Patrick that her dad might be visiting soon. Even if they hadn't see eye to eye when they first met Patrick could now admit he did like his father-in-law and would be happy to see him.

...

Adam was surprised that it wasn't that hard to find out about Robin Scorpio. Lots of people here knew her or about her at least. She was now a doctor at General Hospital and apparently she was married because he was told she is now Dr. Scorpio-Drake. Again he was amazed at how quickly this was all happening, not that he minded, Adam hated when he had to wait to get answers. It was late afternoon when he got to General Hospital, at the nurses' station he was told that Dr. Scorpio-Drake was in the research lab but that they could page her if he liked.

"I need to talk to her about something of a personal matter could I go to the lab to talk to her?"

"Is she expecting you?"

"No, I've never met her."

"I'll page her for you then. The two of you can find somewhere to talk." The nurse at the desk didn't think this young man looked like he was going to cause any problems but still didn't want to send him to the lab.

When Robin answered the page she saw the young man she had seen at Kelly's the night before waiting at the nurses' station. "Hi, I was paged."

"Yes, this young man was asking for you," the nurse there told her.

Robin looked over at him and smiled, "Hi, I'm Dr. Scorpio-Drake can I help you with something?"

"Hi, my name's Adam Hudson. I was wondering if you had some time to talk to me. I have some questions that you might be able to answer."

As he talked Robin had the same feeling she had last night, there was something familiar about him but she couldn't place it. "We can have a seat over here."

"Actually can we go somewhere a little more private? I think we should talk alone."

"Of course, follow me. Can I ask what this is about?" Robin started walking in the direction of the lab.

"I think it's best if I tell you all at once, I'll tell you everything once we're alone."

"OK," then they walked in silence the rest of the way to her office. Once inside Robin offered him a seat and sat down across from him. "So Adam, what can I do for you?"

"Hopefully give me some information but I want to tell you about myself first. I grew up in Michigan, it was just me and my mom. I was adopted as a baby and I've known that as long as I can remember." Adam looked at his hands, this was going to be harder then he thought. "I have also know that once I turned eighteen my mom would tell me what she did know about my birth family."

"OK," Robin watched him, he seemed a little nervous so she didn't want to interrupt.

"My birthday was this past Saturday. I have always known that I have a biological sister out there somewhere. My mom told me her first name and that has led me here."

"Are you hoping I can help you find her?" Robin asked.

"In a way yes. I was told my parents were killed in an accident. That my father was killed instantly but that my mother survived long enough that the doctors were able to save me but lost her during surgery."

"That sounds awful, at least you're here."

"I had always believed that the accident must have been in August since that when I was born, but once I had my sister's name and found out where my family had lived in 1992 there was nothing about a couple dying that could have been them."

"Adam I'm not sure what I can do to help you, I was just a kid in '92."

Adam watched Robin as she spoke she didn't mention that her parents had died that year. Maybe she was just thinking about his problem and doesn't want to make it about her. "Well, you see the information that my mom had, said that my family had lived here in Port Charles."

"I can't think of anything happening in August, what kind of accident was it? If an expecting family had been killed I would have remembered it having just lost my own parents." Robin noticed it but wasn't sure what it meant, it had looked like he looked a little excited for just a second.

"But not in August?"

"No it wasn't, I hadn't seen either of them in a few months when we got the news."

"I only found out the other day that they were killed in an explosion."

"Mine too," Robin said mostly under her breathe.

"My mom also told me my sister's first name. Apparently, she was in her early teens at the time and her first name is Robin."

"What?" Robin stared at him in disbelieve.

"I started doing research when I got here the other day."

"Yeah, and what did you find out?"

"I told you there weren't any accidents in August that would have calmed my parents' lives."

"You said your sister is named Robin and would have been in her early teen. I was fourteen when my parents died."

"Was your mom expecting?"

"I don't know."

"What, how could you not notice if your mother was pregnant?"

"That's a long story. I hadn't seen her since the beginning of the year."

"Maybe it's not them, I was told my parents loved each other very much and were trying to have a child."

"My parents did love each other! They had just gotten remarried," Robin shot back a little upset with him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to suggest they didn't."

Robin took a few deep breaths, "So if I've got this straight you think that we could be brother and sister?"

"I don't know but I think it could be possible if my mom's information is right."

Robin studied his face and started to think about what it was about him that she found so familiar? What made her think she must have known him before? Robin was happy when her phone rang glad of a little distraction. She glanced at the call display before answering, "Hi dad"... "In a few days, OK. Emma will be very happy to see you"... "No, I haven't heard from mom. She is still on assignment"... Robin smiled at something he said, "Yes dad. See you when you get here, love you too. Bye."

When she hung up Robin noticed the confused look on Adam's face, "I did mention it was a long story. My parents were believed to have been killed in a boat explosion off the coast of Venezuela. I found my mom about nine years ago and my dad returned four years ago."

"Then why were you told they had died?"

"It has a lot to do with their line of work. I don't want to go into all of that right now if you're right I will make sure you get all the details about what happened."

Adam sat quietly thinking about what she had just told him, "So if I'm right you're telling me my parents are actually alive. That can't be right, mom said they died."

"My parents are both alive. We were all told they were killed and believed it until mom returned."

"Maybe it's not them then. Were they trying to have another kid?"

"I was a teen and they were newlyweds, I didn't want to know what they were doing," Robin told him with a smile.

"Oh, right. Can you tell me about your parents?"

"I should actually get back to work but I would love to talk to you some more. Why don't you come over to my place this evening so we can talk more?"

"I'd like that thank you." Robin gave him her address then they said goodbye. Robin tried focusing on her work but found she was distracted the rest of the afternoon. Whoever this young man was she wanted to help him. Could he really be her brother? There was something about him. Every time she looked at him she got the feeling she knew him. His face was just so familiar. Robin shook her head, she should have suggested they do a DNA test. She'll ask him about that tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Patrick wasn't sure why Robin had sent him to spend the evening with Mac, all she had said was that she would explain after he got back. Robin was trying to stay busy tiding her already tidy house waiting for Adam to arrive. She had gotten some pictures of her parents out and was now looking through them. She was staring at one of her father from when she was still a little girl, she was trying to picture him with brown eyes like hers instead of his striking blue eyes. Was that what was so familiar about Adam? There definitely was similarities she could see, then she picks up a picture of her mom as well and stared at them both. Robin definitely took after her mom when it came to her looks but she knew there were parts of her father there as well. Everyone including herself knew she had his smile. If Adam was her brother did he look more like their father with hints of their mom thrown in?

After Adam had left the lab Robin had tried calling Anna, of course, she hadn't answered but Robin had left her a message to call her as soon as she could. Robin was still staring at the pictures of her parents when she heard the doorbell. Robin got up and answered the door not sure of how this evening was going to go but knowing she had to talk to him and try to answer his questions.

Adam waited for someone to answer the door. Since he'd left the hospital he'd had so many questions running through his head. They greeted each other then Robin leads him inside and offered him a drink. When she came back with coffee for both of them she noticed him look at the pictures of her parents. He looked up, "I take it these are your parents."

Robin set down the cups as she sat down beside him, "Yes, Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane."

"I was able to learn a little more about them. They both worked for the police department here, they have both been private detectives and they worked for the WSB. That must have been interesting growing up."

"Interesting is one way to put it. Annoying when I would have to have police protection and scary when I knew people were after them. Can I ask you what all your mom told you about your birth parents?"

"I told you what she knew about my sister which wasn't much. Growing up she always told me my parents loved each other and had wanted me. I don't think she know what kind of accident had taken their lives, but when she did talk about it I always thought it had all happened around the same time as their deaths and my birth. My mom had always wanted a child of her own but couldn't have any. I don't think she wanted a lot of information about the family so she didn't ask for a lot of details."

"And she was sure their other child's name was Robin and that they lived in Port Charles?"

"Yes, that was about all she could add to what I already knew. She has known for several years that once I turned eighteen I was going to look for information about my family. The day after my birthday she sat me down, we talked then she gave me a plane ticket here and told me she had already booked me a room."

"She wouldn't have done that if she didn't want you to find the answers you're looking for. So she must believe what she told you. I wish I did know if my parents were trying to have another kid then."

"Couldn't you just ask them?"

"Well I could, I also could have taken a DNA sample this afternoon and we could have run a test to see if we are related. That will happen, by the way. I just didn't think of it until after you left. Do you know what the WSB is?"

"Not really no, I assumed it's like the FBI."

"Sort of but international. My parents are spies, and they have a number of enemies. There is a man that is obsessed with my mom, he is part of the reason their first marriage didn't last and he is the reason the second one didn't either. Six mouths after they got remarried my mom was abducted, a short time after that my dad left to save her. The WSB had decided she was a traitor and had ordered her death. My dad did find her but there was a boat explosion and both them and the man that had taking her were all pronounced dead. That was in '92, in '99 Faison reappeared. I was living in Paris in 2001 when a man showed up asking questions about my mom. I went to talk to him again in this place called Pine Valley. He wasn't home when I went to his house but as I turned to walk away I heard my mother's voice say my name, I turned and there she was. She was still suffering from amnesia, but had recognized my voice."

Adam was hanging on her every word, if these really were his parents they sounded amazing. "How did she get amnesia?"

"From the explosion in '92. She had no idea who she was until her twin sister found her and started helping her. The crazy part about that was neither of them even knew they had a twin, having been separated at birth." Robin smiled, "It was amazing having my mom back, we both lived in Paris for a while. I loved that I got one of my parents back."

"I remember you said you found your mom but that your dad returned, where was he?"

"I said that the WSB had ordered my mom's death." Adam nodded. "In the WSB they call it being black boxed. When my dad went after my mom he got black boxed as well."

"This organization your parents were working for wanted them both dead, that's messed up."

"They weren't even working for them at the time. My dad was police commissioner and my mom was a PI. That didn't matter to the WSB, because the man that had taken my mom was the formed leader of the DVX, they believed she must have changed sides and because my dad went to save her he was expendable too. Mom doesn't know how she survived the explosion or the first year after the explosion, the doctors believe she never will. My dad on the other hand was fished out of the water by the WSB, in exchange for mine and my mother's safety he gave up his life. It was made clear that my mom would be killed as a traitor and that if they had to I could be wiped out as well. Dad would have been killed just for good measure. For eleven years my father worked for the WSB doing whatever they made him. The deal was we would all be allowed to live as long as he worked for them and did not contact anyone from his former life."

"What were they making him do? And how could they have known if he contacted you?"

"I don't think you want to know what he had to do. I didn't know it but I was under surveillance, they would show him pictures of me, told him all about what I was doing. They lost track of mom for several years but they were keeping tabs on her as well. In 2003 there was a change at the top in the WSB and they let him out of the agreement. Once I would listen dad told me he didn't know how to come back to us once he was free to. He had worked all those years to keep us safe but still felt like he had failed us and that we wouldn't like the man he believed he had become. He was working for a different organization early in 2006 and he got an assignment that lead him here to Port Charles. I sure was surprised when I walked into the filling room at GH and found him in there. I was so angry I hardly listened to what he told me that day. When mom found out she came looking for him and kicked his ass as soon as she saw him."

"Wait shouldn't you have both been happy that he was alive?"

"We were, but a bigger part was angry about that fact he hadn't bothered to contact us. Before you ask, yes she kicked his ass when she saw him but with in a couple of hours they had both admitted they still loved each other, even if dad didn't say those exact words. A couple of years ago dad got cancer and we thought we were going to lose him, they got very close again and I thought they might get back together but male pride and two very stubborn wills have prevented that from happening. So if your parents are mine, yes they love each other, still do, and you would have been very luck to have them as parents."

"What is your best memory about them from when you were a kid?"

"That's easy, the day they sat me down and told me they were my parents." Robin saw the confused look on Adam's face and went on to explain about her childhood. She told him all about Filomena and Luv, then about meeting Robby. Then she told him about their life together here in Port Charles, and that even when they weren't together they were always there for each other no matter what.

They had lost all track of time and were looking at pictures together when Patrick walked in carrying a sleeping Emma. After putting her to bed he walked back into the living room, "Hi, whose this?"

"He just might be your brother-in-law. We don't know yet."

"What?" Patrick said looking very confused.

"This is Adam Hudson. Adam this is my husband Patrick Drake." They shook hands then Robin continued, "He was adopted and when he turned eighteen his mother told him what she knew about his birth family. She believed that his parents had died but that he had a sister named Robin, who would have been in her early teen at the time of his birth and that his family had lived in Port Charles."

"Have you done a DNA test yet?"

"No we only met this afternoon but I wanted to talk and get to know each other. We will get one don't worry. I will also be talking to mom and dad to find out if it is even possible. Oh that reminds me dad's coming for a visit he should be here Saturday, mom is on assignment but hopefully, she returns my call sooner than later."

"I've taken up enough of your time for one evening. Why don't I go? You two can talk about this and I can think about everything you have told me." Adam stood up and started heading for the door.

"Adam, would you want to get a DNA test done, it wouldn't be hard to find out if we're siblings."

He smiled, Robin was very nice and he could tell she wanted to know just as much as he did, "I'd like that very much."

"I'm off tomorrow so would you like to meet me there tomorrow afternoon. We can get this started and then we can try to find out more from my dad when he gets here."

"Alright, does two work for you?"

She looked at Patrick and he nodded, "Yeah that will be perfect." Then she walked him to the door and they said good night.

"Do you really think he's your brother?" Patrick asked as Robin came back and joined him on the couch.

"I don't know. The timing works out that he could be. Mom could have been pregnant when Faison took her."

"What are those Scorpio genes telling you?"

"They are telling me that I need to do more investigating and find out for sure." She picked up a picture of her dad as a young man, "Look at this, but picture him with my eyes."

Patrick looked at the picture in his hand then up at Robin, then he held it up by her face. "It's not just the eyes, there's something else in his face that," he paused, "smile, just a grin." Robin did as he asked, "Not just your eyes but something about how they light up with that grin. You're right he could be your brother, can't deny he looks like your dad and has similar features to you." Then he picked up a picture of Anna, "Things you got from your mom, and your dad. If this is true why have neither of them ever told you about this?"

"Simple, dad might not have known and mom might not remember."

"Very good point." They sat and talked a little longer before calling it a night.

...

The next day Robin and Emma were already waiting when Adam showed up. They had Patrick take the samples for them, hoping there would be less questions that why. Afterwords they went to Kelly's together and talked some more. While they talked Robin couldn't deny there just might be something to his theory just by looks he could be related to her father. Robin liked him, if it turned out Adam was her brother she would be very happy. They were getting to know each other better and found they had several things in common. After they left Kelly's Robin started wondering how to bring up this subject with her dad. If it's true he should get to meet his son while he's here, and if it's true they are going to have to get a hold of her mom and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saturday just as they were finishing lunch there was a knock at their door, Robin went to answer it hoping she knew who it was. She opened the door, "Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetheart." They hugged each other tightly before leaving the doorway. "Where's that little girl of yours?"

"In the living room waiting for you. It's so good to see you, how long can you stay"

"I should get to stay around for a while, no assignments coming up so I thought I'd spend my down time here in Port Charles."

"I'm so glad, this means you can spend some real time with Emma."

"Why do you think I want to be here? This little lady right here and you," he said as he picked Emma up. "Well hello, little one."

"Hello, gampa." Robert smiled and kissed her cheek before giving her a big hug.

"That's not bad, I'll take gampa for now," Robert said a quick hello to Patrick then was lead off by Emma to play in her room. Robin knew there would be time to talk later, especially if Robert was going to be here for a while.

After almost an hour Robert came back by himself, "I hope it's nap time she's changed and laying down. She looked pretty close to sleep when I left the room."

Robin checked the time, "Yeah close enough, you must have played her out if she so willingly laid down."

"She didn't stop the entire time we were in her room," Robert told her with a smile.

"And you changed her?" Patrick asked.

"I do know a little bit about babies, especial when they tell me their wet. I'm just glad she cooperated."

Robin had been trying to figure out how to bring up Adam and the fact he believes Robert and Anna could be his parents for the last couple days or that she's starting to wonder. They would have the results before long anyway, but to just say hey this guy is your kid, if that's the case, doesn't seem like the best way to do it. "Did you ever think about having any more kids, dad? You're such a natural with them."

"That kind of thing is hard for a guy to do by them self."

"You never talked about having babies with Holly or Kate maybe with mom once you guys got remarried."

"Holly and I weren't ready to have kids. Kate it never really came up, we were both always so busy with our careers. With your mom, you know that she was told she most likely wouldn't have any more kids after her miscarriage."

"You and mom never talked about it? Not even as a what if kind of thing."

"Of course we talked about it. We were both open to the idea of it."

"But you weren't trying?"

"We weren't actively trying to prevent it."

"What? I could have become a big sister if you hadn't been taken away from me."

"If your mom got pregnant and carried to term, yeah, but we know how that went. Why the sudden interest about this?"

"Dad you are so good with Emma and really most kids I've seen you with love you, so I was just wondering." Then Robin smiled, "Apparently you do diapers. I can picture you up in the middle of the night taking care of a little baby letting mom sleep."

Robert smiled, "It would have been nice. Do you think you two will have another baby?"

"We haven't talked about it much but neither of us is totally against the idea," Robin said as Patrick squeezed her hand.

"I see. What are your plans for this evening? I told Mac I'd stop by for a visit after coming to see you but I was thinking we could all go out for dinner, my treat."

"I think we're free," Patrick told him. "Do we need to line up a sitter, how late are we talking?"

"Let's get a sitter, then we can all relax tonight," Robin suggested.

"I will leave you to figure out this part. I should get over to Mac's so I'll call me later."

"OK, dad see you later."

After saying goodbye Robert walked slowly to his car, Mac was expecting him at some point today but he had just needed to get out of there. He got behind the wheel and just sat there. After all these years it still hurt to think about it. Yes, they had been trying, they had loved the idea of having another baby together. The night on the tanker was now playing in his mind, had he really seen what he had thought? Anna had never said anything about that time since he returned to her life. The WSB reports never said anything about her condition when she was first pulled out of the water, a list of injuries that was it. Robert started the car and drove away trying to put it out of his mind.

...

Robert laid on his bed in his room at the Metro Court, he'd had a wonderful time with Mac Robin and Patrick tonight, it had been a long day and he should be sleeping but his mind wouldn't slow down. He picked up his phone and did what he always did on nights like this. "Hi Luv, I got to see our amazing granddaughter today, and her beautiful mom. I'm in Port Chuck for the next while, so I'll get to tell you about how often I get to see Emma. When you get this if you're able to give me a call. Love you, later." Then he hung up, there was so much more he wanted to say to her but he couldn't. He would leave her these messages and it seemed like by the time she got around to returning them he was on another assignment. Robert knew he had messed up their last chance to be together, but he also knew he would always love Anna more than anyone else. Sometimes just getting to reach out to her was enough and he hoped tonight it would be as well.

...

Anna was so happy to be done this last assignment she had been working far too much lately and was ready for a break. When she had filed her report she had been told she would have the next three months off for sure. As soon as she heard that she started making travel plans to go to Port Charles for a visit. She was already on the plane when she realized she hadn't even checked her messages yet. Robin had called a couple of days ago wanting to talk, she'd get to see her soon enough Anna thought with a smile. Robert's call she must have just missed, he sounded sad about something even if she could tell he was also very happy about seeing Emma and getting to spend time with their family. She wondered how long a while was, were they both going to be in the same place for more than a couple of days? Anna smiled thinking about getting to see him, but then started thinking about his voice on the message. Why was there sadness there? He wasn't sick again was he? That's not what he's doing in Port Charles, is it?

...

It was still very early when her plane landed, Anna thought about going to surprise Robin but thought it might be too early and didn't want to mess up their morning routine. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out where Robert was staying so she decided she would bother him first and find out what's going on.

After the third time she knocked, Anna could hear him swearing about getting woken up so early. As the door opened she smiled, "You think you can come here and monopolize our granddaughter times and then call to rub it in my face. I don't think so darling."

Robert still wasn't fully awake but stepped aside so Anna could come in, "Morning Luv."

"You should have gotten us a suite."

"If I had known you were coming. Wait, what?" He yawn, "Are you tired, when did you get in?"

"I just got in, been flying all night."

"There's room for two and I should still be sleeping as well, come on."

Anna smiled, she could use some more sleep and stretching out in a real bed would be better than the seat of a plane. Robert was already walking back to the bed, he climbed in and closed his eyes. Anna kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed with him. "Why are you so tired?"

"I had a hell of a time falling asleep last night." She was on her side looking at him, even with his eyes closed he knew she was watching him. "Close your eyes we can talk later."

"Closing them. You better be here when I wake up." Before she closed her eyes she saw him smile, yeah he'll be here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was a delicious smell in the room when Anna woke up. She looked around as she sat up, "That smells great."

"She wakes." Robert looked over at her. He has dressed already and had ordered room serves. He pushed the cart over to the bed and sat down on the bed beside her. "French toast, tea for you."

"Oh thank you, this is just what I need." This was not the first time Anna had just shown up at Robert's door in the last couple of years. They were connected to each other even if they aren't together. She came this time because she felt he needed her. He had done the same thing for her before, it was like they just knew when the other one needed them.

They started to eat, "Is an adjoining room alright?"

"Sorry what?"

"Through that door is an adjoining room I called down and booked it for you. We're not in a suit but you'll be nice and close."

"Not as close as I was this morning," she said with a little smile. Robert smiled back but didn't say anything. "An adjoining room is perfect. Did you see Emma already?"

"Yes, she and gampa played then I put her down for a nap yesterday. Last night I took Robin Patty Cake and Mac out for dinner."

"Gampa, is that how she says it? That is so cute."

"As soon as I heard it my heart melted. That's now three little ladies that have me in the palm of their hand."

Anna smiled he loved his family so much and she knew who he meant. They always seemed to avoid actually talking about their feelings for each other. "You just got here too then." Robert nodded then she asked, "You aren't leaving right away are you?"

"No, I have some time off. I could be here a couple of months this time, maybe longer."

"Oh really, you'll have lots of time for visiting."

"What about you, how long of a visit is this?"

They still flirted with each other, they still loved each other but they never got to spend any time together. When they did see each other it was a couple of days at a time, there never seemed to be time to talk about what she wanted to. Maybe they would actually have time to talk while they are both here, "I have a three month break now, as soon as I found out I got on a plane to come here. I was on the plane when I listened to your message, I must have just missed your call."

"This is better than talking to you on the phone," Robert said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I told Robin I'd come over this afternoon, I didn't mention that you were here. Want to come with me to surprise her?"

"Yes!" she said with a big smile. "I can't wait to see them."

"Well let's finish eating then you can get freshen up, which room do you want?"

"I'll take the other one since you're already in here." They finished eating then Robert unlocked the door between their rooms and took her bags over there. "Here's your key card, they sent it up with breakfast."

"Thank you," Anna said and took it with a smile as she walked into her room.

Robert smiled after her, he was going to enjoy however much time they have here together. Her being here made his pain from yesterday seem to slip away. He has never understood how she does it but Anna just being around him has a calming effect on him.

...

Robin squealed when she opened the door and saw her mom standing there, "MOM! How? When did you get here? Dad, how did you know she was here?"

Anna threw her arms around Robin, "Hi sweety. Oh, it is so good to see you. I got in very early this morning and your father didn't know I was here until I woke him up at the crack of dawn."

"We're both staying at the Metro Court," Robert added still on the front step behind them.

"I am so happy you're here, I've missed you so much, mom."

"I've missed you too."

"Can we move this inside? Maybe there's someone in there that cares I'm here."

"Would you listen to him, acting like he's been forgotten." Anna smiled back over her shoulder, then she and Robin walked in together.

Emma was playing with her dolls when they came in, she looked up and smiled, "Gampa, you come back."

"I did come back, I wanted to play with you some more."

"No nap!"

"If you have a nap today I'll be here when you wake up, promise."

Emma put her little hands on her hips and tilted her head, "OK."

"Did you see who came with me?" Robert asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Gamma! Hi, gamma." Emma ran over to Anna and gave her a big hug. Emma took her hand and started to pull her out of the room, "Gampa, come play."

He smiled at Anna, "I know someone in here would be happy to see me," then he laughed as the three of them walked out of the room.

Robin was left standing in the living room all by herself, "This must be how dad feels when mom and I ignore him," she said to herself then followed them to Emma's room. "Hey wait for me you three."

...

Robert and Anna spent the entire day at Robin's she insisted that they stay for supper then they put Emma down for bed. When they came back into the living room Robin was sitting with Patrick, "You two are so cute with her. I'm so glad you are both going to be here for a while. It going to be nice getting to spent time together as a family."

"Some much overdue time together," Robert agreed.

"If you need us to watch Emma at all while we're here don't hesitate to ask," Anna offered. They sat on the couch together and Patrick offered them both a drink.

He handed them their glasses, "It's a shame you two never had another child, you did a great job with Robin."

Anna smiled up at him, "Thank you, Patrick. I guess it just wasn't in the cards." She had smiled when she answered but Robert didn't miss the sadness in her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "I must have been destined to only have one child."

"I'm sorry Anna, that was insensitive. I had meant you and Robert, I didn't mean to bring up something so sad."

"I know Patrick, this isn't about Leora. It's about a dream," she said and quickly wiped her eye.

"Hey, no tears," Robert said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Robin watched as her dad comforted her mom, then she noticed the look on Patrick's face. He turned and whispered. "I didn't mean to upset her. I'm sorry." Robin just shook her head, she didn't really think it was what he had said that upset her.

"Is it all out Luv?" Robert asked rubbing her back. Anna nodded as he wiped away the last tear from her cheek. "We have a beautiful daughter and she has given us the most amazing granddaughter. We need to be grateful for what we have. Luv, we can't dwell on what could have been."

"I know, you're right."

Robert handed her, her glass, "Drink this, take a deep breath."

Once Anna had herself back together she turned back to Robin as Patrick got up to refill her glass. "So what kind of things are there to do with a toddler here. We will be spoiling that little girl while we're here."

"I would expect nothing less," Robin said with a smile. "She loves the zoo but spending the afternoon at the playground is just as good if not better."

They talked for a while longer before Robert and Anna got up to leave. Patrick hadn't said much, not wanting to upset Anna again. He liked his in-laws and hated that he had upset her. "They were trying to have a baby," Robin said after they had left.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Dad said they weren't actively trying to prevent it. Mom referred to them having another baby as a dream. You don't know them well enough to hear what they say without saying it, but I do. They wanted to have another baby, they were trying and just maybe Adam is the result."

"If the results come back and prove he is your brother how are you going to tell them that?"

"I can't say anything until we know for sure. There has to be proof, or they won't believe it."

"Are you going to even tell them about Adam? What if he isn't your brother, they might be able to help him find out who his parents really were."

"I couldn't do that. What would I say? Mom, dad this guy thought he might have been your kid but he was wrong, want to help him find out about his birth parents? Mom broke down just at the thought of her and dad having another baby. If Adam's not theirs I don't think I should even mention him to them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That must have been a terrible time for all of you, there's no reason to bring up old pain for no reason." Patrick gave Robin a big hug, "Let's head to bed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anna hadn't thought about that time with Faison in years. After getting her memory back she had tried to put it out of her mind. She didn't remember what happened after the explosion or about a year after that, but she did remember the explosion. The sound of it, the heat from the fires, and she remembered seeing Robert. After being Faison prisoner for so long she had believed she was dreaming, seeing the man she loves coming to her rescue at last.

Anna had been dreaming about that time alone with Faison and couldn't fall back asleep. He was crazy with jealousy at the time. He might have taken her away from Robert, but he couldn't take away what she had brought with her. Anna had never been able to talk to anyone about what she lost in that explosion. More than her memory, more than Robert, she knew she lost their baby. She hadn't had time to tell Robert before she was taken, she had just found out. Faison hated that she was once again carrying Robert's child but he knew he couldn't do anything to harm that child. Anna believed Faison thought he could raise that child as theirs and he could make her love him if he was good to the baby.

Anna got up and walked to the door between their rooms, she knew it wasn't locked. She thought about knocking so she could talk to Robert, just to have him close by while she tried to put out of her mind what she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Anna put her hand on the door and exhaled, it had been eighteen years but this pain seemed like it would never go away.

Anna looked up when the door opened, she wasn't even surprised when it did. Robert stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I needed you last night and you showed up. Now I get to be here for you."

"You are amazing and I would have loved to have given you another child," Anna said as the tears started.

When the tears had stopped Robert lead Anna into his room and over to the love seat. She sat down beside him then cuddled in as close as she could get. He sat there with his arms around her, "You gave me the best gift ever, Anna. I would have loved to have more kids with you but we have Robin. Anna every time I look at her, she is a living breathing reminder of our love for each other."

Anna smiled, he was right. They might only have one child but she is the best they could have ever asked for. "You were upset about something when you called last night, what happened?"

Robert half smiled, of course, she would hear it in his voice. "This, the fact we had wanted another child together. It came up yesterday too. Robin had asked if I had wanted another child and if I had ever talked about it with Holly Kate or you."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, sort of. I told her we weren't actively trying to prevent it."

This made Anna smile, she sat up a little and looked at him, "No we weren't and we were definitely active."

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"For what? You're here when I need you. You always are."

"Not always, you needed to help me and I couldn't let you. I walked away from you, from us and I'm sorry."

Anna had wanted to hear him say this since he left for Bern without her. "I know you and I know how hard it would have been for you having me there. Having me see you weaken by your treatments. Me seeing you weak in any way would have broken you when you needed to concentrate on getting better. I understand you better than anyone else, remember that." Anna reached up and touched his cheek, "We make a lot of mistakes that hurt each other, but I know you will always be there."

"Always," Robert gave her a little smile, then she put her head on his shoulder.

"Can I stay here a little longer? I'm not sure I'll be able to fall asleep yet."

"You stay here as long as you need," Robert said and kissed the top of her head. Anna was right she did know him better than anyone else. Hopefully, while they were both here they could talk like this more, maybe when they aren't thinking about the second baby they never got to have. Robert knew her memory wasn't complete, but he couldn't help but wonder if she could answer the question he had wondered about for eighteen years. When he finally found her, just before the explosion had he really seen her with a pregnant belly? Had she been pregnant and lost it because of that explosion? Even if he wanted to know, if she didn't remember it, he couldn't bring himself to ask, especial after tonight.

...

Robin looked up when someone knocked on the lab door, Adam was smiling at her so she waved him in. "Hi Adam, how was your weekend?"

"Hi Robin, I had fun checking out the city. So by any chance did your dad shine any light on if I could be theirs?"

"Well, actually both my parents are here. Mom came in yesterday."

"Oh, so she would know then."

"No, the explosion left mom with amnesia. There is missing time in her memory."

"So I guess you couldn't just ask if she was pregnant."

Robin shook her head, "We don't really talk about that time at all. I can tell you I now believe they were trying to get pregnant."

"You believe they were?"

"Well, my parents don't always answer questions directly. You have to pay attention and understand what is really being said. Mom had been told because of complications from a miscarriage she'd probably not be able to have another baby. That was when she was with Uncle Duke," Robin had told Adam about him last week. "I told you about mom losing her daughter Leora, so she was able to."

Adam nodded, "OK, what did they say that you believe they were?"

Robin smiled, she liked how quickly he caught on to what she told him. "I have a little girl, she'll turn two soon, so when Grandpa come over she was his focus. He played with her until she was ready for a nap, got her changed, remember dad wasn't around for that with me. So I asked him if he'd wanted more kids, he said they weren't actively trying to prevent it."

Adam smiled, "Is that actually what he said?"

"Word for word," Robin smiled back. "The next day dad shows up and mom was with him. Now Emma has two playmates. They did everything she wanted all day. After we'd had supper and they had put her to bed Patrick brought up them having another kid, mom got very emotional. Patrick thought it was because of Leora death, but mom said it was because of a dream, then dad held her while she cried a little."

"They wanted a baby."

"That's what I think," Robin agreed. She liked talking to Adam and enjoyed telling him about her parents.

"So they are both here, how long will it take to get the results from the DNA test?"

"It could still be another week at least. Don't worry neither of them is planning on leaving right away. It sounds like they are going to be here for a couple of months. They both got time off at the same time, that almost never happens."

Adam smiled, he thought it had to be fate. The more Robin told him about her parents the more he wanted them to be his parents as well. He noticed she always said my parents, never ours. Adam thought that was because she didn't want to get his hopes up. He hung on every word she told him about them, even if they aren't his parents he found them fascinating. Spies living on the edge, their careers always seem to have an element of danger. He had spent a lot of time at the library on the weekend, there were lots of news stories about Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane and in most of them, they were the heroes. Then there was the family side, hearing about how they are with their granddaughter and how they were with Robin growing up, they sounded like amazing parents.

When he had called his mom on the weekend he hadn't told her about them yet. He told her he'd found a lead to his sister but was still looking for more information about her. She didn't need to know he meant the DNA result. Adam also didn't want to tell her that his parents might actually be alive, not until he knows for sure. He just didn't know how she would react to that.

"Even if it turns out that I'm not their son I think I would like to meet them. The way you talk about them they almost seem like something out of a crime drama."

Robin giggled a little, "If you'd grown up with it you'd see it a little differently, goofy dad, understanding mom, both strict but usually reasonable, whose jobs often made it necessary that there was security in place. As a teen that sucked."

"That seems so crazy to me, that people would target you to get to them. I understand why, but to go after someone's kid, these people must have been twisted."

"Some of them really were." Robin looked at her watch, "I think it's time for me to get some more coffee, want to join me?"

Adam didn't have anything better to do today, "Yeah let's go."

They stood up and walked out into the hallway, "Have you met anyone close to your age here. What are you doing with your time."

"I've talked to a couple of people that's about it. I've been spending a lot of time at the library."

"Oh," Robin looked at him curiously.

"I wanted to read more about your parents, but I also widened the search. I thought that maybe the place was wrong but that it could have been somewhere in New York."

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing, you are still the closest to the information my mom had."

"Well, we'll know in a week or so. We just have to wait to get those results."

"Hello, Robin. Who is your tall cute friend?"

Robin and Adam turned, "Hi Maxie, this is Adam Hudson. I'm helping him get some medical answers."

"I hope it's nothing serious, you look much too young and healthy."

"Nothing serious," Adam told her. "Just answers about my DNA that will help me going forward."

"Well, Robin is great at what she does and whatever kind of questions you have I'm sure she can find the answers." Then she turned to Robin, "How's that little cutie of yours doing?"

"She's doing great," Robin said with a smile. "I think she'll be getting spoiled for the next couple months."

"Dad told me Uncle Robert is in town, I haven't seen him yet."

"Are you two related?" Adam asked.

"Yes and no," they said together then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Robin's Uncle married my mom, he was raising her then ended up raising me and my sister as well. So not by blood but we're like sisters."

Robin had told him a little bit about her uncle, that he was who raised her after her parents were believed dead but they hadn't talked about that time very much. "Oh, that's cool."

"We were just going to get some coffee, want to join us?"

"I have a little time before my appointment yeah let's go." Maxie started to turn, "They're both here, why didn't you tell me?"

Robin looked over to where Maxie was now looking, "Mom got in yesterday, dad the day before. No one knew mom was coming."

Adam looked over at the two people now walking towards them and froze. He watched as they hugged both the women he was standing with. Maxie started talking to them asking them a lot of questions. Adam stood there listening to them, he noticed their accents. Robin had mentioned where they were from but he liked hearing their voices. He was looking at them but was trying not to stare.

Robin, on the other hand, was looking from her dad to Adam studying their faces, then she would look at her mom. Just by looks, he could be mistaken for their kid, seeing them together Adam did look a lot like her dad.

"Robin, I think I'm gonna pass on coffee. I'll be in touch, I hope you get those results soon."

"The second I have them I'll let you know. I know how important this is to you."

"Thank you," Adam smiled at them all then stepped away from them. He watched them as they walked away. He thought about what he had noticed about them, he was just a little talk then him, his eyes were closer to hers, but he thought they were actually more like Robin's. His hair may be grey now but in pictures from when he was younger, it was the same colour as Adam's. Seeing the three of them together he couldn't help but wonder about this little family that he might belong to. Robin was shorter than her mom, but there was no doubt she looked like her. Seeing them beside each other he didn't think anyone would question that they're related. Once they were out of sight he turned and left the hospital. Just seeing them left him with so many questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been almost a week since Robert had arrived in Port Charles, he was spending a lot of his time with Anna. They had spent three afternoons with Emma, enjoying some time with her. She was such a ball of energy and she kept them both on their toes. If they didn't have plans with friends they would have dinner together then do something together in the evening. Neither of them had brought up the topic of another baby again. After the pain it had brought up for both of them it seemed they both wanted to avoid talking about it.

Robert knocked on the door between their rooms, "If we're meeting Robin for lunch you better get moving."

Anna opened the door as she passed it, "Just about ready, just another minute."

Robert walked into her room and watched her move around getting her things together. He could watch her all day, the way she carried herself, that little wiggle when she walked, she still has a great ass. It didn't seem to matter how she cut her hair it always looked great, he watched as she brushed it out of her face, and a little smile played on his lips.

"What are you grinning at Scorpio?"

"You," he admitted. "Come on, let's go see our daughter.

...

"I'm tired of waiting. How much longer can it take to run this bloody test?"

Robin was standing with Adam just outside her lab. She started to smile but stopped herself, he had just sounded so much like her dad. "I called about it this morning, I was told it won't be much longer."

"I just want to know one way or another. If I have to keep looking for my family I should be out there doing that."

Robin could hear the frustration in his voice, this time she couldn't stop the smile. "I understand and you're right. I told you I would call as soon as I had the result and I will."

"I know what you said I just hate waiting for answers."

Robin smiled again and shook her head, "You sure sound like you could be his kid."

Adam looked at her wondering what she meant, "I sound like Robert?"

"When he is looking for the answers to a question he pushes and pushes until he gets them. When he can't get those answers fast enough it frustrates the hell out of him. You even throw in a bloody for good measure, it had been bloody hell I would have started laughing right then and there."

Adam smiled even if she wasn't his sister he liked her. "Should I practice my Australian accent too?"

"Yes it should be as good as my British one," she said in a decent English accent.

"That's not fair you grew up hearing them all the time." Then they both started laughing.

"Yes I did and I should be hearing them shortly as well, they are coming here to take me out for lunch."

"They're here at the same time, they always seem to be doing things together. Are they are a couple?"

Robin grinned, "Couple or not they kind of come as a packaged deal. They're both single at the moment."

"Oh, so they have an arrangement?"

"Are you asking me if they're sleeping together because they're here at the same time, hook up of convenience?" Robin asked trying to sound offended but failing to hide the slight laugh in her voice.

"I didn't mean to make it sound dirty or anything. You said they still care for each other, their work keeps them busy, it seemed like a logical possibility."

"OK, I see your point. As far as I know, they aren't but I don't ask them about that either."

...

As they walked towards the lab Anna noticed that Robin was talking to the same young man she and Maxie had been talking to the other day. Anna wondered who he was, there was something about him that made her want to know more about him. She didn't think he had said more than two words the other day but she couldn't help being curious about him.

"What are you thinking about Luv? You have your serious agent face on," Robert said as they got closer.

Anna looked up at him and smiled, "I was just wondering who the guy Robin is talking to is. I know it's none of my business, I'm just curious."

"You been off work for a week and you're already creating mysteries to busy yourself."

"Oh shut up." They were both laughing when they got to Robin and Adam who were laughing as well.

Robin looked over at them, "Hi you're right on time."

"I shouldn't keep you. If the results aren't ready by the end of the day will they get worked on over the weekend?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Hopefully, it won't be much longer though."

"I hope not. Thank you for putting up with me bugging you about this."

"It's no problem at all. I want you to get the answers you looking for."

"Thanks again Robin, hopefully, I'll see you very soon." He looked at Robert and Anna, "If you'll excuse me, I hope you enjoy your lunch," then he grinned and left.

Anna grabbed Robert's arm as her breath caught in her throat. "What kind of test results is he waiting for?" Robert looked at her wondering why she had grabbed him so tightly.

"Mom, I can't tell you that."

Anna turned and looked up at Robert, he grinned, "What's going on?"

That was his grin, that young man has his grin. Anna couldn't answer right away having trouble finding her voice, "I don't know, there's something about him."

Robert put his hand on her arm, then looked her in the eyes. There was something on her mind and it had something to do with that young man. He tilted his head ever so slightly and raised his eyebrow. Anna nodded just enough that he saw it. They would talk about it later. "Why don't we head over to Kelly's for lunch?" Robert suggested.

Robin knew they had just communicated something, but she wasn't sure what. "Kelly's sounds great dad."

Anna nodded then Robert put his hand on her back and they walked off together. Robin watched them for a second before following after them.

...

Anna had been quieter than normal while they were at lunch. Even after they had dropped off Robin she hadn't said much. When they got back to their rooms Anna went into hers and sat on the couch, since they hadn't locked the door between the two rooms once since she got there Robert went to his room and came back with a bottle of brandy and a couple of glasses. "So are we talking or drinking? Maybe a little snuggling, see where that leads us."

"Pour the drinks and get over here."

"So drinking and snuggling I like it," Robert gave her a sexy little smile. There had been a lot of flirting in the last week but that was it.

Anna took a sip when he handed her a glass, "I know you're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this so just give me a minute to enjoy my drink."

"I've thought you're crazy for years now."

"Thanks." Anna took another sip then looked at Robert. "Have you noticed anything about that guy Robin's helping? Anything that seems impossible?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. We don't know anything about him, how would we know what's possible."

"I know it's not possible that he has your grin, but that's what I saw today."

"What?"

"Robert, I swear there is something about him that doesn't make sense. Then today when he left and flashed that quick little grin, it was exactly the same as your grin."

"Anna so he grins like me, that's no reason to get all worked up."

"I know," Anna put her head back. He didn't just have his grin, he looked like Robert too, not completely but enough someone might think they were related. "Maybe you right honey, I was creating a mystery out of nothing." She would let it go for now but it was still on her mind, who was that young man?

"Maybe," he said with a little nod. He slid his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Was that all that was on your mind?"

Anna adjusted and put her head on his shoulder, "I wonder how old he is. He couldn't be more than twenty."

"You're probably right." Robert turned a little to look at her, then brushed her hair behind her ear. "What is it about him that has you thinking about him so much?"

"I don't think it's one thing in particular." Anna closed her eyes as Robert stoked her cheek. She pulled her knees up and tucked her feet up under herself and put her hand on his chest. "I don't know what it is about him, but I just have a feeling like I need to know more about him." She felt like they were walking a fine line between just being friends and taking another chance at being together. They hadn't done more than this, but she felt they would both like to take it further than cuddling and a little touching. The flirting was fun and she knew she still felt the same way she always had about him.

"I don't know what to tell you." His hand was now on the side of her face while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. He wanted to kiss her, and this wasn't the first time since she had gotten here. He still loved her, he always would. They were going to be here for a while yet, maybe during that time he could bring up his interest in being together again but he didn't think this was the moment to bring it up. "What are we going to do with Emma this weekend?"

Anna moved her head back to his shoulder the said, "We still haven't taken her to the zoo, why don't we do that?"

"Sounds good to me." Robert lowered his hand and put his head back resting it against hers and they both sat quietly feeling the need to be close but not needing to say anything.

...

Robin was about to leave when James walked into the lab. "Here are those results you've been waiting for."

Robin looked at the envelope in his hand, "Thank you." She took it from him then just stared at it. "I hope I wasn't too annoying bothering you about these."

"No, you weren't. I've had people that have called me daily sometimes more than once a day."

"I'm glad you got this here now I was just about to leave."

"I knew you wanted this when it was ready. I am about to leave as well so have a good weekend."

"You too, James. Thanks again." He gave her a little smile and a wave as he walked out the door.

Robin turned the envelope over in her hands. She was suddenly terrified and excited all at once. Robin went and sat down then picked up her phone, "Hi Adam"... "Meet me at my house. I'd rather read these there than at the hospital"... "Yeah, I just got them"... "Alright see you soon"... Robin hung up then picked up the envelop and put in her purse, soon enough she'll know if she had a little brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you sure you don't want us here?" Patrick asked. Robin was getting Emma ready to go. She was sending them out for the evening. "If he's right this is going to be a very emotional evening."

"It'll be emotional if I have to tell my parents. Tonight we're just two people looking for an answer. Adam is going to be affected by this more than me."

"If he turns out to be your brother you are going to be very affected," Patrick insisted.

Robin walked over to Patrick, "I know you want to be here to support me but if Adam's wrong then there's no problem. If he's right, my brother and I will have to figure out how to deal with this."

Patrick put his arms around her, "What are you hoping for?"

Robin put her head against his chest, "I honestly don't know."

"You must want this to turn out one way more than the other."

Robin leaned back in his arms and looked up at him. "If he turns out to be my brother, I want answers. Mom and dad are going to want answers. If he's not, I feel sorry for him because he doesn't really have any other leads about who his parents were. The information his mom gave him is either wrong or made up, then he's left wondering where to get the answers he's looking for."

"Always so logical," Patrick leaned in and gave her a kiss. "We'll go but we'll be back."

"Good 'cause you live here," Robin smiled as he picked up Emma gave her a kiss then watched them leave. Adam should be there soon so she went to the living room and got the envelope from her purse. She put it on the coffee table and just sat there staring at it. She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the doorbell. Slowly she got up and went to the door, "Hi, come in."

"Hi," Adam followed her inside. "You don't look all that excited."

"I don't know how to feel. This is big for you. For me, it's either nothing or life-changing."

"Good point," Robin went and sat down so Adam followed her and sat down beside her. "Is this it?" he asked and picked up the envelope.

"Yeah, I think you should be the one to open it."

Adam looked at it, flipped it over a couple of times then looked at Robin. "I'm a little nervous."

Robin grinned at him, "Open it when you're ready. There's no rush."

"I have wanted to know who my parents were for years, to meet my sister. I just wanted to know about them. I never thought that just a few weeks after my birthday I might have those answers." Adam looked at the envelop again. "Here goes nothing." He ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside, slowly he read it. He took a deep breath and handed it to Robin.

She looked at him then read the paper, "Well that's pretty clear, 99.99% we are siblings." They sat there in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Robin re-read the paper, there was no mistake she had read it correctly, Adam was her brother.

"What do we do now? How do we tell our parents that they have two kids?"

"I have a brother. Adam, I have a brother," she smiled and her face lit up. "You're my baby brother."

"You're my little big sister."

"Really, the short jokes start already?" she asked with a grin.

"The way I see it we have eighteen years of teasing to make up for. Might as well get started Shorty."

"Oh, I see how it is, just because you got dad's height you think you're so special. I know how to use the Devane wild streak and the Scorpio cunning to my advantage. You won't know what hit you."

They were both laughing then looked at each other and smiled then hugged each other. "This is as far as I thought my search would take me, find my sister get to know her, find out what I could about our parents and hope I could have some sort of relationship with her. I never wanted to let myself think they might be alive."

"They're alive and they are only a ten minute drive away."

"How do we tell them I'm their son? I still can't believe they don't know there was a baby."

"We take the test results and we sit them down and we tell them. We then let them process that however they need to. I'm not sure how they are going to react."

"Should we tell them tonight? Let them know then give them time to let it all sink in. How long do you think it will take before they want to talk to me?"

"If we go talk to them tonight, we could be there a very long time, or it'll be very quick then we'll be asked to give them time alone together. Then when they have talked it all out they will contact us."

"So there's no point waiting. They need to know so we can all move on however that might be."

Robin grinned at him, "Yeah, you're a Scorpio. There's no point waiting. Come on I'll drive I just need to leave Patrick a note."

They didn't talk much on the way to the Metro Court, they joked with each other a little, but it was more out of nervousness than anything else. When they got there Robin asked what room her mom was in, she was sure she'd know where her dad was and that he would come to her room. They walked up to the door of room 728 then looked at each other, "Ready?" Robin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Robin knocked and waited. What if she wasn't here how long would they have to wait, she should have asked for her dad's room number as well. Then the door opened "Hi mom. Can we come in?"

"Of course," Anna stepped aside, why had Robin brought this young man with her she wondered. "What brings you here?"

"Do you know where dad is? Can you get him to come here?"

"Robert," Anna called to the open door inside her room. He quickly appeared in the doorway, "Robin wants to talk. She brought a friend."

He looked over at Robin, "I thought once we married her off she would stop bring home men."

Adam tried not to laugh, Robin looked at him and they grinned at each other. "You're in the next room? That's convenient," she said.

"This room happened to be empty so I didn't have to carry her bag far when she showed up at my door."

Anna was staring at the young man standing with Robin. "What can we do for you this evening?" she asked.

"I think we should all sit down," Robin suggested. Adam pulled the two chairs from by the table over so they were across from the love seat. He and Robin sat in them so Anna and Robert sat on the love seat. "I told you I was helping Adam. Sorry, Adam Hudson, this is Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio." They all shook hands then Robin continued, "Adam is adopted and came to Port Charles looking for information about his biological family."

"My mom had promised to tell me what she knew about them when I turned eighteen. She knew I had a sister somewhere and that my family lived here at the time of my parent's death."

"Did she know more about your sister? That isn't a lot to work with otherwise," Robert said.

"She told me she was in her early teens when our parents died and that her name is Robin."

"No. No, this isn't happening," Anna said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Luv, what's wrong?" Anna got up and walked out of the room, "Excuse me," Robert said then got up and followed Anna into his room and closed the door. Anna was already pacing back and forth. "Anna you need to talk to me."

"He has your grin, he looks like you. Did you notice their eye? They have the same eyes."

"Anna you can't think he's our son."

"Yes I can," Anna shot back.

Robert's mouth was suddenly dry, he swallowed then asked, "You remember before the explosion, don't you? I've never asked because I didn't know what you did or maybe didn't want to remember, but you remember before don't you?"

"Yes, I remember. I remember the hatred Faison felt toward you. I remember how angry he was when I told him. I remember him wanting to raise our child as his because he believed I would finally love him if he was good to our child."

"I saw you that night. I saw your stomach. You were carrying my baby," Robert said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I was." Anna wiped her tears. "I had just found out and was going to tell you when you got back from New York, then he took me." She stopped moving and looked him in the eyes. "I was pregnant."

"How did this happen? I saw the reports about your injuries, it never said anything about a baby being born or you having a miscarriage. I thought I must have been mistaken."

"If that young man is our son someone took our baby and gave him away. They didn't just break us apart they made sure our kids weren't together," Anna concluded. Robert steps toward her and put his arms around her as she started to cry. When the tears stopped she looked up at Robert, "She wouldn't have brought him here if they didn't already know one way or the other."

"They were talking about test results earlier today. I think we should go back in there and hear them out."

"OK," Robert turned but kept one arm wrapped around her, he held her left hand in his then they walked back into the other room. When they sat down Anna was right beside Robert and he held her hand in his. "Can we see the test results?" Anna asked.

Adam looked at Robin, "Yeah," she pulled them out of her pocket and handed it to Robert. Adam watched his parents very closely as they read them.

Robert held it so they could both read it. They both teared up then Anna turned and Robert put his arms around her. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear while she nodded. Adam looked at Robin again and she mouthed 'just wait' to him. Anna sat back and Robert wiped the tears from her cheeks. They turned back to face their children and smiled.

"I thought I was crazy when you grinned at us and it was Robert's grin."

"That's why you grabbed dad's arm."

Anna started to stand and found her legs were slightly wobbly. Robert stood and offer her his arm, Adam stood up as well and stepped forward. "I thought I lost you. I knew I had been pregnant, then there was this boat explosion,"

"Robin has told me a lot about both of you and how you were all separated."

"Oh good. I don't remember about a year of my life and never thought if I had given birth I wouldn't have been with my baby, or know where they were. I hadn't even gotten to tell your father."

"I wasn't sure I could believe what I had seen on that tanker. I had access to her medical files and there was no mention of Anna having a baby, or losing one."

Anna took Adam's hands and looked at them, smiling to herself when she realized she had counted his fingers. "I would talk to you at night, I told you all about your big sister. I talked about your daddy a lot and how I hoped you'd be a boy so he would have a son." They both were in tears, Anna reached up and wiped away Adam's tears. "I have a very handsome son." Then they hugged each other, Anna squeezed him tight not wanting to let him go.

Robin had stood up as well she looked up at Robert, he was watching Adam. She could tell he was studying his face. He noticed she was looking at him and smiled, then looked back at Adam and Anna. He couldn't deny there was clearly a resemblance. Then as Adam and Anna separated Adam opened his eyes, the same warm shade of brown as Robin's. He knew Anna had noticed all of this already because she knew even if it was a very slim chance, she could have had another child. This young man standing in front of him was his son.

"I never thought I would meet my parents."

"I never thought I would have a son." Anna stepped aside a little as Robert reached up and touched Adam's face. "You are a welcome surprise," then they hugged as well. "I'm not sure what else to say. I'm still playing catch up."

"Let's all sit down again," Anna suggested. She took Robert's hand and they sat together.

"Good idea mom," Robin said as she sat down. Slowly Adam sat as well.

"Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Dad this isn't an interrogation."

"I know that. I want to know a few things about him that's all. Adam when's your birthday?"

"I was born on August 7th 1992."

"I carried you to term then. I knew you should have been born early in August." Robert heard the little wobble in her voice and put his arm around her. She leaned into him then said, "You kept me safe, he hated that it was Robert's child I was carrying but he wouldn't chance hurting you."

"He never did anything or tried anything?" Robert asked. He hadn't known how to ask these questions before.

"Threats, but I told him proudly I was with child and thankfully he never tried to touch me."

Robert put his other arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Thank god. I couldn't bring myself to ask before now."

"Who's he?" Adam asked.

"Cesar Faison," Robin answered.

"Right, you told me about him."

"When did you meet Robin?" Robert asked.

"A couple of days after I got here, I told her about my search for my parents and that even though the timing didn't line up correctly she was the only person close to the clues I had and that she might be my sister. She was shocked, we talked for a long time that day then the next day we did the," he gestured at his mouth.

"Swab test. Patrick did it so there wouldn't be a lot of questions. Then we just had to wait for the results."

"I kept looking for other people that could have fit the information my mom had given me but there wasn't anyone in the state of New York that was killed in an explosion who was expecting or had a daughter named Robin."

There was so much going on in their heads, there were questions that needed asking but they couldn't find the words. There were things that needed to be said but nothing would come out. Robert and Anna sat together watching their children, listening to them but couldn't get out any words.

"There were little thing I had noticed about him that made me think he could be right. Our eyes are the same and he looks a lot like you, dad. I was trying not to notice just how much. He has the impatient Scorpio gene, having to wait a week and a half for answers was killing him," Robin told them with a smile.

"Are you two alright?" Adam asked noticing they weren't saying much.

"I think we're both in shock still," Robert said, Anna had a hold of his hand and wouldn't let go his other arms around her again. "This is a lot to take in."

"Maybe we should leave for tonight. That will give you time to talk, time to process everything," Robin suggested.

"You aren't leaving town any time soon are you?" Anna asked.

"No, I want to stay and get to know all of you. Robin said you'll both be here for a couple of months so I want to stay here too."

"Don't you have school this fall?" Robert asked.

"I am taking a year off, I've been planning on spending this year looking for my family for some time. I didn't think it would happen so quickly or that I would have parents. So I have no commitments to go back to."

Robin and Adam stood up, so Robert and Anna did as well. They all walked toward the door, Anna let go of Robert and took Adam's hand. "If I had known you were still out there somewhere, I would have looked for you. I would have told Robert and Robin about you. There was so much pain and sadness when we all found each other, I couldn't add more by telling them about what might have been."

"I understand, I'm just glad I've found you all."

Robert looked at Robin then hugged her, "You had to know for sure before you told us."

"Yes, I couldn't tell you until we had the results." She squeezed him a little tighter, "It worked out perfectly that you are both here."

"Not just to hear this news but to help each other deal with our emotions. I think we have a very long night ahead of us. We were going to take Emma to the zoo in the morning but it might have to wait until the afternoon."

"She can't tell time yet so don't worry about it," Robin smiled then they turned back toward Anna and Adam. "Tomorrow night I want all of you at my house for dinner, we can talk more then."

Anna smiled then hugged Robin, "Thank you for bringing your brother to us. I wish he had always been with us, that the four of us had gotten to be a family."

"There's still time, we're all here now mom." Anna started to tear up again, Robin touched her cheek, "You kept him safe, you made sure he made it into this world even if you don't remember his birth and now he's come back to us."

They all said goodnight then Robin and Adam left, as they walked down the hall Adam looked at Robin, "Should we have left them alone, won't your mom need you or something?"

"One thing you should know about our parents, the only person Anna Devane needs is Robert Scorpio. She needs her family to be safe and happy, she needs to make sure she does everything in her power to make that happen, but tonight they just need time together. They will always help each other through anything. Even heroes sometimes need a hero and they have each other."

"So we drop a baby bomb on them and they just need each other. You said they aren't a couple, would there be other people they are going to want to talk to?"

"Were you watching them? Did either of them look like the person they were hanging on to wasn't the person they needed at that moment?"

"No, the little whispers and holding each other. I could see it, without words they were supporting each other." When they got on the elevator Adam turned to her, "You said they still love each other and I think that's what I saw tonight so why aren't they together?"

"I don't know for sure and there's probably more than one reason, but I think a part of it is because of how much it hurt to lose each other twice before. We only lived together as a family for a short time but they were both the happiest I had ever seen them during that time."

"That's actually very sad, they should do what will make them happy."

"Preaching to the choir, lost boy."

"Lost boy? Oh it's on now," he smiled and they both started laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Honey, I was so excited when I found out. I couldn't wait to tell you we were going to have a baby"

"When the doctor told us you should be able to carry to term and that we could try I was so happy, I want to have another baby with you. To raise it together, to be there when it came into the world. We missed out on that but he's alive. Our son is alive."

They were sitting on the love seat again and had been talking since Robin and Adam left, close to three hours now. There had been more tears but they were both happy now just knowing Adam existed. They were facing each other holding hands, "Robert, we have a son."

"Yes, we do Luv. I can't wait to get to know him." Robert looked down at their hands then went quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"He was taken away from you, and his existent was hidden from me, why? The WSB used you and Robin to get me to agree to their terms. To keep our baby safe I would have done anything."

"So who took him and how did they hide him from the WSB?"

"Exactly! Sweety someone wanted to keep him from us. I want to know who, and I want to know why?"

"I agree but it can wait a little longer," she reached up and touched his face, "I want to spend time with him, to get to know him."

"You're right."

"I love when you say that, say it again."

Robert smiled, "You're right." Then he leaned forward, Anna smiled and hugged him. "I love you."

"I know and I love you too." They hadn't said it out loud since his hospital room. She knew their feeling hadn't changed and she liked hearing him admit how he felt.

"Anna, while we get to know our son, can you, I mean can we? I shouldn't have left, I should have let you come with me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Anna if you're still interested I would love another chance to prove to you I want to be with you."

"I think I'd be open to that," she smiled.

"Good, that's really good," he smiled back. "I told Robin we'd do the zoo in the afternoon instead, but I still think we should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Anna stood up, "I'm so glad you're here."

Robert joined her, "We needed each other for this." Robert leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Luv."

Anna stopped him from walking away and hugged him. "Goodnight." Robert turned with a smile then closed the door between their rooms. Anna was still smiling when she went to get ready for bed. When she got into bed she started thinking about Adam, she wanted to know about who he is, what he liked and didn't like. How he had done in school, had he played sports or was he more interested in his grades? What did he want to do for a living? Robin had mentioned there were Scorpio traits she recognized in him, were there any of hers? Anna was picturing Adam in her mind and smiled, she wanted to see him beside his father again. Robert's features were there and she wanted to see just how much Adam took after him. Her smile faded a little when she started wondering about the fact he had been taken away from her. She had carried him to term, had it been an easy delivery had there been any complication. Anna touched her stomach, there was no scar there so it must have been a natural birth. There were so many questions running through her mind she didn't think she was going to get any sleep.

Robert heard the door open and looked over, Anna was walking over to him. "You can't sleep either?"

"No," Anna said as she sat on his bed.

"There are so many questions running through my head I've just been laying here staring at the ceiling."

"Can I lay here with you? Maybe we can talk some more."

"We could, or you could come over here and I'll hold you close until we fall asleep."

"You think that will work?" she asked with a little smile.

"I always sleep better with you in my arms. Besides we can talk about Adam all night but we won't find out anything else until we talk to him again."

"Tomorrow," Anna stood and Robert turned down the covers for her, she smiled and got into bed. This wasn't the first time they had shared a bed in the last couple of years, she knew he wasn't going to try anything. She turned and snuggled up to him so they were spooning, and his arms slipped around her resting his hand on her stomach.

"Anna, close your eyes, take some deep breathes and just relax," he whispered in her ear. Anna smiled she liked where he is, then she put her hand on his.

"I know he's not in there but it kind of feels like I just told you we are having a baby."

"You did. Yes he's a young man already, yes we weren't there to watch him grow up, but he is our son. Just like Robin, he was created by our love for each other." His voice was still just a whisper. "I love you, now try to get some sleep," then he kissed her neck.

"I love you too," Anna snuggled in a little closer then closed her eyes.

...

Patrick had been asleep when Robin got home, and he was up with Emma when she came into the living room the next morning. "Morning my lovely little family."

Patrick looked up and smiled, Emma was busy playing with her doll. "So you have a brother. How did your parents react?"

Robin sat on the chair by where they were playing. "We got as far as explaining Adam was looking for his birth family and that he knew he had a sister named Robin. Then mom got up and left the room, then dad followed her. When they came back mom asked to see the results of the DNA test."

Patrick looked up at her again a confused look on his face, "What, just like that?"

"I don't know what all was said but when they came back dad had his arm around her, they clearly had tears in their eyes and they hardly let go of each other after that. It turns out mom found out she was pregnant just before Faison took her but never got to tell dad because he was out of town. The night of the tanker explosion dad had thought she looked pregnant but there was never any mention of a baby or a miscarriage in the medical records he had seen so he believed he had been wrong. Mom believed she had lost the baby in the explosion so never told dad or me about it."

"How did he end up being adopted then? Why was he taken away from your mom? Even if she was recovering from her injuries she should have been allowed to keep her baby."

"I have thought about that too and I know those answers will be found. Mom and dad are going to want to get to know Adam before they go looking for answers," Robin told him with a smile. "Oh mom and dad are going to take Emma to the zoo this afternoon, that will give me a chance to get ready for the family dinner we're having here."

"All the Scorpios?"

"Mom dad and Adam. This is so they can start getting to know each other. I don't know when they'll tell Uncle Mac or anybody else."

"Should Emma and I go out tonight?"

"No, I think we'll need the distraction. I could tell they all had so many questions but they didn't know how to ask or just couldn't get them out."

"OK, I have to go to the hospital for a little while today but I will be back early enough to help."

"Adam's coming over around two, he wants to help out as well. I think he's been bored here and needs something to do today to pass the time."

"Is that's why Emma is going to the zoo today?"

"No, they were planning on taking her this morning actually. Dad said they should do it later, I'm sure they were up most of the night talking about all of this."

"Whose room were they in?"

"Mom's when we left, but they are in adjoining rooms," Robin told him and Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what's going on," she said with a smile, "It didn't sound like it was planned."

"I guess a suite would be too obvious," Patrick said with a grin. "They ask you about each other all the time, then they just happen to show up here at the same time. They flirt a lot and I've noticed the little pats on the bottom he gives her and the little grin before she tries to look annoyed. I'd be willing to bet they're getting it on."

"Why?" Robin started to laugh, "Why do you need to talk about my parents and sex?"

"Because you react like this," he laughed with her. Emma looked up at them and started laughing too, she came over and gave Robin a hug. "I'm gonna go start making breakfast," Patrick said then smiled at them before getting up.

...

Robin was at home alone when Adam got there, "Hi come in, I haven't decided what I'm cooking. I thought you could help me decide then we'd go to the store."

"I make a pretty good chicken parmigiana."

"Oh, that sounds good. I can make fettuccine Alfredo to go with it and a salad."

"Yeah, that does sound good."

"We should also make something gross," Robin said with a smile.

"What, why?"

"I have always liked cooking but I wasn't always that good and some of the things I came up with were really really bad, but mom and dad would eat it. I loved that they would try it and force it down so they didn't hurt my feeling."

"I can't wait to get to know them. So where's everyone else shorty?"

"Patrick had to go to the hospital for a while and Emma is at the zoo with mom and dad."

"Mom and dad, I have a mom and dad. Well, I've always had a mom, but I have actual parents. Parents that wanted me, that love me even if they just met me. I wasn't a mistake or the result of something bad."

"Why would you think that?" Robin asked and touched his arm.

"I've always known I was adopted and kids can be mean sometimes. There was a couple of kids a few years older than me that liked to pick on me and that's what they would say. I was a mistake and my parents didn't want me. That I must have been the result of rape and my mother hated me because of that and couldn't wait to get rid of me. I didn't believe them but it still hurt and sometimes when I was feeling down those words would play in my head."

"Even if you had been a surprise like me, they would love you."

Adam turned and smiled at her, Robin is so nice. She had helped him so much already and now he knows they're family. "I'm sure glad you turned out to be my sister."

"I didn't want to get my hopes up before but I'm so happy you're my brother. I know mom and dad are too." Adam gave her a little hug. "Alright lost boy, let's go get what we need to make our parents a nice meal."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Patrick answered the door when Robert and Anna got there, "Hi come in. How was your day?"

"Good, we had a lot of fun with Emma."

"Hi daddy," Emma said from Robert's arms. "I saw bears."

"Bears, wow did they roar at you?"

She smiled and reached for him, "No daddy." Robert smiled and handed her over.

"Where's Robin?" Anna asked as she and Robert sat down.

"Her and Adam are in the kitchen, they're working together on dinner."

Anna took Robert's hand, "He's here already?" She looked at Robert and they smiled at each other. "Our son is here making dinner with our daughter."

"I know, Luv."

"This is a good thing, you both seem happy about Adam's appearance."

"I thought I lost our baby in the explosion and I could never bring myself to tell Robert about it. Then he shows up here looking for his sister." Robert squeezed her hand as she spoke, "Now we get a chance to get to know him."

"Our family is finally all together," Robert added.

"Did we hear the doorbell?" Robin asked as she and Adam walked into the living room.

"Hi mommy," Emma smiled from Patrick's lap.

"Hello sweety, did you have fun with Grandpa and Grandma today?" Emma just smiled and nodded, she looked like she was a little tired. "We have appetizers," Robin put a plate down by Patrick and Adam put his in front of Anna and Robert.

"Did Patrick offer you anything to drink?" Robin asked then turned to start pouring drinks. "Brandy before dinner," she offered.

"Please," Anna said as she sat forward and picked up an appetizer. She offered Robert one then sat back. "Adam, Patrick said you're helping Robin cook, are you a good cook?" Robin put down two glasses for her parents then stood back by Adam.

"I would say not bad. I'm still learning, but there are a few dishes I've gotten good at."

Robert took a bite, "Did you make these? I'm sensing the Devane flare in these." Anna looked at him then at the cracker in her hand, there was a bit of cheese and a jelly of some kind and she couldn't see what was under the cheese. "Oh, you have to try it Luv."

Anna took a bite and regretted it instantly. "Oh, what is this?" She noticed everyone else was smiling.

"That's cheddar cheese with a strawberry jelly glaze with an ostler to bring it all together," Adam told her. "Robin told me it was an old family recipe."

"I knew it. A Devane family recipe. Seafood should never be a part of any appetizer any of you make," Robert said then started laughing. Anna playfully slapped his arm then started laughing with him.

"She made me do it," Adam shot back with a little smile.

"Thanks lost boy, I thought we were a team here." She gave him a shove then turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Shorty made the ones by Patrick. There's no seafood on them. I should go help." He was grinning as he followed Robin out of the room.

"Lost boy and shorty?" Anna looked at Robert.

"They have nicknames for each other already, it's cute," he said with a grin

By the time the meal was done, they knew all about Adam high school career. He had played baseball all through school. His favourite subjects were science and math and he had a 3.8 GPA. He had asked a few questions about them but mostly they talked about Adam.

Patrick offered to clean up and Emma was already in bed so the four of them moved to the living room to continue talking. Robert and Anna sat together while Robin and Adam sat across from them. "I'd like to hear about your mom," Anna said once they were all sitting.

"Gloria, she couldn't have kids of her own. She came from money, her parents were both dead and she was an only child. She didn't really need to work and she does a lot of volunteer work."

"So it was just the two of you?" Robert asked.

"I had a nanny when I was little but she was mean and mom fired her, after that it was just the two of us. We have a housekeeper that cooked some but I don't think she liked me either. I was just a messy boy in her eyes. I can be a bit of a smart ass as well."

"Oh, now that shocks me," Robin smiled. "Being fluent in sarcasm is a requirement in this family."

When Patrick was done in the kitchen he joined them, he sat beside Robin and just listened to them. They talked about things they liked to do. They covered favourite foods, movies, TV shows, songs and artists. They were surprised to find he had similar taste as they did, Adam and Robin liked several of the same things. They were all laughing together and talking like old friends.

"Have you told Gloria about us yet?" Robert asked.

"I did tell her I met Robin and that we were waiting for test results. I haven't mentioned that Robin comes with parents. I told her having a sister wouldn't replace her in my life, so how do I tell her that my parents are alive?"

"I don't want to replace her, neither of us does," Anna told him. "We want to be a part of your life, she already is. There's room for all of us, I promise."

Adam smiled, "I want to stay here in Port Charles as long as you are both here, but would the three of you want to go on a trip to Michigan? Even for like a day, it would be easier to tell her in person. You can tell her about what happened."

"We would be happy to go with you," Anna smiled at him. "I'm so happy you want to spend time with us. We'vemisseds so much time with both of our kids and I want to make up for that."

"So do I, getting to know you and spending time together will be a pleasure," Robert added.

"Thank you, mom, dad," Adam smiled, "I like that. Do you mind if I call you that?"

Anna had tears in her eyes as she stood up, "I would love it if you would call me mom." Adam stood up when she got to him and hugged her.

"Dad gets one too," Robert had come over as well.

Robin stood up, "Dad I know you could always get me and mom in your arms but can you get all of us into a hug now?"

"I'll try, come here." Robin smiled the four of them all put their arms around each other, they were all smiling happily.

They all stepped back a little, Robert still had his hand on Adam's back, "I think you should probably meet your Uncle Mac soon. He lives here and might wonder why a teenager is calling me dad."

"I'd like that, dad."

Robert smiled at him, "Good."

"When do you want to go to meet my other mom?"

"Why don't we talk about that tomorrow? We can all meet at Kelly's say two o'clock," Robert suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, "I think it's about time we left, it was a late night last night."

"Yeah, I agree," Anna said as she took his hand and leaned on him slightly. "I might not sleep tonight either. Last night my head was full of questions tonight I'm just so excited, so happy." Then she kissed both Robin and Adam on the cheek. They all said good night then Robert and Anna left.

When they got back to the Metro Court neither of them were ready for bed so they agree to a drink in the bar. The sat at a table not far from the bar and ordered drinks. Robert couldn't help but notice how much Anna was smiling, "You look radiant, the smile has hardly left your face all day."

Anna grinned at him, "I am so happy. You've been grinning like a proud papa all day as well."

"Can you blame me, shorty and lost boy are pretty amazing."

"Shorty and lost boy," she repeated and they both started laughing.

"What's all this ruckus over here?" They looked up to see Mac and Alexis standing there and smiled. "Can we join you? We were about to leave but thought we should come say hello."

"Sit, of course," Robert stood as they joined them. "This works out, I won't have to call you tomorrow. There is a bit of family business that needs to be taken care of so we want you to join us at Kelly's tomorrow afternoon around two," Robert told Mac.

"Why not just tell me now?" he asked.

"The rest of the family isn't here," Robert told him then picked up his drink.

"So what brings you out tonight, just enjoy each others company?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow. He often wondered what was going on between Robert and Anna if anything.

"We just came from Robin's, we were there for dinner," Anna told him. "We just stopped for a drink on our way up to our rooms."

"Robin most love when you get to come for a visit. Did she know you were both going to be here?" Alexis asked.

"We don't always know when we'll have time off in our line of work. Robert let her know he was coming here. I hoped on a plane as soon as I found out I had time off. I was on my way here when I checked my messages and found out Robert was here."

"Are you going to be here for a while?" Alexis asked.

"It seems that we both have at least two months off and we are planning on spending most of that time here," Anna explained.

"We are taking a trip to Grand Rapids Michigan in the next little while, but most of our time off will be spent here," Robert added.

"What's in Michigan?" Mac asked.

"A woman names Gloria Hudson, and that is all I'll tell you until tomorrow," Robert said with a smile.

They talked a little longer and finished their drinks then Robert and Anna excused themselves. As they walked to their rooms Anna said, "I am so happy right now. What happens once it has really sunk in?"

"I think that's when the need for answers kicks in. We are both ecstatic right now that our son has come back to us, but you and I know we will want to know what happened, why he was taken and how."

"That's already running through my head, honey."

"Yeah mine too, but it's not what's most important right now. Building bonds with my family is. I liked spending today with you."

Anna glanced up at him and saw his little grin, "I'm enjoying our time together too." She unlocked her door and they both walked in.

"Good," when the door closed he reached out and took her hand. "Anna you know how I feel about you. I love you I always will. Don't you think we've wasted enough time being alone? I walked away from you, I went to Bern alone, I battled cancer and I won, but that cost me you. You said you were done waiting but I still walked away because of my pride. I didn't want you to watch me go through treatment."

"I know that."

"Then when I came back for Robin's wedding, I thought you might still be interested but wasn't sure."

"I didn't kick you out my bed did I?"

Robert smiled, "No you did not, that was the start of us sharing a bed but not doing anything else."

"You should probably know that was your choice," Anna told him then gave him a little smile.

"I wasn't myself yet, remember."

"I also remember telling you that I didn't care." She turned and went to pour them both another drink.

"I know. Then we both left, I went back to finish my treatment then eventually back to work, you were still working. I want us to be together, in the same place not just seeing you between assignments. I'm usually just the coordinator now, even when I go with the team I'm not usually in the field."

She handed him a glass, "What are you saying?"

"Anna, without us knowing one of our dreams did come true. We had wanted another baby so much and we got one. Then we showed up here at the same time, with extended time off, right when Adam came looking for Robin. This is our chance, going through this together, I want to be by your side."

"The son I had wanted for you so much. The little one I talked to in the night. Having him there to fight for, gave me the reason to go on." Anna tried to stop the tear that was threatening to fall, "Then after all this time, we all end up here. Robert, I need you at my side. We can see where this takes us." Anna had often wondered what had kept him from coming back to her. Could it really be that he thought she wouldn't want him to come back after he was healed?

Robert reached up, put his hand on her cheek, "You are beautiful. This glow of happiness really looks good on you."

"Thank you."

Robert kissed her tenderly. "I'm heading to bed. If you can't sleep the door is open no need to knock," he smiled and walked out of her room.

"OK," she said as he closed the door behind himself. Were they finally going to get another chance?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anna woke with a smile on her face Robert's arm was still across her stomach, she had woken up in the middle of the night and crawled into bed with him. Robert hadn't woken up but he had moved closer and put his arm around her. She had been dreaming about the explosion, the few hours before it happened right up to seeing Robert, hearing them scream at each other. Faison threatening to kill him while Robert vowed to get her away from him. Then there was the sound, the roar that came from below them, the heat from the flames. She placed her hands over her round tummy, 'NO!' she screamed out as Robert vanished and the flames rose around her. Anna had shot up in bed and couldn't fall back asleep.

"When did you get here?"

"The middle of the night. I was cold."

"Oh really. You can use me for heat whenever you want." He pulled her a little closer, "I can think of another way to warm you up."

"That's alright, I'm good now," she smiled.

"The offer still stands," he smiled back.

"Do you remember the explosion?"

Is that what had brought her to his bed? "It's a little hazy after I hit the water but yes."

She turned, resting her chin on his chest, "What do you remember happening?"

"I had finally located the boat you were being held on. I boarded the tanker after swimming over from a small boat I used to get close. Once on board, I got rid of the wet suit and made my way toward the cabins. That's when I saw you and Faison, he was dragging you behind him. I think we saw each other at the same time. He was trying to keep you behind him."

"He didn't want you to see my belly."

"We were yelling at each other, making threats. Then I heard that rumbling sound and that's when I saw you cover your stomach and pull away from him. You started yelling something then there was a blast, I hit the water and there was debris falling all around me. I'm not sure how long I was in the water before those agents pulled me out."

"That's about as far as mine goes. I started to hear the noise and was scared, I covered my stomach not knowing what was happening. I saw flames between us before I felt the blast and yelled 'no' then ' I love you' then you were gone. There were a few more blasts, I remember the deck breaking up and there was fire all around me then I got thrown down and something fell on me. That's it for at least a year." Robert kissed her forehead, then she said, "Did you ever want to ask me about that night, about what you thought you had seen?"

"I was always curious, but if I was wrong I didn't want to cause you any more pain. By the time we finally saw each other I was just happy that you were alright. That you knew who you were again."

"That's why I couldn't tell you about the pregnancy. I didn't want to cause you any more pain either."

"I guess we should get up we have plans later with the kids."

Anna smiled at him, "With our kids," then she kissed him before getting out of bed. Robert smiled as he watched her walk out of his room.

...

"Hi Maxie, what are you doing here?" Mac asked when he got to Kelly's.

"Hi dad, Robin called and said I needed to come here today. Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah, my brother said I should be here, Scorpio family business. We bumped into him and Anna last night."

They were talking when Robin and Emma came in, "Hi Maxie, Uncle Mac."

"Where's Patrick?" Maxie asked.

"Oh, he got called in for an emergency surgery. He might still make it here when he's done."

"Do you know why we've all been asked to come here?" Mac asked.

"I do, but I'm not going to tell you. We have to wait for everyone to get here."

"Gampa, Gamma!" Emma said as she squirmed on Robin's lap, trying to get to her grandparents, Robin smiled up at them and let her down. She went right to Robert and he picked her up.

"We're almost all here," Anna said as she took a seat beside Robin.

"Will you tell us why we're here now Robby?"

"I think we can start to explain," he looked at Anna as he sat down beside her with Emma on his lap. She nodded they both knew this was going to take a little explaining. "As you both know the three of us were separated for a long time." Mac and Maxie both nodded.

"There was another person whose life was affected by that explosion, I knew about them but I never thought I would meet them." Robert put his hand on Anna's back as she spoke and started rubbing it. "It turned out I was wrong about what I believed had become of him."

"Was this someone on the boat with you? Did Faison have more than one prisoner?" Maxie asked.

"He was on the boat with me, and in a way, he was a prisoner." A tear slipped down her cheek as she spoke, Emma noticed and started to move over to Anna's lap. Anna helped her come over, then Emma gave her a hug.

"There was something that Anna had wanted to tell me, something she had found out just before being taken. We had been working on a little project," Robert glanced over at Anna who was still hugging Emma. "Anna had been told she should be able to have another child. When Faison took her, he also took our unborn child." Robert saw Mac and Maxie's jaws drop open and gave them a little time to let that sink in. "The night of the explosion I had thought that was what I'd seen, I had only seen her stomach briefly so I wasn't sure. I had seen her medical reports and it was only a list of injuries from the explosion so I believed I must have been wrong."

"Not that long ago a young man showed up at the hospital looking for me," Robin took over. "He said he had come here looking for information about his sister. He told me he had been adopted, that his parents had been killed in an accident, but when he turned eighteen his mom had finally told him what little she knew about his older sister."

"You told me a little about that guy," Maxie said and Robin nodded. "I met him right?"

"Yes, Adam. He told me he thought his parents had died at the beginning of August but there hadn't been any accidents here like that in August or July of '92. He explained that he came to find me after reading about mom and dad and the fact their daughter's name had been Robin, like his sister's."

"Hey sorry I'm late," Adam said as he walked over to their table, "I was talking to mom and lost track of time."

"That's alright, grab a chair," Robert said, he now had his arm around Anna and they had both been paying attention to Emma while listening to Robin talk. Adam pulled a chair over and sat beside Robert, "Apparently you've already met Maxie, this is my brother Mac. Mac this is Adam." They shook hands before Robin started talking again.

"Adam and I talk for quite some time that first evening, just getting to know each other. We both had lots of questions and it was fun talking about mom and dad and showing him pictures of them." As Robin continued to talk Mac was studying the four people facing him. He had always known Robin looked like Anna with just a bit of his brother thrown in, it was her personality that was more like her father's. This young man now sitting beside his brother he could see looked a lot like Robert, but his eyes were the same as Robin's. He pictured Robert in his teens while looking from Adam to Robert. "When Patrick got home that night he agreed to do the DNA test for us the next day."

"I've heard and seen enough to know what those results said," Mac got up still looking at Adam, "It's Uncle Mac by the way." Adam stood up and Mac hugged him. "There's a little Devane thrown in but you sure look like a guy I spent a lot of time with growing up." Mac smiled and patted his cheek before they both sat down again.

"It worked out great that mom and dad were both here when we got the results," Robin said with a smile. "The same night we found out we went to see them, that was Friday. We got about as far as he's adopted and is looking for his sister named Robin, then mom left the room followed by dad." When Robin started talking Emma started fussing and crawled over to her.

"I thought it was a little odd but Robin assured me that was normal behaviour for them. When they came back dad had his arm around mom and when they sat she stayed very close. Then mom looked at us and asked to see the results."

"As soon as Anna confirmed that she had been pregnant I think we both knew he was our son. She had already noticed their eyes and his grin," Robert said with a smile looking every bit the proud papa.

"So there's no question, you're a Scorpio?" Maxie asked.

"No question," Adam smiled at her.

"Why didn't I get him?" Mac asked, "I already had Robin."

Adam wasn't sure what he meant, but Robert answered before he could say anything. "We don't think it was the WSB that gave him up for adoption. They weren't above using Anna and Robin's safety against me, a baby would've ensured I did everything they wanted."

"Where ever I was someone made sure to keep any mention of my pregnancy off the reports the WSB got and then showed Robert," Anna added.

"Why would someone want to take your baby?" Maxie asked.

"There are a few reasons, ranging from greed to revenge. We don't know why we're just happy that we have found each other," Anna said and smiled at Adam.

"You mentioned that last night too. If the WSB had known about me would they have given me to your brother?"

"I'm not sure they would have taken you away from Anna but if they had, yeah I think they would have. If I had known about you even if I couldn't raise you I would have wanted you with our family."

There was a short pause before anyone spoke again, "How did my mom end up adopting me then?"

Robert and Anna both smiled, he wanted to know the same thing they did. "We want to know that too," Anna told him as she reached out and took his hand. "There has to be someone out there that knows how you were taken from me, and your dad and I are good at finding things out."

He smiled, "I've heard that about you. So does that mean you are already planning to look into this?"

"We've talked about it, but there is something more important that needs our attention," Robert told him.

"We want to spend more time with you. Besides, don't we have a trip to go on together?"

Adam smiled, "Yes we do, that's what I was talking to mom about. She only knows that Robin is coming with me. You're still coming right?"

Robin smiled, "I sure am."

"Do you think she'll have any information about my adoption that could help? I know she didn't know much about my family but she should know the agency that was used or lawyer or whoever is needed in an adoption."

"She should yes and I think that will be talked about while we're there. That's not the reason we're going with you though. We want to know you, Adam. Even if we never find out how or why you were taken, it's about us being a part of each other's lives," Anna told him and gave his hand another little squeeze before letting it go.

"So it's true, you are their son?" Maxie asked again she still couldn't quite believe it.

They all smiled, "Yes I am." Then he looked at Robert and Anna, "I am Adam Robert Hudson Scorpio."

They all looked at him, "Is that really your middle name?" Robin asked.

He nodded, "It is, and I want to add Scorpio to it. I should have always been a Scorpio."

"I don't even have to be around and my kids get named after me," Robert said with a cocky grin.

Anna turned to Robert his arm still around her, "Our family is complete. We have our daughter and granddaughter, Robin's amazing husband. Now we finally have our son."

Robert leaned in and whispered, "Almost complete," then kissed her cheek before they turned back to everyone else.

"So how long are all of you going to be here, and where are you going on this trip?" Mac asked.

"I think it'll be a couple of months at least this time. We're going to Grand Rapids, Michigan for a few days," Robert answered.

"I'll need a couple of days to make the arrangements to go with you so when are we going?" Robin asked.

"I think we should go soon, it's getting hard not to tell mom my parents are alive."

"Would you be ready to go Wednesday Robin?" Robert asked.

"Yeah and if it's only for a couple of days I shouldn't have to shuffle too much around."

"Well if this is all sorted out I think I should take my new cousin out and show him around. Adam, you need to meet some younger people here," Maxie offered.

"I'd like that. Mom, dad are we done here?"

"Yeah, go have some fun," Anna said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Uncle Mac. Shorty, take care of my niece another month and she'll be taller than you."

"Get out of here lost boy," Robin laughed.

"Alright, Maxie I'm ready. Bye mom, bye dad." He gave them both a hug then he left with Maxie.

"He calls you mom and dad already?" Mac asked after they were outside.

"He asked if he could last night. We still have a lot to learn about each other but he knows we wanted him and that we love him," Anna told him.

"It looks like Patrick isn't going to make it. Mom Emma and I were going to do a little shopping this afternoon do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to. Will you boys be alright all on your own?"

"I think we can manage on our own for a little while."

"Is there a certain time he needs to be home by Anna?"

"Haha, I know I have to be home by ten," Robert said and grinned at Anna. They all started laughing then Robin Emma and Anna got up and left.

"So what do you want to do?" Mac asked.

"I need to plan something special and you can help."

"Oh OK, what are we planning?"

"Come with me I'll explain on the way." Robert grinned there was a twinkle in his eye, so Mac knew he was up to something.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anna had spent the rest of the afternoon with Robin and Emma then joined them for dinner. She loved spending time with them and it was nice just being the three of them. She had a smile on her face when she got back to her room. She put her shopping bags down on the bed then she noticed a single rose and a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it, 'I think you've waited long enough for a Mai Tai, come join me for a drink' she smiled as she read it. "I think I will," then she started taking out the things she had bought. It was just drinks but she wanted to look nice.

She couldn't deny she wanted to see what could happen between her and Robert. She missed him, she has always loved him and always would. He had made it clear he wants them to be together. Robin had even asked her earlier today if there was anything more then just friendship going on between them. All Anna could say was that they are leaning on each other a lot right now. She changed into black pants that hugged her curves and a cute top she felt flirty in. She checked her hair and touched up her makeup, one last look in the mirror then she knocked on his door and opened it, "Hi honey, I'm home."

Robert looked up and smiled as she walked in. He stood and picked up the flowers that had been sitting beside him, "Hi, these are for you."

Anna smiled as he handed them to her, "Thank you." She smiled as she looked him over, she had always loved how he looked in jeans and the shade of blue of his shirt brought out his eyes beautifully.

"You look lovely tonight. Did you have a good day with our girls?"

"I did."

"There a vase for the flowers," Robert pointed to the table by the door to her room. "Can I get you a drink."

"Please," Anna said with a smile then turned to deal with the flowers. Robert was still making their drinks when she turned around so she went and sat down. She had to grin when he turned around, the drinks even had little umbrellas, "You went all out on the Mia Tias I see."

"I made you wait far too long for them."

"I'm glad we're finally having them." Robert sat down beside her and handed her one. "Here's to our family."

Robert smiled and clinked her glass, "To our family."

"And here to us. Robert, I want there to be an us again."

"I want that too Anna, I want that so much." He smiled and pressed play on a remote and music started to play.

"Oh, Robert I haven't heard this in years, dance with me."

"Of course." They stood up and he took her in his arms.

"I only heard this a hand full of times after our rehearsal dinner, how did you find it?"

"Mac, I'm just glad I still remembered the name, Now That You're Here. He had to search for a while to find a copy but he had one."

"I was so happy the first time I heard this song, we were getting married the next day, we had our lives ahead of us."

"I remember holding you in my arms as we danced, all our friends watching but to me, you were the only other person in the room." When the song ended they sat down again. "I miss holding you in my arms, Anna."

She smiled and touched his face, "I have missed you."

The evening passed, they talked happily and had a few more drinks and danced a couple more times. When it got late, Robert took her hand, "I've had a wonderful time tonight."

"So have I. It is getting late isn't it?"

Robert nodded, "I think it's time to say good night," then he started walking them toward her door. "I love spending time with you."

"I do too. Thank you for tonight, Robert. It was lovely." When they got to the door Robert slipped his hands around her waist. Anna put hers on his shoulders, then they kissed. Not a peck on the cheek, not a quick friendly kiss they often shared, but a proper kiss. It started slow and soft, then the passion started to build. Their lips parted and the kiss deepened. When the kiss ended Robert put his forehead to hers, "Good night Robert."

"Good night Luv."

...

Robert was a little disappointed that Anna hadn't come and crawled into bed with him during the night. He like that over the last week she had done that most nights. He had been up for a while when Adam called him, asking to spend the day with him. He had already eaten but wanted to see Anna before he left so he ordered her breakfast. When it arrived he quietly went into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Good morning Luv, I brought you breakfast."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "I like waking up to that face."

"Good, hopefully, it'll be happening a lot more." He leaned in and kissed her, "I'm spending the day with our son."

"Oh really," Anna adjusted so she was sitting up, "What did you order for me?"

"Pancakes with strawberries, and some tea."

"Oh, you are so good to me. Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure when you were going to get up, but then when Adam called I didn't want to leave without seeing you first."

"So you needed to see me," Anna smiled at him.

"Yes I did," he admitted. He put his hand on the side of her face, "I like seeing this face in the morning too." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "Now enjoy your breakfast, I've got to go."

"Have fun today, make memories," they smiled at each other then he left.

Robert drove over and picked Adam up, once he was in the car Robert asked, "So what did you have in mind for today?"

"I want to spend time with you, I didn't have a guy around growing up. Weren't there things you had dreamed about doing with a son if you ever had one? Maybe show him some of your spy tricks."

"I did that with Robin, she's little but don't think she can't take you down. Lock picking came easily to her."

"You taught her to pick locks?"

"It's a useful skill that shouldn't be abused."

"I want to know how," Adam said excitedly.

"OK, I'll have to figure out where we can do that, I was commissioner when I taught Robin people didn't question what we were doing. Maybe at Mac's. Do you want to break into the current police commissioners house?"

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"I'm his big brother and you're his nephew. What's he going to say?"

Adam smiled, "Let's do it."

When they got there Robert disabled the security system, then started teaching Adam how to pick a lock. When he pulled out his lock picks Adam smiled, "You really carry those around?"

"Never know when I might need them. Aren't you glad I had them today?" Robert said with a grin.

"Yes." Adam listened closely to everything Robert told him, after several tries, he did it and cheered then hi-fived Robert, "Let me try it again."

Robert smiled and locked the door again. After Adam had successfully unlocked the door a dozen times Robert told him they would have to practice a few more times but that was enough for his first day. He looked at his watch, "Are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah, would you want to go for Chinese?"

"I'd love to, did Robin tell you I like Chinese?"

"No, it's one of my favourites."

Robert looked at him and smiled, "Mine too. Let's go."

Over lunch they talked more, Robert told him about Sean and some of the adventures he and Anna had been on with him. He told him more about his time in Port Charles. Adam told him about his friends and that so far there hadn't been a girl that he had been really serious about. "I'm eighteen shouldn't I have fallen in love by now?"

"When you meet the right woman you'll know. As a young man I thought I had been in love, I had even been engaged, but it wasn't the love I felt the first time I truly fell in love. She got under my skin, I only thought about her, I only wanted her. I was consumed by my love for her."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"If you loved her that much, why? You make it sound like even if I meet the right girl it doesn't mean it'll work out."

"There are no guarantees when it comes to love." Robert noticed the concern in Adam's eyes, "I have never loved another woman that same way. To this day when I look at your mother," Robert grinned thinking about her, "she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The moment I saw her I knew I needed to know her. We fell hard and fast and when we got divorced we still loved each other. Our love for each other had nothing to do with the end of our first marriage."

"Robin told me about that, she also told me she always believed you two loved each other."

"We've never stopped loving each other."

"Wow, I had no idea love could be this complicated, maybe it's a good thing I haven't been there yet."

"Relationships can be complicated, especially when you're international spies that other people want to break up or kill," Robert told him with a grin.

"International spy wasn't one of the careers I had in mind," Adam grinned back.

"Oh you should be fine then," Robert said and they both started laughing. "Have you ever fired a gun?" Robert asked when they were done eating.

"No, I play paintball and none of my friends can beat me but I've never fired a real weapon."

"Want to?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Sure, you're a Scorpio and I bet your sister could beat you at paintball. Time for dad to give you a few pointers and what better way than with a real gun."

"I think I officially have the coolest dad."

...

When Robert got back to his room he noticed the door between their rooms was open, Anna most be waiting for him to get back. He walked over to the doorway and saw her stretched out on the bed reading. He leaned against the door frame, "Hi."

She looked up and saw his smile, "I want to hear all about it. You look happy was it a good day? What did you do?"

"What you said, had fun, made memories. Our son just might have the coolest dad, he told me that."

Anna patted the bed beside her, "Come here, tell me everything."

Robert laid down beside her and told her everything they had done and talked about, Anna listened with a smile on her face. As they talked they had turned on their sides so they were facing each other. "He was actually not a bad shot and got better after a few pointers. He suggested we all play paintball together, I told him he didn't stand a chance."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yeah, we stopped at Kelly's before I dropped him off. What did you do today?"

"I enjoyed a nice long bath this morning then arranged our travel plans for Wednesday. After that I went and meet Bobbie, we spent the afternoon together then we went for dinner here. When I got back I started reading this book I bought today."

"So you had a good day too."

"Yes and waking up to you and seeing you this evening make it even better," she put his hand on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too Anna. We've been apart for too long and I want that to change."

"What about our careers, we're never in the same place?"

"Then it's time for that to change too. Anna, you told me you were done waiting for us to be together but I still made you wait. I went to Bern without you. I made a mistake and I want to fix that."

"Good, I've been waiting for you to come to your senses," Anna said with a smile. "We can figure out the career part later, right now I just want to work on us."

"You're it for me, I don't want to be with anyone else. When I don't hear from you I bug Robin to see if she's heard from you. Nights when I can't sleep, it's you I'm thinking about. I can't get you out of my system and I don't want to. I want you to be the one I come home to, the one I share my nights with. I always want to be there for you, Anna"

Anna leaned in and kissed him, "Stop talking," then she kissed him again. She started to unbutton his shirt, "I'm not waiting any longer," she said between kisses. Robert pulled her closer and the kiss intensified. Slowly they removed each other's clothing, it had been so long since they had been together neither of them was going to rush this. They kissed and touched then Anna whispered, "I want you, Robert."

He rolled them so he was on top, "Oh, I do love you." They moved together reclaiming bodies they once considered as much theirs as their own. Moans of pleasure escaped their lips, it had been a long time but they were both so familiar with the other. Anna called out his name as she neared her release, Robert quickens the pace and they climaxed together. Robert held her in his arms after, "Anna I always want us to be together."

"That's what I want too. Robert, I can't lose you again."

"I can't lose you either, I need you, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that."

"I can live with that," Anna kissed him then cuddled in nice and close. "Right now all I want is to fall asleep in your arms and have a repeat performance of what we just did in the morning."

"Do we have to wait until morning?" Robert asked as he tilts her face up and kissed her tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Robin had made all the arrangements she needed to so she could go on the trip with her parents and Adam, she was running a little late but was just meeting them all at the airport. They were still trying to figure out the best way to tell Gloria Adam's parents were alive. They had talked about Robin and Adam going there first to talk to her, but Robert and Anna wanted to go as a family so they had suggested Adam talks to her first on his own. They had agreed that by the time they arrived they will have come to a decision.

Robin arrived just in time and quickly joined her family, "Sorry. I know I know but I'm here."

"I'm going to guess there was toddler drama when you were trying to leave," Anna said with a smile.

"She didn't like her dress, then we couldn't find one of the shoes she wanted to wear. Patrick found it and all was good but still very stressful just trying to get out of the house. Are we ready for this?"

"Yes," Adam said excitedly.

Robert put his arm around him, "I want to meet your buddies, remember that."

"I already talked to Mike about arranging a little paintball battle. Are you serious about you, mom and Robin taking on me and whatever buddies I can get together."

"Yeah," he answered.

Anna smiled at them then looked at Robin, she looked a little worried. "It's been a while since I've done anything like that but that should even out the teams a little. You can't tell them who they are playing against though Adam."

"Why can't they know you're my family?"

"I meant them being international spies. When we've kicked your asses then you can tell them."

"Oh, you think you're going to win do you?"

Robin glanced at their parents who both had smug looks on their faces. "I know we're going to win."

"Alright you two, it time to get on our plane," Anna said with a smile and took Robert's arm. Then they all walked towards their gate.

Robin and Adam were across the aisle from Robert and Anna once the plane was in the air Anna leaned across Robert. He had his hand on her back, Anna had her hand on his leg to support herself. "Hey, we need to talk about how we are going to meet Gloria."

"Your mom's right I want to know what we are doing when we land," Robert agreed.

Robin looked at Adam, "I've been thinking about this a lot," he said the other three were all looking at him. "She knows about Robin what if Robin comes with me. We can talk to her, Robin can tell her about both of you."

"You want us to just wait outside?" Robert asked.

"You could go get us all checked in at our hotel. Um, freshen up or whatever," Robin suggested with a sideways glance and a smirk.

"Adam, are you sure this is how you want to do this? I want to do what you think is best," Anna told him.

"I think she would be overwhelmed if we all show up at once and if the three of you all come together she might think it's kind of like us against them, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, we understand," Robert said. "How much time do you want before we come over."

"How much time do you need?" Robin said under her breath.

Adam glanced at her then said, "I think we should be able to get to the fact you're alive in an hour or so."

"So we'll give you an hour and a half," Robert offered.

"That long eh dad?" Again Adam heard her and wondered what she was going on about.

"So it's settled then?" Anna asked. They all agreed it was then she sat back, she picked up her book then put her head on Robert's shoulder as she started to read.

Adam leaned a little closer to Robin, "What were you saying?" He peaked over to make sure they weren't paying attention to them.

She smiled at him, "I think our parents are either working on getting back together or already are."

"Really, why do you think that?"

"I think it's been coming for quite a while actually. The way they touch has different meanings. When you first meet them, it was comfort and support. Just now her hand on his leg, his hand on her back, when we walked to the plane she was leaning into him just slightly."

"Touching because they want to not for any other reason."

"Yes," Robin said with a smile.

"I spent the day with dad on Monday. Over lunch we were talking about girls and love and the way he talked about mom, he really loves her."

"They both talk about each other like that. They have never stopped loving each other and finally having time alone together and something to be happy about it makes sense they want to see what can happen." They both looked over and smiled, Robert had his head back with his eyes closed and Anna still had her head on his shoulder.

...

Adam and Robin walked up the walkway to his house, he turned to her and took a deep breath. "I'm a little nervous does that make sense?"

"You are about to tell your mom you have another family. That your parents are alive and that basically, you were taking from them. I'd be nervous too."

"Thanks that makes me feel better." They smiled at each other then walked to the door, Adam opened it and they walked inside, "Mom we're here," he called out. They walked in and he led her towards the sitting room, "Mom."

"Adam! Oh, you're here." Gloria walked into the room and gave him a hug. When she let him go she looked over at Robin, "And you must be Robin. It is so good to meet you."

"Hi and you're Gloria," Robin said and shook her hand. "I want to thank you for giving Adam the information you had so he could find me."

They all took a seat, "I'm so happy he found you. Have you always live in Port Charles? Is that how he found you so quickly?"

"I moved back a little over five years ago, got married and had a daughter so that's where my life is again."

"Mom you should come sit down we have a lot to tell you."

"Good good so you were able to tell Adam a lot about his birth parents."

"I told him a lot about our parents while we waited for the DNA results it took about a week and a half."

"What are their names?"

"Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, mom's English, dad's Australian," Robin told her.

"And you sound like you grew up here in the US."

"I was born in Italy but have lived here most of my life."

Gloria was staring at Robin, "I'm sorry I just can't get over your eyes, they are so much like Adam's."

"We have mom's eyes and we both have dad's grin. It was very strange seeing that when I first met Adam, I had no idea I had a brother."

"You must have known your mother was expecting. I was told you were in your early teens."

"I was fourteen when I lost my parents, but no I didn't know mom was pregnant. She didn't even get to tell dad before she was taken from us."

"What?" there was a look of concern on Gloria's face.

"A madman obsessed with my mother took her, then tried to take me but dad rescued me. My father went after my mother to save her life."

"What kind of accident were they in? I was told it was an explosion but I thought like a strange accident or something like that."

"It took him a few months to find her, but when he did there was an explosion on the tanker she was being held on. That was in June on '92."

"I don't understand, Adam's birthday is in August." Gloria looked at Robin studying her face then looked at Adam. "I would swear you have the same eyes but you can't be his sister, his parents didn't die in June."

"His parents are my parents, we did the DNA test," Robin said. "Gloria, who told you my parents died?"

"That's how I was able to adopt him, his parents were dead and you couldn't raise him on your own."

"I was almost fifteen and I was living with Uncle Mac, my dad's brother, in our family home. Dad left me in Uncle Mac's care when he went after mom." Robin thought Gloria might look a little worried and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Mom, who told you my parents had died?"

Gloria stood up, raising her voice, "I'm your mom. Adam, you said finding her wouldn't change that."

"You are my mom, but so is Anna Devane."

"Gloria, I need you to calm down some. We still have more to tell you and I don't want you getting too worked up."

"What, are you some kind of doctor telling me what's good for me?"

"I am but that's not why I want you to relax." Robin checked her watch then looked at Adam.

"Mom, please sit back down," Adam stood and took her hand, "please." She took a step back and they sat back down.

"My parents had been living in Port Charles for years by '92. Dad had been police commissioner twice, for years both times. Mom had been police chief then opened a PI office with dad, when he went back to the police force my Uncle Sean became mom's partner. They had all worked for the WSB that was how they all met. The man that took my mom was once the head of the DVX, basically the enemy agency of the WSB. Mom was thought to be a traitor, because of a tape recording she had to make. Even though she wasn't an agent at the time the WSB black boxed her."

"What does that mean?"

"Kill on sight." Gloria gasped when Robin answered. "My dad knew she wasn't a traitor so he went after her to save her, then he was black boxed as well. Gloria, I lost my parents in '92 but they didn't die. When the tanker exploded they were separated, we all were. Mom ended up with amnesia and didn't remember who she was until 2001. My dad made a deal to keep us alive but it cost him his life in a way. The fact they had both been black boxed couldn't be ignored, he gave up his freedom and his family so mom and I wouldn't be killed. He worked for the WSB for years never being allowed to contact any of us, never being able to tell us he was alive even though he was kept informed about us. In 2006 he came back to Port Charles not that long after I had returned there."

"No! Adam's parents are dead. You're lying!"

"Mom, why would she lie about something like that? We did the DNA test. There is no question that we are brother and sister, same father, same mother."

Gloria's head was spinning, how could this be happening? Liesl had assured her his parents were dead. That even though he did have a sister, she wouldn't be looking for him or try to take him away. Now they are here telling her he has parents out there somewhere. Had they been looking for him, "Why did your parents never come looking for him then."

"Mom never got to tell dad about the baby so he didn't know she had been pregnant. The tanker explosion left mom with amnesia, she still doesn't remember the first year after it and had believed she lost the baby after the explosion because of her injuries."

"How do you know that? You said you had no idea you had a brother."

Robin looked at Gloria, she now sounded a little defensive. "Mom hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. When we were all finally reunited there was a lot of pain and anger. The anger was mostly from mom and I because dad had stayed away. We did start getting closer again then dad got colon cancer and we almost lost him, all those hurt feeling were put behind us and we came together as a family again. Mom said she couldn't tell us about the baby because she didn't want to cause any more pain for any of us." Robin noticed there were now tears in Gloria's eyes. "The night of the explosion dad thought that he had seen mom with a baby bump, he never got close enough to know for sure. The medical reports he had been given never mentioned a baby so he believed he had been wrong and couldn't bring himself to ask mom because he didn't want to cause her any more pain either."

Gloria wiped her eyes, "I swear I was told they were dead. I never would have taken him as a baby if I had known his family was out there, he should have been with his family."

"Mom I love that you raised me I couldn't have asked for a better mom. I know you love me, I know I mean so much to you."

"But you're their son, you should meet them and get to know them."

"I have met, I think they're great. I couldn't tell you that over the phone, so we all came here. Mom and dad should be here soon."

Gloria smiled, "You call them mom and dad?"

"It just seemed right. You're still my mom but so is she. Anna kept me safe, made sure the man that took her didn't do anything that could have put me in danger. She would talk to me at night, she told me about Robin and my dad, and how much she hoped I would be a boy." Gloria hugged him, she was smiling even if there were still tears in her eyes.

While they had been talking none of them had noticed the doorbell, "Excuse me, ma'am, there are a couple of people here to see you," the housekeeper said from the doorway.

"Show them in please," Adam said. He took Gloria's hand and they stood up together, "Mom I'd like you to meet Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane. Mom, dad, this is Gloria Hudson."

They all shook hand then Gloria said, "I see where Adam got his good looks. They both look so much like you two, and each other. It is so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Thank you for taking such good care of Adam he is a fine young man," Robert said.

Anna looked at her and noticed the tears threatening to fall and hugged her, "He's turned out beautifully, he's such an amazing young man."

"I knew he was loved before he came to me. It just showed in how wonderful he has always been."

Anna took her hand and they walked over to the couch and sat down together and started talking quietly. Adam looked at Robert who sat down beside Robin, "Aren't you going to join them?"

"No, that's just for moms. Let them gush about you for a while. How did it go here?"

"Mom didn't want to believe you were actually alive at first but after a while, she said I should never have been taken away from my family. I think it's going to take a little while to totally sink in but she seems OK right now."

After about half an hour Anna and Gloria join in on the other conversation. Gloria had told Anna about Adam as a baby and a young boy a little about his early years of school before they remembered there were other people in the room with them. They talked for most of the afternoon, then Adam took them upstairs to his room to show them his things his awards and trophies. Then he showed them around the house, they enjoyed seeing the pictures of Adam at different ages around the house.

When they got to the kitchen Gloria was in there, "I insist that you all stay for dinner. Adam said you'll be here for a couple of days before going back to Port Charles."

"Yes we will be and we'd love to stay for dinner," Robert said.

"Mom when they go back to Port Charles I'm going to go with them again. Mom and dad are going to be there for at least two months so we all want to spend time getting to know each other, you understand right?"

"Of course I do hon. Are you going to see some of your friends when you're here?"

"Yeah, that reminds me I need to call Mike." Then he looked at Robert, "Ready for paintball, we should be playing tomorrow?"

"Oh we're ready," he said with a grin. Then Adam pulled out his phone and left the room.

...

It was after dinner when they were all in the sitting room again that Adam finally brought up his name, "Mom, I need to tell you about something I want to do."

"What is it?" Gloria asked.

"I'm a Scorpio, I want to add that to my name. I don't mean any disrespect to you and I'm not dropping Hudson. I want to be Adam Robert Hudson Scorpio."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Gloria, was there a reason Adam's middle name is Robert?" Robin asked.

"That was because of you actually. I knew your name was Robin so to have a little bit of his birth family I felt Robert was a good name, I almost named him Robert Adam."

"See Annie, I knew our boy was named after me too," he said with a big smile.

"Yes Bobby," Anna said and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

He turned to Gloria, "Robin is named after me as well."

"Then it's good that I gave him an A first name, right Anna?"

They smiled at each other, "That's right, Gloria."

"Gloria I think we should be leaving, I'm sure there are lots of things you and Adam want to talk about," Robert said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"We have plans with Adam and his friends in the afternoon, but I would like to spend some more time getting to know you better," Anna answered.

"Alright we will all go out for dinner tomorrow my treat and I won't take no for an answer."

"Then we accept," Anna said with a smile.

...

They were in the car on the way to their hotel when Robin leaned forward, "I think Gloria might have bought Adam."

Anna turned around quickly, "What?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Adam but there were a few times I thought things were a little off."

"Off how, what do you mean?" Anna asked

"She almost seemed angry when I told her the accident was in June, like there was no way that could be right. There were other times she looked worried about what we were telling her, that she didn't want it to be true. It just seemed strange to me."

"It would be a lot to take in."

"What stands out the most was when she said she never would have taken him as a baby if she knew his family was alive. It was the way she said it, I guess. Like she was ashamed or something. After that, it was clear she wanted nothing more than Adam to know you both. She didn't even suggest that Scorpio was before Hudson or that they were hyphenated. I got the feeling she felt guilty."

Anna looked at Robert, he was still driving but had been listening closely. He wouldn't dismiss Robin's feeling about this without at least a little more information. "We'll get answers Luv."

"Did someone steal our son and profited from that? I was helpless to protect him, his existence was hidden from you. Whoever did this, if it's true, I want them to pay."

Robert reached over and put his hand on her leg, "They will."

"If it's true, what do we do? Do we tell Adam or should that be left to Gloria, if she even admits it?" Robin asked.

"Let's find out if it's true first, then we can decide how to handle it," Anna told her.

"Alright."

They drove on in silence, all of them thinking about what Robin had just said. When they got to the hotel they still weren't saying anything. Anna handed Robin her key card as they walked down the hall. "You're in 214."

Robert was already unlocking the door across the hall, Robin smiled and looked at Anna "I see you'll be close by." Robin hadn't missed that Anna hadn't gotten out a key card of her own. She reached out and took Anna's hand, "I'm happy for you guys."

"We're done being apart," Anna said and squeezed Robin's hand then smiled at her.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Robert said as he turned back to them.

"Goodnight, see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight hon," then Anna turned and walked into the room with Robert.

"I told you my hearing is still fine. She knew and she was being cheeky on the plane," Robert said as he closed the door.

"She's happy for us," Anna said as she put her arms around him.

"I heard that too," then he kissed her on the nose then put his arms around her.

"Tonight we aren't going to talk about what Robin told us, alright."

"Agreed. You're all I want to think about tonight."

"This afternoon wasn't enough for you?" Anna asked with a smile.

"We have a lot of time to make up for," Robert kissed her passionately. "Besides this afternoon wasn't enough for you either."

"No, it wasn't. Take me to bed Scorpio."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gloria was up early waiting for Adam to get up. They hadn't talked much the night before once they were alone. Adam had started talking about his parents but Gloria had stopped him saying she was tired. Once she was in her room she had looked up the WSB. Not only were his parents not dead they had both been police officers, for a time private investigators, but what worried her the most was that they were trained, international spies. They were going to want to know how she had gotten Adam, there wasn't going to be any way to hide what she had done. They had the training to find those answers. Gloria exhaled then took another sip of coffee, what was she going to do.

She loved Adam, he is her son, she raised him, but he is their child. He was taken from Anna, she hadn't died. He was taken from Robert and he hadn't even known he'd had a son. Why had she been told they had died? Why would someone take someone's baby and give it to someone else? Greed, Gloria knew the answer. They had wanted the money she had been willing to pay. She put her head in her hands, she had always believed she was giving Adam something he wouldn't have had in life. A good home, a family even if it was just her, and love. Now she knows he had a family that loves him that had wanted him so desperately. That there had been people that would have raised him. Having believed she had lost her parents Robin would have been there for him, looked out for him and told him all about their parents. There were uncles that would have been there to raise him. She had wanted a baby so much she hadn't thought about any of that. She let herself believe he needed her as much as she needed him but it wasn't true. He had needed to be with his family.

When Adam finally came down she put on a brave face she would have to decide what she was going to do later. For now, she wanted to spend time with Adam and listen to him tell her about his real family. He really did seem happy about finding them and they seemed like really nice people.

...

"So why are we doing this?" Anna asked looking in the mirror, she had already changed into the clothes Robert had picked up for them earlier. Robin was in their room changed and ready as well.

"It is something our son like to do," Robert said as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "It will give us a chance to meet his friends and it should be fun beating a bunch of teenage boys at a game they think they're good at."

"So what am I? The sacrificial lamb, the one target they have a chance at?" Robin asked from her chair.

"You'll do fine sweety, you're a good shot. The fact there's only three of us they're going to be so overconfident you'll take out a couple before they know what's going on."

"Then I'll get taken out," Robin said with a little grin.

"It was this or baseball."

Robin looked a little worried, "Yeah, paintball is good."

"Yeah pretending to shot his friends works for me." Anna turned in his arms. "How do I look?"

"Ravishing," he said with a sexy little grin, then kissed her. "We better get going we're supposed to meet Adam in twenty-five minutes."

Robin smiled watching them, please let it work out for them this time she thought as she stood up. "I want to do well so you both better be giving me pointers on the way there."

"Deal," Anna said as she took Robert hand and they all walked out of the room.

When they got to the paintball park they didn't see Adam anywhere so they went and got their equipment and started getting ready. They were about to go looking for him when Adam came over, "Good you guys are already here. My buddies are getting ready, they told me that since this is our home playing field and there's more of us that you should be given five minutes to explore the park. I haven't told them that you're my family so they aren't going to go easy on you once this starts."

"So we get five minutes to look around then you'll come in, how long before the game starts?" Anna asked.

"Once we're inside it starts."

"Sounds good to me," Robin said with a grin.

"Dad put your mask on, we kind of look a lot alike and I don't want them to know yet, not till after."

"You heard him, masks on. Let's not let them see who they're up against." The three of them walked with Adam towards the gate to the paintball park, he stopped and joined a group of guys and they kept walking. Once inside Robert turned to them, "There's twelve of them in total. They are going to expect an ambush as they come in, Robin you should find somewhere you can work as our sniper, we'll do the leg work and if we can't shot them we'll lead them to you. We'll stay out of sight for a while let them get farther in, they'll most likely start to separate then."

"Alright, we've only got a few minutes, let's look around see what we're working with," Anna said she and Robin turned and hurried off, Robert went the other way. They quickly looked around, found a few different places that people could hide, and got a better idea of the size of the park. Robin found a small hiding spot she thought most of them would overlook since most of them wouldn't fit there. Anna found Robert after Robin was hidden and told him where she was. They had less than a minute so after a quick kiss they split up again and waited for their opposition.

Adam and his friends came through the gate guns ready, they moved in quickly and took cover but there were no shots fired at them. Once they realized there was no one waiting there for them they broke off into smaller groups and started making their way through looking for the three people they were all so sure they would defeat.

Robert was the first one to see their opponent, two quick shots and they were both out. On the other side of the park, Anna saw three of them coming her way. She took a shot hit her target then moved, she was quickly behind the other two and took them out as well. Robin could hear that it had started and knew a few people had already been knocked out of the game. It had been quiet for a while she didn't even hear people talking. Finally, she saw someone walking towards her, he was alone so she knew she wouldn't give away her hiding spot and shot, she took a few shots just to make sure she got him.

It hadn't been that long and Adam knew half of his team was already out. They had better try something different. He told his buddies with him they should separate so they all walked away from each other trying to stay quiet and out of sight. He heard another shot close to him and saw his buddy Mike was now out as well. He quickly took cover and looked around to see where the shot had come from but saw no one.

After about another thirty minutes he was the last one left and he was pretty sure none of his family had been taken out. He heard something behind him and slowly started walking toward the sound, he could tell whoever it was most be walking away from him. He picked up the pace to catch up to them but didn't see anyone. Then to the left he hear it again and went in that direction, again he didn't see anyone. He stepped into a little opened area, looking around making sure it was safe. He stepped forwards then got hit several times from three different directions. "Come on! I never lose. Did you all have to shot me?"

"Yes we did, lost boy," Robin said as she came out of her hiding spot.

They walked out together when his buddies saw that Adam had been hit the most out of all of them they started to give him a hard time. One of the guys was even complaining that they must have cheated to have beaten them.

"You really messed up picking this team to play against but you look good with all that paint on you Adam."

"I wouldn't talk Ryan you lasted all of three minutes," Adam shot back with a grin that Ryan didn't appear amused by.

"OK, Adam you have to tell us, who were we playing against?" Mike asked.

Robin and Anna took off their masks first then Robert who was standing beside Adam. He saw his buddies shocked looks. "What we got beat but a couple of women and an old guy?" said the same buddy that had already been mouthing off about them cheating.

"Where did you find these people?" another buddy asked.

Then his friend Mike step forwards he was looking at all of them. He looked from Adam to the younger woman, then he looked at the man standing beside Adam. He smiled when he looked at Anna, "I'm Mike," he held out his hand to her. "I might be wrong but Adam found more then what he went looking for, right?"

Anna shook his hand "He did, I'm Anna."

"I'm Robert," he said as Mike shook his hand.

"That makes you Robin," he said with a smile when he turned and shook her hand.

"What are you talking about, Mike? Adam, what did you find."

"You guys don't see it?" Mike asked over his shoulder, "This is his family."

"Yes they are, and I want you all to know my last name is now going to be Scorpio. Like it always should have been."

"So hot mama here," Ryan looked Anna up and down, "gave you up but you want to take her last name?" he asked.

"That's enough you little snot rag," Robert stepped towards him, "You need to learn about respect. You think being eighteen gives you the right to talk about people you know nothing about. If you want answers you ask questions you don't make stupid comments that are incredibly insulting you disrespectful little shit."

"Yeah yeah OK," he said, the attitude was clear, he didn't care about what Robert had just said. He thought it was a joke that this old guy was up in his face.

Robert grabbed his shirt, "No it's not OK! You want to be disrespectful to the mother of my children you are going to answer to me."

"What are you going to beat me up? I like to see you try."

"Oh, I'm more than capable of kicking your ass, but I just can't be bothered to do it. One, Anna did not give our son up for adoption. Two, she could have been killed before he was born and it took ten years for her to fully recover from what that accident did to her and three, I'm Scorpio.

Robin was now beside Adam, she nudged his arm, "Just so you know, dad doesn't like when people disrespect mom or us. He really hates it if any of us are threatened." She said it loud enough his friends heard her.

Adam grinned at her, "I see that."

Anna stepped up behind Robert and put her hand on his back, "That's enough." Robert let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"That's right you should listen to the little hottie." The next thing Ryan knew he was looking up at the two of them and the wind had been knocked out of him. Anna had leg swept him and he had landed hard on his back.

"Robert just told you to be respectful. Oh, and I am capable of kicking your ass too. Why are you acting all tough, we both know it's all talk? Do you really think this is how you talk to people you have just meet? Are you hoping to impress these guys here because if you look around it's not working?"

Robert held out his hand to help him up but Ryan just rolled over and stood up on his own then walked away. "Thank you, that was so awesome. He has had that coming for so long," one of the other guys said and Robert and Anna both looked at him. "Ryan's not really a friend of ours but he was on our baseball team so we invite him when we do this. I'm Shane by the way."

"Shane, it's nice to meet you. Is there somewhere here to get drinks or something to eat? We want to spend a little time with Adam's friends. I'm sure you guys know all the good embarrassing stories," Robert said with a grin.

"Yeah over by the batting cages there's a little food court of sorts and there are tables we can hang at," Shane told him.

They all put away their gear then started walking over to the food court. One of the workers saw them and noticed Adam had paint on him, the most paint actually. "Hey Adam, what happened I thought you were the best in your group."

"Usually I am, I was on the wrong team but I was still the last one taken out."

"Those three don't have any paint on them at all."

"They were the other team." The worker started laughing so Adam just shook his head and kept walking.

Once they had all gotten something to eat they sat down together at a couple of large tables. "OK, even before we start telling you about Adam or asking how he was separated from you I need to know one thing," Mike said. "How did you do that?"

"It's part of what we're trained to do," Anna said with a smile.

"My parents have been cops, P.I.s and are secret agents. I don't think paintball against us was much of a challenge."

"You too Robin?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm a doctor. By giving us a head start all you did was made sure that the one target you had a chance at had time to hide and work as their sniper. I got three of you."

Adam's jaw dropped, "You were leading me to where Shorty was hiding so you could all get me at the same time."

"Yes, we were," Robert said with a big smile. "I was pretty sure you'd be the last one standing since you told me you usually win."

"Next time you and mom can't be on the same team," Adam said then they all started laughing.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. There were lots of stories to be told, they all laughed a lot. Anna and Robert loved seeing Adam with his friends, this was what he was really like. Not that it was much different than how he was with them but he was completely relaxed with his friends. He didn't worry about saying the wrong thing or how he should act. Eventually, his friends did ask how Adam had ended up being adopted so they had told them a shortened version of what had happened.

The friends had slowly been leaving throughout the afternoon and now Mike was the only one still there. "Adam and I have been best friends since the third grade, he always talked about wanting to know what his family had been like. I always knew he would find those answers one day, that he'd find his sister. He only talked about it a few times but I remember the happiness I saw on his face, Adam probably won't tell you this but he secretly hoped his parents were alive. That they were out there somewhere and that once he found his sister. That they would then find his parents together."

Adam had put his head down slightly Anna could tell he wasn't really comfortable about Mike telling them this.

"He would talk about what his parents might do in their careers. He always wondered what they looked like if he looked like either of them." Mike smiled, "Clearly he does. He also wondered if they were out there why had they given him up."

When Mike said that Anna saw Adam tense up and she started rubbing his back, she felt him relax as soon as she touched him, just like Robert does, just like Robin. She leaned toward him, "We wanted you so much, we've told you that. Our family had been torn apart once before but I had Robin with me. When we were told I could have another baby your father and I were so happy. We thought Faison was finally out of our lives and we couldn't wait to get started on expanding the family we had started years before." Adam took a deep breath and looked at her. She touched his cheek, "You are the little boy I dreamed about, that I talked to while I was Faison prisoner. You are your father's son, I keep noticing little things in you that are so him. We've been apart your entire life but you are my son, you are Robert's son and we love you." She put her arms around her and he hugged her back, then just held each other until Adam leaned back.

"I love you, mom." A tear rolled down Anna's cheek and he reached up, put his hand on the side of her face and wiped it away with his thumb.

She took his hand and kissed it, "So like your father."

Robert smiled watching them, then looked over at Robin and noticed she was tearing up, he wiped her tears away the same way Adam just had Anna's and she smiled at him. "I hate to break this up but I believe we have dinner plans with Gloria tonight and we should probably change beforehand," Robert said as he stood up.

"Dad's right and for once I need a shower." Adam stood up and turned to Robert then smiled, "I love you too dad."

"I love you, Adam," then they hugged as well before they all walked away together.

...

Adam was waiting for them outside the restaurant when they arrived, "Hi, mom's already inside. I wanted to wait so we could go inside together."

"Well we shouldn't keep Gloria waiting let's get inside," Robert said.

As they walked inside a couple of female workers noticed them, "Hi hottie Hudson."

Adam put his head down a little and kept walking. "Adam, head up. Glance over give them just the slightest little grin," Robert said quietly from behind him. "You don't have to be interested in them, but don't be ashamed that they like what they see." Robert turned to them and hit them with a hundred-watt grin, "Ladies."

"Sara, Paula," Adam gave them a grin as well.

"You are a good looking young man, women are going to notice but don't abuse that. Be charming, be polite, and be nice you can even be a little flirty. If a woman lets you know she likes how you look you don't have to hit on her, but don't be embarrassed to talk to her either. Build up your confidence so when you do meet someone you're interested in you aren't tripping over your tongue trying to talk to her."

As they waited to be shown to their table Anna leaned over, "That was very good advice dad." Robert grinned and touched her cheek.

"Oh good you're all here, our tables this way," Gloria said then took Robin's hand and walked towards there table.

Adam looked at Robert and Anna, "I think she may have already had a few drinks this afternoon, she is really bubbly." They just smiled then the three of them followed Robin.

Once they were all seated, Gloria started talking a mile a minute, she was telling them about Adam when he was a young boy. She was talking so much no one else could get a word in. When their waitress came over Gloria finally stopped talking after saying, "I'll have another of these." They wondered what she was drinking but thought it was more than likely not her first one of the day. For now, Gloria seemed happy to just listen to them. When their food came over Gloria started flirting with Robert. He glanced at Anna and she smiled, he was polite and nice but wasn't in any way flirting back. It was part way through the meal and Gloria must have had four drinks since they had been seated and had hardly touched her food.

"Mom, did you want a cup of coffee with dessert?" Adam suggested. He was a little embarrassed by how she was acting.

"No, I think I'll pass on dessert tonight, but you should all have some, it is always extraordinary here." She turned and grabbed Robert's hand, "You are a very attractive man. No wonder your son is so good looking."

"Um, thank you," Robert said and gently pulled his hand out of her.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you a lot better. If you know what I mean."

"We all know what you mean," Anna said as she leaned forward to look right at Gloria.

"Oh, we're just having a little fun."

"Gloria, I'm flattered but I am not interested."

It seemed like she got the point, the Gloria picked up the dessert menu, "There are many light dishes on here that gives you that hint of sweetness and isn't a huge portion. Adam always goes for the bigger dishes."

"What do you suggest?" Anna asked.

"Basically everything on the second page," Gloria said with a smile. They all ordered dessert, except Gloria who only ordered another drink. They talked about what Adam was thinking about taking when he went back to school next year. He still wasn't sure but knew he had a little time before he had to decide.

When their dessert came Gloria looked at Robert's then grinned at him. "Oh, that looks almost as good as you." She smiled then licked her lips, "Can I have a little taste?"

"Mom! Would you stop?"

She put her hand up and gave him a dismissive little wave as she took another sip of her drink.

"Adam is there a school you really want to attend?" Robin asked hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

"Not really, I was so focused on looking for you especially this last year, it just wasn't that important. I kept my grades up, so I wasn't worried about taking a year off."

While they were talking Gloria turned slightly in her chair so she was looking right at Robert. He leaned into Anna and whispered, "She is very persistent."

Anna glanced over at her to see Gloria staring at Robert like he was a steak she wanted to devour. "She has been drinking a lot, let's finish quickly then we can leave. Tomorrow, hopefully, she'll be over her crush."

Robert nodded, "I hope you're right." Adam and Robin were still talking and weren't really paying attention to the others.

"I bet you could keep me warm at night," Gloria said stroking Robert's arm.

"Gloria, we are trying to be nice!" Anna said quietly so she wouldn't attract attention to their table but you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Robert, I can be very nice," she said and ran her hand up to his shoulder.

"Gloria, I really need you to stop hitting on my husband!"

"I'm so sorry!" she said loudly. Adam and Robin both looked over, "First I buy your baby now I'm putting the moves on your man. I'm sorry I should go." Gloria stood up quickly, wobbled some then turned and walked out of the room.

They all watched her walk away then looked at each other. "What did she just say?"Adam asked in a shaky voice.

"That doesn't matter right now, she can't drive in her condition," Anna told him.

"Her driver's here," he shot back. "She said buy your baby! I was sold after they stole me from you!" he said loudly.

"Adam we should go," Robin said. "We should talk about this somewhere a little more private."

"She stole me from you." They all stood up, Robert went over to him and put his hand on his back. "I'm not going home."

"No, you're coming with us," Robert told him.

They walked out together then all went to their hotel. Robin stopped at the front desk to get Adam a room while the others went up to Robert and Anna's room. They hadn't talked on the way back but as soon as the door closed behind them Adam stopped and looked at them. "She bought me."

"Adam, come sit down," Robert said and motioned towards the chairs. Adam did and Robert joined him. "Was she a bad mother? Did she mistreat you in any way?"

"No, never. She was a good mom."

"Did she deny you basic needs?"

"No, of course not."

"Gloria may not have gotten you legally but she does love you. She raised you right and you are an amazing young man because of her. I understand that you're mad and you have every right to be but just keep in mind that she loves you and that she was a good mother to you."

"How are you not more upset about this?" Adam asked.

Anna came over and put her hand on Robert's shoulder, "We already suspected that might have been the case," Robert told him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We wanted a chance to talk to Gloria. To find out what she really knew. See if she would admit anything," Anna said. "We only started to suspect this yesterday." There was a knock and Anna went to let Robin in.

"I should have grown up with my real family even if we were all separated I still should have been with Robin."

"Adam, if Gloria hadn't gotten you someone else would have, maybe someone not as nice. The person that sold you would have sold you to whoever was willing to pay their price," Robert told him.

"Why would she do it?"

"She wanted a baby more than anything."

Robin came over, "I would have loved it if we had been together all those years. I'm not sure how well Uncle Mac would have handled us, but we would have had a great time. One thing being a Scorpio has taught me is life isn't fair. Sometimes terrible things happen and there is nothing you can do but pick yourself up and keep going." She patted Robert's shoulder and he stood up so she could have his chair. "Your life before meeting us wasn't terrible, this is a hurdle that we are all going to help you get over."

Robert went and sat with Anna on the bed, he took her hand and she leaned on him. They watched as Robin and Adam talked. They had already bonded and it was nice seeing Robin help him deal with this. "You're good with him Robert. He looks up to you and I think he needs a male influence in his life."

"I just want to help him, look out for him."

"Teach him, protect him. Be his dad."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No there isn't," she smiled up at him.

"So when did we get married again? Usually, I remember when that type of thing happens."

"She wouldn't stop hitting on you. I thought that was the easiest way to say we are together."

"Yes we are," Robert tilted her chin up and kissed her lovingly.

"I'll need more of those later," she smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he'll be alright tonight? He's pretty upset."

"We'll make sure he's OK. It looks like he's a little calmer already." As Robert said that the other two looked over and grinned, then went back to talking. There were a few little laughs and Adam was even smiling. "He'll be OK, Luv."

"Yeah, he will be."

"Dad, can I get a ride over to Mike's? I have some clothes there, I'll need to change tomorrow and I'm not really ready to go to my house."

"Yeah, of course."

"Don't rush back take him for a walk or something, let him talk to his buddy. Whatever it takes to make sure he's alright," Anna whispered to Robert.

"Yes, Luv. Now kiss me."

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, then leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the nose then stood up, "Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah." Adam stood up and they walked out together as they walked down the hall Adam looked over at Robert, "So you and mom?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

Robert looked at him and saw the smile on Adam's face, and smiled back. "We've both wanted this for quite a while and it finally all fell into place."

"I like it. The first time I saw you two walking over to talk to Robin I just assumed you were a couple. The way you are together, how you treat each other, it's clear how you feel about each other."

Robert smiled, "So after we've been to Mike's I want you to show me one of your favourite hangouts. We can spend some time just the two of us, we can talk about what happened tonight but we don't have to."

"I don't want to talk about the fact I am essentially stolen merchandise. That was sold to the highest bidder but yeah I want to hang out with you."

...

After hearing about what happened Mike had offered to come and hang out with Adam. He had even told him he could stay at his place but Adam told him he had plans with his dad and wanted to be with his family tonight. They went to the burger joint Adam wanted to go to, "This is Teddy Burger, they have really great burgers and they let you hang out and do homework so lots of kids from school like to come here. The cheese fries are what I like best though."

"Really? You might need to bring your mom here for some of those. She's a fan of cheese fries."

"I will," Adam said with a smile. The waitress came over and Adam ordered cheese fries and a drink, Robert just ordered a drink. They sat talking, Adam was telling Robert about some of the people that were there, mostly kids from school. A few of them had come over and say hi, talk for a bit then leave them alone. Lots of them were leaving for school in the next few days so Adam was happy that he was getting to see them. "Here come Sara, you saw her earlier this evening."

"Hey Hottie Hudson," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Don't call me that." Robert looked at him, "Please. I don't mean to be rude, I just don't want to hear that again."

"Sara is it? I think you should come up with a name that works with Scorpio."

"He's not a Scorpio, his birthday was a just a few weeks ago."

"My last name, I'm changing it to Scorpio."

"Oooh, S names I can work with that. Why are you changing your name?"

"I found my family."

Sara looked excited, "That's amazing, what did you find out?"

"I have a sister and brother-in-law, a niece, an uncle, oh an aunt I haven't met yet, and parents."

Sara looked at Robert, then she really looked at him, "You were with him earlier, wait are you his father? Look at you two I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm Robert Scorpio, and yes I'm his father."

"Was that your mom and sister with you as well?"

"Yes."

"Adam this is great. I'm so happy for you." She gave him a hug, then smiled, "Oh and while you were gone Paula broke up with Parker. Gotta go. Nice meeting you." Then she turned and left.

After she was far enough away Robert leaned forward, "You seem to be able to talk to her without a problem."

"She was my lab partner all of last year, we had to talk all the time. Sara's nice and she only teases me, she's into girls. I can talk to girls I have dated. I just get a little tongue-tied around some girls."

"So was that Paula earlier, the one that made you a little shy?"

"Dad!"

"What is she here?"

He looked around, "I don't think so."

"Tell me about her." Robert wanted him to be thinking about anything other than the fact Gloria had adopted him illegally.

"She's pretty with long auburn hair and these warm hazel eyes, she is so nice. She was captain of the varsity volleyball team and she's smart."

"I don't think that's it or you wouldn't have been given an update about her dating status."

"She has the most amazing eyes, and when she giggles her nose crinkles a little and I just want to kiss it when she does. She's been dating this total douche for two years. Parker, he treats her badly and she could do so much better than him."

"Does she know you like her?"

Adam put his head in his hands, "Dad," he said through his hands. When he looked up at Robert he saw him waiting with a little grin. "I'm not sure. Paula is Sara's best friend and Sara knows. I couldn't say anything before, she was dating someone else."

"So if she had been single you would have wanted to ask her out?"

"Yeah," Adam smiled. "I was over at Sara's one time and she showed up there after a big fight with Parker. She was really upset and I held her while she cried, she just needed someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on. I stroked her hair, she has really great hair," he said with a smile. "I knew they hadn't actually broken up so I didn't do anything more than that."

"You did the right thing. You were there when she needed you and you were just a friend. You didn't try anything like some boy your age might have."

"That doesn't help me."

"Are you kidding? If you had been hitting on her that night or tried anything the only thing she'd remember about you would have been how much of a jerk you were. Instead, you're that nice guy that helped her through a rough night."

"Oh no she just walked in." Robert started to look toward the door, "Don't look!"

Adam watched as Paula walked over to Sara. He would glance up and see them talking. "Are you just going to keep watching her or are you going to talk to her?"

"I can't go over there, I don't know what to say."

"Looks like you don't have to go to her."

Adam glanced over and saw Paula and Sara walking over. "Paula, I'd like to introduce you to Sexy Scorpio junior and senior." Sara sat down beside Robert and looked at him, "I know I can do better but I haven't had much time to think about it yet." Robert just smiled.

"Sara told me you found your family and that your parents are actually alive."

"Um, yeah."

"Yes we are, I'm Robert, Adam's father. So I understand you both went to school with Adam."

"We did, I'm actually leaving for school in a couple of days," Paula answered. "I'm glad I got to see you before I left Adam."

"It's a good thing we came here to talk to Gloria when we did then."

Robert looked at him, "Adam she's still your mom."

"Only because she had enough money to buy me! Mom was injured, she doesn't even remember what happened or who took me. I'm a Scorpio dad and I should have been raised one."

"You're right, but Gloria was a good mother she raised you right and I am glad she did." Robert didn't want him getting upset about this again so he looked at Paula, "So where are you going to school?"

"PCU in upstate New York, there's a professor there that I really want to study under."

"PCU, it's a good school. My daughter studied there, before going over to Paris to finish her studies."

"Oh right, Adam you went to find your sister. Is that how you found your parents?" Paula asked.

"Yeah mom and dad ended up coming to visit her shortly after I got there and once Robin and I had the DNA test results we told them who I am."

"That was fast," Sara said.

"It helped that basically everyone seems to know Robin in Port Charles. Robin and Patrick are both doctors, he did the DNA test for us. Patrick is my brother-in-law. It was just a coincidence that mom and dad both ended up with extended time off from their work."

"Wait your sister was in Port Charles, is that where she lives?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, with her husband and daughter they both work at General Hospital. I'm going back there when we leave here."

Paula grabbed his arm, a big smile on her face, "This is perfect, I'll know someone there. We have to get together once I'm settled in at the dorm." Adam wasn't sure why she was so happy and glanced at his dad.

"PCU, Port Charles University," Robert said then grinned at his son.

Adam was smiling now, "That would be great. I can't wait to show you around, not that I know it really well yet but I know a few people that know their way around, I'll get some tips."

"Now I have something to look forward to," Paula said and smiled at him again.

"There's a little diner there, Kelly's, it has cheese fries that are almost as good as these ones."

"It's a date. You have my number right?"

"I do yeah. I'll call you next week so we can get together."

"OK, that sounds great. We should go, let you two get back to what you were doing."

"Nice meeting you both," Robert said as they stood.

"Alright see you next week Paula."

She smiled at him, "Bye." Sara said bye as well then they walked away.

"That worked out nicely. Why don't we head back to the hotel?" Robert said after they had walked away.

"Yeah alright," Adam said he had a grin on his face now.

...

When they got to the hotel he went to his room and Robert went to his. Robin was still there with Anna, "Hello my loves."

"Where's Adam?"

"He went to his room, probably thinking about a young woman he has plans with next week in Port Charles."

"Wait, what?" Anna said and patted the bed beside her, she and Robin were both stretched out there. They were watching TV together.

"There is a girl Adam has a crush on and it turns out while he was gone she broke up with her boyfriend and just happens to be going to PCU this fall." Robert kicked off his shoes then joined them on the bed putting his arms around Anna. "So they are going to Kelly's next week for cheese fries, he's a fan like his mom." Robert kissed her cheek and pulled her a little closer.

"Is he still upset about Gloria?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that's going to be a hard one for him to get over and I'm not sure he's going to be ready to any time soon. We do have to go talk to her tomorrow, find out what she really does know then I think we should get back."

"You think it'll be easier for Adam, having a little space?" Anna asked and Robert nodded. "It's the plan then. Talk to Gloria, then back to Port Charles."

"I'll make sure Adam's OK while you talk to Gloria." Robin stood up, "I can finish watching this in my room. Good night, see you in the morning," then she left the room.

"He is really mad about this. I'm not sure when he'll be ready to forgive her, I know it won't be any time soon," Robert said still holding Anna close.

"He must feel like she's done nothing but lie to him. Is he going to want to come with us tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I think he should, but I'm not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Anna rolled over so she was facing him. "He did say he wants to bring a few of his things with him when we go back."

"Gloria was pretty drunk what if she doesn't even remember what she said?"

Robert ran his fingers through her hair, Anna closed her eyes enjoying his touch. "It doesn't matter if she remembers or not. Adam heard her and he isn't going to forget."

"I don't want him to hate her."

Robert was still playing with her hair, "Neither do I but if he has either of our stubborn strikes it will be quite some time before he'll even consider putting this behind him and letting her back in."

"He is your son, it could be quite a while." Anna smiled and kissed him, "Enough talk for tonight." Robert smiled and kissed her back passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gloria's head was killing her this morning, she went to talk to Adam but he wasn't in his room and she had tried calling him but he wasn't answering. She couldn't be sure most of the dinner was a hazy memory at best but she couldn't help but feel she might have said more then she meant to. She was hoping he had gone over to Mike's but he wasn't answering his phone either, Gloria thought that was because he would be at work by now. She heard the doorbell and went to answer it, wondering who would be there this early. She opened the door and saw Adam standing with his biological family, but not just with them but behind them. "Adam where have you been I've been calling you?"

"He stayed with us at the hotel last night. Can we come in?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Gloria stepped aside and they walked in.

"Robin, want to come with me?" Adam asked, he wasn't interested in talking to Gloria this morning and wanted to get some of his things from his room. Robin nodded and followed him, she knew her parents would handle this situation fine on their own.

They walked into the sitting room, Gloria offered them coffee but they passed. "How's your head this morning? You sure had a lot to drink last night," Robert said as he sat down beside Anna.

"I have a bit of a headache but I'm fine," she lied, her head was still pounding.

"We need to talk about what happened last night," Anna told her.

"It's kind of blurry, Anna I'm sorry for how I behaved. Robert, I was out of line."

"So you remember that. We weren't sure you would. That isn't what we want to talk to you about though. Do you remember what you said just before you left?" Robert asked.

Gloria's head hurt just trying to think, she had started drinking early and then drank too much because she was feeling so guilty about buying their child. They seemed so nice and she must have caused them so much pain. "No, sorry I don't."

"You didn't get Adam through a proper adoption did you?" Anna asked. Gloria just stared at her.

"Someone took our baby then they sold him to you. We want to know who that person was," Robert continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied again. "What have you been telling my son?"

"We've been telling him to remember that you were a good mother, that you took very good care of him and that you love him," Anna told her. "After I told you to stop hitting on Robert, you blurted out that first, you bought my baby and now you were hitting on my husband. Any of this ring a bell?"

Gloria put her hand to her mouth, "I said that?" They both nodded. "Adam heard that?" They nodded again. "He hates me now doesn't he?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you and I wouldn't push if I was you," Anna said. "You might have raised him but he is our child and we are both very stubborn. From what I've seen there is a lot of his father in him and you can't force a Scorpio to do something they don't want to. Not about something like this."

"Adam is hurting right now. We have told him that if you hadn't gotten him someone else would have, but all he is thinking about is that you did something illegal that kept him from us," Robert explained. "He was planning on coming back to Port Charles with us anyway so that's what he's going to do."

There were tears in her eyes now, they are nice, they don't blame her for taking their child. "Do you think he'll talk to me before he leaves?"

"I don't know, he might but I don't think we should force him to do anything he's not ready to do," Robert told her.

"Gloria we need to know who you got our son from, we have enemies and if this is connected to any of them we need to know."

"Dr. Liesl Obrecht, I was put in contact with her by a lawyer I was using to find a child. I only took him because I was told his parents were both dead. I have lots of money and I knew I could give a child a good life, I 'm so sorry. I just wanted a baby so much."

"Does that name mean anything to you?" Robert asked Anna.

Anna thought about it, "There was a doctor that Faison had arranged to do my check-ups. It was a woman, Dr. O is what I'm thinking, it could be the same woman."

"Then Faison could have had something to do with keeping our son from us." At the mear thought of Faison Robert's anger started to grow.

"Yeah, I think that's a possibility. Does anyone really know for sure what happened to him after the explosion?" She touched his arm hoping he wouldn't get more upset.

"I don't think it's known for sure, no," Robert answered. He looked at Gloria again, "Do you know anything else about this Dr. Obrecht?"

"No, I only met with her twice. I haven't seen or heard from her since she gave me Adam."

"How does he keep doing this to us? I hate that man! He has cost us so much already now he's behind our son being taken away from us." She was now the one getting angry.

Robert put his arms around her, "We don't know if it was Faison yet, Luv. We still have to find this doctor first." He leaned back and put his hands on her face. "Right now, all I want to do is spend time with the woman I love our two kids and our granddaughter, Patty Cake too."

"I don't want to wait too long, but you're right. It has to be about our family right now."

Gloria watched them, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"What was the lawyer's name?" Anna asked.

"Um," she had to think about that, "Max Turner. I hope that helps."

"You gave Adam a first name and city and he found his family. You gave us the name of the doctor and lawyer, that's all we need, this is what we do," Robert told her.

Robin and Adam appeared in the doorway, they had already taken Adam's things out to the car. "If you still need more time we're going to go for a walk," Robin told them.

"I think we're done. Can you both come in here for a minute?" Anna said and they stepped into the room then just looked at the three people sitting there.

Gloria stood up and looked at Adam, though she didn't move toward them. "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted a child so badly and I had the means to provide a good life. I truly believed your parents were dead and I believed I was doing a good thing. I love you Adam and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I need to go. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk to you. Bye." Then he turned and walked out of the room, Robin looked at her parents then followed him.

"We should be going as well," Robert said. "Thank you for talking to us today. We'll stay in touch." Then he and Anna turned and followed Robin and Adam. Once they caught up with them Robert asked, "So did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see Mike for a little while. I'll be back in plenty of time to make the plane."

"Alright, see you later." Then Adam jumped in his car and drove away.

"Let's go get something to eat, then we can check out," Anna suggested, they agreed then they left too.

...

On the flight back to Port Charles, Adam had asked about places to stay in Port Charles. He said he wasn't sure when he would be ready to talk to Gloria, so if he was going to be there for a while he didn't want to live in a hotel room. Robert told him he had the perfect place in mind and was sure the owners wouldn't mind if they went over tonight to see about getting a room. Robert also told Adam he would like the location. When they got back Robin took Anna to get her and Robert checked back in, they were going to be sharing a room so decided to get a suite.

Robert took Adam to find out about a room, "What are we doing here?" Adam asked as they walked into Kelly's, Robert just smiled at him.

"Alright I'm here Scorpio, why did you request my presents this evening?"

Adam looked at the guy who was clearly talking to Robert. "I think you can help us out."

"When you say us, I assume you're talking about this talk young man that walked in with you." Luke looked Adam over, then looked at his face closely. "Do I want to know how this is possible?" Luke asked pointing at Adam after studying his face.

"This? I have a name and it's Adam. Why are you staring at me?"

Luke smiled then looked at Robert, "Now if I'm seeing Adam here correctly, and I think I am. Scorpio you went out and found yourself a son and I've seen those eyes in a shorter prettier version of this particular mixture."

Robert smiled, "Yes, Adam is mine and Anna's son."

"I have a son I didn't know about too."

"Yeah, I am aware. You mean the son you had with Holly while you were both married to other people? Let's not talk about that."

"Ah, yeah sorry. So what can I do for you?"

"Adam is going to be staying here in Port Charles and I was hoping there's a room here for him."

"You junior Scorpio are in luck, I just happen to have a room available." Luke motioned toward a table and they all sat down. "So what brings you to The Chuckles and how long are you staying?"

"I just found my family so I want to spend time here. I think it'll be at least a couple month but probably longer," Adam answered.

Luke leaned toward Robert, "Can I ask how?"

"Anna was pregnant when Faison took her. She knew but believed she lost the baby in the explosion."

"Then I was stolen and sold to the highest bidder."

"Adam please, you have to stop focusing on that."

"I know, it's just," Adam exhaled. "I hear what you and mom are saying dad. I could have ended up in a lot worse places with worse people. Gloria was a great mom I never wanted for anything. Only because I didn't know you and mom were out there."

"Gloria swears she didn't know we were alive."

"I know, you told me that dad but it doesn't change how I feel." He put his head down, he hated feeling like this but didn't know what else he should be feeling right now either.

"I know," Robert said and put his hand on Adam's shoulder, "I know."

"Can I go see my room?" he asked looking up at Luke.

"Uh, yeah let me get you the key." Luke got up and went to get it. "Up those stairs, room 4."

"Thanks, I just want to check it out. I'll come grab my stuff in a bit." Adam got up and went upstairs a smile on his face.

"What's going on there?" Luke asked.

"Adam has always known he was adopted, last night while she was drunk his adopted mother admitted he was adopted illegally. She paid for him and he's angry about it. He needs time to just deal with his emotions."

"He's a good looking kid. I'm happy for you Scorpio."

"He's a good kid." Robert looked at him, "That's my son Spencer. Mine and Anna's son," he smiled happily.

"Here's slim now," Luke said looking toward the door.

Anna walked over to them and sat down beside Robert, "Hi, Luv." She put her hand on his chest as she leaned in and kiss him. "Where's Robin?"

"I just got her to drop me off, she wanted to go see her family."

"Adam got a room upstairs, room 4."

"OK, that's good. That will be good for him. Hi Luke how are you."

"What, I don't get the same greeting as the Aussie?" he asked with a smile."

"Watch it, Spencer," Robert warned with a grin.

"Oh I see, that's how it is." Luke smiled as they saw Adam come back downstairs, "You are a lucky man Scorpio."

Adam came back to the table, "Hi mom, I should go get my stuff from your car dad. Then is there some paperwork I need to fill out payments to talk about? This is like having my first place it's not much but I think it's great."

Robert handed him his keys, "We'll worry about all that tomorrow," Luke said as Adam took the keys.

"Wow, he's kind of like a hyper puppy,"

"Luke, be nice. He's young and a lot has happened to him in less than a month," Anna said.

Luke grinned at her, "I just meant he can't sit still."

"He's just excited about what comes next," Robert told him.

"Well this is well overdue but congratulations mom and dad," Luke said with a big grin and hugged them both.

"Thanks, Luke," Anna said and smiled back.

They talked a while longer about how they found out about Adam and how he found them. When Adam came back and joined them he said, "I'm going to like living here. Dad can you spend some time showing me around in the next couple of days, mom you should come to. I want to know my way around a little better."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a girl would it?"

"Dad!" Adam said and glanced at Anna.

"You think I haven't already told your mom? And yes we will happily show you around."

Adam smiled, "Thanks." He looked over at the counter and saw Lulu, "I'm going to go say hi."

"How do you know my daughter junior Scorpio?"

"Lulu? I meet her here with Robin, then Maxie and I bumped into her last weekend."

"We're going to get going. Do you need anything?" Robert asked.

"No, I'm good. See you later." Then he walked away from them.

"Well, I'm out of here, good to see you Scorpio. Slim a pleasure as always. We'll have to get together before you leave town."

"Agreed, thanks for giving him a room," Robert said then Luke left. He turned to Anna, "Fancy a walk down on the docks?"

"With you? Of course," Anna smiled at him then took his offered hand. They walked hand in hand, neither of them talking. After walking for a while they both stopped at the same time, they turned to face the water, Robert standing behind Anna his arms wrapped around her. "I want to start putting out feelers to see if we can find out anything about this Dr. Liesl Obercht. We don't have to go after her right away but I want to start the search."

"All right," he kissed her neck.

"Do you think Adam is going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You don't want to talk about any of that."

"Now you're getting it. Anna, I need to be with you and to do that I think I need to change what I'm doing for work."

"I thought you were enjoying your work."

"When I wasn't working you were all I thought about, so I would ask for another assignment. I was basically forced to take time off, they were worried I'd burn myself out.

"If I'm busy on assignment when I did think about you it could only ever be for a little while then I had to get my head back in the game. I was told I had three months off, it wasn't optional."

"Anna, I want to spend my nights with you, wake up with you in the morning. I don't want to be apart for weeks or months at a time."

"We would both have to make changes."

"We would and I want to."

She turned in his arms, "Robert so do I. I want to be where ever you are." She ran her hand along his face, "I love you Robert Scorpio."

"And I love you, Anna Devane. I want this, I want us." Then he kissed her tenderly and whispered, "I want you." Anna kissed him back passionately, then they walked off down the docks together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been a nice weekend Anna and Robert had spent the day with Emma on Saturday then taken her for the night so Robin and Patrick could have a night out. Sunday they spent most of the day with Adam they just walked around showing him different places, telling him a bit about them. Sometimes there were longer stories about something that had happened in a certain place.

Monday morning Robert put in a call to Frisco, he asked him to look into finding out who Dr. Liesl Obercht is and to locate her. Robert told him, for now, that was all he needed Frisco to do. Then before ending the call, Robert told him about Adam.

Robert had just hung up when Anna joined him on the couch, "I was hoping you would join me in the shower."

Robert leaned over and kissed her, "That call took longer than I thought it would."

"Is Frisco going to look for the doctor?"

"Yes, he is." Robert reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I called and resigned before calling Frisco."

"You did? What are you going to do now? I thought you were going to wait until you knew what you wanted to do next."

"They didn't accept my resignation, I was offered a promotion."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I would be working out of an office. An office that can be where ever I want it to be."

"Aren't you going to miss the field work?"

"Maybe but I was going to walk away from all of that. I might end up on the occasional assignment but most of my nights I will be coming home to you."

"That I like the sound of," Anna throw her arms around him and kissed him. Robert undid the tie on her robe and slid his hands inside, caressing her naked body.

Knock knock

"You hear nothing," Anna said and kissed him again.

Knock knock "Anna! Robert! Are you in there I really need to talk to you?"

"Is that Gloria?" Robert asked.

"I think so. We better answer that," Anna said as she got off his lap.

"I'll answer the door and as much as I hate saying this you should go put some clothes on." Anna smiled, she re-tied her robe as she stood up. Robert watched enjoying the view as she did, then he stood up to answer the door. When he opened the door Gloria was about to bang on the door again. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you and Anna."

"Come in, Anna will be out in a minute."

Gloria studied Robert as she walked in, he offered her some coffee but she passed. She went and sat down then Anna entered the room. "Hello Gloria," Anna looked at Robert and smiled she walked over to him ran her fingers through his hair to flatten it some and started buttoning his shirt more, "I undid those, sorry." She then turned and joined Gloria, "What brings you here?"

"I can't get a hold of Adam and he's not staying at the hotel I had booked for him."

"He told you he would contact you when he was ready to talk to you," Robert told her, he had continued to stand. "He's angry right now. He should be mad at the person that took him or the person that sold him to you but he hasn't figured that out yet so he is still mad at you. He isn't ready to talk to you yet."

"You said you'd stay in contact."

"We saw you three days ago, not much has changed since then," Anna answered sounding annoyed. "Did you want us to tell you we had our granddaughter over for the night or that we showed Adam around Port Charles yesterday."

"I want you to tell me my son forgives me and where he is," she snapped at Anna.

"He has a room here in town and it doesn't matter where right now. You have to respect that he is not ready to talk to you yet," Robert said. "He is angry and hurt and just needs some time."

"You've turned my son against me!"

"Oh no, you do not get to be mad at us! You do not get to act like you're the wronged party here!" Anna shot back.

"You took my son!"

Anna stood up and Robert quickly put his hands on Anna's arms, "I took your son?" Anna yelled. "I could have died two months before he was born, I carried him. I loved him. Robert and I made him, we wanted him. You found some sleazy lawyer that sells babies and you bought our son!"

"I," Gloria started but there was nothing she could say. She put her head down instead.

"We wanted another baby. You weren't the only person that wanted a baby. We keep telling Adam that you are a good person, that you love him, that you raised him properly. We have also told him if you hadn't bought him someone else would have. That they might not have been as nice, that he might not have had the kind of life he has. We are not trying to turn Adam against you," Anna told her.

"Then why is he ignoring me and why won't you tell me where he is?"

"He's ignoring you because he's mad and doesn't want to say something that will hurt you or cause an even bigger rift between the two of you," Robert said, his hands still on Anna's arms.

"Then tell me where he is so I can go talk to him in person."

"No," Robert answered.

"So you are keeping my son from me!" Gloria accused him.

"No, we aren't. Leave him alone do what he wants. He told you he will call you when he is ready to talk," Anna said then turned and walked away from Gloria.

"I want to see my son!"

"OUR SON is fine!" Robert yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Suddenly there was someone banging on their door. Anna went over to answer it, Adam was there and looked as annoyed as Anna and Robert were. "I can hear the yelling all the way down the hall."

"Adam thank god you're safe," Gloria went and put her arms around him. "I just needed to know you're alright."

He stepped out of her embrace and walked over to Robert. "So the forty time you called Mike this weekend and he told you I'm fine but that I don't want to talk to you wasn't enough for you?"

"Adam I just wanted to talk."

"ABOUT WHAT?" he yelled, Anna put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me how you bought me? How about why you did it. Why couldn't you adopt a kid through legal channels? Could you have found out more about my family? If you had found out my sister was being raised by my uncle would you have told any of us about each other?"

"Adam I don't know what to say."

"Then why are you here bothering my parents?" Adam turned and stormed out of the room. Robert and Anna looked at each other, then Robert went after him.

"Gloria you need to go home. You need to leave him alone and give him time to deal with his feelings. He is fine here and if something did happen to him we would call you. You didn't have a problem letting him come here on his own to look for his sister but now you can't leave him alone for a weekend, why? Is it because you made a mistake? That you let it slip about how you adopted him. Now you're despite to keep him close to make sure he forgives you." Gloria didn't answer, she didn't need to. Anna could see she was right. "Scorpio stubborn mixed with Devane impulsive, he will hold a grudge and say mean things he doesn't really mean. If you don't leave him alone you will make this so much worse. He will close himself off to you and once there is a wall up it will be very hard to get past that. He needs to not see you until he is ready. You need to respect that and you need to leave him alone. Adam will call you when he is ready. Now go home, don't stay here hoping to bump into him. Don't keep calling him or bothering his friends. All of that will only piss him off more and trust me you do not want that."

"Fine, I'll go but let him know I love him."

"I will," Anna said then they walked to the door. After she left Anna closed the door and leaned on it, she exhaled then went and sat on the couch. When Robert came back into the room she looked up at him and smiled, "We were having a really good morning."

"I know and it was about to get even better." Robert sat down beside her and pulled her close, "I want to live here."

"You want to live and work here? In Port Charles? Where our kids are?"

"Yes," he answered with a big smile.

"Robert I'm so happy," she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "We just need to figure out what I'm going to do about our work now." She was all but on his lap now and kissed him again.

"Oh um sorry," Adam said as he came into the room.

They looked over at him and Anna moved so she was beside Robert again. "We are talking about what we want to do next."

"That didn't look like talking."

Robert grinned trying not to laugh and let Anna continue to do the talking, "We are going to be making some changes and I think we just decided to move back to Port Charles."

"Yes, I think we did," Robert agreed, smiling at her.

"That's cool. I like it here I might want to stay here for a while. I want to check out the university, just see what some of my options are. I thought it would take a lot longer than this to find my sister. I had actually thought that a year might not be long enough to find Robin so I'm not sure what I want to do now."

"School is a good idea but you might have to wait until the next term unless you go there in the next couple of days and see about getting into some courses," Anna said

"Yeah but I still don't know what I want to take," Adam said. Adam joining them sitting in the chair facing them. They talked about what he was thinking about doing. Adam admitted he really had no idea what he wanted to do or take in school. They talked for over an hour, Adam did most of the talking. He didn't think going to school was the right thing to do right now, he knew he wouldn't be as focused on his studies as he should be. Adam felt it would be better to get a job and just take this year to get to know his family. Robert and Anna didn't disagree, they didn't want to rush him into making a choice about school and they loved the idea of them all being in Port Charles getting to spend time together.

"Mom, do you think Gloria is actually going to leave Port Charles?"

"I think so. She's hurting too and is scared she's lost you."

"I just don't want to talk to her right now. I want her to leave me alone to deal with how I feel and I don't want to say something in anger that I can't take back."

"I know and that was basically what I told her."

Adam smiled, "You already understand me so well. You aren't pestering me about this. Gloria would always keep bugging me if I was upset about something when all I wanted was to be left alone."

"You want time to think, so you just want to be alone. If you want to talk you'll go to the person you trust the most," Anna smiled and took Robert's hand

"That's it exactly," Adam said a little surprised by how well she understood that.

"Anna has seen grumpy Scorpio a lot. Helped me through many things and we've had more than our share of arguments. When I need to talk to someone, she's it."

"Have you ever said things you've regretted when you were angry?"

"I have, our worst argument, as soon as I was out the door I regretted it but I couldn't take it back. We weren't even talking to each other after. Robin wasn't having it, she didn't care what we were fighting about, she just wanted it to end. Just over four months later we got remarried."

"It was nice seeing you on Valentines Day this year, not as memorable as that one was, but still nice," Anna said then gave him a quick kiss.

Adam was smiling, seeing them show affection for each other didn't bother him, he liked that they love each other. "Robin told me a little about that, she said she knew things changed between you after that but she doesn't know what happened that night after her performance."

"No she doesn't and you won't either," Anna smiled back at him.

Robert checked his watch, "I have lunch plans with Mac, so I should be going."

"Adam, would you want to go for lunch with me, then we can go down to PCU. You can have a look around, find out if any of the courses there interest you."

"Yeah I'd like that," Adam agreed. He had done a few things with Robert but other then a few long talks alone he hadn't done anything with just Anna yet.

...

Robert was in the bar at the Metro Court he had started to tell Mac all about their trip over lunch but Mac had gotten called back to the office before they were finished so they agreed to go for dinner tonight. Mac had told Robert that he had better find a date, thinking it would be a challenge. Robert smiled when Anna walked in. She was in a black dress and looked amazing, "You are so beautiful. I see you got my message."

"I did, you look great." Robert was in a well-tailored dark blue suit.

Mac and Alexis came in shortly after Anna. He turned to Alexis, "I knew he wouldn't bother trying to find a date. At least he asked Anna to join him and not Robin." Alexis was looking over at Robert and Anna. "Robby needs to find someone."

Alexis watched Robert caress Anna's cheek. Saw her smile at something he had said then they both laughed a little. He leaned in and whispered something and Anna smiled again. "Are you sure Anna's not his date?" Alexis asked so Mac turned back toward them just as they kissed and it wasn't a peck on the cheek. Robert's hands were on her waist and Anna's hands on his shoulders, they were all smiles as they talked after the kiss.

Mac and Alexis walked towards them, "Hi, have you been here long?"

"Anna just got here. Let's get a table." They walked over and got seated, Robert had noticed how Mac was watching him and Anna. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Robert asked wondering why they were being watched so closely.

"Me, isn't there something you want to talk about?"

"We've already told you about our son."

"That really happened," Alexis cut in, "Sorry. When Mac told me I couldn't believe it. That's crazy, everything you have gone through and now you find out the child you had wanted had actually survived and came looking for his sister."

"It's amazing," Anna smiled. "He's amazing. He is going to be staying here for a while. We don't know how long yet. It's going to be wonderful all of us being here."

"How long are you staying here?" Alexis asked her.

"I still have to make a few phone calls to determine what my options are but we're planning on being here for a long time," Anna told her.

Alexis smiled, "How is it Mac doesn't know you and his brother are back together?"

"He's a little slow sometimes," Anna said with a big smile and the two women started laughing. Then she looked at Mac, "Robert made you search for a copy of 'Now That You're Here' and you couldn't figure out why he might want that."

Mac closed his eyes and dropped his head as he exhaled, "Now I feel like an idiot. The song from your rehearsal dinner. Yeah, that should have been a big clue right there."

"Is that why you were all but laughing when you said I had to bring a date tonight." Robert patted his back, "You know for a smart guy you can be kind of dumb."

"Thanks, Robby. OK, you've all had you're fun. Robby, what else had you wanted to tell me at lunch?" Mac asked with a big smile, ready for them to talk about anything else now.

"I was going to tell you that Anna and I are back together and that we are making plans to move back here, but the ladies have already covered that."

After they had ordered Anna looked at Alexis, "By any chance have you ever heard of a lawyer named Max Turner?"

"That name doesn't sound familiar. Why are you asking?"

Anna looked at Robert, "We need to find out what happened. How Adam was taken from us and by whom." She turned back to Alexis, "The woman that adopted him actually paid for him," Anna explained. "Gloria gave us the names of the doctor and the lawyer that were involved. We already have someone looking for the doctor, so I was just wondering if you had ever heard of the lawyer."

"How did you find out about this?" Mac asked.

"We had gone out for dinner with Gloria and she was very drunk by the end of it. When I told her to stop hitting on Robert she blurted out that first, she bought my baby now she was hitting on my guy."

"Oh, that must have been quite the conversation after," Alexis said sounding a little shocked.

"She got up and left right after. Robin and Adam were there, they had been talking but they didn't miss her admit that and Adam didn't take it well," Robert explained. "He is very mad right now and is blaming her for him not being raised by his family. Robin and Adam have already talked about how much fun you would have had raising them, Mac."

"A mini Robert that Robin would have loved from the moment he came into the house, she would have doted on him. Oh, they would have been a hand full but I would have loved every minute of it," Mac said with a smile.

"They have bonded already," Anna told them. "It is so nice seeing them together. Robin talked to him that night after Robert and I had and quickly she had him smiling. They joke around and tease each other, shorty and lost boy would have kept you on your toes Mac."

"Lost boy and shorty?" Mac asked.

"Their nicknames for each other, they make total sense. It seems they started calling each other that as soon as they got the results and knew they were brother and sister," Anna said with a smile. "Robin admitted that she didn't want to get her hopes up before they had the results but she felt that Adam was right and that he was her brother."

They talked more about Adam and what it was like finding out he was out there all this time. Mac had lots of questions but Robert and Anna didn't mind answering them. Robert told Mac that before long they were going to have to do something with Adam. Robert felt Adam would enjoy getting to know Mac as well. They were all about to leave when Alexis put her hand on Anna's arm, "I'm going to look into that lawyer, Max Turner for you. I should at least be able to find out where his practice is for you if he's still practising."

"Thank you, Alexis."

...

Once they were back in their room Robert took her hand and lead her to the couch, "Tell me about your day," he said as they sat down.

"At lunch, Adam mentioned that you had shown him how to pick locks but had told him he would have to practice a few more times, so we went over to Robin's after and broke in there a few time. He loved the fact that we both carry lock picking sets, so I told him to ask Robin about hers. When she pulled it out of her wallet he demanded that once he's mastered picking locks we get him his own set."

"I think that is a very reasonable request," Robert said with a smile.

"We went down to PCU after that. He seemed to like it and said that if he is still here next fall he would most likely go there."

"That's good, I want him to continue his education."

"I do too." She snuggled up closer, "Do you think Alexis will be able to find that lawyer?"

"I hope so. Even if she can just find out where his practice is, once we know where they both are we can decide which one we want to talk to first."

"I think the lawyer is the one to start with."

"Yeah, I agree," Robert started to stroke her hair. "It's been a long day, why don't I run you bubble bath?"

"That sounds wonderful and it'll be even better if you join me," Anna said and kissed him lovingly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Adam wanted to talk to Robert. After Gloria had shown up the day before he had been thinking about her a lot. Why couldn't she understand that he wanted time to think, time to just deal with all the emotions he was feeling. He would start thinking about the fact the woman he had grown up with had paid another person money for him and he would start getting angry. Then he would hear his father's voice, she was a good mother, she raised you to be a fine young man. That would lead to him thinking about where else he could have ended up. If he had ended up with other people they may never have told him about having a sister. He may never have found Robin or his parents. He had hardly slept the night before because all of this was going through his head.

He knew it was still rather early but he had to talk to someone and that person was his father. Adam knocked on the door to their suite and waited. Robert opened the door in pyjama bottoms, "Morning, what brings you here this early?"

"I needed to talk," Adam said as he walked into the suite.

"Have a seat do you want anything? We could order room service."

"No, that can wait until mom's up. I didn't wake you both up did I?"

"She'll probably fall back asleep, she likes to sleep a little later in the morning. So what's bothering you?"

"I think I'm just confused about all the emotions and what I now know. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Gloria but I am. I know everything could have turned out very differently and I might never have found you."

"But you still hate that you weren't here with Robin, with Uncle Mac."

"Yeah, I should have been here. If they took me away from mom, I should have been here."

"At least then I would have known about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I insisted that I be kept informed on everything Robin went through. It tore me apart when I was told she had contracted HIV. I wanted to come here and take away the pain of losing her first love to AIDS, but I couldn't. If you had been given to Mac at least I would have gotten to see my son grow up from afar."

"Would that have been enough for you?"

"It would have had to have been. I spent eleven years working to ensure my families safety, you would have been part of that agreement."

"Robin told me about when you came back and how she and mom were mad at you for staying away. That you getting cancer was what really lead to you all getting past that. Why did it take that long?"

"Would you say you have a stubborn streak?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Adam said with a smile.

"Well, you get that from both me and your mother. Robin is stubborn as well. If we had all been here and dealt with all at once I don't think it would have taken that long. Anna did understand, two years was better than my seven years to finally forgive her for basically the same thing. The choice to protect the ones you love can hurt them but it's what we had to do."

"Would you have done anything differently if you could?"

"I would have come home sooner. I now know they would have wanted to see me no matter what I thought of myself and what I had become. It took me almost three years to come here after I had been let out of the agreement I had with the WSB because I thought they were better off without me around."

"How could you have ever believed that?"

"I was always the good guy, the hero in a bright white hat. After what the WSB had me do for all those years that image was rather tarnished. I had done a lot of things I'm not proud of and I felt like I would be a disappointment to them."

"You were wrong though."

"Yeah I was but I didn't have my best friend to talk to and help me figure that out."

"You mean mom."

"Yeah, she knows it all, the good the bad the dark and she doesn't hold any of it against me."

"I can say the exact same thing about you," Anna said as she walked into the room tying her robe. "Sorry to interrupt, I couldn't fall back asleep after I figured out who Robert was talking to. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed to talk about the things going on in my head. Then we started talking more about dad and in a way it makes what I'm dealing with seem like something I can handle," Adam told her.

Anna sat down beside Robert, "It will just take time. Learning what you did, the way you did had to be hard to take in."

Adam nodded, "I get that Gloria's not the one I'm actually mad at but I don't know who to be mad at. I know I'll want to talk to her eventually but I can't do it yet."

"That's fine, we aren't going to rush you to do that," Robert told him.

Adam got up and started pacing, "Hey, is there a gym here? I need to do something."

"Yeah, there's one downstairs here and there are a couple of good ones in town you could check out," Anna told him.

"Can I use the one here? I'm not a guest but,"

"I am, do you want to go work out with me?" Robert asked.

Adam smiled, "Yeah, that would be fun. I'd have to run and get something to work out in."

"I've got clothes you can borrow today. You're a little taller but we're built the same."

"Alright, that works for me." Robert stood up and left the room. "Did you want to join us, mom?"

"I think I'll pass this time. I should make a few calls and start figuring out what I'm going to do now."

"So you and dad are really going to quit your jobs and move back here?"

"Yeah, we want to be together and that means being in the same place. Port Charles is home, we've lived so many different places but this is the only place that we both really set down roots. Besides this is where our kids are."

Adam walked over and gave her a hug. "I am so happy that I found you. It still surprises me how well you both understand me after such a short amount of time."

"You're open with us and we are all still trying to adjust to this latest twist in the Scorpio chronicles. You are your own man but you are a lot like your sister and a lot like your parents. All of us are on the same page, this is the most wonderful thing but it's crazy as well."

Adam smiled then kissed her cheek, "I don't think I could have put that any better."

Robert came back out of the bedroom, "Here you go, get changed then we'll head down."

"Thanks, dad," then Adam turned and left the room.

Anna followed Robert back into the bedroom and watched him change. "I'm going to start trying to figure out what I'm going to do now, make a few calls that kind of thing."

"Alright," Robert walked over and tugged on the tie of her robe. He smiled as her bare breast became exposed. "I think you should leave this outfit on until I get back. Then you can join me in the shower before I take you back to bed." His hands slid inside her robe and pulled her close.

Anna's arms went around his neck, "You want to spend the day in bed?"

"I do, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen and I want to cherish your body."

"I like how that sounds," Anna said as she started kissing his neck.

"We have a lot of time to make up for," Robert said then kissed her, "but this has to wait just a little longer. Working out with our son might become a usual occurrence, I want to be able to keep up with my younger wife."

"Wife?"

"Yeah, remember we got married in Michigan."

Anna started laughing, "I don't think that counts."

Robert smiled and stepped back, "I will have to see what I can do about making it official then. Love you." Then he walked out the door. Anna stood there stunned for a moment then did up her robe and walked out of the room just as the door to the suite closed. Had Robert really just told her he wants to marry her? She smiled, he had. Robert wants them to be married. With a smile on her face, Anna picked up her phone. She didn't know what she was going to do after she resigns but that was the first step to her moving back here and her and Robert settling down here.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robert and Adam were just finishing their work out when Adam looked at him, "So your friend's sister offered me a job. She said my rent could come right out of my paycheck."

"Bobbie is our friend as well, I've known her as long as I've known Luke. Do you want to work at Kelly's?"

"I think for right now it seems like a good idea. I still have most of my savings, I'd have an income so I wouldn't have to touch them and I would get to eat there for free while I'm working." They continued to talk as they walked.

"Are you still thinking about what you want to take at school?"

"Yes dad," he said with a grin. "I am still going to take this year off. Are you and mom really moving back here?"

"That's what we're talking about. This is home to us and Robin and her family is here. If you're going to be here why would we want to be anywhere else?"

"I know I want to make things better with Gloria but I'm not ready to do that yet. I also know I want to be where my family is. I think I want to move here too."

"Well you're well on your way to doing that, you have a place to live, a job. You're closer to it than your mom and I are."

"Didn't you get a different job already?"

"I was offered a different position. I told them I had to think about it. Anna is actually making phone calls this morning to get a little more information about her options. We aren't going to live in this hotel, that's for sure. I have lived in hotels for far too, some not nearly this one, so I want a place we can call our own."

"You sound pretty sure that you and mom are staying together."

"Adam there has never been another woman like your mother for me. From the time we first set eyes on each other we just knew. We have had a lot of hurdles to get over and there have been outside forces that kept us from staying together but trust me. We want to be together."

"She feels the same way?"

"She hadn't seen me in 15 years and after beating on me we all talked. When Robin asked us about how we feel about each other she said I am her once in a lifetime love. That I am home for her. That sums up how we feel about each other. There will never be another love like the love we have for each other."

"Are all international spies this mushy?" Adam asked with a grin.

"More than you would think. What we do for a living is the job and I think that makes the personal stuff more important. When you have love and a family that's what keeps you going. It can be very rough out there and some of the assignment just take it all out of you. Knowing I had Robin and Emma waiting to see me, knowing Anna was out there doing the same things I was kept me going through the hard times."

"Even though you weren't together?" Adam asked as they left the gym.

"I could call her and leave a message and just feel better. I would get back from assignments and find I had a message from her because she was reaching out to me. Yeah, we did get to talk once in a while and we would search each other out if it seemed like the other one needed us. Anna was on her way here when she heard a message from me. I didn't say what was on my mind, I didn't say why I had called but she was at my door at 4:30 in the morning because she heard in my voice that I needed her. Just having her near me makes it better."

"What was on mind? If you don't mind me asking?"

Robert turned to him and grinned, "You were. Robin had asked me earlier that day if I had ever wanted another child. The only woman I had talked about that with was your mother. I didn't tell Robin we had been trying for a baby."

"Just that you weren't actively trying to prevent it," Adam grinned back.

"Right," Robert grinned as well. "So that night I was thinking about the explosion and the question I could never bring myself to ask Anna. The child that might have been."

"Robin asked because I was already here. I had already found her and told her what had led me here."

"Everything came together at this time for a reason. We are all here and I don't want to waste this opportunity. My kids are here, my grand-kid and the love of my life. I can't let this slip through my fingers."

"Robert Scorpio, why didn't you tell me about this young man?"

They turned to see Bobbie standing in the lobby looking at them. "I haven't known all that long myself. Hi, how are you? I'd give you a hug but we're just coming from a workout."

"I'm good and will get my hug another time then. Luke told me a little bit, you really didn't know?"

"No, I was out of town when she found out."

"Then Faison," that was all Bobbie had to say, Robert just nodded in response. "I told Adam there's a job if he wants it."

"I do, I'm taking this year off from school and living above Kelly's I won't need much so I think working for you will be perfect."

"Alright then," Bobbie smiled. "Well get you on the schedule next week."

"Thank you," Adam said then looked at Robert. "I really should go shower. My other clothes are still up in your suite."

"You can pick them up next time you come to see us, go shower you're sticking up the place."

"Thanks, dad," Adam said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"When does your friend get here?"

"She got here yesterday evening, got settle in. Today is orientation, she wants to find her way around campus so we are getting together tomorrow so I can show her around."

"Then I think we should get together for dinner later."

"Alright, call me and tell me what time you and mom want me to come over," then Adam turned and left.

They watched him walk away then Bobbie looked at Robert, "You look very happy. Is my brother right, are you and Anna back together?"

Robert smiled, "We are, we both wanted it and then finding out about Adam and leaning on each other. I knew there was no reason not to act on our feelings."

"I don't care if you are sweaty," Bobbie said and gave him a hug. "This is such good news. I know you'll be happy."

"Thank you, Bobbie. She's waiting for me so I should get upstairs."

"Tell Anna I say hi and we will all be getting together very soon."

"I will. See you later."

When Robert walked into their suite Anna was on the phone, he smiled seeing she was still in her robe. He walked through the main room and went to the bathroom, he turned on the shower then got undressed. Robert needed to have a shower so he decided not to wait for Anna and got in. As the water ran down his body he closed his eyes and put his head back. He felt good after the workout and knew he was going to keep working out with Adam. He pushed him and it felt good. As Robert started to wash his body he felt hands slid up his back. "I was hoping you'd join me."

"I was waiting for you, how was your work out? You didn't overdo it, did you?" Anna's hand slid down his chest to his stomach.

"No, I didn't. I told you what I wanted to do today." Robert finished washing his hair then turned as he picked up her body wash. "Do you want a little help?" he asked as he poured some into his hand.

Anna smiled as he started lathering up her body. He turned her so she was under the spray more, then kissed her. He picked up her shampoo and smiled, "I love your hair, I always want to run my fingers through it." He washed her hair and once it was rinsed out he kissed her passionately.

"Not yet," she smiled and ran her hands over his shoulder. "Conditioner."

He kissed her sensually. "I get to play with your hair some more," he said as he picks up the other bottle and poured some in his hand. Once that was rinsed out Robert kissed her deeply, Anna's arms went around his neck and pulled him close. Robert lifted her and pressed her against the wall of the shower, then they made love under the spray of the shower. As the water started to get cooler Anna shut it off as Robert grabbed them towels. "We aren't done, we are just relocating."

Anna laughed and kissed him, "I have no plans for the rest of the day."

"Oh, we have dinner plans later but I am spending the afternoon making love to you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"So I think this is going to become your favourite place to hang out," Adam said as he and Paula walked into Kelly's. He had been a little nervous when he first met up with her this morning but quickly felt at ease. They were friends and right now he was really the only person she knew here.

"Oh, is it?" she asked with a little laugh.

"This is the place I was telling you about. Also, it is now where I live and work."

"What? You didn't say anything last week."

"That's because when we got back here my dad called a friend of his to see if I could get me a room upstairs. Then that guy's sister, another one of their friends offered me a job here. Since I want to be here to get to know my family it works out perfectly."

"So you're staying here? Like for a while?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, I'm moving here," Adam said as they took a seat. "You see my sister Robin lives here with her family, both her and Patrick are doctors here, that's her husband. My parents are working on moving back here as well. Apparently, they both want to give up the spy game and settle down together."

"Your parents really are spies? That isn't just something you made up?" Paula asked with a little grin.

"They are both WSB agents, they've been cops here and even had a private investigating office here back in the day."

"I heard about your mom knocking Ryan on his ass. Oh, he was mad, Sara said she saw him and Parker at Teddy Burger and he was mouthing off about you and those people you brought to paintball."

"She had just gotten my dad to back down and Ryan mouthed off again. I didn't really see it happen she moved then he was on his back. Me and the guys had a good laugh after he left. They kicked our asses at paintball, I was the last one left so mom and dad lead me to where Robin was hidden then they all shot me. It was kind of funny because I fell right into their trap."

"It sounds like you really like them. That you're happy about finding them."

"I thought one day I would get to find out about my parents. This is so much better, I get to know them." Just then the waitress came over and took their order.

Once they had ordered Paula asked, "So you were rather upset last time I saw you, what happened?"

"I had just found out that Gloria had paid for me as a baby. Mom and dad were in an explosion, both of them were injured. Mom doesn't remember anything for a year after that so she always believed she lost her baby because of the explosion. Someone took me from her and sold me to Gloria."

"That's crazy, so you could have been raised by your parents?"

"They say that if Gloria didn't buy me someone else would have. Dad was injured too." Adam went on to explain what Robin had told him about what had kept them all apart for all those years. "I should have been raised by my Uncle Mac with Robin but that's not what happened."

"Yeah OK, I believe they're spies now. Who else would have a messed up story like that?" Paula took a sip of her drink, "So if you're going to be living here, are you going to go to school here?"

"I think I'll in roll next fall. I really want to have time to get to know my family. This way I'll have time to hang out with you too," he said with a charming little grin.

Paula smiled back, "I'm looking forward to it."

Adam looked down when he felt a little hand on his leg. "Hi, Adam."

He smiled, "Hello Emma, what are you doing here? Are you here all by yourself?"

Emma laughed, "No. Fries with mommy."

"Oh, you came for fried with your mommy." Adam looked up and saw Robin smiling at him. "Hi Robin, come join us. We're just waiting for our lunch."

"We don't want to interrupt."

"Are you his sister? Please join us."

"Alright." Robin sat down beside Adam and Emma got up on her lap.

"Robin, this is my friend Paula, she's attending PCU and I'm showing her around Port Charles today. Paula, this is my sister Robin."

"Hi, I saw you when you all went out for dinner together."

"Hi, yeah that was a memorable meal."

"Yeah before Gloria blurted out that she bought me she had spent most of the meal hitting on our dad."

"Mom was so not impressed."

"Would you stop hitting on my husband," Adam said then him and Robin started to laugh. "I was so embarrassed, I didn't know how much she had been drinking. Then she kept touching him and saying inappropriate things to him. He was nice about it but she just wouldn't stop."

"I heard mom say something about just finishing the meal and getting out of there and that hopefully the next day she would be over her crush," Robin added with a grin.

"I doubt it. I saw your dad, now I know where Adam gets his good looks from," Paula said catching Adam by surprise. He looked at her and blushed a little, Robin grinned at his reaction.

"Lost boy definitely takes after our dad. The first night I saw him. He walked in here and I had to look twice because I knew I had seen him before but when I looked again I knew I didn't know him. I met him the next day and that was when he told me he thought I might be his sister."

"He told me about that this morning as we were walking down by the waterfront. It is really beautiful here."

"Staring out at the water is the best way to clear your head. Adam, you should know we all do it. As long as I can remember mom and dad would go down to the docks and just stare out at the water. Sometimes alone, sometimes together. Mom told me that when she first came here that was where they had most of their heart to hearts."

"You still need to tell me more about why they broke up before you were born."

"I don't know what else I can tell you. They were madly in love, their work got in the way and something happened that drove them apart. They still won't tell me exactly what that was, mom was injured and went to live in the village they had been married in. That's where Filomena was and she took mom in and stayed with us until she died here protecting me from a man the kidnapped mom because she had me run away from him to be safe."

Paula's face dropped, "Someone tried to kidnap you?"

"That was just one of the times. I don't even know how many times there were attempts, how many times I had to have protection. Being the good guys you make a lot of enemies and they aren't nice people."

Paula was just staring at Robin now. "At one point I thought I wanted to be a spy like them, I am so glad that idea didn't last. Now that I have Emma I can't imagine what they went through every time there was a threat towards me. The idea that someone would hurt her just to get to me," Robin shook her heard.

"Someone took me to hurt them," Adam said as he put his head down.

Robin rubbed his back, "But we're Scorpios and we found our way back to each other. You didn't even know and you were driven to find me."

"That reminds me Sara said you're changing your last name. Are you really?"

"Yeah, I already filed the paperwork. Soon I will be Adam Scorpio."

"Adam Robert Hudson Scorpio. You're still keeping Hudson, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm mad at Gloria, I don't hate her."

"You're still calling her Gloria instead of mom."

"For now that how it's going to be. Maybe once I've got everything figured out or understand why she did it I'll be able to call her mom again but for now, Anna Devane is the only one I'm calling mom."

"Gamma Anna," Emma said making them all smile.

"That's right Grandma Anna is Adam's mom too," Robin said giving her a little squeeze. "Oh, look here comes our lunch."

...

Anna and Robert were walking hand in hand down on the waterfront. "What did they say when you called?" he asked.

"Well, he wasn't impressed to hear I want to resign. Morrison asked me to think about it some more, then reminded me I still have two months before I'm expected to return to work."

"That kind of sounds like what I was told. I didn't know it but they had already decided I had four months off."

"So we were both working ourselves too hard," Anna said smiling up at him.

"Apparently, I needed to be doing something."

"Or you would lose yourself in wondering what could have been," Anna finished.

Robert stopped and put his hands on her hips, "Were we really running from what we both wanted because we were afraid the other one didn't want it as well?"

"It seems that way," she said as she stroked his cheek. Anna put her head against his chest, "I want to be with you, where you are. I know we belong here now we just need to figure out what we do next."

"I could take the coordinator position but I'm not sure that's what I want to do either. I would still be working all the time. Yeah, I could be here but would I have any time to see my family?"

"There is also a little investigation we need to do. I want to know why Adam was taken away from us."

"So do I and I think we should do that soon. Adam needs to understand that as well, then maybe he can start to forgive Gloria." They both understood one very important thing, without her their son may never have found them. Gloria had raised their son and given him a good life, they were lucky she ended up with him even if she broke some laws to get him.

"What did you talk about during your workout?"

"I think he's starting to understand she isn't really the one he should be mad at but I think more than anything he feels betrayed by her."

Anna looked up at him, "So he just needs time. Like his father would in the same situation."

Robert smiled at her then kissed her tenderly, "Yes like his father." Then his phone rang, he pulled it out and answered, "Scorpio."

"Hey, Robert it's Frisco."

"What do you have for me?" Robert said wasting no time.

"Dr. Liesl Obrecht is in Switzerland, she's working at a clinic there."

"That's perfect, what else have you found out about her?"

"I'm still working on it but you should know she did work for the DVX and she did know Faison."

"We thought she would be connected to him. Alright, thanks for this Frisco. When you find out more let me know."

"Sure thing. Hey, what's going on there, I'm hearing rumours that both you and Anna have called to say you want to resign but the higher-ups don't want you to."

"They're not rumours. Bring me the info you get on Obrecht and we'll sit down and talk."

"So I only get to know if I get you the information you need. I see how this works," he said with a chuckle. "I'll be in touch, will I find you in Port Charles."

"Yeah, we're staying at the Metro Court."

"Alight, hopefully, I'll be there before too long with what you need."

"Thanks, Frisco." Then Robert ended the call.

Anna was still leaning against him and had head most of the conversation. "I want to wait until Alexis lets us know if she finds out anything about the lawyer before we make any plans."

"Yeah, I agree. I also want to wait to see what else Frisco can dig up on the doctor."

"So how many questions is he going to have when he comes here?"

Robert put his hands back on Anna's hips. "I think we should be prepared for an interrogation." He pulled her a little closer. "I think he's already started to figure out what's going on."

"That we need to make changes so we can have what we both want." Anna's hands went behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. "I think we should go back to our suite, we can talk about what we want to do. Or you could take me to bed," she smiled suggestively at him.

"We can talk later," Robert said and kissed her again before they turned and walked away together."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gloria had done what Robert and Anna asked, she had gone home even though it hurt. Now all she could do was wait for Adam to call her. She never thought Adam would find out how she had gotten him because she got drunk and told him and his actual family. She hated seeing him in pain because of her, what hurt the most was seeing him so angry. Angry at her. How long would it be before she heard from one of them? His family, were all there to welcome him home. Why had she believed that she was the only one that could provide a good life for him? He had listed off people that she now knew could have raised him.

She had been pacing her living room but now let herself drop onto the couch. Robert and Anna had both said if she hadn't gotten Adam someone else would have. What had happened that they weren't there for him? This wasn't her fault, she didn't take him from Anna she only paid a shady lawyer for him. She had wanted a baby but the car accident that killed her parents had taken away that dream. She was lucky to survive but her injuries had meant she could never have a child of her own. The lose of her parents had left her in a dark place and that had led to a few drunken run-ins with the law. No matter what agency she went to, that was always the reason she was given for not being a suitable candidate for adoption. Clearly getting drunk had gotten the best of her again.

Why hadn't she asked for more information from Max Turner? Who had that doctor been that gave her Adam? Was she the one that had taken him from Anna? Why would anyone do that to a woman? There were so many questions running through her head but she knew there was no way she would find the answers. She had looked into who Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane are and knew if anyone was going to find out how she ended up with Adam it would be them. She wasn't a bad person, she would never have taken Adam if she had known his parents were alive. What struck her the most was that they didn't seem to be angry with her. Somehow Anna and Robert were able to see that she only wanted a baby to love. A child of her own and they didn't hate her for what she had done. Now if only Adam would forgive her.

...

Anna smiled when Robin opened the door, "Thanks for coming. She has a fever so I know they won't take her at daycare."

"Is she still in bed?" Anna asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, she was up for a little while but wanted to go back to bed. That's how I knew for sure she isn't feeling well today. Is it just you, where's dad?"

"He is at the gym with Adam. They have started working out together. For now, they are using the one at the Metro Court but Robert says they are going to have to get memberships somewhere."

Robin grinned, "So they're bonding."

"Yes, they are. How long before you have to head to work?"

"I have time for tea with my mom. Besides I have questions about you and dad."

Anna smiled and followed Robin into the kitchen. "What do you want to know?"

"What's going on?"

"We're back together. So far that's about all we know for sure. We have both called to resign but the WSB doesn't really want to accept that. We know we don't want to go out on assignments, we want to be here with each other and our family."

"So are you moving back here?" Robin asked as she poured their tea.

"It's not settled yet but yes, that's what we want to do." Anna put her hand on Robin's, "You know how we feel about each other and we've finally admitted it to each other. We're talking about what we want to do now. We're also getting set to go find out how Adam was taken away from me."

"What, when are you doing that?"

"We don't have all the information we need yet but I think it will be soon. We're hoping knowing what happened will help Adam forgive Gloria and we can all move on with our lives."

"I guess that makes sense. So you and dad don't know what comes next for you? This isn't just a fling while you're both here, is it?"

"No, I just told you we're back together. We love each other and we are going to stay together. I know we want to live here and I feel like it's only a matter of time before we get it all worked out so we can."

"Are you planning on staying at the hotel or do you want to find your own places or place?"

"We haven't talked too much about that other than that your father does not want to live in a hotel," Anna told her with a smile.

"So this is serious. My mommy and daddy are in love," Robin said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, we are. I think he even hinted at marriage the other day," Anna said with a little grin.

Robin grinned back and gave Anna a hug. "I'm happy for you mom. Now you can both stop asking me about each other all the time."

"You didn't tell him, did you? Wait, both of us?"

"Yes mom, dad asked about you all the time too. No, I haven't told him and you aren't supposed to know he did either." Robin checked her watch, "I better get to work. Thanks again for watching Emma today."

"No problem sweety, we're here to help."

"I'll keep that in mind," then Robin grabbed her things and left.

...

"Thanks for letting me shower here dad. It saves me a little time. I have plans with Paula later but since mom isn't here I was thinking it would be cool if we got to hang out for a while."

"I'd like that too. I'll just have a quick shower."

When Robert came back into the room Adam was sitting watching TV. "So would you want to go grab some pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds good dad," Adam said as he got up, then they left the suite together. "So you and mom seem really happy."

"We are. She's the only woman I want to be with and we are getting that chance again. Yeah, we're basically living together but we are giving each other space and making sure we do things without the other so we don't get annoyed with each other."

"You annoy each other?"

Robert shook his head slightly, "You have no idea. I can push her buttons better than anyone else and she does things that just drive me crazy but that doesn't matter. We love each other and want to be together. We still haven't figured out what we do now. For work I mean, I know we are together now and that won't change."

Adam smiled at him and put his arm around Robert's shoulder, "You know you don't have to stay together because of the kids." Robert looked at him and they both started laughing.

They were still kidding around with each other as they walked through the lobby, "Oh Robert. I was hoping I would see you." They turned and saw Alexis standing there. "Oh, you have to be Adam." She looked at Robert, "You do realize he looks a lot like you, right?"

"Yes, Alexis that has been established. Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, you or Anna. It's about Max Turner."

"Have you located him?"

"I believe so, yes. He's still practising, mostly personal injury cases. His practice is in St. Louis." Then she handed him an envelope that he put in his pocket.

"Thank you for looking into this for us. Tell my brother to call me soon, we should all go out for dinner again."

"I will, I had a good time with you and Anna last time. I'll see you later." Then Alexis turned and walked away from them.

"Who was that?"

"Alexis Davis, she's an attorney and is dating your Uncle Mac."

"So who is Max Turner? Was he connected to my adoption?"

"Yes, according to Gloria he was the lawyer she dealt with." Robert turned to him, "Adam your mother and I are just waiting for a little more information then we are going to start following the leads we have to find out what happened."

"When, are you going to do this soon?"

"Most likely within the next couple of weeks. We want to get this all sorted out then we can move on with our lives."

They started walking again. "I was talking to Robin the other day and she mentioned that there were several kidnapping attempts when she was young and that people tried to use her to get to you and mom. That's what happened to me isn't it?"

"You and Robin were talking about this?" Robert was a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, she tells me a lot of stuff. I was taken as a way to hurt you and mom. Someone wanted to make you both suffer so they took me."

"That is a very good possibility, yeah. It could also be someone thought they could make a lot of money by taking the baby of a woman that had amnesia."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I think you're on the right track about what happened and why," Robert admitted. He put his hand on his back, "Let's not talk about that now. Let's go get that pizza."

...

When Anna got back to the suite Robert was stretched out on the couch. "I see you had a hard day."

"Hi, Luv. I just got back actually," he said as he started to sit up. "I saw Alexis today, Max Turner is in St. Louis."

"So we're just waiting to hear more from Frisco," Anna said as she joined him on the couch.

"Yup, I think we should pay the lawyer a visit first. See what he has to tell us then go from there."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Robert put his arm around her, "So how was your day?"

"I spent a lot of time cuddling with a little girl that just wasn't her usual playful self. We watched cartoons, I read her a few books and she slept a lot."

"If she's still not feeling better tomorrow I'll spend the day with her," Robert offered.

"Don't you have to workout with Adam in the morning?"

"Well that is our plan but I can skip a day."

"You don't want to do that, I'll go over in the morning then you can come and spend the day with us." Anna slid her had up his chest, "I like that you taking care of yourself. Means you'll be around a nice long time yet." She kissed him, "There are other benefits I like as well."

"You want me around eh?" he asked with a little grin.

"Of course I do." Anna looked at him then asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"I think I'm just a little worried. I want this to work this time, I want that so badly. If you need space or time on your own I want to make sure you're getting that."

"If I wanted space or time on my own I would tell you that. Is this because we're staying here together?"

"I don't want to rush into this but at the same time I don't want us to be apart."

"Oh Robert," she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I want you here, we do our own things and we spend time apart but at night I want you in bed with me, I want to wake up with you. If we had separate rooms you would be here every night anyway." Then she smiled, "Well I hope you would be, I'd want you to be."

"So you aren't worried that we're rushing this?"

"We aren't rushing, we're making up for the time we were apart."

"After we've found out what happened with Adam what do you want to do about our living arrangements?"

"Do we know where we're going to be?"

"Anna, don't you still want to move here?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the worried look on his face, "Of course I do. More than that I want to move in with you."

"You're sure?"

Anna kisses him then smiles at him, it was so cute to see that he was a little nervous about this. "Of course I am. I love you and we are going to be together where ever we are and that is going to be here in Port Charles."

"I love you too." Robert sat back and Anna leaned against him. "I told Adam that we'd be looking into this in a few weeks. Why don't we look for a place of our own now? Then when we get back we can move in together?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea. We could even start looking right now, get your laptop."

"Kiss me, apartment hunting can wait a little longer. The love of my life just agreed to move in with me." Anna smiled and kissed him passionately, he pulled her closer and she settled on his lap. Robert's hands slid up her back as she starts undoing his shirt. Robert untucked her shirt then his hands moved up her bare back. He undid her bra as she moved her hip, rubbing against his arousal.

Knock Knock

"This can't be happening again," Robert said into her neck as he continued to kiss her.

Knock Knock

Anna sat back slightly putting her forehead against his, "How do they know when we're about to have sex?"

"Maybe they'll go away."

"Honey, they never go away. Answer it, I need to go straighten my clothing." She kissed him again then got off his lap.

Knock Knock

Robert got up slowly and walked to the door. "This had better be important," he said as he got to the door. He opened it to see Frisco smiling back at him.

"I think it's important. You told me you wanted this information."

"You could have called to say you were here."

"Why would I do that? I didn't interrupt something did I?" Frisco asks with a smirk. Robert's shirt was still partly open and his hair was a little messy. "She hasn't tied you up lately has she?"

"Maybe he likes it when I do," Anna said as she came back into the room. "Hi Frisco," she said then gave him a hug.

Robert did up his shirt then went and sat down, "So what did you find?"

"Oh, so business first then I get to met your son?"

"Yeah, we can call him," Anna says.

"He has plans this evening actually," Robert told them.

"After we've talked we'll go by Kelly's. Frisco you must be hungry, when was the last time you ate there?"

"Yeah I am and it's been a while. I'd love to go to Kelly's." They all sat down and Frisco pulled out a folder. "Dr. Liesl Obrecht is in Lucerne, Switzerland. She is the director of a hospital called Die Klinik Den zu Heilen, The clinic to heal the mind."

"Has she been there long?"

"A couple of years, yeah. I couldn't find anything that says she ever worked directly for the DVX but I was able to dig up a few pictures of her and Faison together."

"How long ago were those taken?" Anna asked.

"The first one I believe would have been mid 80's when he was passing himself off as P.K. Sinclair, the next few I believe would have been around the time he was here. Only one was dated and that was 1991."

Robert turned to Anna who was studying one of the pictures Frisco had brought with him. He noticed the tear that threatened to fall and wiped it away with his thumb. "Do you know her?"

"That's the doctor. She was the one that Faison had do my check-ups." Anna put her hand to her mouth. "She knew I was pregnant and wasn't on the tanker that night." Anna looked up at Robert, "She's the one that gave Adam to Gloria. She took our baby. Why, why would she have taken him?"

"I don't know Luv, but we are going to find that out," Robert said as he took her in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robert Anna and Frisco walked into Kelly's together, "Does Maxie know you're in town?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I left her a message. We've been talking a little more lately and she knows I'm trying to at least be a part of her life. Baby steps, maybe one day she'll let me in."

"Just don't give up on her, you make the effort and she'll see that," Robert said as they sat down at a table.

"Words of experience?" Frisco asked.

Robert nodded then grinned at Anna, "It took a while but they let me back in, of course, I did have to almost die."

"Shut up," Anna said playfully. "We always loved, we were just angry."

Frisco smiled at them, "So what's the plan now? Do you need my help moving forward?"

"I don't think so, first we're going to talk to the lawyer that arranged the adoption. Then we'll head to Switzerland, I don't see there being any problems but we will keep you informed," Robert told him.

"Just give me a call and I'll be there. Now," Frisco said changing the subject. "I want to know what's going on with the two of you. Clearly, I interrupted something when I got to your suite."

"Robert and I are back together. We are moving back here to be close to our family and we are still working on what we are doing for our careers but since we are both on leave we have a little more time to talk about it and get that sorted out."

"So it was true, you both got asked not to resign?"

"Yeah, Robert was offered a different position, I was asked to reconsider and that they could work with my needs."

"I don't want to be working around the clock. I want time with my family now that we're all together at last." Robert put his arm on the back of Anna's chair, "If the WSB had left us alone eighteen years ago I would have found Anna brought her home and Adam always would have always been with us. They've taken enough time away from us and I really think it's time to part ways with them."

Anna looked at Robert, "You really mean that don't you? It wasn't just Faison that came between us, the WSB really was a big part of that."

"Anna they forced me to give up my life so they wouldn't kill you and Robin. They are just as much, if not more responsible. Left on my own I would have brought you home. They set off the explosions, they are the reason you were so badly injured. Why there was even an opportunity for this Dr. Obrecht to take Adam."

Anna could tell Robert was getting more upset the more he talked, this was clearly still a sensitive subject for him. She touched his cheek, "Baby, we can't change any of that now."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I know." She leaned closer and put her head against his, "Everything should have been different."

"You're right, it should have been. I have you back now, our kids are here and that's what's important."

"I know, so let's focus on that." Anna kissed him tenderly then they turned back to Frisco, "Sorry about that."

"No, I get it. The WSB doesn't really care about any of our personal lives. I think you're right to walk away to have what's really important."

Anna was still leaning close to Robert when she looked up and smiled, "This is why I suggested coming here."

"Hi, mom, dad. I'd like to visit but just heading out to meet Paula."

"You can spare a minute to meet a friend of ours, Frisco this is our son Adam. Frisco is an old friend."

"Maxie's father, one of Robin's godfathers and another WSB agent. It's nice to meet you." He noticed the quizzical look Frisco was giving him as they shook hands. "Robin's been filling me in about a lot of things." Adam sat down with them, "Are you helping them find out what happened when I was born?"

"I brought them some information about that, yes. Now we're just having something to eat, catch up a bit before I have to leave."

"We all need answers about that, thanks for helping us."

Frisco smiled at him, "You and Robin have the same eyes, not quite the same as Anna's but close. And you sure look a lot like Robert."

Adam smiled proudly, "Thanks."

"What time are we meeting in the morning?" Robert asked.

"8:30, mom do you want to join us?"

"I think that should just be for you and Robert. I've been working on getting Robin to go to the gym with me."

"You don't want to work out with your mom. She's kind of intense, and she plays rough," Frisco said with a grin.

"You respected me a lot more after that didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Even as a singer slash TV host you thought you knew more than Anna when you first meet her," Robert said with a grin.

"Yeah alright, I was a little full of myself when I was young."

Adam smiled, he liked seeing them kid around with each other. "As much fun as this could be, I really do have to get going. Frisco if you're around again I'd like to talk some more. Maybe you can tell me some good stories about these two."

"I know a few, that would be fun," Frisco shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Adam."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too. See you late." Adam gave Anna a quick kiss on the cheek then left.

Anna smiled watching him leave touching her cheek. "That's my little boy," she said proudly.

...

"So what do you feel like doing tonight?" Adam asked as he and Paula were walking away from her dorm.

"I don't know, do you want to just walk for a while then we can decide?"

"I'd like that," Adam said and smiled at her. He hadn't worked up to asking her out but he like that she wanted to spend time with him. "So have you made many friends yet?"

"Well, my roommate is nice, so far we're getting along and she seems cool. I was worried I'd get someone I didn't get along with. She's quiet but funny and we don't annoy each other so that's good. There are a few people I've talked to but mostly I'm just trying to find my way from class to class. The first week of classes has been a lot to adjust to."

"Next week will be better. Are you going to try out for the volleyball team?"

"They do accept walk on, there's an open try out next week so I might."

"You should at least give it a try," Adam bumped her arm with his elbow.

She smiled back, "I think I will. What about you, what are your plans?"

"I told you about my job at Kelly's, so that covers work. I really just want to spend time getting to know my family. I have time to figure out what I want to take next fall."

"If you go to school here I can be your guide around campus."

"I'd like that, this is where I'm thinking of going. Mom and dad are planning on moving back here after they solve the mystery of why I was taken from them."

"Are they any closer to finding that out or have they even started looking into that?"

"I bumped into them on my way here, they were having dinner with an old friend of theirs who just happens to be a WSB agent as well. He brought them information about it."

"I keep forgetting they're spies and have those types of connections. Do you think they are going to find out what happened?"

"I know they will." Adam smiled, a part of him just knew that was true. "They have a couple of names, I think they know where the people involved in my adoption are already. Dad said they will be leaving in the next little while."

"Wow, all those times I heard you talk about finding your sister I kind of felt bad for you because I could tell how much you wanted it and I was worried you wouldn't find her. You not only found her, but you also found a mystery to solve and parents that will be able to that."

"You were actually listening to me?"

"Adam you're my friend, just because we were hanging out with other people too, it didn't mean I was ignoring you."

"I just always thought you were so involved in your own stuff that I was just a guy you knew."

"Involved in other stuff? Do you mean because I was dating a total jerk."

That made him grin, she saw it and grinned back. Adam didn't answer right away and they walked in silence for a few minuted. "I mean, I didn't think you noticed me," Adam finally admitted.

"Why wouldn't I notice the cute guy that is really nice and was so sweet to me when I was having a really bad night?" Paula put her arm through his as they continued to walk. "Most guys would have hit on me or just left cause they didn't want to be around girl drama but not you. You sat with me and listened to me. You let me cry on your shoulder and didn't try to make a move on me. You were always just so nice. You're a good guy and I'm not the only girl that noticed that. You actually had a lot of admirers in school."

"Really?" She smiled and nodded that made him grin a little. "I loved getting to play with your hair that night, you have amazing hair. I knew you just needed someone to lean on and I'm glad I was there for you."

"I am too," she smiled up at him. "Let's go get something to eat."

"OK, Robin told me about a new Chinese place, want to check it out?"

"Yeah, sounds good." They continued walking, Adam was happy to have her holding onto his arm. He knew it wasn't much but it seems like she does like him and maybe he should try asking her out. He decided to see how this evening went then he would make his up his mind. He would hate to mess up their friendship if that's all she sees him as.

...

After Frisco left Robert invited Anna to go for a walk down on the docks. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" Anna asked as they walked.

"I always want to know what you're thinking."

"We should get an apartment with a view of the harbour. I want to be able to stand out on our balcony and look out at the water."

"Look out at it with my arms around you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear then taking you to bed and having my way with you."

"You make it sound even better than what I was picturing in my head."

Robert stopped walking and pulled her close, "I love you Anna and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"I love you too." Anna stroked his cheek then kissed him tenderly. "I am so happy I have you back. We're making plans for our future."

Robert ran his fingers through her hair, "Everything I want is right here and I am never going to let this go again." Robert leaned in and kissed her, it started off tenderly. He playfully bit her bottom lip then her lips parted as the kiss deepened. Anna's hands slid up into his hair as the passion grow. Robert slowly pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, "I think we should head back to our room."

"It's that or we make quite the spectral of ourselves out here."

"If we weren't planning on moving back here it would be something for Port Chuck to remember us by," Robert said with a little grin.

Anna started to giggle and hugged him a little tighter, "Take me to bed, Scorpio." With their arms wrapped around each other, they turn and start walking back to their hotel.

What they didn't know was that as they walked away there had been a couple people that had seen their passionate display. "Wow, if I was kissed like that I think I'd have to go somewhere a little more private as well."

"Well if you ever want to find out if it runs in the family just let me know." Dinner had been fun and Adam was feeling very comfortable with Paula. Why not flirt a little to see how she response?

Paula looked up at him, "That was your parents?"

"Yeah, it was. Dad keeps telling me no other woman has the same kind of affect mom has on him. I think we just saw what he means by that."

"They're an attractive couple. I didn't really notice that night I met your dad but he's kind of hot."

Adam's jaw dropped a little, "What?" Paula started laughing. "You think my dad's hot?"

"Must be why I think his son is hot."

Adam grinned, "You're just saying that so I don't think you have a thing for older men." She started laughing harder and gave him a little shove, Adam started laughing too. He reached out and took her hand, "I should get you back to your dorm. I can't have you out here looking for that hot older guy of your dreams." He playfully looked around then they started walked, "The coast is clear, let's go."

Paula was smiling as they walked back towards campus, she had no idea how funny Adam really was. He had been making her laugh all evening and she had been pleasantly surprised when he started to flirt a little. She thought he might be interested in her and now she felt sure she was right. When they got to her dorm, Paula's cheeks were a little sore from smiling and laughing. "I had a really good time tonight."

"I'm glad, I did too." Adam turned towards her, "I work tomorrow and I'm sure you have school stuff to do this weekend but I was wondering if you'd want to hang out again on Sunday?"

Paula gave him a slight smile, "Yeah, I think I'd like to hang out again."

Adam was suddenly feeling a little nervous, he wanted to kiss her. She had the cutest smile and he had been thinking about her lips and how they would feel to kiss since they had left the restaurant. "I'll see you Sunday then." Adam gave her a little grin then leaned in, she leaned into him as well. The kiss was brief but Adam knew he wanted to kiss her again when their lips parted.

"I'll see you on Sunday." Paula smiled at him then turned and went inside.

Adam watched her as she walked away then turned when the door closed. There was a smile on his face as he started to walk back to Kelly's. Not only had Paula agreed to go out again, she'd kissed him back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Is it wrong that I'm a little jealous?" Anna asked as Robert was packing. He was still only in his pyjama pants and she liked watching him walk around half dressed. He had always been in good shape but the working out was starting to show. She walked over and ran her hand up his back.

"I won't be gone more than a couple days then you and I are going on our own little adventure," Robert said as he turned and took her in his arm.

"Ummm, time alone with the very sexy Robert Scorpio. I am a lucky woman."

"But you want to spend time with your son." He knew she wanted to go with them on this little trip.

"You two are going to be driving his car back from Grand Rapids. You'll have all kinds of time to talk, to get to know each other better."

"So you're jealous," he said with a grin.

"I just told you I am," she said and started to laugh.

"I'm going to miss you. I have gotten very used to having you around all the time again."

"I'll miss you too." Anna smiled up at him, "Are you sure you don't mind that Robin is coming to look at these last two apartments with me?"

"You know I trust you. You being there with me is what's going to make our apartment a home. Besides you're the one that will make the final decision if I'm there or not."

"Alright," Anna ran her hand up his chest. "Did I mention I'm going to miss you?"

Robert smiled and pulled her a little closer, "A little something to tided you over." Then he kissed her tenderly.

"You are going to be gone a few days," she said playfully.

"Oh, you want more than just a kiss." Anna bit her bottom lip and nodded. "I can't leave if you're not satisfied."

"No, we can't have that." Robert picked her up and Anna wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands move through his hair as she kisses him passionately. Robert carried her over to the bed, "Mmm, Robert," she moaned into his mouth.

Robert laid her down and started removing her clothing, Anna helped and they were soon undressed. Robert trailed kisses down her neck, along her collar bone then down to her breast. Anna's head tilted back as she enjoyed his touch. He moved to her other breast before continuing down her body, he took his time when he reached her moist center, bringing her to climax before slowly working his way back up to her lips. Anna smiled and pushed him onto his back, "My turn." Robert moaned as she took him in her hand before taking him into her mouth. Before he reached his release she stopped and smiled up at him. That was not how this was going to finish, she kissed her way back up his chest, then moved closer to his ear. "I want you inside me."

Robert claimed her lips with such intensity, he needed her, to feel her around him. He flipped them over and positioned himself between her legs before entering her. They both moaned as they started moving together. Desire overtook them, passion driving them on. As they neared their climax Anna called out his name driving his need to share their release. They collapsed in each other arms breathing heavily.

Robert rolled onto his back as Anna leaned on her elbow, her other hand on his chest, both still breathing heavily. "I think I can last while you're gone," she said with a smile.

Robert looked at her then started to laugh putting his head back, "I hope so. There will be more of that when I return."

"Mmmm, yes there will," Anna leaned in and kissed him just as they heard a knock at the door.

They looked toward the bedroom door then back at each other. "I bet that's Adam," Robert said and started to get out of bed.

"You go have a shower, I'll get the door."

Robert turned and kissed her then left the bedroom. Anna grabbed her own pyjamas and robe put them on then went to answer the door. "Hi sweety, we lost track of time," she said as Adam walked in, dropping his bag by the door.

"That's alright. Is dad ready?"

"He's just finishing his shower, he should be out soon." Adam sat down and looked over at Anna as she got herself a drink. "Are you thirsty?"

"No, I'm good thanks." He got the feeling there was more than showering going on just before he got here but was not going to say a thing about that. "It'll be nice having my car and a few more of my things here."

"Are you going to talk to Gloria while you're there?"

"I don't really see how I could avoid that but I still don't know what to say to her." Adam patted the couch beside him and Anna joined him. "I know she only wanted a baby, I just hate that I was taken away from you."

"She isn't the one that took you away from me. She's the one that gave you a good home, a good life."

Adam smiled and shook his head slightly, how did they both do that? Neither of them saw Gloria as the bad person in this. "I love you, mom. Will it always hurt knowing where I should have always been?"

"I think as time passes you will accept that circumstance out of our control shaped what happened to us all. Will it always hurt that we weren't together as a family? I hope not. I for one am doing all I can to regain what was taken away from me. Your father and I are on the road back to what we had. Now both our children are in the same city we are planning on settling down in. We can't change the past but we can make the most out of what we have now."

"Listen to her, she is a very wise woman," Robert said as he entered the room after a quick shower, duffle bag in hand.

"You're all ready to go?"

"Yup, I guess we should be leaving, we have a plane to catch."

"We do." He stood up, Anna did as well. Adam gave her a hug then walked to the door, picking up his bag.

Anna walked over to Robert who wrapped his arms around her, "Sorry, I guess we got carried away and lost track of time."

Anna's arms were around his neck, "Never apologize for making me feel this good," she said with a sexy smile. "I love you."

Robert kissed her sensually, "I do love you." He turned towards the door as Adam opened it, "I'll call you later," Robert said then they left the room.

...

After their plane had landed Robert asked Adam what he wanted to do first. "I think I might as well get it over with. Let's go get my things, I'll figure out what I want to say to her when we get there."

"Does she know we're coming?" Robert asked as the got into a cab.

"I don't think so. Mike knows we're coming, he might have told her."

Robert knew not to push Adam about this, when he was ready he would talk to Gloria. Until he was ready, Robert knew he had to respect that Adam just needed time to process everything that had happened since the last time they were here. "Are you crashing at Mike's place? I'm sure you two want to hang out without the old man around."

Adam smiled at that. "Actually if you don't mind I'd like to. Tonight you are invited out with us for a while then I think we're gonna ditch you."

Robert smiled back, "That's fine by me. You should have fun with your friends while you're here."

"Do you mind coming to meet Mike's parents? They want to meet you."

"I'd like that too. Did I tell you that mom's a little jealous that we're doing this together?"

"No, why?"

"She loves that we are getting to spend this time together but she also wishes she was getting to spend the next three days with you."

"I love mom and I thought about asking her to come too but I've never had this before. I had a mom growing up, this is the first time I get to do a guys trip with my dad."

Robert put his arms around Adam's shoulder, "This is the first trip like this for me as well."

Adam grinned, "Mike's dad, Ken, he took me with him and Mike on a few camping trips but I always felt like I was interfering like I was the third wheel. I know they wouldn't have asked me to go if they didn't want me there but it always just felt a little odd."

"I think this should be the start of a new tradition. Each summer you and I will pick somewhere and just go away for a few days."

"Yeah, I'd like that." As they drove to Gloria's house Adam told Robert a few memories about the places they were passing. Robert took it all in, wanting to know as much about Adam as he could. When they pulled up in front of Gloria's house Adam looked out the window of the cab then looked at Robert, "Well, here we go."

They both got out and walked up to the house, Adam knocked then let himself in. "Mom, are you here?" Robert noted he had said mom not Gloria but didn't say anything. They walked further into the house then saw Gloria walking into the living room.

"Adam! You're here. Oh, I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm not home, I'm getting more of my things, including my car. Dad and I are driving it back to Port Charles."

"Hello Gloria," Robert said, so far it seemed like she hadn't noticed him.

"Oh, you aren't staying?"

"No, I'm enjoying it there. Mom, dad, Robin and her family are there, I want to be in Port Charles with them."

"Do you still hate me for paying a lawyer for you?" Gloria asked nervously.

"I don't hate you. I don't know what I feel right now, but it's not hate," Adam answered honestly.

There was a tear in her eye but it didn't fall, "That's better than I expected. It's really good to see you. How long are you staying? Are you staying here, I noticed you both have bags?"

Adam looked at Robert, "Um no, dad's staying at a hotel. I'm gonna crash at Mike's tonight. We came here first so I'd have my car to cruise around in."

"I see, do you have time to visit?"

Robert could tell Gloria was trying but knew Adam wasn't sure what he felt right now. "I think we could stop in tomorrow before we hit the road. Adam, why don't we pack up what you want to take and pick it up in the morning? That way you have room for a few buddies to cruise around with."

Adam knew what Robert had just done and was glad he had. It got him off the hook of visiting right now but gave them another chance to talk tomorrow. "Yeah, that a good idea."

"What's your rush, do you really have to head back so soon?"

"Yeah, Anna and I have plans early next week that might keep us out of Port Charles for a couple of weeks. So I have to get back," Robert explained.

"I also have a job to get back to. If my bosses weren't old friends of mom and dad's I'm not sure I would have gotten the next couple days off."

"You have a job there? Are you planning on coming back here at all?"

"I have a room above this little diner there and was offered a job there so I took it. I think I want to go to university there next fall."

"I see." Gloria really did not want to cry in front of them, "Why don't you go up and pack up what you're taking? We'll talk some more before you leave."

Robert put his hand on Adam's back and they walked out of the room. When they got into Adam's room he turned and looked at Robert, "Was that strange?"

"She was getting emotional and didn't want you to see. You just dropped quite the bombshell on her."

"I was just being honest."

Robert smiled, "Yeah, you were. You also just told the woman that raised you that essentially you aren't coming home again, not to live here anyway."

"Oh, yeah OK. I get it."

"Come on let's get what you want together then we should talk to Gloria a little bit more before you take me to my hotel."

"You're coming to Mike's with me."

"I know, I just figured you'd let me drop off my bag before that."

Adam smiled, "Yeah I guess you don't want to be dragging it all over the place." Adam started packing more of his clothes to take back with him then looked at Robert and started to laugh. "I guess I didn't have to bring clothes with me."

"This way you don't have to take a big bag into a hotel room tomorrow night. All this can just stay in the trunk or backseat."

"Good point." Adam turned and sat down on his bed. He didn't really understand what he was feeling at the moment, this was a little confusing. He wanted to go back to Port Charles and get to know his family but he didn't like seeing Gloria sad either. She had actually looked like she was in pain when they left the room. "I don't mean to hurt her but I get the feeling I have."

Robert sat down beside him, "Since we've been here you have not lied to her. You are talking to her, which honestly I wasn't sure if you would. This is going to be tough, it isn't your typical situation of leaving home after high school. You are dealing with a lot right now and Gloria has to understand that. That being said this isn't easy for her either. I believe she had no idea Anna and I were alive. She wanted to give a child a wonderful life, the kind she had the means to do. A baby with no parents was offered to her and she thought she was doing the right thing even if she did it the wrong way."

"The only reason I think I am able to talk to her is because of you and mom. You both are so understanding about this. You aren't mad that she adopted me illegally, you don't blame her and you've made it very clear that if it wasn't Gloria someone else would have gotten me. That the person that took me from mom had no intention of letting me be raised by either of you."

"I'm glad you've been listening to us. Now let's get this finished up so we can go do some visiting."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After getting Robert checked in they went to Mike's house next. When they knocked his mom, Sharon, answered the door. "Hi, Adam. Mike said you'd be here soon. He's just helping his dad with something out back they should be in soon." She looked at Robert, "Hello, I'm Sharon."

"Robert," he said and shook her hand.

She looked him up and down, "Mike said he just knew you had to be Adam's father when he met you. I see it too, he doesn't have your eyes though."

"No, those are more like his mother's but they are most like his older sister's."

"Yeah, it was so strange meeting shorty and looking into my eyes in someone else's face."

"Shorty?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, lost boy here calls her that. Robin's not very tall but you don't want to mess with her either."

"You call him lost boy?" she asked Robert as they walked into her living room.

"No, I call Robin shorty and she calls me lost boy. Mom and dad stick to our names or terms of endearment."

Sharon had known Adam a long time and she loved seeing him look this happy. She knew how important this had been to him and thought finding out he had parents too was better than anything he had ever dreamed of. "This is so great that you found all of them. So do you all live in, where was it again?"

"Port Charles. Robin lives there with her husband and daughter. Anna and I both just happened to have time off so we both showed up there to visit just after Adam arrived."

"Mike told me you are thinking about staying there. What does Gloria think about that?"

"I am staying there. Now that mom and dad are moving back I want to move there as well. Gloria has to accept that I need to do this."

She looked at Robert, "You're moving there? Was this something that you had been planning?"

"No but things have changed a lot this last month and with any luck when I talk to Anna later she'll tell me we have an apartment to move into when we get back from our fact-finding mission."

"Mike said something about you being some kind of secret agent or spy?"

"Mom enough. Sorry about that, once she gets started the questions just keep coming," Mike said as he walked into the room followed by his father.

"Hi, you must be Robert, I'm Ken."

"Nice to meet you," Robert said and shook his hand.

"Can I offer you a beer?"

"I'd love one," Robert said and followed him into the kitchen.

"Your mother is a fool letting that man wander around by himself."

"MOM!" Mike said in shock.

"She has nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Oh really," Sharon said sounding intrigued. Mike knew his mom was a bit of a flirt and had more than once caught both his parents checking out other people but as far as he knew that was as far as it went. Adam was also aware of Sharon's wandering eye.

"I'm still pretending I don't know what was happening just before I got to their hotel suite this morning," Adam said and Mike started laughing. "They really like each other," Adam said with a grin.

"Come on man, let go up to my room for a while. I want to hear how things are going with you and Paula." Adam smiled and blushed ever so slightly then followed Mike out of the room.

"These are my girls," Robert was saying to Ken as Sharon walked into the kitchen. He was showing Ken pictures on his phone.

"How many girls do you have?" Sharon asked jokingly.

"Three generations of Devane woman." Robert turned his phone so she could see it. "That's Anna, our daughter Robin and our granddaughter Emma."

"She is a little cutie. Your daughter definitely looks like her mother."

"This has to be my favourite picture at the moment though." Robert found the one he was looking for then showed them. Robin had whipped cream in her hair and was trying to get some on Adam. They both had big smiles on their faces, you could tell they were both laughing. "They might not have grown up together but they have already bonded and they like being silly together. Adam goes over to Robin's quite a bit. Emma is calling him Uncle Adam now," Robert told them with a smile. His phone started to ring and the picture changed to one of Anna with the word Luv as the caller id. "Excuse me." Robert turned then answered the phone. "Hi, you."

"Hey, sexy. So I have some news."

"Do we have a place to call home now?"

"We do, Robin agrees that it's perfect for us and the view of the harbour is breathtaking."

"I can't wait to see it."

"What are you up to? Did you already go talk to Gloria?"

"We're over at his buddy Mike's place, I'm visiting with his parents. We've already picked up Adam's car and it went well. He talked to her for a bit and we're going back tomorrow before we leave to give them another chance to talk."

"That's good. I don't want to keep you but I just had to tell you about the apartment."

"I'll call you later this evening, once I'm in bed."

"I'd like that. Love you."

"Love you too." Then he ended the call and went back to where Ken and Sharon were standing.

"Do you have another picture of your daughter, I want to see her eyes," Sharon said. Like a very proud papa, Robert showed them lots of pictures of his family.

...

Mike was laughing at Adam, "Come on man, she was checking out my dad."

"She does that. I'm sorry," Mike said still laughing.

"Before you came in it was getting uncomfortable. She was just staring at him, it was like dinner with Gloria all over again. I was worried some other nasty secret was going to suddenly come out." Then they both started laughing. Mike was already laying on his bed, Adam let himself fall into the chair in the room. "Man was it weird being at my place."

"How'd that go? I'm glad she stopped calling me all the time."

"I could tell she's not happy that I'm planning to stay in Port Charles. I don't really know what to say to her either. How messed up is that? I grow up with her, now I feel strange around her. If dad hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened."

"Are you still angry? Like what's going on?"

Adam knew Mike wanted to help him get past all this so he knew he could tell him what he was going through. "I am angry but I don't know at who. There were other people involved. Dude, there was a doctor, a lawyer, they're the ones that took me away from my mom, not Gloria. I know those are the people I should be angry at, I get it but..."

"You're still confused, that makes sense. What do your mom and dad say about all this?"

"If it wasn't for them I know I would still be so mad at Gloria. They're chill man, they don't blame her at all. They're going after the lawyer and the doctor. When me and dad get back they're taking off to get answers. They know where they both are already."

"They tracked them down, just like that?"

"Yeah, I guess. My uncle is dating a lawyer, she's the one that told them where to find the lawyer Gloria used. They used their WSB connections to track down the doctor. That's the person I think they really blame. I've heard a little bit about this doctor and it sounds like she was connected to the guy that took mom from dad and Robin."

"No way. So were they always planning on stealing you?"

"I don't know. Robin told me about people trying to use her to get to them, they'd threaten her, she was even kidnapped. So yeah this could have been planned if someone wanted mom to suffer. Or after the accident, the doctor saw it as a way to make a lot of money."

"They'll find out though, right?"

Adam looked over at Mike and smiled, "Yeah. I think they will."

Mike could tell this stuff was bothering his friend so he figured it was time to change the subject. "You know what, I want to hear about you and Paula."

"Oh man, she is so sexy. Her lips are so soft. I should be back in time so we can go to this party she wants to go to. When I said I wanted to take her out for dinner before it she said it would be our first official date," Adam said with a big grin.

"Yeah, this is the kind of stuff I want to hear."

"Since she's been there we've hung out like five times, the last couple times I got to kiss her and yeah now we're dating."

"Does she know you've had a crush on her forever?"

"Do I need to tell her that? She knows I like her and have for a while."

"Yeah keep it at that," Mike said then grinned at his buddy. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I don't know, I told my dad he's hanging out with us for a while before we ditch him."

"He's OK with that? You dragged him all this way just to leave him behind."

"Yeah, he wants me to hang out with you and our other friends. The trip back is why I asked him to come. We're gonna get to spend a couple of days just hanging out together."

"That sounds pretty cool man." Mike got up, "From everything you've told me about him he sounds pretty cool. Let's go hang out with the parents for a bit then we'll get out of here."

...

Robert had enjoyed his evening with Adam and Mike. He could tell they were really good friends and it was fun getting to see Adam so at ease and having a good time. They had gone to Teddy Burger again, there they had seen a few more of Adam's friends. It sounded like there was a party they were all headed to so Robert excused himself and went back to the hotel.

Robert got ready for bed, in just his boxers he stretched out on the bed. All he could think about was talking to Anna. He picked up his phone and called her, "Hi beautiful."

"Hi," she answered. "What are you up to."

"I'm alone in my hotel room thinking about you."

"Hmmm, and I'm here missing you. I know you only left this morning but,"

"But we've spent enough time apart. Are you in bed?" he asked with a grin.

"I am." She bit her lip, they'd had many phone conversations while in bed. Some were a little more interesting than others. "I wish you were with me."

"What are you wearing?"

Anna looked down she was in shorts and a tank top, "Nothing."

"Ahhh, you're teasing me. I was thinking about you here in bed with me, I really wish you were here with me."

"Just think about how happy you'll be to see me in a few days."

"I will be very happy to see you. I love you so much."

Anna smiled, "I love you too. I think I should let you go before we get carried away."

"What's wrong with getting carried away?"

"You be good."

Robert smiled, "I always am, that's what keeps you wanting more."

"That is true."

"I'll call you tomorrow. You can tell me about our apartment then, tonight I've got other things on my mind."

Anna laughed slightly, "I could tell. Good night, I love you."

"Night, love you too." Robert hung up a smile on his face, he was so happy he had her in his life again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After they'd had breakfast Robert and Adam went to Gloria's to pick up the things Adam wanted to take back to Port Charles. He knows Gloria is going to want to talk to him more but really he still didn't know what to tell her. They knocked when they got there, even though this had been the house he grew up in strangely it didn't feel like home to Adam now. When the door opened Gloria smiled at them and Adam let her hug him. "We're gonna be heading back when we leave here. So I guess we should talk."

Gloria smiled at him. "I'd like that very much." Adam and Robert followed her into the living room. "I was a little worried you would just want to grab your things and leave."

"Honestly, I did think about doing that." Adam sat down and Gloria joined him.

"I think I might just start getting your thing packed in the car let you two talk," Robert told them then left the room.

Adam turned to Gloria, "I think the first thing I should say is that I don't hate you. I'm angry, confused, hurt there's probably more but I know you didn't do this to hurt anyone. You thought you were just giving me a good home. I understand that."

"I really just wanted a baby, a child to love and when I got the chance to adopt you I did."

"Mom, can you understand why I want to be with them for now? Why I want to build family bonds?" Gloria nodded and took his hand. "It doesn't mean I don't still need you in my life it just means I need them too."

"I understand Adam. Please call me once in a while. At least let me know what's going on with you."

"I can do that." He leaned forward and hugged her, "I love you, mom. That hasn't changed."

"Oh, it is so good to hear that. I love you too." They talked a little longer about what he was going to be doing in Port Charles and that he was thinking that he wanted to go to school there.

When Robert came back into the room he smiled at them, "It's all packed whenever you're ready to go."

"I think we should hit the road," Adam said and stood up.

Gloria got up and walked with them to the door. This was better than the last time he had left at least Adam was talking to her this time, he had said he loves her. A part of her still felt hurt that he wanted to be in Port Charles but when she looked over at Robert it all made sense. That man is Adam's father and they are going back to where his real mother and sister are. There is no reason for Adam not to want to know them. Adam gave her a hug at the door, she held him not wanting to let go, she kissed his cheek then he walked out the door with Robert. She hoped they found some answers too, she wanted to know why she had been given their child to raise now as well.

...

Anna went over to spend the day with Robin and Emma, they had agreed that they needed to spend a little time together just the three of them. They were watching Emma play at the park when Robin turned to her, "Mom, when are you and dad leaving?"

"Shouldn't he get back first," Anna said with a smile, Robin grinned back. "Beginning of next week."

"So I can have everybody over this weekend."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful."

Robin smiled at Anna again, "You and dad could be gone for a while so I want us all to spend time together."

"That's a good idea and when we get back hopefully we'll know how and why Adam was taken from us."

Robin smiled as Emma played she waved at them then turned and started playing again. "I think Adam needs to know that, maybe the most out of all of us."

"He needs the facts. He's struggling right now to understand all of this and once he knows how this happened I hope that will help him accept it."

"What do you think him and dad are doing right now?" Robin asked with a smile.

"They're probably on their way back by now. Hopefully, getting to know each other better."

"Dad is so happy about having a son. I watch them together and it reminds me of when I first met him. He didn't need time to adjust to the news we are his kids and he loves us unconditionally."

"Yes, he does." Anna put her arm around her, "So do I."

"I know you do." Robin leaned a little closer, "It feels like you all came here now for a reason. Like after all this time we were meant to meet, meant to be a family finally."

"I think you might be right. It's brought your father and I back together."

"I think we all knew it was only a matter of time before that happened," Robin said with a grin. "You looks so happy, you both do and I know that isn't just because of Adam."

"We are happy. This is all so exciting but I'm a little nervous too. We are making plans we're going to be together but we don't even know what comes next. After we get back I have no idea what we are going to do."

"Start a life together. The life that kept getting taken away from you. This time I know you're going to stay together."

"Oh Robin, I want this so much." Anna turned to face her a little more, "There is a part of me that is terrified Faison is just waiting to reappear. That he isn't done messing with us yet."

"You can't think like that. Even if that happens you and dad won't let him come between you this time, I know you won't" They looked up when they heard Emma laughing she was now playing tag with another child. "Mom, the Scorpios aren't going to let that man ever tear us apart ever again. We just keep getting stronger."

"Yes, we do."

"How long before you are officially one of us again?" Robin asked with a grin.

Anna laughed a little, "You mean a Scorpio? I don't know yet."

Robin's face lit up, "So you have talked about it."

"Well not exactly," Anna admitted with a smile. "It's been mentioned in passing."

"I know it's only a matter of time," Robin said sounding excited.

"You sound pretty sure about this."

Robin only grinned then got up and went after Emma who was trying to climb up the slid. "Alright Emma, I think it's time we head home."

Emma looked up at her with a sad look on her face, "Ice cream."

"You want to go for ice cream. Let's go see if grandma wants ice cream then." Emma took her mom's hand then they both walked over to Anna, it was agreed ice cream was in order.

...

"So he was your spiritual guide?" Adam asked.

"No, Tanganiva may have taught me the ways of the Aboriginal people but that's not what he was. I trust my gut because I understand that we can't always explain the things we feel or sense but if you feel it you shouldn't just ignore it." Robert had been telling Adam about his time in the outback while they drove.

"I think I want to learn more about that, I even want to go to Australia," Adam said with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So is that what makes you and mom such a good team she trusts your gut too?"

"She does but I don't think that has anything to do with how well we work together. We can almost sense what the other one is going to do. Our strengths work well together because we don't always approach a situation the same way."

Adam was enjoying himself, this time alone with his dad was doing exactly what he had hoped. This is their second day on the road, today they had been driving for a little over three hours and they had been talking the entire time. Some of the stories Robert was telling him were a little scary but other's were hilarious and only a couple had been about his work. Adam looked over at Robert while he drove, "What was it that kept you from coming back to Robin and mom?" Robin had told him a little about this but thought hearing from Robert would be the best way to understand it.

"An agreement that I made to keep them both safe."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Adam wanted to understand why they had all been apart for so long.

"Anna and I were both injured in the tanker explosion, Anna much worse than I was. At that point, both Anna and I had black box orders on us and the fact they had saved us and not carried out the order was unbelievable to me. While I was recovering I was told why we were both still alive. I was given two options, do what they want or the order would be carried out." Robert was watching the road as he drove so he didn't see the shocked look on Adam's face. "I didn't know where Anna was at this point only that she was alive. I believed that once Anna had recovered she would be allowed to return home to Robin, maybe that was meant to happen. No one could know I was still alive, that was part of the agreement. Robin would be left alone if I did what they wanted. Anna should have been getting the treatment she needed but something happened and she went missing, I never was told how that happened. I gave up everything so they could live. When I was finally free from that agreement I had no idea how to return to my life. I will not tell you what I had to do for all those years, just that I wasn't the same after and I wasn't for a very long time. Maybe I'm still not." Adam could now see the sadness on his father's face, Adam had wanted to understand but he'd had no idea how painful it would be to hear it. "I made mistakes after and I know that added to the time it took for us all to reconnect but that is all behind us now and I only want to move ahead now."

"Alright, thank you for telling me about that."

Robert glanced over at him, "My turn, I want to hear about you now." Adam smiled then started talking about how him and Mike had met and become friends. So far Robert had been doing most of the talking so it was only fair he started talking about himself.

...

After their second day oh the road they found a little hotel, once were checked into the hotel, Robert and Adam went down to the little diner they had seen just down the street. "Dad, what do you think you'll be able to find out by going after that lawyer and doctor?" Adam asked as they sat down.

"From the lawyer, we just want to find out about how he got involved, maybe a little more about this doctor."

"Do you think he'll tell you anything?"

"If he's smart he will. We just want information from him but if he doesn't want to cooperate then we'll make him see we can make his life a lot harder and that we won't stop until he's in prison."

"Can you really do that?"

"Do you really think selling you is the only shady thing he ever did? We haven't looked into Max Turner's past business dealing yet but that doesn't mean we won't. As for the doctor, she's the one that I really want answers from. That being said she is also connected to Faison somehow so I don't know what she's actually going to tell us," Robert explained.

"She's connected to the man whose obsession with mom ruined both your marriages? Doesn't that mean she could be dangerous?"

"She could be," Robert said with a nodded. "Your mother and I are quite the team I'll have you know. People that mess with us don't often get the better of us. Besides, she's not expecting us to show up demanding answers about you."

Adam smiled, the more time he spent with Robert the more he admired him. He was starting to understand why little boys look up to their dads so much and want to grow up to be like them. He was also pretty sure other kids his age didn't have a dad anything like Robert Scorpio. "No she isn't," he agreed.

"Adam, have I told you I'm proud of how you handled yourself when you saw Gloria. I know you weren't looking forward to that and that it couldn't have been easy but you did it and I think she knows you are always going to be a part of her life. Now it's up to you to decide exactly how much that will be."

"I don't have to know that right now though." He looked down for a moment, "I think once we know what happened and why I think I'll be able to put it all into perspective. I know it might sound like I just don't want to deal with that right now but,"

"It sounds like you want to make sure you making the right decision and to do that you want to have as much information as you can."

Adam's smile grew, it was so amazing that his dad understood him so well. "Am I a lot like you were when you were young?"

"In ways, I think you are. I think you and I have many of the same traits, we were raised in different situations but the things that formed who we are, the traits that come through the most, I think we share many of those traits. You also have a kindness that is very much your mother. How you were with Gloria that was Anna shining through in you."

"Can I talk to mom when you call her later?"

"Of course you can, she'll like that."

Then their waitress came over with their food, "Here you are fellas," she said with a little smile. "I wish there were a few more guys around these parts that looked like you. It's pretty clear your boy gets his looks from you." She looked at Robert and gave him a wink then walked away.

"Does that happen a lot? Woman don't seem to mind letting you know they like how you look."

"Ah, I guess it does happen sometimes. It doesn't mean anything."

Adam shook his head slightly it was like his dad hardly noticed. "You don't think some of them might want to get to know you a little better?"

"Does it matter? I'm not interested but I don't see the harm in them saying things like that. It wasn't crossing any lines and it was just a comment. If you told a woman that you liked her hair does that mean you want to take her to bed or that you like how she looks?"

"So it's just them paying you a compliment? I never really thought of it like that. Mike's mom is a flirt and it was pretty clear she likes how you look."

"One of my best friends flirts all the time but he is also a very happily married man. Some people just like to flirt and as long as that's all it is there's no harm, look but don't touch."

"I get it," Adam said with a nodded. "You don't ever look."

Robert grinned, "There is a goddess that I am lucky enough to have love me, why would I? She takes my breath away."

"Dad, you're getting mushy again," Adam teased.

"When it comes to Anna Devane I can't help it," Robert admitted with a grin. "Eat up then we'll head back to the hotel so we can call her."

"Oooh, you miss her," Adam teased some more.

"You have no idea," Robert said with a sly little grin.

"Ah, Dad!" Then they both started laughing. They joked around all through dinner then went back to the hotel.

When they got back Robert called Anna, he talked to her briefly then told her Adam wanted to talk to her. He told her about how it went with Gloria and about how much he was enjoying their road trip. She could hear the happiness in his voice and knew it was special to him to have this time alone with Robert. Her son clearly loves his father very much and this was important to him, to both of them. They had talked for about twenty minutes when he gave Robert back his phone. "Hi, Luv."

She smiled hearing his voice again, "Hi."

"I guess he told you most of what I would have."

"You guys are having fun together I can tell."

Robert smiled and glanced over at Adam who was already stretched out on the other bed. "Yeah, we are. We've got another great kid here."

"I know we do."

"God I miss you," he said suddenly. "I can wait to have you in my arms again."

"When do you think that will?" she asked a little grin on her lips.

"Tomorrow afternoon maybe early evening."

"Good," she was feeling a little mischievous, "I can't wait to have you all to myself. Oh, the things I want to do to you."

"Why didn't you want to talk like this the other night?" he asked glancing over at Adam then turning away from him a little more.

"I want you naked underneath me on our bed, your hands on my hips."

Robert cleared his throat as he adjusted on the bed, "Anna."

"Your mouth on my bare skin, my hands running through your hair rocking on your lap."

"Devane, you are in so much trouble when I get home."

She had a big grin on her face, "Promises. Promises." Then she started laughing, "I love you Scorpio."

"I do love you, Anna."

"See you tomorrow," then she ended the call. Robert was smiling looking at his phone, then put it on the end table. After a moment he turned and stretched out on his bed.

"How did you know mom was it for you?" Adam asked without looking over at him.

"I turned around and there was this stunningly beautiful woman standing there staring back at me. I know right then I need to know that woman better. Was it love at first sight? No, but we fell hard and fast. The first time we looked at each other we both felt it, I don't know how to explain it. Anna said it was like coming home. I think that might be the best way to put it." He paused then added, "I was lost but suddenly there she was, the light I needed to guide me to the shelter I found in her."

"Is it like that for everyone?"

"No, I am incredibly lucky to have found a love like the one I share with Anna but it's came at a rather high price too. You don't need to be searching for something like what your mom and I have. You'll be very lucky if you find it but you just need to find someone special that you love and that loves you back."

"I'm really glad we did this, took this trip together I mean. I said it was something we both missed out on but it's more than that. I really needed time to talk to someone about this kind of stuff, a man's advice. I don't think I'm looking for that big love but I am really excited about the fact Paula and I are finally dating. I don't want to make mistakes."

"Follow your heart, be true to the one you're with and always respect them. You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, dad."

"Your welcome, now why don't you find something to watch for a while then I think we should get some sleep."

"Alright."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Adam and Robert were laughing as they walked into Kelly's carrying some of Adam's things. They'd had a great time on their road trip but were happy to be back in Port Charles. They went up to his room to drop off what they had brought in and on the way back downstairs they notice Robin and Anna walk in. Adam put his hand on Robert's back, "I can get the rest of it later. Let's go say hi."

Adam got to them first wrapping his arms around Anna, "Hi mom."

Anna smiled and hugged him back, "My boys are back. Hi."

Robert gave Robin a hug then he and Anna looked at each other and smiled, "Hi you," she said as he took her in his arms.

"Hi," he said just before kissing her. It had only been a few days but he had missed her. He kissed her cheek then he neck before whispering, "I missed you beautiful. Oh, it's good to have you in my arms again."

"I missed you too," she whispered back then leaned back in his arms running her hands down his chest, they were both smiling at each other. Robert put his forehead against hers, then kissed the tip of her nose.

Robin grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him over to the counter, "Give them a minute," she said as she smiled over her shoulder at their parents. "When they're a couple they are very, um, affectionate."

"Yeah, I've noticed they really like each other," he said with a grin.

"Did dad tell you they now have an apartment here?"

"Yeah, I think he said it will ready for them to move into in a few weeks."

Robin nodded, "It is really nice and there is this amazing view of the harbour from their balcony." Robin was still telling Adam about the apartment when Robert and Anna joined them. She looked at them, "Well let's get a table I'm sure we all want to chat for a while."

Robert and Adam started talking about their trip and before long they were all laughing and enjoying themselves. Anna could tell they'd had a good time together. She was glad Robert finally got to have this, their son was here with them and he wanted to know them, he wanted to spend time with both of them. She could tell Adam was now really looking up to Robert. Anna thought she'd ask Robert later what kind of things they talked about. If there were any man to man type conversations. She sat watching her family, Robin was laughing leaning against Robert, while Adam talked about Mike's mom. "I can't believe how many women were checking him out. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious, I keep getting told that I take after him but these women were always complimenting him. Sharon even said she didn't know how you would let him out of your sight."

Anna smiled, "It's not just how your father looks that makes him attractive." Anna smiled at him, "He is aware of it but doesn't abuse it. He is a very confident man and that comes across in how he carries himself. There is also an air of mystery about him because you can tell there is a lot more to him than just what you see." Anna then grinned, "Of course, that's before they know just how annoyingly stubborn he is or that he is devoted to his family or that he is incredibly funny."

"At least you added a few nice things after the little dig," Robert said grinning back at her.

"Fact, just the facts," Anna said making them all laugh.

Adam was smiling listen to them, clearly hearing about those other women didn't faze his mom in the slightest. He now understood that they both only had eyes for each other.

"Hey what about the one that told you she liked your ass?" Robert asked.

"She told me my dad needs an ass like mine. I don't think that counts," Adam said with a big smile making them all laugh again.

"I like his little bum, there is nothing wrong with it at all."

"There just isn't much there," Robert said with a smile.

"So other then dad being more popular with the ladies you two met along the way, what else happened?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Oh, could you imagine if Patrick had been with them?" Anna asked suddenly with a big smile.

Robin leaned forward and looked at her, "He is such a flirt, Uncle Sean was always more of the flirt than dad. Oh, that's what it would be if they all go somewhere together. The mysterious one, the flirt and the quiet one. All attractive but all just a little different from each other," Robin suggested.

"And all those ladies will be disappointed because unless I'm wrong even Adam now has a girlfriend."

He blushed as soon as Anna said it, but then he smiled. He does have a girlfriend now and he really likes her. "I should call Paula. Um, I'll talk to all you guys later." He got up a smile on his face then headed for the stairs.

"He'll get more confident, he won't always be the quiet one. He just hasn't had that much experience and what he told me the girls he has dated he wasn't really that interested in them and figured it out after just a few dates. He liked them, he thought they were nice but knew it wasn't going to be much more than that. Paula, he's liked for a while though so he might start to get the hang of it now."

"I take it dad gave him a few pointers while you were on your trip," Anna said with a smile.

"Advice and three important rules, follow your heart, be true to the one you're with and always respect them."

"Oh," Robin smiled, "I was only thirteen when you told me that."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it when I was dating, um, Craig. Daddy sat me down at his apartment one night when I was over and told him he knew that he was only my first boyfriend but that I should always keep this in mind. Then he said I should always follow my heart and not just when it comes to boys. That I should always be true to who I'm with because we both deserve that and that I should always respect the person I was with and the other things like trust and commitment will follow if it's meant to be. If I can't do any of those things then I should rethink if it's the right thing for me."

Robert nodded, "I'm glad you were listening, I think it's very good advice. It might not be the answer to everything but it's never let me down."

"I had no idea," Anna said with a big smile.

"We were co-parenting at the time, Anna. I did have important conversations with our daughter as well. It wasn't just you forming our little gem here," Robert said as he hugged Robin a little closer to him making her smile.

"I just didn't realize, I guess I should have. Robin always looked up to her daddy and hearing something like that from him would sink in. I'm glad to finally hear about this kind of stuff."

Robin looked at her watch, "I should be get going. I need to pick up Emma soon. Listen I want us all to do dinner at my place before you two take off on your adventure, understood?"

"Yes, sweety," Robert said and kissed the side of her head before she got up and left. Anna was sitting there smiling at him. "What are you grinning at Devane?"

"The man I love, who just happens to be an amazing dad that our kids are very lucky to have in their lives."

Robert got up and took Anna's hand, "I think it's time I take this beautiful woman I happen to love beyond reason back to our suite and she welcomes me home properly."

Anna glances at her watch, "Oh it is that time," she said with a grin, then they walked out of Kelly's together.

When they got to their suite Anna started pulling Robert into the bedroom. "I don't care who's banging on that door. If that happens we are not answering it."

"I think you missed me," Robert said with a silly grin then pulled her into his arms. "I know I missed you."

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "I am glad you and Adam had a good time together but I am so happy that you're back here with me."

"So am I. I love you, Anna."

"I love you too," she smiled then kissed him tenderly.

"Were you enjoying torturing me? There I was trying not to get turned on by what you were saying to me on the phone. I was sharing a room with our son you know."

Anna smiled, "I know." She ran her hand down his chest, "Now unless I'm mistaken, you said I'm going to be in trouble." She bit her lip and took a small step towards the bed.

Robert claimed her lips kissing her hard, "Yes you are." He picked her up and carried her to the bed removing her clothing quickly. He looked down at her naked body then removed his clothing as well. He leaned down and kissed her passionately then ravaged her body. Fully satisfying both of them before they fell asleep spent in each other arms.

...

Anna was checking their bags to make sure they had everything. Last night they had all gone over to Robin for dinner and today they were getting ready to leave for St. Louis. Robert put his arms around her from behind, "Hey relax. Just for a minute." She straightens up in his arms letting herself melt into him. "We are going to get the answers we're looking for."

She put her hand behind him holding him a little closer as he kissed her neck, "I know, I'm just having trouble doing that. This is big and I want the answers now."

"I want that too." He kissed her just below the ear. "We will get those answers together."

"I am so glad I have you back," she said with a sigh her eyes closed as she just enjoyed being in his arms.

After a few minutes, Robert kissed the side of her head, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good." Anna turned in his arms then kissed him tenderly. "We should get going we have a plane to catch."

"Alright." Anna stepped back and they let each other go. Robert picked up their bags then he followed Anna out of the suite.

...

Adam was just finishing his shift at Kelly's when Paula walked in, "Hi Adam," she said with a smile.

He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hi, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I decided I needed some cheesy fries and my friend's hadn't been here yet so here we are."

"Hello," he said with a cute little grin for the two girls standing with Paula.

They grinned back, "Hi, I'm Brooke," the shorter blonde said.

"Hi Adam, I'm Ashley." She had long dark hair, she was tall and he knew right away that she knew guys thought she was attractive. She oozed self-confidence and thought all men should be interested in her.

"I'm just about done for the day. I'll take your order then if you don't mind I'll join you."

Paula put her hand on his arm, "I would like that very much."

After he'd taken their orders he walked away from their table. Ashley watched him walk away, "Well, you weren't lying about him being cute to bad he doesn't have much of a future to offer you though," she said sounding very superior.

"Don't mind her," Brooke said, "If a guy's not rolling in money she won't give him the time of day." She'd know Ashley for a while now, she was nice but when it came to guys she was a bit of a snob.

Paula just smiled, "Oh you're so cute. You think that because Adam's working here he's poor. That Mustang you were drooling over outside is his. He has always worked even though there was no real need for it. His mother has a lot of money. I mean a lot, enough that she doesn't actually have to work but he was saving up to go on what he called the big adventure."

"What big adventure? Working in a diner?" Ashley asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Finding his birth family. He knew he had a sister out there somewhere and his search led him here."

"That still doesn't explain why he's working here."

Wow, Paula thought. She liked Brooke, she seems really nice but her friend Ashley is a total bitch. "It pays for his room upstairs, he has extra spending cash and he is in the city where his mom, dad, sister, niece, brother-in-law and uncle all live. He already knew he was taking this year off and now that he's found his family he wants to get to know them if you must know. Working here helps him do that."

Adam came out with their plates and put one down for himself. "I just have to go punch out then I'm all yours." Paula smiled up at him, he grinned back and winked. She's noticed he was grinning more lately and she thought he has a very cute grin. He had been back for a week and she had also noticed he was a little more self-confident now but not in an arrogant way.

Paula watched him walk away and Brooke leaned in a little closer, "Yeah, you're right he is good looking. You went to high school with him but never dated before now?"

"I was dating someone else but I am really enjoying getting to know him better now and seeing where this might go."

"Oh so this is still new," Ashley noted.

Both Paula and Brooke looked at her, "Don't you dare," Brooke warned.

"What? I was just wondering," Ashley said as she turned slightly away from the other two.

Adam came back and sat down beside Paula, "Do the three of you have plans this evening? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"After this Ashley and I are heading back to campus. Do you and Paula have plans?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"We don't but," he looked at Paula and grinned, "that could change."

Paula smiled at him, "I wouldn't mind hanging out."

"Then that's what we're doing." They started eating Adam mostly listened as they talked about their classes. When they turned and asked him something he didn't respond lost in his own thoughts. He noticed they were looking at him, "Sorry what were you saying?"

"Don't worry about it," Paula said. "What were you thinking about."

He shifted in his chair, "Oh, they left today. By now they may have even talked to the lawyer. So I was just thinking about that."

"They would call if there was something you needed to know about, wouldn't they?"

"I think they might wait until they have all the facts. I know they'll phone to talk and let us know how it's going but that might be it."

"That might be better, don't you want to know all of it."

"Yeah, I guess knowing how and why it happened and hearing it all at the same time would be best."

"So why do you look worried?" Paula asked stroking his arm.

"I don't think I'm worried, I just want answers."

"Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane will get them," she said sounded very convenient in his parents. "You know that. They want to know how this happened just as badly as you do."

"Probably more," Adam said with a grin.

"Scorpio and Devane?" Ashley asked, "Aren't they Dr. Scorpio-Drake's parents?" He mom had been her patient the year before, she is a great doctor.

"Yeah, Robin is my big, well my older sister," he said with a grin. They talked a little longer then Ashley and Brooke left. Once they were outside Ashley turned to Brooke, "He's a Scorpio. His sisters a doctor his parents are international spies and his adopted mom has a lot of money." By the look on her face, you just knew the wheels were turning. Trying to figure out how to get him interested in her.

"Don't even think about it, Ashley. They seem very happy and they just started dating leave him alone."

"Like you said they just started dating. Why shouldn't I see if maybe he and I could be a better match," Ashley said with a smug grin.

"You know, some times I really don't like you," Brooke said then walked away from her.

...

"At least we can talk to him in the morning, Robert."

"As long as he doesn't bolt."

Anna turned to face him, "Baby you can't think like that. He doesn't even know why we want to talk to him."

Robert stepped a little closer to her, "Yeah you're right. I would just hate it if we can't talk to this guy for some reason."

Anna slid his jacket off his shoulder, then hung it over the back of the chair beside her. "You are much to tense, Scorpio." She started unbuttoning his shirt then removed that as well. "Lay down on the bed. On your stomach."

Robert smiled and did what she asked. She crawled onto the bed as well then straddled him so she could rub his back. Robert glanced around the room, "Just making sure you can't tie me to anything tonight."

"The next time I tie you up you will enjoy every minute of it," she said as she leaned down and kissed the back of his neck. "I just need you to relax. You helped me this morning so I thought I should repay the favour." She stopped rubbing his back and pulled her top off before she started rubbing his shoulders. "We have time on our hands now and I think I know exactly what we should do with that time."

Robert felt the lace of her bra rub along her back, "Oh I like how you think, Devane."

She leaned down again kissing his shoulder, nibbling just a little, "I know you do." When she knew he was relaxed she smiled and lifted herself up slightly, "Role over."

Again he did as he was told, he smiled up at her, "You are breathtakingly beautiful."

She leaned down and kissed him tenderly at first, the passion grows and they removed the rest of their clothing. They spent the rest of the evening making love. Tomorrow they would start getting answers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Robert and Anna walked into the office of Max Turner and his secretary greeted them. "Scorpio and Devane, we have an appointment."

She looked down at the appointment book, "Right, have a seat it should only be a few minutes."

"Thank you," Robert said then they turned and forced themselves to sit down. He took Anna's hand and they looked at each other, they are close to getting some answers. They just need to be patient a little longer. Five minutes later they were shown in, a middle age man stood and greeted them, "Max Turner," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Robert, this is my wife Anna. We have some questions and are hoping you can help us."

"Have a seat. I will try to help. What brings you here today?"

They sat down and Anna leaned forwards, "We have a granddaughter, her mother is very ill and we want to know what our rights are in regards to adopting her. The father has had a lot of legal problems and we don't feel he is the right choice to raise their child after our daughter is gone."

"I haven't handled adoptions in a very long time."

"Oh, that's alright. We just want to know what our legal rights are as her grandparents," Robert said.

"You say the father has problems with the law, what are you talking about exactly?"

"He's been arrested several times for position of a controlled subsistence and he has spent time in prison," Anna told him.

Robert looked over at her. When she made eye contact he knew it was time to ask what they really wanted to know about. "You said you've handled adoptions in the past," Robert said. "Was it something you did a lot?"

"No, only a few very earlier in my career."

Robert nodded, "Right, and you know all the rules and regulations required?"

"I do, I'm sure there have been a few changes in that area since the last one I handled but it wouldn't be any trouble to brush up on that so I can help you with your questions."

"Good, because we have questions," Robert said.

"We have lots of questions." Then Anna got up and started pacing.

"You see we want to know what it takes to make a lawyer break the law. What it takes to make that lawyer sell a baby," Robert said still sitting across from Turner.

"Excuse me?" He didn't notice that Anna had locked the door.

"What made you do it?" Robert asked.

"Look I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Robert stood up, "That's not going to happen."

"Did you see the woman whose baby you sold?" Anna asked. "Did you know about her condition? Did you know that baby had a father, a sister?"

"What are you talking about. I handled a couple of adoption I didn't sell babies."

"Gloria Hudson!" Anna shot back. "You sold my son to her!"

"I, I don't," he stuttered.

"I gave birth while suffering from amnesia and my baby boy was taken and sold. You were the lawyer that handled the adoption."

He looked at her face and slowly it started to make sense. He felt that maybe he had seen her before. Then he looked at Robert, he must be the father. He put his head down, "She told me the father was dead. She told me the mother would never recover. I knew about the older sister. I overheard her talking on the phone, she was angry and was talking about making sure everyone involved suffered to the fullest extent. I don't think I was supposed to have any personal information. I really wasn't supposed to tell the adoptive mother anything."

"Why did you do it?" Robert asked. Max noticed the anger he was trying to control. "I need to know."

"The money. I got a lot of money. I was able to pay off all my student loans and still had enough left over to get on my feet again." He knew there was no point denying anything. "Are you going to tell the authorities?"

Anna pulled hers out first, then Robert did as she stepped up beside him. Then they showed him their credentials. "WSB." He let out a breathe, "Are you here to arrest me?"

"You are going to tell us everything you know about the adoption and you are going to tell us everything you know about Dr. Leisl Obrecht," Robert informed him.

"I don't remember that much."

"You better start remembering because we have ways of finding out every single even just slightly crocked thing you have ever done. You can either tell us what we want to know or you can plan to spend a lot of time in prison," Anna told him so calmly it was almost frightening.

"I was struggling financially when Leisl showed up. I was in some little crap bar and she came over and said she could change my life. I don't know how she found me but I guess she must have been searching out a lawyer she could manipulate. I told her I wouldn't do it if there was a chance the mother was going to survive so she took me to see you."

Anna and Robert looked at each other, "You saw Anna? Had she already had our son?" Robert stood up now, leaning on Max's desk.

"No, she was still pregnant. I saw a very weak woman and the doctor was telling me that if she survived childbirth it was unlikely she would survive more than a day or two after that. I believed her, I didn't know there was a chance you might survive."

"There was never really any question she would survive. The head trauma was the biggest injury she had. Yes, she had other injuries but none of them were life-threatening."

"How do you know that?" Max challenged.

"Because I've actually read her medical records."

Max leaned back further into his chair. "I didn't know alright. Maybe I just wanted to believe it so I could get out of debt. I regret what I did but that kid went to a very good woman that could provide a great life for him."

"That kid!"

Anna put her hand on Robert's shoulder and he stood up straighter then turned and started pacing. "Our son was raised in a good home you are right about that but he should have been raised by his family." Anna looked back at Robert who continued to pace. "Tell us what else you know about Obrecht."

"She had me handle the paperwork so Ms Hudson could have adoption papers. She was the one that found her as well, I just did the stuff to make it look legal. She was the one that was there when the baby was born and she delivered him to Ms Hudson."

Anna suddenly thought of something, "When you were at the hospital was there anyone else there that didn't seem like they were medical staff?"

"I don't know that was a long time ago. What I do remember is because I have always felt bad about my part in that adoption."

"Think, was there anyone there that looked more like they might have been guarding me?"

Max thought about that for a minute, "Yeah. There was a serious looking man that was outside the room, Obrecht talked to him before we went in. I just assumed he was hospital staff. I'm sorry, I don't know who he was."

"Have you been in contact with Obrecht since?" Anna asked.

"After she had given the baby to Ms Hudson she came to see me to give me my final payment. She told me I should have no further contact with Ms Hudson and that if she ever contacts me and asked me any questions about the birth parents tell her they wanted a child but that I should not be talking to her because of the circumstances surrounding the adoption. That was after I had already told her that there was an older sister, I told her the name and I think I even told her where I had heard she lived."

"That was how our son found us. So thank you for at least doing that," Anna said.

"There is nothing else you can tell us about the doctor?" Robert asked.

"No, I haven't talked to her in years. I have no idea where she is, I'm sorry. I would tell you if I knew."

Robert grinned, "Good thing we already know where she is." He took Anna's hand then they turned to the door. He looked back at him, "Oh and if you are lying or you try to warn Obrecht we will know. We will ruin your life if that happens, understood?"

"Yeah, I swear I don't know where she is. I couldn't contact her if I wanted to." Max Turner was sure of one thing, these two meant business.

"Thank you for your time," Anna said as they opened the door and left. They nodded at his secretary as they left. Once they were outside Anna looked up at Robert, "Do you believe him?"

"I think I do, yeah."

"So do I. When do we leave?"

"Let's go check out, hopefully, we can get a flight out tonight," Robert said. They weren't wasting any more time. They were going to get answers one way or another.

...

Adam went over to Robin's when he got off work, he was hoping that she might have heard something from their parents. As soon as he sat down in the living room Emma came over and crawled up on his lap, wanting him to play with her. Happily, he started playing with her, he already loved her and liked that she had taken to him so quickly. Robin came back into the room with drinks for them. "Have you heard from them today?" she asked.

"No, that's why I came here. I was hoping you had."

"When mom called she told me they were just about to get on a plane, they're on their way to Switzerland already."

"So what did they find out from the lawyer?" he asked.

"Not much, I don't think. Mom did tell me they talked to him this morning. He told them he did it for the money."

"That was what we all kind of thought already."

"Yeah, they still needed to talk to him. This way they know a little more before they go after the doctor."

"Do they really think she'll admit it?"

"They know it was her, she can try denying it but they know she took you away from mom. They aren't going to just say hey did you take my kid and accept it when she says no."

"Yeah, do you think they are going to keep us informed about what they find out?"

"While they are working on this they will check in with us but I don't expect them to keep us posted about how their investigation is going," Robin told him with a smile, knowing he just wanted to know what was going on.

"K, so what are you making for dinner?" he asked smiling at her.

"Did you just invite yourself over for dinner?"

"Yeah, I gotta eat," he said then started laughing. "Emma doesn't want me to go. Right, cutie? We are going to go play in your room so mommy can cook, right?"

Emma's face lit up, "Yeah!" She got off his lap and started pulling on his arm. He got up and started following her out of the room.

"Hey lost boy, that was very much like dad of you."

He smiled ear to ear, "Thanks."

Robin liked when she noticed him do something that reminded her of either one of their parents. Being over here with her was probably a good idea for him tonight anyway, he'll drive himself crazy wondering what their parents are up to unless he has something to do. She knows when they have some information they will tell them both but she didn't know how long that will take.

...

Robert and Anna walked into their hotel room, there was a table they could work at a love seat and bed. It was late so Anna went and threw herself on the bed. "What's the plan Scorpio?"

"Now that we're here I want to do a little digging into this doctor and her career. See what we are working with and what we can use to get in to see her."

"Yeah, that can wait until morning though, right?"

"Yes, it can." Frisco had passed on some information about her but they still wanted to have a little more.

"Do you think she'll admit her connection to Faison?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I think as soon as she sees you she's going to know why we're here. That's why I want to have a plan about how we're going to approach her."

"She's going to know I'm the woman Faison was holding prisoner, that I'm the woman whose baby she stole. That doesn't mean she's going to let on that she knows that."

"That is true," Robert said as he joined her on the bed. "Order some room service then hit the sheets?" he asked then grinned at her.

She laughed as she shook her head slightly, "We could order something to eat," she ran her hand up his chest. "or that could wait a little longer," she said grinning at him. Robert grinned back then leaned in kissed her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Anna was still pacing when Robert got out of the shower. She'd been on edge since she woke up and it didn't seem like that had changed yet. "Luv, you need to relax," he said as he walked over to her.

"I can't, I want to look that woman in the face and tell her I know what she did. I want her to know we have our son back and that she can't do anything about that now." Anna continued to pace, "She needs to see that even though she wanted to keep us from our son we all still found our way back together."

"I want that too but don't you think that should wait? We need to confront her, we need to find out why she did it?"

"I just want her to go to prison," Anna shot back. "She stole my son!"

"You think I don't know that? But we need to know why. We need to know if what she did was her choice or if she was acting on orders from someone else."

"I don't care, I just want her to pay," she told him angrily.

"Well I do care," he answered quickly, a little louder than he probably should have. "I will not take the chance that there is someone else out there that had something to do with that woman taking _our_ son away from us and them getting away with it."

"Then we find them too."

"Exactly, so we need to get information out of that woman not just go in there arrest her."

"We arrest her then get the information we need, even if I have to beat it out of her."

Robert took a deep breath and let it out slowly, why are they arguing about this? They both want the same thing they just want to go about it in different ways. "Look we want to know to what extent she was involved. Was she acting on Faison's orders, did she come up with this plan all by her self?"

"Exactly so let's go in there arrest her then we get her to talk."

"Did you consider that she might have people at the hospital looking out for her. We don't know much about her, what her connections are. What if we walk in there and right into a trap?"

"It's not like she knows we're coming."

"Do you know that for a fact?"

Damn it, he was being too logical. He did have a point though, she wants to go in there grab her and get out but if she runs the place more than likely someone will notice that and try to stop them. "What do you suggest?" she asked the let out a loud breath.

"Let's do a little digging this morning, find out about her reputation. Is she in high standings at the hospital? What kind of person is she in the eyes of the public. There is going to be a way for us to approach her and not set off red flags right away. I just want to find that. I want her to pay as much as you do. I just want to make sure there's no way she can give us the slip."

"Yeah, alright," Anna conceded. Letting out a sigh looking up at him.

"See sometimes my rational approach to things is a good idea," he said with a smile as he put his arms around her.

She gave him a little poke in the side then put her arms around him as well. For them this was mild but this was actually the first time they had yelled at each other since they got back together she realized. "Once in a while," she said then put her head against his chest. Robert smiled and rested his chin on her head.

...

That afternoon when they got back to their hotel room they were discussing what they had learned about one Dr. Liesl Obrecht. "She has a great reputation as a doctor but I just don't think she's all that well-liked," Anna said as they walked through the door.

"It does seem like she's not really a people person according to what I read."

Anna walked over and let herself drop into one of the chairs in the room, "So what do you want to do next?"

Robert laid down on the bed and sighed, "We should go to the hospital but we need to know that she's there."

Anna looked over and saw that Robert had his eyes closed, "What's the matter Scorpio, is globe-trotting starting to take it out of you?"

He smiled without opening his eyes, "The sexy woman in bed with me last night may have more to do with me being tired than the globe-trotting."

Anna just grinned, "I'm gonna make a few calls see if I can find out when Obrecht is at the hospital. You get some rest, I just might want to take advantage of you again later." Robert laughed as his smile grew. Anna smiled watching him then picked up the hotel room phone.

He didn't sleep but he did relax, Robert opened his eyes when he felt her sit on the bed beside him. "We have an appointment in the morning with Obrecht to discuss treatment for our daughter."

"Alright, what is wrong with our daughter?" Robert asked knowing they had to have their story straight before they got there. They came up with their story then started finding out all they could about Liesl Obrecht's life here. In case she runs from the hospital, they need to know where she'd have to go before she can just leave town.

...

Adam had tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't be thinking about what his parents had been able to find out. While he was at work it had been easy but now just sitting outside of Kelly's he couldn't keep his mind from wondering to them and wishing they would call and give them an update.

"Well hello SJ what's on your mind?"

Adam didn't look up right away because he didn't realize he was the one being spoken to. When someone sat down at his table he looked up to see his dad's friend Luke sitting there. "SJ?"

"Scorpio Junior." Adam nodded slowly as a smile formed on his lips. "What's eating you?"

"Um, I'm just thinking." Luke didn't say anything else he just turned and watched as a few people walked into Kelly's. "They're off trying to find some answers. I don't know if they have any yet," Adam said after a few minutes.

"Scorpio and Slim are off on a caper?"

"They've gone after the woman the took me from mom when I was born."

"I don't know your mom all that well but I do know the old man and I also know that there is no better team than your parents, well unless I'm involved. They well get answers."

"I know they will, I just hate waiting."

Luke smiled and laughed a little at that, "Kind of like someone else I know. Go do something, anything. Stop worrying about what your parents are doing and go have some fun."

Adam just looked at him for a moment then started to get up, "Yeah, you're right thanks." Adam got up and walked away.

Luke watched him then saw someone standing there watching him. "What was that you have another son you didn't know about, it's not just me?" Ethan asked then sat down.

"That's Scorpio's kid, Dodger."

"What is it with you guys and secret children. Was that all you guys did run around making kids you didn't want to know about?"

"So cynical."

"Just speaking from experience. Are you sure you aren't his dad, there's no confusion this time?"

"Well unlike the scam you tried to pull my father was actually living in the same house as my mother when Adam was conceived not halfway around the world," Robin said with her hands on her hips.

"Did I fail to mention his parents were married when he was taken from them. Hey Robin, I hear the parents are off on another adventure."

"They've gone to confront the woman that took Adam and sold him as a baby. Why are you two talking about him?"

"I was just talking to the prodigal son. He's a good kid, I can tell he's a lot like your father even if captain kangaroo wasn't around when he was growing up."

Robin smiled and shook her head slightly at his reference to her dad. "He does share some of dad's traits."

"I have already told him this but if there's anything I can do to help all of you get to the bottom of this you let me know."

"Thanks, Luke. I'll keep that in mind." Then Robin turned and walked into Kelly's. Hopefully, she'll hear from her parents soon, she wanted an update and knew Adam did as well. She knew they both just had to wait but Adam wasn't the only one that got Robert's impatience.

...

Dr. Liesl Obrecht sat in her office waiting to talk to the parents of a young woman with a traumatic head injury. She wished she had the medical file to go over beforehand but it sounded like the parents are just looking into different hospitals to find the right treatment for her. She looked up when there was a knock at her door, "Come in." When the door opened she was surprised to see a woman she had not seen in years walk through her door with an older gentleman. Who was he she wondered? No point letting on that she recognizes her, she may not even remember her. "Hello, come in Mr. And Mrs. Prescott, correct." Was she married to this man? Was it his daughter they were here to talk about? Even as these questions ran through her head she was trying to keep her composer.

"Hello, Dr. Obrecht, correct?" Robert held out his hand, she shook it.

"Yes, have a seat. What can I help you with today?"

"We are visiting several hospitals trying to determine where the best place to send our daughter for treatment is."

"By chance did you bring her medical records with you?"

"We did but they are at our hotel. First, we want to just learn a little more about what type of treatment she would receive here. You see she was in a motorcycle accident and even though she was wearing a helmet she was still left in a coma. She's woken up but is in a vegetated state," Robert told her. "Her doctors tell us that there is brain activate. They say it is possible that she could recover so we want to have her somewhere that will give her the best chance of that."

Anna sat there studying the woman across the desk from her. There is no question in her mind that this is the woman that would come and do the examinations on her when she was Faison's prisoner. She kept her breathing steady, to keep her temper in check.

"We do have a stellar reputation for rehabilitating with others that have had similar diagnoses," Liesl said, stealing a glance at Anna as she continued to speak to Robert.

"That's very good to hear."

"Dr. Liesl Obrecht, how long have you been working here?" Anna asked.

"I've been here for almost eight years."

"Where were you working before?" Anna continued her line of questioning.

"Is it me or the hospital you are interested in Mrs. Prescott?"

"Aren't you the head of the hospital? Doesn't that mean your reputation should be considered as well?"

"Oh, well of course. I have worked at several hospitals while completing my training."

"What hospital were you working for in Venezuela in 1992?" Anna asked with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"I have never worked in Venezuela?" Obrecht responded taking note of the look in Anna's eyes.

"Really?" Anna leaned forward, "Let me guess you're going to sit there and tell me you were never even been to Venezuela."

"How does this affect the treatment your daughter needs?" Obrecht asked playing dumb.

"I want to know your history," Anna stated flatly.

"My history? I already told you I've never worked there."

"So you were just there doing Faison a favor? You are the one that came on to that godforsaken boat and did my examinations. Do you really think I don't remember anything? I might not remember what happened after the explosion but I remember everything before." Anna stood up, "Liesl. Liesl will be here to see you soon. Liesl will be here when the baby comes. That sick bastard wanted to raise my child as his own. He thought he could replace Robert, that I would love him if he was nice to the child I was carrying."

"You know nothing, you stupid woman!" Liesl shot back.

"Oh really? I know that it was you. I saw how you looked at that monster, did you love him? Was that why you were there helping him?" Strangely, seeing this woman has brought that time more clearly into Anna's memory.

"Cesar is a brilliant man. You never saw it." Liesl stood up as well. "He thought you were what he wanted. That you would love him," they could hear the bitterness in Liesl's voice.

"There was nothing that man could have ever done to make me love him. I might have felt sorry for him at some point but that was it. His touch repulsed me, it made my skin crawl."

"How are you the woman he thought he's meant to be with? You don't deserve him!"

"Deserve him? I never wanted him anywhere near me. He took me from my family. He threatened to kill my baby if I didn't record a message telling Robert not to come after me. What the hell did I do to deserve that?" Anna yelled. Robert got up standing right behind her.

"If it wasn't for you I would have had the man I love, because of you I could have his body but never his heart."

Robert made a look of disgust. Anna's mouth dropped open, "You are blaming me for that mad man being obsessed with me. Maybe you're as crazy as he is."

"All he wanted was his precious ANNA!

"All I wanted was my family. To go home to them, to have our baby and live our life. Faison is the one that took that away from me, but you Liesl! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TOOK MY SON!"

How does she know that? This man with her, he's Scorpio, isn't he? They couldn't have found out about the child, could they? "Is this man your precious Robert? The one you moaned and whined about going home to."

"You admit that you were there, then." Anna wasn't sure if she had meant to give that away but she wasn't going to let it slide.

"What if I was?"

"How did you keep the birth out of the medical records the WSB got?" Robert asked, finally joining the conversation again.

She looked at him, "What records?"

"The ones that stated that Anna was pregnant. The ones that said she delivered a baby on the 7th of August 1992. That said Anna gave birth to our son!"

The realization hit her, they do know. They are here because they somehow have found out the truth. This is not good.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Liesl stared at them for a moment wondering what she should do, what she should say. Was there any point denying it? Should she try to make them leave? If they left they will just come back. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said hoping that would work.

"Yeah you say that but you do," Robert said stepping up a little closer behind Anna.

"You weren't on the tanker the night of the explosion. You were on the mainland somewhere and somehow you were the one that ended up taking care of me," Anna stated. "Don't bother trying to deny it. We already know the truth. We know you took our son and sold him to Gloria Hudson."

"Does that name ring a bell?" Robert asked.

They seem to know everything already. That makes sense, they would have wanted to know as much as they could before coming to find her. Obrecht looked around nervously, trying to decide how to respond. "So what do you want?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"We want answers," Anna said leaning in a little.

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"No you don't but it would be in your best interest to tell us what we want to know." Anna wasn't going to back down now. She'd come all this way and she was going to find out why this woman had taken her son.

"Or what? What can the two of you do to me?"

Neither of them responded to her question. Robert turned and pulled out his phone, making a call. Anna glanced over at him then looked back at Obrecht. "You took our son from me when he was born. You sold him to another woman. Why?"

"You have no idea what I've lost because of you! Anna Devane," she said with such disdain in her voice.

"What have I ever done to you?" Anna asked heatedly not understanding the hostility from this woman. "I was Faison prisoner, I met you when he told me he had a doctor coming to see me. Then while I was injured you took my baby. You made me believe for all these years I had lost my baby. That he had died, why?" Anna asked again. She couldn't understand why this woman had put her through that kind of pain.

"If I couldn't raise my son! Why the hell should you get to?" Liesl shot back with such fury it surprised Anna.

"WHAT? You took away my son because you lost yours? You are a sick twisted woman!"

Robert stepped up behind her, now done on the phone. He put his hands on her shoulders, there's still more he just knows it, "Why? Why was it Anna's child that you took? This isn't just about her suffering like you did. You did it for a reason." As much as he wanted to scream at this woman he knew he had to remain calm a little longer.

Obrecht looked at him, this man is here with Anna. The same man Faison took her from, the father of her children, why do they get to be together? "It must be so wonderful having each other, now you have both your brats," she said bitterly. "All I wanted was to raise my children."

Anna looked over her shoulder at Robert wondering if he was as confused as she was. She is clearly bitter about something and it clearly involves them but why? What was it about them that she hated or resented? "Are they on the way?" she asked quietly.

Robert nodded then looked back at Obrecht, "Why couldn't you raise your children, what happened to them?"

"Nothing happened to them! They are beautiful, they're wonderful." There was a smile on her face while she was thinking about them. Robert and Anna exchanged a quick look, both still confused. She turned and looked at something behind her "Britta, she is a doctor, she is so smart. Nathan, he's now a police officer, oh if his father knew that," she shook her head.

"If you have your children why take mine? We wanted our son, all we wanted was to have a life together, to raise our children. Faison took that from us, but you took Adam. Why? I still don't understand why?" Anna said.

"His father couldn't know he had a son. A male heir he would have molded to be just like himself." She suddenly turned and glared at Anna. "He knew about our daughter but he didn't care. He wanted to play family with you and that daughter you have with him," she pointed at Robert. "I made the choice to keep our son hidden, then you come along with a son that he wanted. I couldn't even let him know he had a son and you were going to give him one!"

Robert felt the tension in Anna's arms before she spoke. "I was having a baby with ROBERT! I wanted another baby with my husband! I didn't want anything to do with Faison! All I wanted was to go home to my family!"

"Faison wanted you!"

"I don't care what that insanely obsessed monster wanted. I was his prisoner! He had already tried to kidnap our daughter and the thought of him being anywhere near my baby or what he would do to him scared me every day."

"Then you should be happy. I hide your baby from Faison, just like I did with my own son."

Robert and Anna couldn't believe what she was now saying. She didn't want Faison near his own child so she stole theirs. Was she trying to justify what she had done? She couldn't be there for her son so she had taken their son away from them out of spite. That was it Obrecht wanted to hurt Anna, the fact it hurt Robert as well, was just a bonus. She couldn't have what she wanted so she made sure Anna wouldn't either.

"You stole our son," Robert corrected.

"I protected him!"

In a crazy way, she might have a point Anna realized but that still didn't change what she had done. This woman took their son, this woman broke their family just as much as Faison had. "That wasn't your choice to make!" Anna took a step closer, "You stole my son the moment he was born and sold him! Why? Because Cesar fucking Faison is obsessed with me! You punished my entire family because you are lucky enough not to have that man think he loves you. I wouldn't wish what that man has put us through on anyone."

The door opened behind them, Anna glanced over, she wasn't that surprised to see Frisco walk in with two other WSB agents. "You have the recording?" Frisco asked and Robert pulled a recorder out of his pocket. Robert knew there was a change, even with what they can prove that Liesl will at some point be released but he hoped if that happened then it was after she turned on Faison and told the WSB where he is currently hiding.

"We are still going to want to talk to her some more," Robert said as the other two agents went over and arrested Liesl Obrecht. "Kidnapping, I bet the hospital board will love to hear that is why you're being arrested," Robert said with an angry glint in his eye.

"I rescued your baby! You just refuse to see that. You should be thanking me! Not having me arrested."

"You took our son!" Anna shot back. She turned and watched as she was lead out in cuffs. Robert grabbed Frisco's arm and whispered something to him, Frisco nodded then followed the other agents out of the office. That was when Anna noticed Robert was breathing heavily. "Robert, please look at me."

He turned and she could see the rage that he had been holding back until now. "That woman made the choice to take Adam away from us. She did it because she's as crazy as Faison is." Robert started to pace, "Did she seriously want revenge against you because of Faison's obsession with you? This can not be the reason our son was taken from us." Robert ran his hand through his hair, then turned to Anna. "She took him because she could because that was something she could keep from Faison. She kept his son away from him, then she thought she could take our son because she believed Faison wanted him."

Anna felt like she was going to be ill, she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward taking deep breaths. Another crazy person set on destroying their life, their dreams. Then she looked up at Robert, "That bitch had better pay for this!"

Robert took a step towards her, "Frisco will make sure we get to talk to Obrecht as much as we want. Anna let's go back to the hotel, I need to unwind before I talk to that woman again." She took his outstretched hand and they left Obrecht's office together. As they did they noticed several of the hospital staff was watching them and whispering. It looked like Obrecht getting lead out in handcuffs hadn't gone unnoticed.

...

"You told me if I heard anything about this to let you know. That's what I'm doing."...

"Trust me, alright."...

"Yeah, I'm telling you they know."...

"Well, he's here in Port Charles."...

"Maybe not but they are now."...

"You said to let you know if they ever found out. I'm letting you know Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane, know about their son."...

"Yeah, they're all one happy family now."...

"Whatever, I just expect the amount we agreed upon in my account or this will be the last information I pass on."... He hung up the phone and looked around, not that it would matter if anyone saw him talking on the phone but he had learned a long time ago that it was always best to be careful. With another quick look around he turned and walked off into the shadows.

...

Anna was so frustrated, they had just spent the last two hours talking to Liesl Obrecht and they were no further ahead than when they had talked to her at the hospital this morning. All she would tell them was that she took the baby to make Anna pay. That Anna would not have her son with the man she loved if Liesl could not raise her son with his father. One of the things that had added to Anna's frustration was that Obrecht refused to see that it was Faison's obsession with Anna that had destroyed both of their families. She believed he could have been the perfect father to her little family, Obrecht actually believed Anna was to blame for that not happening.

Robert was talking to Frisco while Anna paced behind them. Could this really have just been one twisted woman's vendetta? Frisco had already started investigating Obrecht and there were some interesting things coming to light but nothing else like this. Anna stopped then walked over to Robert putting her hand on his back. He turned and put his arms around her, like when they had gone back to the hotel earlier he just held her. Anna just needed to feel close to him, she needed to know he was there with her.

"When are you heading back to Port Charles?" Frisco asked.

Robert stroked Anna's back, "I think we'll want to talk to Obrecht at least one more time." Anna nodded against his chest. "I'm gonna take Anna back to the hotel. If she says anything interesting let us know."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Robert kissed the top of Anna's head then she leaned back and gave Frisco a small smile before she and Robert left together. She stayed close as they walked outside then turned to him as they waited for a cab. "I cannot accept that she did this just because she couldn't raise her own son." She looked up at Robert, "She was smart enough to keep Faison's son from him but at the same time she blames me for that."

"Anna, I don't think we're ever going to figure out what that bitch is thinking or why. In her twisted mind, her actions make sense to her."

"You don't think that she did this alone do you?"

"No, I think there's something more to this just like you do, Anna." They got into the cab when it pulled up in front of them. Robert took Anna's hand in his, "We need to call Robin, I want her to understand all of this so she can talk to Adam."

"Yeah, I think it will be easier to tell her first than try to explain this to Adam over the phone," Anna agreed. She leaned a little closer to him, "I thought it would feel better than this. I thought having answers would make me feel better."

"All this has done is make me hate Faison more. That woman may have acted alone, she may have planned it all but the root cause is Faison. He took our son when he took you away from me."

Anna looked up at him and smiled and touched his cheek, even though he had not known about the baby then he would have loved him from the second she had told him. "No one is ever taking me away from you again," then she kissed him tenderly.

...

When Robin had texted him and told him he needed to come over and talk Adam knew she'd heard from their parents. He was out with Paula and they were just leaving Kelly's after eating. "Um, I need to go over to my sister's place, I think she has an update from our parents."

"Can I come with you? I know this could be big and I'd kind of like to be there for you," she told him feeling a little silly.

Adam smiled at her he'd kind of like her to come with him for this too and it would give her a chance to get to know Robin a little more. "Yeah, I'd like it if you came." He took her hand, then they went to his car so they could go talk to Robin.

...

Robin was waiting at her place Patrick and Emma were both at home as well. He was sitting on the couch holding Emma as they both watched Robin pace. "This must be big for mommy to be pacing like that," Patrick said quietly to Emma she nodded. "Did you talk to grandma when she called?"

"And grandpa. They come to see me soon."

"Oh, will they? After their trip." They were still talking quietly to each other when there was a knock at the door, Patrick looked up but Robin was already there to answer it.

"Hi, come in," Robin said as she opened the door. She smiled seeing that he had brought his girlfriend. "Hi, Paula, nice to see you again." Then the three of them walked into the living room. Robin turned to Adam, "So this is something you want to talk openly about?"

"Yeah," he glanced over at Paula, "they called you didn't they?"

Robin nodded and they all sat down. "So they talked with the doctor today. A few times actually, she was taken into WSB custody actually."

"So she is going to be punished, right?"

"I would think so. They said she's facing charges and Frisco is digging into her past."

"Good, so what did they tell you?"

Robin could tell how much he just wanted to hear what they had found out. "Mom called me because they wanted to explain as best they could what they found out and not have to worry about this getting confused over the phone."

"Yeah, fine just tell me already." Paula looked at him like he was being rude but Robin just smiled.

"She admitted to taking you at birth and selling you to Gloria. She apparently didn't admit that at first but once she realized why they were there she started talking."

"So why did she do it?"

"Well, it seems that Obrecht believed that if she couldn't raise her son that it made sense to take you away from mom and dad as a form of revenge."

"Revenge for what?" he asked before Robin could finish.

"Well, I guess she believed that mom was somehow responsible for that. She hid the fact she had a son from Frison even though it was his son. She wasn't raising her son so she decided to take you away from mom."

"That makes no sense."

"You're right, mom says it doesn't make any sense but that was her reasoning for it. She wanted mom to pay for being Faison's obsession, for him being more interested in mom than he was in her."

Adam put his hand to his head, then slowly looked up at Robin, "No, if that's true I was taken from my family, from you all because this woman is as crazy as that guy Faison."

"I'm sorry but it sounds like that is exactly what happened."

"No," Adam shook his head in disbelief. He would not accept that was the reason. Robin got up and walked over to the love seat where Adam was sitting with Paula. With a quick glance, Paula stood up so Robin could sit beside Adam. He looked at her and shook his head, tears in his eyes, "No."

"I'm sorry Adam. I know it sounds crazy and to 99% of the population it would sound completely impossible but they don't have super-spies for parents, not just one but two. We may have the most exciting parents to talk about but the danger we all can be exposed to is the not so fun part we don't like to talk about."

Paula looked over at Patrick and he just shrugged, he'd heard enough stories from Robin to know not to ask questions. Adam had talked to her a little more about what it had been like to find his family, that he had an actual family. Now to hear why he'd been kept from them, it all seemed like something out of a movie.

"The woman had a grudge, she blamed mom. Is that really what we are expected to believe."

"I lost my grandmother because of a crazy man that blames my dad for him going to prison. Mom was kidnapped and was gone a long time, we could have lost her. I saw her get taken, I saw him hurt Filomena. I don't know what happened but I was in the hospital for some time and daddy would come, Uncle Duke doctors and nurses I knew but I couldn't talk to them. I don't really remember much about it, then I started to feel a little more normal. I was nine when that happened. It was revenge against dad."

"So you could have lost mom before I was born?"

"Yeah, dad too. They've both played dead to catch the people that wanted them dead."

"Wooo!" Paula only realized she'd made a sound when the other's in the room looked at her. "Sorry, that just isn't the type of thing you normally hear about."

Adam was quiet for a little while, they all were. They were all thinking about this. "What are they doing now?"

"It sounds like they might be gone a little longer. They want to talk to Obrecht again, there could be more to this than she's said."

"There could be another person involved, that's what you're getting at," Adam cut in.

"They don't want to take the chance there is and not be prepared."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Answers lead to more questions."

"That's how it goes more often then not it seems," Robin said and patted his knee. This might not have been exactly the answer they had expected when their parents left but it was something that Robin was trying to explain was sadly part of their life. They talked a little longer it was taking a little while for Adam to fully accept this. They all hoped there would be more answers when Robert and Anna get back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Adam didn't say much as they were leaving Robin and Patrick's, Robin gave him a hug and he held her tight for about minute. She seemed to understand this better than he could at the moment and he knew it was because it had been a part of her life for a long time. Holding her it stroke him that this is his big sister, this is his family. She had been here for him because of that is what family does and that their parents needed her to talk to him for them.

Nothing against Gloria or what she will always mean to him. She is his mom, he does love her and always will. She was the woman that raised him, was there for him, loved him but it had just been the two of them. Now he has a family, no matter what he is a Scorpio.

As they walked away from the house he still couldn't believe that he was taken from Anna because some crazy woman chose to not raise her own son to keep the child safe. As they got to his car he looked at Paula, "I guess that wasn't much fun for you. Sorry, our next date will be more fun, I promise."

She took his hand, "It might not have been fun but I'm glad you let me share that with you."

"You are?" Adam was a little surprised to hear that.

"Adam, you let me in on what is a rather personal matter. The fact you wanted me there and trusted me enough to have Robin talk freely in front of me means a lot." She took his other hand as well, "Trust is very important, don't you agree?"

He gave her a little smile and nodded then opened the car door for her, "It is." She smiled back then they got in the car.

They drove in silence for a little while then Paula turned to him, "Can I come up to your room for a little while. I kind of think it would be nice to be alone for a while, in case you want to talk and at the dorm, there will be other people around."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. I might not be great company but I would like it if you hung out for a while."

When they got to Kelly's they want up to his room, Adam agreed just being alone with Paula was a good idea. Besides, it's not like they haven't already hung out up here a few time. Paula walked through the door and took his hand as he closed the door behind them. She led them over to the bed and sat down, Adam sat beside her. "Lay down, let's get comfortable." He looked over at her, then slid back on the bed before turning. He adjusted the pillows then leaned back partly sitting up. Paula moved so she was right beside him and took his hand again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Can I say something?"

"Sure," he grinned over at her.

"This is crazy right? I mean when you told me your parents were international spies I thought that was so cool. I was like how cool would that be, then tonight. Hearing Robin talk about how things like this have often been a part of her life." There was a look of disbelieve on Paula's face as she spoke.

"You know all they wanted from the first time they got married was to have a family. They wanted a life together with children to love and to just be happy." He turned and looked squarely at Paula, "Faison took that away over and over. He is even the reason I was taken from them."

That flash of anger in his eyes had surprised her but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Is he still out there somewhere?"

"Yeah, my parents believe that he's out there just waiting, plotting."

"So it's might only be a matter of time before he comes after your family again."

"Mom has told me that we can not go through life just waiting for that day. We have to enjoy the life we have, make the most of the time we have with the people we love. Robin told me something very similar to that too. Living in fear is no way to go through life."

"They sound like very wise women," she said giving him a little grin.

Adam gave her a half grin, "They are. Sadly my family has lived through a lot of pain and heartache. They have all had to pick themselves up and keep going too many times to count."

"They all have, haven't they?" she asked taking in his words. Adam nodded as a single tear rolled down his cheek. She touched his chin and got him to look at her again, "You come from a line of survivors, you will face hard times but I don't doubt for a minute that you will always come out the other side."

"I want to be like them. Robin will point out when I do something she knows our parents do. She has told me that our time apart couldn't tame the Devane or Scorpio genes. They are in me and they are what made the guy she's proud to call her brother."

Paula's face lit up, "I like her," she said with a big grin making Adam chuckle. "She's right, do you think everyone that's adopted sets out at the first chance they get to find their real family. That they work and save so they can take a year off just to find their family. You are made of some strong stuff, Adam Scorpio."

He grinned he still got a kick out of her calling him that since she had always known him as Hudson. "I guess I am," he said with a little nod.

"Oh and modest I see," she teased.

"Yeah, I get that from my dad," he said with a big smile making them both laugh.

She was glad he was laughing, he had looked so down when they left his sister's place. How had she missed what an amazing guy he is for all these years? Yeah, she knew he was nice and that he cares about other people but it is so much more than that. "What else did you get from your dad?"

"These good looks," he said with a cocky grin.

She had to laugh, he wasn't being arrogant he was just being silly. "Well there is that, one day you'll be that attractive older man type, I apparently have a thing for."

Adam smiled that she would bring up how he had teased her. "That's right, you've just got to stick around long enough for me to get to that point."

"I like what I see now," she stated boldly as she ran her hand along his leg. She turned a little more, "I really like the entire package."

Adam reached up and touched some hair behind her ear, "I think you're beautiful." He leaned in a little and kissed her tentatively at first. She was quickly kissing him back as her hand moved to his chest. He got a little braver putting one hand on her back and letting it slip just under her top as the kiss became more passionate.

As they made out they had slid down so they were both laying down Paula was partly on top of him and there was no hiding the effect she was having on him. She had taken off his shirt and hers was up showing off her midsection. He gasped when she reached down and ran her hand along the length of his erection. They had kissed several times now had even made out a couple of time but this was the farthest they had gone. He reached down and stilled her hand as she started to stroke him through his jeans, "Um," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Maybe we need to slow down a little."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Everything that is happening is amazing. I just think maybe tonight we should wait."

Paula looked in his eyes then nodded, he wanted her but knew that tonight wasn't the right time for them. "Do you want me to go?"

"NO! I mean, no. I, um, actually want you to stay. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you a lot more." He cleared his throat and shift his hips, her hand still on his shaft, "This part should just wait for another night. I want to fully enjoy our first time not have other things on my mind."

She kissed him tenderly he is such a sweet guy, "Do have something for me to sleep in?"

"Is a t-shirt good enough?" He was a little surprised that she agreed so quickly but was glad she did.

"That will be perfect," she started to get off the bed. "Then your hands can roam freely," she said with a grin as he stood up as well. She noticed that he blushed a little, she could tell he was nervous and hoped that kidding around with him was helping put him at ease.

"I might have something you could wear as bottoms," he offered.

"You wear the bottoms I'll wear the top, then we both can let our hands roam. Just because we aren't going to have sex tonight, doesn't mean I don't want to fully enjoy being in your bed, in your arms," she said with a suggestive smile.

He grinned at her, this time there was a little twinkle in his eye, "I want that too." He stepped around the bed and kissed her before turning to get them clothes to sleep in. She wanted to be here with him, she was ready to take their relationship to the next level but understood why he didn't want to do that tonight. This wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, this might actually be one of the best nights of his life so far Adam thought with a grin as he opened his drawer.

...

Anna was up very early, she was looking out the window of their hotel room. She was still struggling to accept that Obrecht's reasons for taking Adam were some twisted form of revenge. That Obrecht blamed Anna for her not having the family she had wanted with Faison. Anna sighed into the predawn light, this is just so hard to accept.

"Come back to bed, Luv," Robert said sounding sleepy.

She turned and saw him still in bed propped up on one elbow, the covers stopping half way up his hip. She smiled as she looked him over, Anna loved that he was still so fit. Seeing him like this, she couldn't help but think about the first time they were together all those years ago, the same beautiful man waiting in bed for her. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"We wanted answers, we got them. It happened and we can't change it now, we have our son in our life now and that's what matters."

Anna leaned a little closer and stroked his cheek, "I don't want to talk about any of that right now." He knew that look, they were not going to be talking about anything. "I have a very sexy man in my bed that is all I want to think about."

"Get over here." He pulled her against his chest and kissed her hard. Anna moaned into his mouth as his hands moved to her ass pulling her middle closer to him. She was straddling him now as the passion grew between them. Neither of them wanted to think about anything but each other, this is what matters. The robe she had put on was quickly removed, now both naked Robert rolled them over and kissed her down her neck to her shoulders then continued slowly kissing his way down her body.

Everything else was gone from her mind as he worshipped her body, god the things this man did to her. SLowly kissing his way back up her body as she came down from her release then kissed her tenderly as they joined, moving together their pleasure growing. They called out each other's names as they reached their shared climax. Anna was still breathing heavily as she cuddled in beside him putting her head on his chest, "I love you, Robert"

"And I love you," he said as he kissed the top of her head. Anna drifted off to sleep in his arms as Robert watched her. He knew she was having a hard time with all of this. It wasn't just that Obrecht took Adam, he knew Anna was blaming herself for that. He knew she also had to be thinking that if Faison hadn't taken her. If he wasn't obsessed with her that they would have raised Adam. He wanted her to know this wasn't her fault, none of it was and he would make sure she knew no one blamed her. Robert wasn't quite ready to accept that there was no one else involved but if that was the case then he would accept it and his family can all just move on with their lives, together.

...

Anna sighed as they walked back into their hotel room. It felt like they had just wasted another day here. Obrecht's story hadn't changed at all and for the last two hours they were there she had started taunting Anna. Her words were running through Anna's head again. 'Maybe you've found your son now but I at least got to see my son as he grew into the man he is. I was a part of breaking your perfect family. I helped break your family, Robert might be here with you but are you sure you really have him back? I think he will walk away now that he knows it was all your fault.' That had been the one that hurt the most.

Anna walked over and let herself drop into the chair, could she really lose Robert over this? She didn't actually believe that but that thought had stuck with her. She was to blame for Faison even being any part of their lives and now that turns out to be the root cause as to why Adam was taken. She didn't want to believe any of what Obrecht was saying but Anna couldn't help but feel like this was her fault. Robert hated seeing her like this, he knew she was blaming herself. Robert started rubbing her shoulders, as he thought, she was very tense. "Mmmm."

"I will never leave you again Anna," he whispered as he bent and kissed her by the ear. Of course, he knows what she's thinking, she nodded slowly with her eyes closed, enjoying his touch for a few more minutes, "I think it's time to go home," he said a little louder, now that he was standing up straighter as he continued to rub her shoulders.

Anna smiled, "Home."

"You still need to show me the apartment we will be moving into"

"That's right, I do." After all these years they were finally going home to Port Charles, they are moving in together and their children are there, she thought with a content look on her face. "I want to see my babies and my grandbaby."

"Your babies are big now and they are my babies too," he said with a grin.

Anna laughed, "I want to go home to our family."

Robert leaned over and Anna turned so she could kiss him. "I'll start making the travel arrangements and hopefully, we can be home tomorrow. You should go have a nice hot relaxing bath."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Anna stood up then turned to him, moving around the chair. She put her arms around him, "I am so happy I have you in my life again."

"That is never going to change," he said as he put his arm around her as well.

They stood like that for a moment then Anna looked up at him, "Don't phone the kids I want to surprise them."

Robert grinned, "I won't." He enjoyed that feeling they both got when they showed up and surprise Robin Emma and now Adam. They will all be waiting for them. It came from working all over the world and only seeing the family once in a while. That was all about to change though, they were finally putting down roots again in the city that will always be home to them. He watched as Anna walked into the bathroom, then picked up his phone to make their travel arrangements.

...

As Robert and Anna walked into their suite at the Metro Court Robert sighed, "I can't wait until we can come home to our own place."

"I know, hopefully, the painters will be done soon."

"Then do I finally get to see the place?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I will take you there before we are ready to move in," Anna told him with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice of you." He smiled back, "Come here," he put his arms around her. "Not much longer and this will be home again, officially."

Anna looked up at him, "I know, that sounds so wonderful."

"It is wonderful that we'll be calling Port Charles home again, but anywhere I am with you is home."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Now you're just being sappy," and they both laughed. She kissed his noses then whispered, "I feel the same way," making him smile.

Robert took their bags to the bedroom then came back into the main room, "Who do you want to surprise first?" Robert asked.

"Let's go see Adam, I think he's going to want to talk to us."

"Alright," Robert said and they turned to leave again. It was late afternoon so they thought heading to Kelly's was as good a place as any to start looking for him.

When they walked in they didn't see him but Anna wanted to get a coffee, besides he might be in the back or upstairs so it made sense to hang out here for a little while. They took a seat and were talking, drinking their coffees when a girl walked in, "I think he's here, I could be wrong but I think that's his girlfriend," Robert said, leaning forward so only Anna would hear.

She looked over at her as she took a seat at the next table, "I think you're right." She was talking on the phone so Anna couldn't see her face completely but she was sure that was Paula.

"No, we didn't get that far."... "I did spend the night, we just did have sex."... "Trust me, we both wanted to."... "We would have if he hadn't just found out why he was taken away from his parents, alright."...

Anna covered her mouth trying to hide the smile on her face, she didn't need to hear this. Robert had turned slightly, trying not to pay attention to the phone conversation that Paula was having. She was talking loud enough anyone close to her could hear her, but they doubted she realized it was Adam's parents that were close enough they could.

When she was done on the phone, Paula still didn't notice them. Anna leaned in a little closer to Robert, "Should we leave so she doesn't realize we overhear all that?"

"Mom! Dad! You're back!"

They looked up to see Adam standing between the two tables, Anna stood up first and hugged him. Robert stood up as well but Anna wasn't about to let go of their son. Adam had bent forward so his head was against Anna's, "I wish there was a better reason for what happened. I wish this wasn't just because of sick twisted people's need to destroy my life."

"This isn't your fault mom. We know what happened now, there's nothing we can do about it. I thought knowing would make me feel better, it just makes me hate Faison more for everything he's ever done to you."

There were tears in Anna's eyes as she leaned back and looked up at him, there was a look of such tenderness in his eyes. She knew that look, usually, it was a pair of blue eyes she saw it in, "Oh, my wonderful boy. I wish he raised you, you would be even more like your father than you are already." She touched his cheek, "I love you so much."

Adam wiped away her tears with his thumb, "I love you, mom." He kissed her cheek, "No more of these. We're together now that's what matters." Anna hugged him again then finally let him go. "Hey dad, good to see."

Robert hugged him, "Good to see you too Adam."

Paula had stood up now as well but she wouldn't actually make eye contact with them, then Anna took her hand and she looked up. Anna smiled at her then pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry about what might have been overheard it won't be brought up."

Paula let out the breath she was holding, then whispered, "Thank you." As soon as she saw them she knew they had to have heard at least some of what she had been saying to Sara.

"I think I should take all of you out for pizza," Robert said as he put his hand on Adam's back. "I think it'll be nice to hang out for a while, talk about what we found out. Hopefully, happier things as well. We can surprise Robin later."

As they all turned to leave Kelly's Paula couldn't help but think how much she likes Adam's parents already. They could have made this uncomfortable, they could even pick on them some about what they had surely overheard but she felt if there was anything said, it would be a man to man between Adam and his dad. She was actually looking forward to getting to spend some time with them now that she was sure of that. She really liked Adam and hoped his parents would like her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After they'd gone for dinner with Adam and Paula, Robert and Anna went over to visit Robin and her family for a while. It was a short visit but they promised to be back tomorrow evening. When they got back to their suite it was late but once they were in bed Anna wanted to talk. "It feels so great that we got to see them all today."

"It does." Robert pulled her a little closer and she put her head on his shoulder, "Anna, do you think I should talk to Adam?"

"You mean the sex talk?" she asked with a little grin.

He grinned and shook his head a little, "I'm sure Gloria did the birds and bees talk. I was thinking more like protection, consent that kind of stuff."

Anna pushed herself up on her elbow, "I think that is a very good idea." Then Anna smiled, "When I hugged Paula I thought she'd never look at us again if I didn't say something."

"She would have had a very sore neck by the time we were done eating if you hadn't."

Anna laughed then put her head back on his shoulder. "What were you like with the ladies at that age?"

"As a teen?"

Anna nodded, "Or early twenties."

"I'd had a few girlfriends by then."

"Were you running around breaking hearts with your boyish charm and good looks?" she asked with a smile.

"I might have broken a heart or two."

"Come on, tell me about the love life of young Bobby Scorpio."

There had been a time when Robert didn't think she needed to know these kinds of things, now he thought why not tell her? The pain connected to some parts of it she does know at least a little about. "Alright," he said and kissed her head before continuing. "I had two girlfriends in high school, both were nice and I think both relationships lasted a little over a year. The second girlfriend is who I lost it with. In university I met Barbara after dating a few different girls first, she was the one killed in the plane crash with my parents. I thought she would be the perfect wife, the kind a lawyer should have. Someone my father would think was a good choice."

"You don't need to talk about her." Anna knew enough about her to know that they had once been engaged but Robert caught her with another man. Then just a few days later the plane crash had happened.

"No, it's fine. I don't even think I really loved her, I just thought she would be a good wife. The kind a successful lawyer should have. After they died I finished law school here because my father wanted me to be a lawyer. Then I got into the WSB, it was an easy choice at that point because I had already decided it was time to find what made me happy not to live for my dad." Robert stroked her cheek, as he watched her. "I wasn't looking for a wife, I was living life and enjoying the company of women it was all just one big adventure. I had thought I knew what my life was going to be but then it all changed. I thought being a spy was everything I was ever going to want."

"You and Sean married to the WSB. Playing with women's hearts, your best gal O'Reilly by your side."

Robert let out a little laugh, she was just teasing, it's not like she didn't know his reputation from those days. "Then I met you." He touched her chin and she looked up at him, "That's when I knew what I wanted, where I belonged. I finally belonged somewhere again, there was a purpose in my life again."

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes, she had never known the root cause but she always had known he felt the same as she did. When they found each other they were home, that they finally had a connection to another person that truly meant something. "Like coming home."

"That's what makes this so special, Anna. We found each other and it changed everything, you know it did. You hit me like a tone of bricks, I turned around and slammed right into the rest of my life."

Anna tears fell freely down her cheeks, "Ohhh," Anna smiled then leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "Who knew that handsome cocky Aussie was my whole world?"

"You gave as good as you got from the start, I loved it. Getting to play at being newlywed with my sexy new partner." he grinned. "I might have complained a little but I sure didn't mind."

Anna laughed and kissed him again, "Oh come on, I was being annoying just because I could."

"I might have hated the mess but seeing all your sexy unmentionables all over the room. I might have pictured they got there in a much more fun way than they had."

"Oh really?"

"Me taking them off you and throwing them across the room, yeah that might have played in my mind a few times," he admitted with a smile.

Anna laughed, "Watching you strut around half-dressed, I might have had a few thought of my own." She ran her hand along his chest, "I still like watching you strut around half-dressed, not dress, whatever," she said and smiled.

"I will never get tired of seeing you naked."

"Then why am I wearing this?"

"I don't know," he grinned, "let me help." He kissed her tenderly as they both started removing the other's clothing. "Mmmm, you are so beautiful." He rolled them so he was leaning over her and kissed her deeply. The need for each other took over as their hands moved over each other's body. They made love, then fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

Adam was waiting for Robert when he got to Kelly's in the morning, "Good morning."

"Morning Adam."

"Did you bring your clothes for the gym?"

"You told me to, they're in my car. What's going on?"

"Did you eat already?" Adam asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I can follow instructions."

Adam smiled, he forgot he told Robert to eat before coming here. "Right, sorry. So I heard about this gym, Volonino's. I think we should check it out since you and mom will be moving soon and we won't be able to use the gym at the Metro Court much longer."

"Yeah alright, let's go check it out. I need to have someplace to work out, your mom appreciates it."

Adam shook his head and smiled, "I don't need to know that."

"What did I say? I meant she likes that I'm taking care of myself," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's what you were talking about," Adam said making them both laugh.

"Come on let's get out of here." Robert and Adam left Kelly's and went to check out Volonino's. They both thought it would be a good place to work out and got memberships then did their morning workouts. After they were done Robert said he wanted to take Adam for lunch.

They were walking up to the little Chinese place Robert liked, he'd picked it for lunch more because there was a pharmacy next door than that was what he wanted for lunch today. "So how was the rest of your evening last night?" Robert asked as they took their seats.

"It was nice, I dropped Paula off then just went back to my place after we hung out for a while."

Robert looked around a little, there wasn't anyone sitting that close to them so they shouldn't be overheard and he doesn't want to embarrass Adam. "Did she mention anything to you?"

"Like what?"

"Well before we saw you I don't think she had noticed me or your mom. She was talking on the phone when she got there."

"Alright," Adam gave his father an odd look trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Well, she was talking a little louder than maybe she should have been. She didn't mention this?"

"No, why would she?"

"We overheard what she was saying." Robert put his hand to his chin, he wasn't really sure what he should say but knew that he needed to talk to Adam. "I'm not good at this stuff, I need you to just listen because it is important."

"Sure, what's going on? Is it something bad?"

"No, its nothing bad. I'm sure this has already been covered but I want to talk to you about it too." Adam nodded then their waiter came over. After they had placed their order Robert leaned forward placing his folded arms on the table. "I want to talk to you about something that is very important." Adam just nodded so Robert continued. "Last night your mom and I overheard Paula talking about being over at your place a few nights ago," he paused, "and what didn't happen."

"Oh god," Adam put his head in his hands."

"Don't mention this to Paula unless she brings it up. Mom told her nothing would be said. That's not what I want to talk about, well not exactly."

"I've had sex before," Adam whispered.

"Did you use protection?"

"Yeah," he answered dismissively.

"I need you to understand something. I need you to know that you always have to use protection, that you need to be safe. Even if you think it will be OK not to use condoms, use a condom."

Adam looked around nervously, "Dad!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Adam, this is important. If you aren't going to listen to me then you are having this conversation with your big sister."

Adam's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at his father, he was very serious about this. Robin is HIV positive, Adam knew that but he had never asked how she had contracted it.

"Who do you want to talk to about this with?"

"You, um I think it would be weird with Robin."

"Alright." He cleared his throat then continued, "Your mom and were believed to be dead at the time. Robin fell in love with a young man named Stone. They became sexually active and at some point, they had unprotected sex. This is the young man she lost her virginity to. When he got sick they never dreamed that it was AIDS, he died before the end of the year, but not before Robin found out she was HIV positive."

It took a moment before Adam knew what to say, "I didn't know that."

"I need you to understand how important this is."

Adam nodded, "I get it, I do. Especially now that I know about Robin. In school they tell us about SDIs but you kind of think that type of thing doesn't happen to young people. I've only been with one girl and we did use a condom, I swear we did."

"That's good."

"I was upset the other night and I'm glad Paula didn't push it when I said we should wait. I told her it was because Robin had just told us what you and mom found out. That was only part of it, it was more that, I wasn't prepared."

"You'll notice there is a pharmacy next door. Before we leave I think you should pop in there. Maybe make sure you are prepared."

Adam grinned, "Yeah, I should do that." He had thought this was going to be awkward but it wasn't. His dad just wants him to be safe, to be smart.

"You said you're glad Paula didn't push, I take it that means you are both willing parties."

"Willing parties, like she wanted to do it too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah she did."

"She always has to be a willing partner. No matter who you're with they have to be a willing a partner."

"It was her that started it."

"I'm not talking about the other night. Adam I mean always. If they say no, you stop. If they change their mind you stop. If they aren't into it, stop. Sometimes, that's hard to remember once you get started."

"I would never do anything that a girl didn't want me to." Then his face got very serious, "You know my friend Sara?"

"Yeah, we talked at that burger place."

"Yeah. We got super close after we were both at a party. She told me later that she figured someone must have put something in her drink because she doesn't really drink booze. That night I found her in a room with some football player, he yelled at me to get out but I wouldn't leave. I already knew she was into girls and that guy was trying to take off her pants. I pulled out my phone and started recording what was happening, I told him I would go to the cops if he didn't get away from her. Then I locked the door helped her get her pants back on and just sat with her the rest of the night. I don't know if she ever told anyone else about that but she told me she knew I saved her from getting raped that night."

Robert smiled, he was very proud of the young man sitting across from him. "So I don't have to keep talking about concent?"

Adam smiled back, "No, I understand it."

Robert let out a breath, "Now that that's out of the way we can enjoy our lunch," he said and smiled.

Adam smiled back as he realized something, "You've never had to do this stuff before."

"No. Anna was in charge of the talks like this."

"Oh I am so glad you are the one here, I don't know if I could have handled this conversation with mom."

"She heard Paula too."

"Yeah, I can handle that she knows. I just don't want to have to talk to her about it."

"She also knows I was going to talk to you about this."

Adam smiled as their food arrived, "I figured she would," then they started to eat.

...

After Robert and Adam had finished eating they went over to General Hospital. "What are we doing here. I don't need to be tested."

"Are you sure?"

"DAD!"

Robert smiled, "We're here to talk to Robin."

"Oh," then Adam started breathing normally again.

"There is something I think she can help me with," then he looked over at Adam. "Maybe you can help her with what I need." They made their way up to the lab she was working in and knocked, "Hey sweetheart."

She looked up, "Hi dad, Adam. What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Can you get into my new apartment?" Robert asked.

"Can't you?" Adam asked.

"No, I am not allowed in until Anna is ready to show me the place."

Adam and Robin smiled at each other, "Yeah, I have a key but I am not going to let you in. Especially, if mom doesn't want you in there yet."

"Why doesn't mom want you there?" Adam asked, trying not to laugh.

"She just wants it to be ready for us to move in when I see it."

"So why does it matter if I can get in?" Robin asked as she put her hands on her hips. What was he up to she wondered?

"If we can find out when she is going to take me there do you think you could go there before that and set up something for me?"

"What are you planning, Scorpio?"

A big smile beamed on his face, that was her mom coming out in her. "Just a little something and I think you can both help me pull it off." Robin and Adam smiled at him then each other. "Does that mean you're going to help me?"

"As long as you don't want into the apartment, I'll help," Robin agreed still smiling. Is he up to what she thinks?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Adam turned and looked around the room once more, examining their work. "Are you sure this is good?"

"This is what he said he wanted, what he asked for, now come on we need to be gone before they get here." Robin grabbed his arm and started pulling Adam out of the room as he continued looking around.

They quickly made their way to the front door and as soon as they walked through the door they looked at each other and smiled. "This is so exciting!"

"I know," Robin looked around the corner then they left, both of them giggling a little as the walked down the hall.

...

"You wanted me to call and let you know when they got back to Port Charles. They're here."... "No, I don't know where they went."... "That's what I've heard yes."... "What do you mean since when? Why would I know that?"... "What does it matter?"... "Fine if I talk to my father I should be able to find that out."... "Is that it?"... "Fine you know how to contact me if you need more information." He ended the call and looked around, clearly, it was time to ask his father about the man that at one point he thought might be his father.

Ethan didn't know what all this was about but the money was good for not having to do a whole hell of a lot of work.

...

"Can we just go see it already?" Robert asked as he and Anna walked along the waterfront holding hands.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You can wait a little longer."

"I've been waiting for weeks."

Anna looked up at him and smiled, "It's a beautiful afternoon and I am enjoying the walk."

Robert squeezed her hand as they walked, she was clearly happy. Why shouldn't they enjoy this for a little longer? "After this do I finally get to see the apartment. I'd kind of like to see it before we start moving in."

Anna laughed a little, "Yes you can see it, that's where we're headed."

"Alright then," he said and gave her a little smile, Anna shook her head as she smiles back at him. "Are you excited about living here again?" he asked.

"I am, but I'm more excited about living with you again. This is our home but without you here with me," she trailed off.

"There is not going to be anymore, without you. This is it, I am spending the rest of my life with you." Anna smiled up at him as they walked on, "I mean it, Anna."

She stopped, touched his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "I know you do." They walked a little longer then Anna tugged on his hand and smiled up at him, "This way."

Looking around, "We are going to have an amazing view," Robert observed as they walked into the apartment building.

"Wait until you see it from the balcony. I think we are going to spend a lot of time out there."

They were both smiling as they got on the elevator. Robert looked over at her, he loved how happy she looked. He knew she was excited and hoped she was going to like his little surprise. Anna leaned against him as they waited for the doors to open again. When they did Anna took his hand and pulled him into the hallway, "Did I mention it's the penthouse?"

Robert smiled, "No you did not."

He followed her to the door, she unlocked and opened it, "After you."

Robert walked in an looked around, there was a good-sized living room. He saw a door to the right, "Kitchen?" Anna nodded. He walked through the door, it wasn't anything special but their dining area was big enough to have a good size table there. Robert could already picture family dinners there. He turned and smiled at Anna then followed her back into the living room.

"Do you want to check out the view or the other rooms first?" Anna asked.

Robert smiled looking over at the glass doors. "Let's save the view for last."

Anna leads him to the hall that leads to the stairs. "There's actually three bedrooms but one is rather small even for a guest room so maybe we can use that as a home office."

"Do we need a home office?"

"I don't know, we don't know what we're doing yet," Anna told him with a smile. They got to the top of the stairs, "This is the smallest room." They looked in, Anna was right it was a good size for a home office. "This one will be the guest room," Anna said as she turned towards the next doorway. They stepped inside and Robert looked around at another nice room.

She smiled at him, "Now our bedroom." They walked across the hall, Anna looked back at him then walked through the bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks. She covered her mouth as she looked around, there were long stem red roses in tall vases sitting on the floor. There were flameless candles by the vases and on a small table that had been placed in the room. Then she noticed the pictures. Anna walked over to them, there was one of Robin Patrick and Emma. There was another of Adam and Robin, smiling happily. There were two of her and Robert, one was recent and the other was one of them from '91. The last one was a picture of the four of them, Patrick had taken it for them. "Our wonderful little family," she said with a smile running her finger along the frame.

She turned and gasped, covering her mouth again. Robert was down on one knee. "This is now the third time I'm asking you to marry me. Once was just minutes before we did get married. Once was in some cheap no-tell motel but I just had to ask you then. This is the first time I'm actually prepared for it." He opened the box in his hand, showing her the ring inside. "Anna Devane I have loved you since forever. You are the only woman that makes me feel complete. The only one that truly knows me and you still love me in spite of it. I never want us to be apart again. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife one last time?"

Her tears were already falling as she nodded, "Yes," she moved her hands away from her mouth, "Yes!" Robert slipped the ring on the finger of her trembling hand when she stood up he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Still, in his arms, she leaned back, "How did you do this?"

"I might have recruited some help. The only way Robin would help was if I promised not to come here before you brought me here. Adam helped too."

"They knew?" Anna beamed with happiness, this was all just so perfect.

"Yeah, I talked to them about this the other day." He kissed her again, "Now if they followed my instructions there should be a bottle of bubbly waiting for us in the kitchen. Then I want you to show me that view."

Anna kissed him again then stepped out of his arms, she turned and started to admire her ring. Robert took her other hand and she followed him out of the room still looking at her ring. Once they both had a glass of champagne they toasted to their next chapter together. Then Anna leads him out to the balcony. Robert looked out at the view, they could see out onto the water and a good portion of the city. He turned back to Anna and held up his glass, "You picked a beautiful home for us."

Anna smiled as she took a sip, "This was what made me want this place. I love it out here. It's peaceful."

"And I can see us spending a lot of time out here. Drinking our morning coffee, lazy afternoons, enjoying warm evenings looking out at this view." He put down his glass and walked over to her. He put his arms around her with his chin on her shoulder as he looked out at the water. "I want to do this. Hold you close and just be here together."

Anna melted into him as she let out a slow breath, they are in their new home and Robert had just asked her to marry him. They are going to get married again. "Welcome home, Scorpio. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her neck, "I wish there was a bed here." Anna started laughing as he continued to kiss her. "I want you, Anna."

She turned in his arms and kissed him sensually, "Follow me." She took his hand and lead him back to the kitchen, "We might as well start somewhere."

"Start what?"

"It's only a matter of time before we've had sex in every room, right." She patted the counter. "This is better than the floor," she said with a mischievous smile and twinkle in her eyes.

Robert took her in his arms again and kissed her passionately then lifted her up onto the counter, "You're right so much better than the floor."

...

Robert and Anna walked into Kelly's both with big smiles on their faces. Adam was busy working but Robin and Emma were sitting at a table. Emma noticed her grandparents first. "Hi," she beamed up at them.

"Hello sweety," Anna gave her a quick hug and kiss then sat down with them. Robert gave her a kiss as well then picked her up and put her on his knee as he sat down in the chair she had been sitting on.

"So what do you think of the apartment?" Robin asked. She wanted to know what had happened but didn't just want to blurt out 'did she say yes'.

"I love it. Now we just need to figure out what we are going to do about our careers," Robert said.

"That's all you need to figure out?" Robin asked.

"I guess we need to pick a wedding date as well," Anna said smiling at Robert.

"That too, yeah." They smiled at each other then Anna turned and showed Robin her ring.

"She said yes!" Robin all but yelled as she took Anna's hand to get a good look at the ring.

Adam came out from behind the counter, hurrying over to their table, "You said yes." He hugged Anna, "My mommy and daddy are getting married," he said excitedly with a silly smile making them all laugh.

"Thank you both for setting that up, it was perfect and I was shocked when I saw that. Not as shocked as I was when I turned and saw your father down on one knee. I am so happy and I'm so glad you were both a part of this."

"Well, don't you all look happy."

They looked up to see Luke standing there. "Hello. Spencer."

"So what's going on here, Scorpio?" he asked.

"Not much, Anna just showed me our new place, agreed to marry and now we're visiting with the family."

"Wooo wooo, what was that middle part? Slim do you know what you're doing?"

"I do and I can't wait to be married to this man again," she said putting her hand on Robert's shoulder.

"Well if you're sure," Luke said with a little grin then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations." Then he turned and shook Robert's hand. "I know you'll both be happy."

"Thanks, Luke," Robert said with a grin of his own.

Adam turned to get back to work and almost walked into a young dark-haired man, "Oh sorry man. Excuse me."

Adam went back to the counter, a smile on his face. When he looked back over at his family he noticed his dad didn't look as happy as he just had. Robin even looked a little out of sorts. Luke and that dark hair guy were still standing by the table talking to them. He knew Luke was his dad's friend so was it that other guy that was bothering them?

After serving a few other costumers Adam noticed it was just his family at the table again. Anna was leaned in saying something to Robert. He started to make his way over to their table again. "You two both need to work on that, he didn't do anything," he heard Anna say as he got to the table

"It's not Ethan I have a problem with, it's what he represents," Robert told her.

"Who's Ethan and what does he represent?" Adam asked.

They all looked up at him. "He's Luke's son, when he first came to Port Charles he was saying he was dad's son," Robin told him.

"Do I want to know?"

"I was here, my wife at the time was back in Australia, I thought. She was actually off with Luke, they had an affair and Ethan was the result."

"And you're still friends, why?"

"We only found out about Ethan last year, which means that's when I found out about the affair. I mostly don't care about it but when I see him it bothers me some."

"I find him annoying I don't trust him and I'm just happier when I don't have to see him," Robin added.

"Is he a bad guy?" Adam asked.

"He's a con artist like his mom and her entire family," Robin told him. She looked at Anna, "I don't have to be nice to her."

"I didn't say a thing."

Robert looked at Anna, "She's just stating the facts." Anna just smiled and shook her head. He looked back at Adam, "Enough about that. What's your schedule like this weekend? We want to start getting moved in so we want you to give us a hand."

"I work Saturday morning but I'm off the rest of the weekend."

"It's settled we start getting moved in this weekend," Robert said as he started to stand up. Emma had fallen asleep on him and it was time for them all to get going. "I'll carry this little one to your car."

"Thanks, Dad," Robin said as she stood up. She took Anna's arm, "I am so happy for you guys," she said as they walked out.

"It's what we both want and it makes all of this so much better. We are all here now and in the near future I will be married to the love of life again." They smiled at each other then followed Robert to Robin's car.

...

"I think I have some information you'll be interested in."... "No, I didn't find out when they got back together."... "No, but I thought you might be interested to hear they did get engaged today."... "Yes, I'm sure."... "I was there when my father was talking to them about it."... "They were with their kids and grandkid."... "I don't know, I don't make small talk with them."... "Yeah, sure whatever."

Ethan hung up, he didn't know why they were so interested in Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane but he'd keep telling them what he hears as long as they keep paying him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sunday evening Robert was looking out at the water from their balcony, Anna really had found them a great view he thought. Anna walked out with a drink for both of them. "Can you believe we are all moved in?"

"I can, we had a lot of help and since most of our stuff is new it helped that a lot was delivered."

"I still want to get a few more things but for now I have all I need," Anna smiled at him and he gave her a kiss. She turned to look out at the view as well. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," Robert said never looking away from her. Anna blushed a little and leaned against him giving him a little shove with her shoulder making them both laugh.

"Now all we need is jobs," Anna said with a smile.

"Or we could retire," Robert suggested. They looked at each other and smiled as they both shook their heads. "I had to throw it out there," Robert said with a grin.

"I'm not ready for retirement. Not yet, maybe just slow down some."

"Part-time work then." Robert thought for a moment. "We could do consultant work, we'd get called in when there were cases that need our area of expertise," Robert suggested.

"That might be something I'd be interested in. As long as when we have to travel I get to travel with you."

"That would have to be a must I would think." Robert turned and took her in his arms. "We can talk about this some more in the morning. It's been a busy weekend and right now all I want is to take you to bed."

"You will get no argument from me," she said as she kissed him lovingly then they turned and went inside. Anna knew this was just the start of their happily ever after. After all these years they were finally back together and there was nothing that was going to stand in their way.

...

Liesl rolled her eyes as she listened to him. Why was he even bothering her about this? It wasn't as if they were going to try and connect anyone else to their baby being taken. "What do you mean they were there?" he demanded over the phone.

"They were here. Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane came here. They know I was the one that took their son."

"What else did you tell them?"

"Only that I did it because I didn't want her to get to raise her son. I could not raise my sweet boy why should she?" Liesl said heatedly.

"That's good. And they believed you?"

"Of course they did, why wouldn't they, it's the truth."

"Yes, that part is. I just want to know if they suspect anyone else being involved."

"No, I told them there was not."

"That's good. I apparently now have to figure out how to break them up yet again. Those fools think they get to be happy, that will never happen."

"I have always enjoyed your hatred of them."

"They earned it." Then the line went dead, Leisl looked at the receiver and smiled before hanging up. She will enjoy hearing about how that man manages to end their relationship this time.

...

On Tuesday morning Robert started looking into what it would take for him and Anna to go into business as consultants. Anna walked into their home office and gave him a kiss, "I'm off to meet Adam."

"Alright Luv, have fun." Anna gave him another quick kiss then turned and left. She was looking forward to another day with Adam. He had asked her if she wanted to spend the day with him on the weekend and there was no way she was going to say no to that offer.

When she got to Kelly's he was downstairs waiting for her. "Hi mom," he said as he got up and gave her a hug. "Have you eaten?"

"Hi Adam, I did your dad cooked breakfast before he got to work this morning. If you haven't I will sit and have some coffee while you do."

"Alright, if you're sure." They sat down and Adam ordered.

Anna looked watched him for a little bit, he was trying to figure something out she could tell. "So I kind of got the feeling you wanted to talk to me about something so what is it you need to talk about?" Maybe just a little push to get him talking.

Adam smiled, she could already read him so well. "I want to tell Gloria what you found out I just don't really know how to do that."

"Are you worried she's going to be upset about it? We found out why it happened even if it was just some twisted woman's need for revenge, that's what happened."

"I know that. As much as I hate that, that the reason, I just don't know if she'll accept it."

Anna wondered why he was feeling like this, she felt Gloria wanted answers like the rest of them so why would she not accept what they found out? "If she'll accept it?"

"Maybe that's not the right way to phrase it." Adam thought about what he was trying to convey. "Will she accept that the only reason she got me as a baby was because of someone hatred of you?"

"All you can do is tell her what happened and why. Adam, you can't make her understand if she doesn't after you've explained it all to her."

"That makes a lot of sense. Thanks, mom."

Anna smiled, she was never going to get tired of hearing that, her son calling her mom. "I hope this wasn't the only reason you wanted to see me today."

"No, it's not," he said as he smiled at her. "I want to spend time with you. I really don't care what we do today but I hope you can hang out until about three. That's when my shift here starts."

"I am yours all day. Eat up, then we'll figure out what we want to do."

As they left Kelly's, they almost walked into Ethan as he was walking in. After they are walking away Adam looked at Anna as they walked. "Robin doesn't trust him does she?"

"Ethan, no, I don't think she does. Robin was here when he hit town, then he found out Holly was his mother and believed Robert was his father. Robin was the one that pointed out that he couldn't be because he was here at the time of conception. Holly has given us a reason not to trust her over the last four or five years and her entire family really are con artists. I think that is what Robin thinks about where Ethan is concerned."

"How did Dad end up married to her then?"

Anna looked at him wondering where this was coming from. "Why are you asking me about this?"

"I don't know, I guess because we just saw him."

Anna smiled at him, he just wanted to know more about his family. "They got married so she wouldn't be deported actually. They did fall in love and they did care for each other. While they were married Holly did try to stick to the straight and narrow."

"Until she cheated."

"I'm not going to comment on that. I know what it feels like to be the one that's cheated on. There must have been a reason she made that choice but I have no idea what it would have been."

"You've been cheated on, I know it wasn't dad."

"No, it was not. It was Duke, we were separated at the time. That doesn't excuse it and it didn't make it hurt any less, I'm just saying I know how that feels."

"I know I'm still just a kid but I don't understand why people cheat. Gloria never really dated but in high school, I got to see the aftermath of people that cheated."

"I can just imagine how messy that can be in a setting like high school," Anna said shaking her head. "I wasn't here when Robin went through that stage."

"There were some very messy breakups. When the quarterback cheated on his girlfriend a couple of years ago. She spray-painted his car with a small penis and it's not worth it written underneath."

Anna started laughing, "Sorry, but that's funny." Adam smiled at her then started laughing too.

"Yeah, it was."

They spent the day talking like this, nothing really important but they were sharing their points of view. Anna showed him around Port Charles a little more. It might have seemed like pointless conversations but it was more than just the conversation. It was about getting to know each other a little better. Adam already knew he loves her but knowing these extra little facts about her and her life made him so happy, made him feel more connected to her.

They were heading back to Kelly's when Anna saw Emma first then Robin. This was definitely going to be the best part about living in Port Charles again, getting to see her family often. Emma came rushing over and all but jumped up into Adam's arms. "Hi, can we play?"

"Only for a few minutes, then I have to get to work."

"OK," Emma said happily. Then Adam spun her around before putting her down and tickling her.

Robin joined Anna smiling at Adam and Emma, "She really likes her uncle," Robin said with a smile.

"Yes, she does. What are you up to this afternoon?"

"I just picked up Emma from daycare and we were thinking about getting a little snack at Kelly's on our way home."

"Then if you don't mind I might just have to join you," Anna said with a smile.

"You aren't going to get any complaints from me." They started to follow Adam and Emma who were already making their way towards Kelly's as they played tag.

...

When Anna got home she had a big smile on her face, everything is falling into place and she couldn't be happier. "Honey I'm home," she called out with a big smile, she loves getting to come home to Robert.

"Up here," came the response. Had he been working all day she wondered as she started up the stairs. When she walked into the office Robert was sitting at the desk working on the computer. "Hi Luv, how was your day?"

"I had a great day," she looked over at him and tilted her head as she bit her bottom lip, "it could get better."

"Do you want to know what I've been up to?" Robert asked looking up at her as he sat back in his chair.

"We can talk about that," Anna started to slowly unbutton her blouse as she watched him, "or..." she turned and started to walk out of the room. She heard him all but knock over his chair as he stood up to follow her and grinned. Anna was already in their bedroom when Robert's arms wrapped around her. She smiled noticing that his shirt had already been removed, "So we're talking later?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, because I have already forgotten everything I was going to tell you." He pulled her blouse off her shoulders and bent to kiss her neck. Anna giggled as he kissed his way down her neck then turned her to face him. He found the zipper for her skirt undid it and let it fall to the floor before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "This living together thing sure has its perks," Robert said with a grin as he laid her down on the bed.

"Sex with me is a perk?" she asked still giggling a little as she undid his pants.

"You coming home all sexy and seductive is the perk. I will always follow you when I get that sexy come hither look." He stepped out of his pants then joined her on the bed.

"That's good because I can't get enough of you." Her hands slid up his arms as he hovered over her. "Come here you sexy thing," her hands went around his neck pulling him down to kiss her.

He claimed her lips passionately as his hands went behind her, they quickly removed their underwear, their need for each other taking over. Anna moaned as his hands moved over her body. Oh, how she craved this man.

As they started moving together in a dance they knew so well they both moaned with pleasure. Robert pleasured her, blowing her mind before they shared in release. Robert collapsed on the bed beside her, both of them breathing heavily. "That was amazing," he managed to get out.

"Yes, you are," Anna said with a smile and leaned over and kissed him.

When his breathing returned to normal Robert asked, "So what all did you get up to today?"

"I spent most of the day with Adam, just talking and sightseeing. Then we bumped into Robin and Emma and I got to spend a little time with them. After that I got to come home to the man I am madly in love with and we had great sex."

"Oh, I was there for that last part," Robert said making Anna laugh. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too. Should we get out of bed?"

"I guess we should. I could take you out for dinner, tell you about our new business."

"The consulting firm could really be plausible?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, then I will let you take me out for dinner and you can tell me all about it," Anna said with a smile then kissed lovingly.

They got out of bed and started getting ready. Both of them so happy, everything seems to be working out for them now, finally. Robert looked over at her and smiled, this is all he's ever wanted. A life with this amazing woman that he has loved for so long.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Nick had finally made his way to Port Charles, well he called himself Nick now. Over the years he had gone by many different names but for the last ten years, he had been Nick Edwards. It has been a long time since he has seen Robert Scorpio, but that is going to change soon. Anna Devane, he had seen about eighteen years ago, well she was Scorpio then, he'll be seeing her soon as well. The first thing he needed to do was find out where they are and what their plans are now. Hopefully, Lovett won't keep him waiting too much longer.

Nick looked out at the harbor, he didn't like being kept waiting. For the amount of money, he had already paid Ethan Lovett he thought the man would want to see him now.

"Where have you been?" Nick asked when he finally saw him walking towards him.

Ethan looked around before answering, "You demanded my presence. I'm here give me a break if it took me a bit of time to get here."

"I want to know what you can tell me about Scorpio and Devane."

Apparently, this guy doesn't like wasting time with small talk. "You mean other than I already have."

"Where do they live. If I've heard correctly they've both planning on leaving the WSB so what are they doing for work? Who do they spend their time with? Anything useful."

"I know they just moved in together I don't know where other than here in Port Charlies. Their son works at the diner my father's family owns so they are there a lot. I can probably find out what their address is."

"What's the name of the diner? I can find them myself," Nick insisted.

"Kelly's, he lives there too, upstairs," Ethan told him.

"Alright, that's all I need to know at the moment. I have some planning to do. If I need more information I will be in touch." With that, Nick looked around then walked away. He can find out what he needs by himself. Ethan just watched him walk away, hopefully, this is the last meeting they will have.

...

Thursday afternoon Frisco called Robert, he wanted to talk to him about what had been happening since they had last seen each other. "Hey Robert, did you get all moved in now?"

"Yeah, Anna still wants a few things but it went smoothly and we're settled in," Robert said as he sat back in his office chair.

"Next time I'm there I expect to get an invite so I can see your place."

"You can count on it," Robert told him with a smile knowing this was all just leading up to why Frisco had really called. "So what's the real reason for this call?"

"You know Obrecht is out on bail at the moment, right?"

"Yeah, you said it was part of finding out if she actually was working with anyone else."

"Yeah, and it paid off already."

"So there was someone else involved," Robert concluded, this just got very interesting.

"Yeah, it would seem that way. We didn't get enough to know what the connection is but there is a man that is very curious about the fact you and Anna had gone to see her. He also wanted to know if she felt you would be investigating this more."

"That is interesting. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, there is, with the DNA tests we were able to determine that yes Adam in your child and that supports the charges against Obrecht. The WSB will be the one handling all arrests and charging all the people that were involved in this."

"That's good considering this mess is at least partly their fault." Robert more than held them more than a little responsible but knew it wouldn't pay to mention that now.

"Robert, I also wanted to tell you about what else we heard during that conversation. The man that she was talking to basically vowed to break you and Anna up."

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry to just put that out there but you need to know someone could be looking to cause problems with you and Anna."

"Was this a threat of violence? Should we be waiting for an attack."

"No, it seemed more like this man just wants to split you up but doesn't seem to want to harm you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It seemed odd to me when I heard it but that really does seem like what he wants, maybe it was just the way he worded it but you and I both know not to take any threat lightly."

"So is this someone that wants Anna for himself?" Robert asked just trying to understand what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I guess it could be but I have no idea who that would be. It's not Faison's voice, I know that, so it must be someone else. How many men think Anna should be with them?" Frisco asked with a little grin.

Robert shook his head slightly knowing he was being teased. With a grin of his own, he said, "I have no idea but I will see what she can come up with, in that area."

"What if there's another reason for this?" Frisco asked wanting to make sure they weren't overlooking anything.

"I'll think about this some and once Anna and I have had a chance to talk I'll get back to you about what we come up with."

"Alright, and if I hear anything else I'll be in touch." Then they ended the call, Robert stood up and left the office wanting to find Anna.

She was just walking back into the living room when he got downstairs. He walked over and pulled her into his arms just needing to hold her. Anna wrapped her arms around him, "What's wrong?" she asked after a moment.

"Apparently there is someone out there set on breaking us up."

Anna ran her hands down the sides of his face, "That is never going to happen," she said and kissed him tenderly.

"I know," Robert stroked her cheek then took her hand and lead her over to the couch. They sat down and he told her all about the conversation he'd just had with Frisco.

After Robert had finished telling her everything Anna said, "If this is someone obsessed with me I have no idea who it is. Faison, I knew about once we knew he was alive but I can't think of anyone else that would have thought of me as theirs."

"No, neither could I," Robert agreed.

They had been holding hands while they talked, Anna squeezed his hand slightly and smiled, "I don't want this to be our focus. We are together, we're starting a business together and we are making a life for ourselves here. That's all I want, if we notice something strange happening then we can deal with it then."

"You're right."

"Robert we are both committed to making this work so no matter what either of us might hear we have to keep that in mind."

"We know what's going on. We aren't going to let anyone come between us." Anna nodded and Robert leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

Anna sat back and smiled at him, "That's right. Now come on Grandpa, Emma will be here soon. We can talk about this later."

Robert smiled, "Alright." He got up and went and got the toys they already had there for Emma down from the closet. They both now knew what was going on but neither one wanted it to affect their everyday life and there was nothing they could do at the moment anyway. Tonight they got to have their granddaughter over for a sleepover and that was all that mattered.

...

"I can't believe you're both here," Adam said when he saw Mike and Sara sitting at one of the tables in Kelly's when he came down to the stairs.

"Hey we had to come and check it out," Sara said as she stood up and gave Adam a hug.

"Yeah, we did," Mike added as he got up too.

"When did you get here? Where are you guys staying?" Adam asked.

"I'm hoping to bunk in with you for the weekend, Sara's staying with Paula."

"Paula knew you were coming?" Adam asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, but we told her we wanted to surprise you," Sara told him still smiling. "You and Paula keep telling us about this place so we had to come."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. What do you have planned while you're here?"

"Hanging out, just seeing where you guys are living now," Mike said.

"Mike and I wanted to check out the ladies, see if we want to spend more time here," Sara added with a smile.

"You picked on we already knew so we can't trust what you tell us," Mike said trying not to laugh.

"I'm working all weekend. Man, if I'd known you were coming I could have tried to get a couple of days off."

"Whatever, we are spending your time off with you then," Mike told him.

"Have you started making any plans yet?"

"No, not yet, I don't think we're in a hurry though." Adam was distracted by the two women walking into Kelly's. He smiled at them waiting for them to look at him "We are just getting settled into our apartment. We had Emma for a sleepover last night and Robert's working on a new business venture for us."

"You really are giving up the spy game?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah, we want a life together and to be near our kids. That's what important now." Then Anna smiled, "Speaking of kids." She walked over and put her arm around Adam. "Hi," she looked at the two people standing with him. "Hello, Mike nice to see you again and you must be Sara right."

"I am, nice to finally meet you properly Adam's mom."

"I prefer Anna," she said with a smile.

"Anna, right sorry. You're beautiful." Sara covered her mouth quickly and turned red, "I am so sorry, that just came out. I shouldn't be crushing on my friend's mom."

Anna couldn't help but smile, she glanced over and saw Bobbie smiling too. "Thank you for the compliment, but I am engaged," Anna told her teasingly making them all smile.

"Yes to sexy Scorpio senior." Both Adam and Mike started to laugh a little. "Sorry," Sara blushed again. "Usually I'm not a total idiot."

"No you're right Robert is sexy," Bobbie said as she smiled at Anna. "The really sexy part is how committed he is to one woman. Even when they aren't a couple he is her man, and we all know it."

"Friend, he was always my friend. We have always been friends and always will be no matter what," Anna trying to convince them, Bobbie smiled at Anna giving her a knowing look, they both knew Bobbie was right. "Alright whatever," Anna said to change the subject. "Bobbie, these are Adam's friends from high school. Mike and Sara." Then they all greeted each other.

"How long are you here for?" Bobbie asked.

"Just for the weekend. I'm working at the family story while attending business school. I'm being groomed to take it over one day" Mike explained.

"Adam are you scheduled to work this weekend?" He nodded that he was. "Give me a little bit of time and I'll see if I can get your shifts covered for the weekend. You should get to spend time with your friends while you're all here," Bobbie offered then walked behind the counter.

Anna smiled at them, "Well it sounds like you're going to be busy this weekend. Maybe we'll do it another time."

Mike and Sara both looked at Adam, "What did you have in mind?" he asked knowing his friends wanted a chance to get to know his parents too.

"Dinner, I should at least make sure your friends all have a good meal while they're here," Anna suggested.

"Yeah, I'm there," Mike agreed eagerly.

Adam and Sara smiled, "Alright once you know what you'll be doing let me know, then we can work in a meal at our place." Anna then called into the kitchen, "I'll talk to you later Bobbie." Anna turned to leave give the three teens a big smile. "See you all soon," she patted Adam's arm and he leaned in and kissed her cheek before she left.

"Wow Sara that was smooth," Mike teased.

"Oh my god, how lame was that? Dude, your mom is really hot and it caught me off guard. I will have it together the next time I see her I swear," Sara said with a big smile, laughing at herself and how she acted.

"Will you make it through a meal without saying something embarrassing?" Mike asked he liked teasing her for once.

"Paula will be there so I will be perfectly fine with someone else to talk to." They all took seats at the table, "Aren't you working?"

"No, I was just coming downstairs, my place is right upstairs."

"That's what I was trying to explain, Sara. He lives and works in the same building.

"Now I get it, nice and convenient" she smiled. They ordered and while they were eating Bobbie came and told him that she's gotten his shifts covered and to enjoy their weekend. They were talking happily when she left and we already planning to go over to PCU to met Paula after her last class when they were done eating.

It had been a brief encounter with her and then watching him with his friends it was clear that guy was Devane and Scorpio's kid. He would know her anywhere, Anna is still as beautiful as the day he had first seen her. He'd worked with her before Scorpio, but no, it was him she had fallen for. The bitter feelings that he has held onto for so long again started to bubble to the surface. If he is correct if he keeps an eye on their kid before long he will know where they live and then he can start to plan. There will never be a happily ever after for them and eventually, they will figure that out even if that only comes with one of their deaths.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Robert opened the door when there was a knock at the apartment door. He stepped out of her way and Anna walked past him with two bags in her hands "So who is all coming here this evening?" Robert asked as he followed Anna into the kitchen wondering why she had picked up so much food.

"Adam and Paula and their friends Mike and Sara."

"Oh, they came here for a visit," Robert concluded.

"Yes, and I thought the least I could do was make sure they all have at least one good meal while they are here."

"And maybe get to find out a few more things about our son from his friends?" Robert asked as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck as she put down the bags she had been carrying.

"Maybe we could get them talking about Adam when he was in school," Anna said with a smile as she tilted her head giving him better access to her neck.

"How long do we have before they get here?" he asked as one of his hands slid down her stomach.

"Not enough time for what you have in mind," Anna told him with a giggle.

"I can't help it, you drive me wild." He kissed down her neck to her shoulder he nibbled as he kissed her shoulder leaving a little mark on her before standing up straight. "I will continue from that spot later."

Anna touched her shoulder, "That better not show."

Robert turned her and straightened her blouse, "As long as no one is pawing at you, wanting to touch you. No one will ever see it." He kissed her passionately then put his forehead against hers, "That's all you get until later."

Anna pouted a little, "Just a little more," she said as she bit her lip. Robert smiled and kissed her again. They knew they couldn't get carried away so after the kiss Robert took her hand and kissed it before they started getting the food that Anna had picked up out of the bags.

They were just finishing setting the table when they hear the doorbell. "I'll get it, Luv."

Anna grabbed his arm just before he walked away and wiped at his lips, and smiled, "It's been a while since I've had to do that." Then she let him walk away, they both had smiles on their faces. Everything was finally falling into place. Anna happy sighed as she followed Robert into the living room and saw Adam and his friends walk in, all of them looking so happy and excited. Talking and laughing as they greet Robert then her. "Hi, I'm glad you all came. Why don't we eat then if you have time we can visit after."

"Thanks, mom." Adam walked over and put his arm around Anna. She smiled and put her arm around as they walked over to the table where dinner was waiting.

The others were followed them and they quickly took their seats, Robert and Anna at the ends of the table with Sara and Mike on one side and Adam and Paula on the other. "Dig in, Anna isn't going to let you leave unless she's feed you all."

Mike and Adam both started filling their plates while Anna smiled at everyone at their table. This could have been the type of dinner they would have had if they had raised their son. If that hadn't been taken away from them. She knew Robert was looking at her, she looked up and she knew he saw that hint of sadness. When their eyes met she knew he wanted to take that sadness away, she knew he understood and maybe he was feeling it a little too. He gave her a little smile, then winked at her. She smiled then started filling her plate as well. She felt better just knowing he understood what she was feeling.

As they ate they talked about what they had done the night before, Anna and Robert were both happy that Adam was having some fun with his friends while they're here. When that lead the four friends to start talking about some of the fun times they had during high school Anna couldn't get enough.

They stayed and visited for about an hour after they had finished eating before they said they had plans and should be leaving. As they left Adam kissed Anna's cheek and gave Robert a hug. "See you guys later and you better behave tonight," Adam told his parents with a big grin.

"I think that's our line," Robert said with a big grin as he closed the door behind them. He turned and took Anna's hand and lead her to the couch, "We are so very lucky to finally have that young man in our life."

Anna smiled at him, "Yes we are," she said as she snuggled in beside him. After a few minutes of just sitting in each other's arms, Anna turned to Robert, "Do you think he would have turned out so well if we had raised him?"

Robert hated that that thought had even entered her mind, "Anna, he would have turned out even better because he would have been with us. We didn't do too bad a job on the first one and I know there were mistakes made on both our parts there, so."

"She did turn out pretty good," Anna said smiling at him again. He's right they might have had to work to keep Robin save but in spite of all of that she still did great in school, she had mostly stayed out of trouble and now she's a doctor. Sure Mac did the heavy lifting during the teen years, but they had done their best to be good parents when they were there. "I can't help but wonder about what could have been."

"I know, I catch myself doing the same thing. Especially when I notice something you or I do, then I wonder what else Adam would have picked up from us, not just the things that happened by chance." Robert leaned over and tenderly kissed her. "I felt it too. We missed that with him, we didn't get to spend time with him and his friends." Looking in her eyes, "Luv, we will make memories with him now and they will be wonderful."

"I know they will be because you'll be there with me when we make them." Anna stroked his cheek then kissed him lovingly. Then she cuddled in nice and close again and they just held each other.

...

It hadn't taken long but Nick believed he knew where Scorpio and Devane lived. He had followed their son to this apartment building and after about two hours he and his friends all left again. He might not know which apartment is theirs but he knows this is their building. He has been doing things for years to make sure they didn't get to have their happy ever after. When he had helped cover up that Holly had not actually been killed but that she had ended up in a coma he thought he was taking Scorpio's child away from him. It wasn't until many years later that he had learned that Ethan was not actually Scorpio's kid but for years it had brought him joy thinking he was.

Now that he knew where they lived Nick couldn't wait to see Anna again. The years had been more than kind to her. He thought that she might be even more beautiful now than she was when they had known each other. Once he knew which apartment was theirs he could start working on his plan to break them up. Who should he make it seem like is having an affair, he wondered. Robert, so she would be furious at him or her? If Scorpio thinks she's cheating on him that would drive him crazy, he would lose it completely. Yes, that's who it will be he thought with a grin as he sat watching the apartment building. Anna Devane will never again be Mrs. Robert Scorpio, he would see to that.

...

"Who was that chick cause all the drama at the party?" Mike asked as they got back to Adam's room.

"Ashley, she's in some of Paula's classes. I think Paula is friends with Brooke, the one that dragged Ashley one out of the party."

"She's only at school to find a sugar daddy." Mike sat in the chair, "She must think you have something to offer," he said with a big grin.

"The first time she met me, I could tell she thought I was lower than the dirt on her shoes. The next time I saw her she was annoyingly clingy and kept hitting on me whenever Paula walked away."

"Oh, she likes what she sees," Mike said trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't care what she likes and if she doesn't chill I think Paula will put her in her place."

"Oh, so Paula doesn't want other girls around her guy. You are her guy now right?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I am," Adam said with a grin.

"So it's gotten serious?"

"Well, it's getting there." Adam sat on the edge of his bed, "We know what we want to happen but after it almost did we agreed to slow down a little."

"What happened, you to nervous to perform?" Mike asked, more to pick on his friend than that he actually wanted to know.

"It was the night I found out why I was taken from mom and dad. I wasn't in the right headspace so I asked if she would just stay with me but that we should wait."

"You know, you keep doing stuff like that and I'll have to start acting like you," Mike said making then both laugh. "Adam, I'm happy for you man."

"It's nice, we're both new here but we both have a little bit of home here too. She is so excited about the fact I found my family and I can tell she likes them, they like her too."

"What time do we meet the girls tomorrow?"

"They said 10, so I guess that means we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess."

Mike had an air mattress on the floor and they both got ready for bed, once they were lying down they kept talking well into the night. Talking about all kinds of things, the kind of conversation you only have with your buddy.

...

Anna and Robert walked into Kelly's Sunday morning and noticed Paula and Sara sitting there. "Morning, girls," Anna said with a big smile.

"Hi," Sara said looking up at them.

Paula smiled at them, "Hello, join us."

"We can sit for a while, we're meeting Robin and Emma for breakfast," Robert said as he and Anna sat down with them. The waitress poured them all coffee, giving them time to look at the menus.

"Are Adam and Mike gonna be down soon?" Anna asked once she walked away.

"No," Paula said and put her head down slightly. "Well, probably not."

"We're here to make sure someone else doesn't distract them."

Anna glanced over at Robert, he gave her a look saying he didn't know what they were talking about. "What's going on?" she asked.

"There's this girl that seems to be interested in Adam and Paula wanted to come here this morning to make sure she didn't try to impose," Sara explained as Paula put her head down.

"I have it on pretty good authority that Adam is very happy with the girlfriend he has," Robert told them with a bit of a grin.

Paula blushed a little and looked up. "I just don't trust her. Ashley is very beautiful and she knows it. She thinks all men want her and she is only interested in them if she thinks they have money," Paula told them

"Sounds like a turn off to me," Robert said as he took a sip of coffee.

"What?" Paula said now staring at him.

"That's not sexy, it's not attractive. Some pretty woman that thinks men want her just because of her looks and has set out to find financial security not love, no thanks." Anna smiled and rubbed his back as he spoke. "I know my son well enough to know that is not what he's looking for."

Robert's words made Paula feel a lot better, "Maybe we didn't have to be here so early this morning," she admitted. Then she looked at Anna, "It's just Ashley was flirting with Adam a lot last night and I don't know I guess after being with my ex, Parker, for so long I just kind of expect the same kind of response that he would have had. He would have been flirting back, he might have even wandered off with the girl for a while."

"Adam was right you were with a total jerk," Robert said before really thinking.

"What?" Paula suddenly looked excited about what Robert had just said.

Sara was smiling at him, "Yeah, what are you saying Sexy Scorpio Senior?" asked teasingly.

"Only that Adam may have mentioned your ex to me after Sara felt the need to tell him you had broken up with that same ex."

Paula turned to Sara, "What, why?"

"Paula you have to know that Adam has like you for like a while now. He wouldn't act on it because you were with Parker so I told him about you ending it with him. That was the same night I had to start calling him Sexy Scorpio Junior, instead of Hotty Hudson," Sara explained with a big smile.

"My boys are rather attractive aren't they," Anna said with a big smile as her hand moved up to play with Robert's hair just above his collar.

The way they were seated Robert could see the door better than the others, "I could be wrong but I think your instincts were right to be here this morning. A young woman acting older than she really is. Thinks all the men in here should be staring at her and thinks she's hot shit." Anna glanced where he was looking, while Sara and Paula took turns glancing over their shoulders. "Is that her?" he asked.

"Yes, and Brooke isn't here to drag her away this morning," Paula told them. "I feel a little silly being here to make sure she stays away from my guy now since I should have realized Adam wouldn't have been tempted by her."

"This is still a fairly new relationship and if you're used to not being able to trust your boyfriend then it makes sense that you'd be worried about something like this," Anna told her.

They didn't let on that they had noticed Ashley or the fact she was sitting close to the stairs so she would see Adam when he came down. Instead, they sat talking drinking their coffee. Paula and Sara were doing a lot of the talking, Anna and Robert were happy to listen to them.

When Mike and Adam come down it was Anna and Paula that could see them the best. Ashley started talking to them as soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "What are you boys up to today? Looking for a little fun?" she asked as she reached out to touch Adam's chest.

He stopped her hand, "Whatever you have in mind wouldn't be any fun for me."

"I can be a lot of fun," she said with a seductive smile.

"Yeah, no thanks," Adam turned then smiled, "Excuse me." He had noticed the table of four and now wanted to prove a point to Ashley. He walked right over to Paula, "Good morning," then he leaned in and kissed her. Paula's hand went to the back of his head prolonging the kiss then let him stand up straight again.

"Good morning, to you too."

Mike had watched Ashley and had to laugh at the expression on her face, "Yeah he's not interested in you at all honey. Oh, and neither am I," he said with a laugh then followed Adam. He joined the others, "Were we planning on having breakfast here?" he asked.

"Anna had mentioned they were meeting Robin and Emma here last night and I convinced Paula we should come here because I wanted to meet them too," Sara covered.

"They should be here any time actually," Anna said smiling at Sara. If Paula wants to tell Adam she was worried and that was why they were here they would leave it up to her.

As if on cue Robin and Emma walked through the door and Emma rushed over to the table, "Uncle Adam, up," she said holding up her arms. Adam bent and picked her up and she gave him a big hug. "Hi."

"Hi, to you too. How are you this morning?" Sara and Paula both smiled seeing Adam with Emma.

"Good," she smiled. Then turned in Adam's arms a little and her face lit up, "There you are," she said as soon as she saw Robert and Anna. Then she started leaning out of Adam's arms towards Robert. "Hi, grandpa."

Robert stood up and took her from Adam, "Hi sweetheart. Have you been being good?" She nodded with a big smile on her face. "That's good what about your mommy has she been good too" Again Emma nodded. "That's good, it means we can go to the zoo then after your nap we can take you to that movie you want to see and let mommy rest this afternoon."

"Yeah?"

"Of course." Emma was now wrapped around him hugging him tightly.

"We should eat before we go though, so we might need to sit." Anna was now standing as well. "Do you want to see Grandma?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma leaned over and hugged Anna, "Hi." She didn't go over to Anna but stayed in Robert's arms. There was a lot of talking, then they finally agreed that they would just drag another table over so they could all have breakfast together.

They were talking happily waiting for their meal. None of them noticed the man that was now sitting at a table by the door. Just like none of them had noticed him watching them and taking a few pictures before he had come inside. Nick drank his coffee while keeping his head down just a bit. He didn't think they would recognize him now but he didn't want to take the chance that they could.

As he sat watching them he felt his anger start to build, they have a beautiful daughter, a granddaughter. Now they have their son back even after all he did to make sure they never knew about him. Now he knew what they all looked like so that worked to his advantage. He sat and watched them a little longer. Why? Why was it him she wanted this with? Why had it always been Scorpio she wanted? She had met him first why hadn't she wanted him? He clenched his fist and finished his coffee then left Kelly's. He can't be here right now, he'll watch their apartment building later and see if he can figure out which apartment they are in but right now he can't. He can't sit there and watch them be happy.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Wednesday, while Anna and Robert were working on their business idea Robert's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Frisco."

"Hi, Robert. I just wanted to touch base, see how things are going."

"It's good, next week Anna and I get to phone in and officially resign from the WSB whether they like it or not."

"I can tell you're happy about this."

"I am, we both are. It's finally time for us."

"Yeah, it is." Frisco cleared his throat it was now time to talk about why he had really called. "So we have continued to monitor Obrecht. So far there has been no other contact with the man that had called her about you and Anna."

"Alright, why do I think there's more?" asked grinning at Anna.

"There's more. She has been trying to contact Faison. So far she hasn't been able to find him but she is still trying."

"Let's hope she does. That could lead to that man finally going to prison."

"We can hope that's what happens but I think he knows she's being watched and that's why he won't communicate with her."

"You might have a point," Robert agreed.

"That's about all I have to tell you."

"Alright, thanks."

"Hey Robert, when I'm ready to hang it up will you have a place for me in that business you and Anna are starting?"

"I guess we'll have to see when the time comes. Talk to you later." Then he hung up and looked at Anna. "Obrecht's trying to get a hold of Faison but he isn't returning any of her communications."

"So he is alive," Anna said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I never really believed he was dead but it was nice hoping that he could be." Anna got up and walked over to Robert and sat in his lap. "I don't know if he's involved in this but I hate that he is out there and that at any time could come back into our life."

"We have always known that that could happen. This doesn't change anything, Luv."

"No, you're right." Robert pulled her closer and she snuggled into his chest. "When do you want to get married?" she asked.

"You tell me when and I'll be there."

"So would you be alright if we wait? Get the business off the ground then plan the wedding. Hopefully, that will also be enough time for this Obrecht mess to have been taken care of."

"I think that is a great idea." Robert kissed her forehead, "Is it time for a break?" He hated the idea that Faison could be about to reenter their lives and that was the last thing he wanted Anna to be thinking about.

"Just what kind of break do you have in mind?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"One that involves my very sexy partner joining me for some very personal team building activities."

"I think that sounds very important." She leaned back in his arms and he kissed her passionately.

...

Why was it that it was always Anna that seemed to leave on her own, Nick wondered. Sure Scorpio went to the gym to workout with their kid but it was always so early. That wasn't going to work for his plan. He liked following Anna but that wasn't getting him any closer to making Scorpio believe she was cheating on him. He needed to do something to cause mistrust between them and he wanted to do it soon. He was tired of seeing them so happy. He turned when he heard someone behind him.

"What can I do for you this time?" Ethan asked.

"You just assume I want something from you."

"Why else would you have called or asked me to meet you here?" Ethan asked as he looked around. He was tired of being summons by this guy and he'd only been in town for a little over a week.

"Fine, what can you tell me about the people Anna socializes with?"

"I don't know. I think it's a lot of the people they knew when they lived here before."

"What about men? Is there a man she hangs around with that maybe she spends time alone with?" Nick asked. Maybe he could get an innocent picture and make it into something more.

"I don't know. I don't follow them around."

Nick wanted to smack him but knew this punk didn't know why this was important to him. "What about where they hang out, other than that dinner?"

"Man why would I know this stuff? You want me to find out, I might need a bit of time?"

"No, I don't need anything else." Nick reached into his pocket and handed Ethan an envelope. "You've never met me, you've never heard of me. Understood?"

Ethan looked down at the envelope then put it in his pocket, "Yeah, I got it." He was about to turn. "We're done here, right?"

"Yeah, we're done."

"Alright, nice doing business." Ethan gave him a slight nod then walked away again. A part of him was going to miss the extra money but he was glad to be done with this guy. He wasn't even really sure how he had found him but none of that really mattered now. Hopefully, this was the last time he got a phone call telling him he had to meet that guy somewhere.

...

Robert wanted to take Anna out for dinner tonight. He had been working hard on trying to get their consulting business idea off the ground and it was taking up a lot of his time. Tonight he wanted to spend some time with her, making sure she knows how important she is to him. He left their apartment a little after four in the afternoon and went to talk to Mac then he had a few other things to do before they met at the Metro Court.

Nick smiled when he saw Robert leaving their apartment building. Finally, after a week of watching, he could start putting his plan into action. He had figured out they live in penthouse 2 so he made his way across to the main doors of the building and let himself in. He will have to break into their apartment but at least getting into the building wasn't a problem.

Within minutes he was at their door trying to get it open when he heard the elevator doors open behind him. Quickly he moved away from their door, looking for somewhere to hid. There were three penthouses and the elevator was in the middle, he turned and went around the corner so if he had to he could go right around and get on the elevator, hopefully, without being seen.

He watched as Anna went into their apartment then leaned against the wall wondering what he should do. Was she going to be here for a while had she just stopped here quickly? He decided to wait for a while to see what happened next and since he was already inside he didn't see the point in leaving just yet.

Anna shut the door then entered the code for the security system, then went right up to their room she wanted to have a quick shower and get ready for this evening. She was meeting Robert at six and still had to run back over to Robin's before she could go to the Metro Court. In just over forty minutes she was back out the door again.

Nick was back outside when she left but since he had all but been caught up on their floor by their neighbor so he didn't want to risk going back up there again right now. He was also starting to think trying to make one of them jealous might not be the right approach. There might be another way to cause problems for them. He'll have to figure this out soon, he's tired of wasting time here. He didn't care how he breaks them up but he will end their love story once and for all.

As he turned and started walked back to his car Nick realized that he might have to do something to make sure that this is that last time they get back together. Heartbroken Anna is what he wants and if that means Scorpio has to die then that just might have to happen. He dropped his last peanut shell on the ground and walked away knowing he was okay with it if ending Scorpio was what he had to do.

...

Sitting at their table Robert watched the room until he saw Anna walk in, he smiled as she walked over to him, the stood up to greet her, "Hello Luv," he gave her a little kiss.

"Hi," Anna smiled up at him.

"You look stunning," Robert said as he looked admired her dress.

"Thank you. It's amazing what I can pull off in under an hour." Robert held out her chair for her, then sat beside her. "You look pretty good yourself."

He smiled as he sat down, "What did you and Emma get up to today?"

"Not that much, mostly we just stayed at their house played dolls, we read a few stories. This afternoon we went for a little walk before I left."

"Sounds like a very nice day," Robert he reached out and took her hand, "I should have a little more free time now. The business plan is finished, that was the first step."

With her free hand, Anna put her finger to his lips, "I don't want to talk about that tonight if that's alright?"

"That is fine with me," he smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "We must have just missed each other this afternoon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I had just gone a few blocks when I got the first notification then a few minutes later it went off again and when I checked it. The notification said you had entered the apartment."

"Oh, maybe it was a good thing we missed each other or we wouldn't have finished everything we needed and still make it here on time," Anna said with a little smile and a wink.

"Did you have some trouble getting in or did you forget something?"

"No, why?"

Robert pulled out his phone to check the security notifications. "You didn't try to get in then stop and then try again?" He pulled out his phone to double-checked the security alerts he had gotten earlier.

"No, I walked up, opened the door it, entered the code then went up and had a shower."

Robert nodded slowly as he looked at her, "We will have to check the security camera when we get home. I think someone might have been trying to get into our apartment just before you got there. I just assumed it was you both times."

This was not what Anna wanted to hear, not now, not ever. They both knew someone was plotting to break them up but who was it? Was that all they wanted to do? Whoever it is, she could only hope that it's not Faison. Please don't let this be Faison she thought as she squeezed Robert's hand. "Should we go home and see who it was?"

Robert reached up and stroked her cheek, "I don't want this to ruin our evening. I will get an alert if this person tries again tonight. Tomorrow I will have more cameras installed and then I will have that all linked to the feed that comes to both our phones."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just go check?"

"If you want to then we'll go, I just don't want to leave if we don't have to. I know you are here with me, that you are safe. I would like to enjoy a nice dinner with you but if you want to go home and check it right now we can." Robert knows they were right to be concerned but he also knew this was not going to run their lives either.

Anna smiled at him, "You're right, maybe it was just someone at the wrong door then realized it and left. We should stay here and enjoy ourselves."

Robert smiled then leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you. I know what this could be but that doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything because someone thinks they can break us up. Even if that person is who we both think it could be."

"It can't be him. Oh, Robert, it can't be." She shook her head, a worried expression on her face. Robert moved his chair closer to hers and Anna leaned into him, pressing her face into his neck. "I can't accept that Faison could be coming after us again. Not now, not after everything we've been through, then to finally find our way back to each other."

"I don't care who this is, we are going to stop them and if it is Faison we are going to put that man away, once and for all."

Anna sat back and smiled at him as he wiped away the single tear that had fallen, "As long as I've got you by my side I know we are going to stop whoever this is."

He grinned, "That's the spirit." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "Now, can I interest you in some wine?" he asked as he picked up the bottle, she smiled as he filled her glass. "All I want to think about right now is you."

"That sounds wonderful." They remained sitting close to each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Anna would giggle at some of the things Robert was saying. Anyone watching them would see a happy couple flirting and enjoying their evening together.

The one man that seemed to be paying the closest attention to them had arrived about ten minutes after Anna and was now sitting at the bar discretely watching them very closely. It made his skin crawl watching how she reacts to him. He should be the one with their arm around her, he should be the one stealing little kisses, the one making her giggle as he whispers in her ear.

Nick finished his drink then got up and left, he couldn't sit there and watch them any longer. As he left he knew there was no way that either of them would believe the other one is cheating on them. He should have known that. From the first moment, he found out that they were a couple all those years ago he could tell they were utterly and completely committed to the other.

As he walked out into the night it was becoming very clear that it was going to have to be something drastic, something that there was no recovering from. He was going to end this love affair once and for all this time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When they had gotten home the night before they had both checked the security footage. There indeed had been a man at their door, he had kept his head down and it did appear that he was trying to get inside. The second he heard the elevator door open he had ducked around the corned out of sight and must have left sometime after that because he is not seen again on the footage.

Robert was up early working on this situation, he was having two more cameras installed in the hall so there was more coverage of the area and like he had told Anna the night before the feeds from all the cameras will be linked to their phones. He had already called about the cameras being installed so now he was studying the footage. He wanted to see if at any point the man's face can be seen, even just partly.

When Anna walked into their home office she walked over and put two cups of coffee down then started rubbing his shoulders. "Find anything?" she asked.

He leaned back as her fingers started working his tense muscles. After a moment he sighed and said, "There are a few frames I've tried blowing up to get a better look at but so far there hasn't been enough of his face showing to really get a good look at him. I'm saving all the ones I've taken a look at so you can have a look as well."

"I'll look at them when you're done." She leaned in and kissed him by his ear. "Did you talk to Mac yet?"

"Yeah, a little while ago." Robert turned his chair slightly to look up at her, "He wants me to keep him posted about this."

Anna studied the paused picture on the computer screen then looked over at Robert. "Who do you think this person is?" Anna asked as she picked her cup up and leaned on the desk beside Robert.

"I don't know, it might be the person that was on the phone with Obrecht, it could be someone working for them." He picked up his cup as well, "This doesn't really seem like Faison style to me so I'm not sure if this is his doing."

"No, it doesn't, does it. I'm not willing to rule him out though."

"Neither am I. This guy could have been someone Faison hired to locate us," Robert suggested. He saw her shiver and put his hand on her leg, "No one is coming between us ever again Anna."

"I know, just the thought of that man makes my skin crawl."

A part of him had always wanted to ask her about that time, about what happened to her while she was his prisoner. There was another part that didn't want to know because he knows that meant that he would want to find and kill Faison with his bare hands. He put his cup down, "Anna," he said softly. She looked at him and could tell he was struggling with what he wanted to say. She put her hand on his and he took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything."

"When you got your memory back did it all come back?"

"Well most of it," Anna told him. She already knew where this was going, they had talked about this a little before but there were a few things he never asked about. "I can't remember everything that happened while I was in the hospital after the explosion or how exactly I ended up leaving the hospital, but I do remember a fair amount of that too." Anna got up and he looked up at her then she grinned and sat on his lap. She stroked his cheek, "Faison never laid a hand on him, not in the way you're worried about. There were a few times he tried but he regretted it. You know how it feels to be kicked in the head by me," she said with a smile. "Think about how much more that would hurt in the balls and if I actually wanted to maim you."

Robert smiled that's his girl he thought. "My baby wouldn't let him touch her."

"Your baby only wants you touching her." Anna leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "Robert, Faison did hit me, there were times I ended up with cuts and bruises. He did try to rape me but I never let that happen."

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly as he let out a long breath. "I'm sorry to bring any of that up after so long but I just needed to know."

"Look at me." He looked in her eyes as she put her hands on his cheeks. "I don't want you to worry about that."

"I'm not, it's just something that I have wondered about and now with this unknown threat out there. It's on my mind and I had to ask."

"Alright, now we don't have to think about that," she gave him another kiss then smiled at him. "Did you shower yet this morning?"

His hand slid along her leg, up to her bottom and squeezed it, "I haven't, no." He kissed her tenderly, "I think we should shower together, you know to conserve water."

Anna giggled, "That's what I was thinking too." Then she got up off his lap and started to leave the room. "Come on Scorpio, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Robert was already getting up and followed after her as he started removing his shirt.

...

Adam was eating a late lunch when Maxie and Lulu walked into Kelly's together. "Hi Adam, how's my favourite new cousin?" Maxie said as she sat down. Lulu sat down on the other side of him.

"Hi, Maxie, Lulu. I'm very good this morning. What about you both?"

"I am very good as well," Maxie told him.

"I was good but that was before he walked in," Lulu said as she watched Ethan and some chick she didn't know walked in. Lulu turned so she was facing Maxie and Adam a little more.

"Isn't that your brother?" Adam asked. He knew it was Ashley with him but knew she wasn't to concern about her.

"Well, my father is his father yes. I do not consider him my brother though."

"My sister doesn't really care for the guy either and I know it has something to do with him claiming to be our dad's son. What's the deal with the guy?"

"Well, Ethan's mother was married to your father when she slept with my father who was married to my mother at the time. Ethan is the result of their affair and I hate that my father ever betrayed my mother like that."

"Who's this little floozy with him? It's pretty clear she thinks she's hot shit," Maxie said being very judgy.

"Her names Ashley. She attends PCU and is looking for someone with a bunch of money to grab on to and ride all the way to the bank," Adam told them.

Lulu and Maxie both looked at him, very impressed that he already knew what they could easily see about her. Not all men would have, especially at Adam's age. "How do you know her?" Maxie asked.

"I meet her because of Paula, they have a mutual friend but since she often insists on hitting on me I try to avoid her."

"Then what is she doing here with Ethan?" Lulu asked. "He's not rolling in cash."

"Maybe she doesn't know that yet," Maxie said with a little grin. "A couple of schemers, they deserve each other then. Alright, enough about them. Do you work today?" she asked Adam.

"I just finished my shift actually. Why, what are you planning?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just thought you might want to come have some fun with us. Do you have plans with your girlfriend?"

"Not today no, she's got some big assignment she wants to work on so we can hopefully spend time together this weekend."

"When you're done eating we are going to go do something fun." Maxie glanced over at Ethan and Ashley, they had both been looking over at their table when she did. "I suggest you hurry up, we seem to have an audience."

Lulu glances over and saw Ethan leaning in whispering something to Ashley who was still looking in their direction. She won't be so flirty when she finds out he doesn't have a bunch of money she thinks then turns back to the conversation at their table.

...

Now that the extra cameras were in place both Robert and Anna felt a little better. They were concealed so if their little friend comes back, hopefully, they will get a better look at his face this time. They had Emma this afternoon and now that she was up from her nap they had agreed to take a walk along the waterfront.

After they crossed the street and had started walking towards the docks Emma laughed and started kicking at something on the ground. Anna and Robert both looked down and noticed she was kicking at a pile of peanut shells. Robert glanced at Anna and they both quickly scanned the area. He turned back towards their apartment and instantly knew that if someone was standing by this building they would be able to easily watch their apartment building without being easily noticed.

"Come on sweety," Anna said giving Emma's hand a slight tug to get her walking. Anna looked over at Robert when they started walking again, he raised his eyebrow, someone was watching their apartment, they both knew it. At least from here, there was no way they could see into their apartment. Whoever this is they must be monitoring their movements.

As they walked Robert starting thinking about what this could mean. He had just left the other day when that man tried to get into their apartment. Was that who had left that pile of peanut shells? Had they just missed him, did they pass him? Why was this happening now? He shook his head slightly to get his mind back on what he was actually doing. They will enjoy their afternoon with Emma even if there is someone watching their apartment building.

...

When Anna took Emma home Robert went over to Mac's to talk to him. "Hey, Robby what brings you here this evening?"

"I just want to keep you posted about what's going on," Robert told him as he followed him into the living room.

"Have a seat I'll get us a couple of beers." Robert sat down as Mac walked out of the room. He looked around thinking about the brief time this had been his and Anna's home. At least it had been Robin's home even after they were gone, they had at least provided her that. He sighed, they have to stop whoever the hell is watching them. No one is taking Anna away from him ever again. "What did you want to talk about?"

Robert blinked then looked up at Mac, who was holding a beer out to him, "Sorry, what?"

"What did you come here to talk to me about?" Mac repeated as he sat down.

"Oh right. Earlier today Anna and I noticed something that makes us both believe that someone is watching our building. That maybe it's the same guy that tried to break in."

"My guys looked at the footage you had and we couldn't get a good picture either."

"I didn't really think you would, but thanks for trying." Robert took a sip of his beer, "I don't like not know what this person wants."

"What did Frisco say about that phone call?"

"That it was like the person was set on breaking Anna and me up."

"But why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Frisco joked that it's someone that thinks Anna should have been with them but I have no idea who that could be. I don't feel like this is Faison but we can't be sure of that either."

Robert had already told him all about the man trying to get into their apartment, about the added security measures they had taken so what brought him here this evening? "What happened today that you're here?"

"Anna and I were taken Emma for a walk and she started playing in a pile of peanut shells and where it was, whoever had been eating them could have been watching our building."

"So you're looking for someone that eats peanuts?"

Robert stood up, "Laugh if you want, Mac. Both our guts told us the same thing and we don't like it. We don't want Emma or anyone else getting caught up in this." Then he started pacing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be making jokes." Mac knew that Robert was concerned about this but was trying to not let it get to him. "There isn't much I can do at the moment."

"I know but I want to keep you abreast of what's going on in case something does happen." Robert turned to him, "We had Emma with us, Mac. Someone is watching us. Do they know where the kids live? Can they get to them and use them against us? This isn't supposed to be happening. Not again, not now."

Mac now understood why Robert was here, this is about the family not a threat to him or Anna. "Have you told Robin and Adam what's going on?"

"Not that we're being watched, but yeah they both know that someone is interested in where we are." Robert stopped pacing, "We don't even know what this is, how can we warn them? How can we protect them?"

"Do you really think whoever this is would use them to get to you?"

Robert dropped back onto the couch, "I don't know." He ran his hand across his face, "I hate this."

"You and Anna know about this guy and are doing what you can to stop him before he tries anything. You've told me about it, I can have a parole car go by, see if they notice anyone watching your building."

Robert thought about it for a minute, "That's alright. I think tomorrow I will be the one that does the watching." He picked up his beer again and finished it. Then got up again, "Thanks, Mac."

Mac got up as well, "Glad I could help," he said with a grin, "Let me know what you find out."

"Yeah, I will."

"Where's Anna this evening?"

Robert checked his watch, "She should be heading home by now. She was just over at Robin's for the evening." He started walking towards the door, "I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

"Alright, good luck." Mac watched Robert leave then closed the door behind him. Whoever this is messing with them Mac hopes they can stop them. Let them finally be happy, they've both been through so much. Let it finally be their time he thought as he went back to the living room.

When Robert got back to the apartment building he was just about to enter when he heard Anna call out his name. He turned and smiled at her, "Hi Luv, how was your evening?"

She caught up to him and kissed him tenderly, "Hi, my evening was wonderful. How was yours?"

He put his arm around her and they walked inside together, "I have a plan for tomorrow that might help us figure out who's watching us."

As they waited for the elevator Anna turned to him, "I had a very nice evening, Adam and Paula even stopped by for a visit. Let's not talk about this right now. You can tell me all about it in the morning." She smiled up at him, "Tonight, I have something else in mind."

He leaned in and kissed her, "I can't wait to get you upstairs and in bed." Anna hugged him tight as she giggled. When the doors opened they glanced over and waited for the couple inside to step out then they stepped inside still wrapped around each other. Robert kissed her again as the doors closed behind them.

When the doors opened again on their floor they were laughing as they stepped out. They would not live in fear, they would not let this person ruin anything for them. They are going to face this head-on. But tonight, they only wanted to think about each other, the rest of the world can wait until morning. Anna opened the door as Robert kissed her neck, his arms around her waist holding her close to him. As the door opened she turned in his arms, kissing him passionately. Robert stopped only long enough to make sure the door was secure then picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

It was just before dawn when Robert woke up. He smiled down at Anna wrapped around him, he ran his hand up and down her naked back. He'd love to wake her up and make love to her but he needed to get up and get outside. He needed to be out of the building before the man that is so interested in them gets there to watch for them.

He kissed Anna on the top of the head then shifted to get out from underneath her, making sure not to wake her. After he was dressed for the day he wrote her a note then left their bedroom. Robert already had an idea about where he could hide but knew he had to get out there before the man watching them had a chance to get there and see him.

When Anna woke up she quickly noticed she was in bed alone. She ran her hand across Robert's pillow, a smile formed on her lips when she felt the piece of paper. She stretched then picked it up the not he'd left her and read it. 'Morning Luv, I'm doing a little surveillance today. I'm not far just out of sight. Love you, Robert.' Anna knew that meant he was hoping to get a peek at whoever had left that pile of peanut shells behind the other day. Either the person watching them was careless or untrained. Leaving a mess behind like that is a novice mistake.

Slowly she got out of bed. Anna knew she would be expected to just go about her day as normal. She had plans later to meet Monica for lunch and she would make sure she was there. Robert is going to want to see if she is being followed so she might walk when she heads out to meet her. Might as well give their little friend a chance to follow her she thought as she started getting ready for the day.

...

Robert had spotted the man watching their apartment at a little after 8:30. The man walked over to almost the same spot as they had seen the pile of shells and leaned against the wall. Robert started snapping pictures of him. True this could be someone that just happens to be in the same spot but he just knew this was the guy. When he glanced up at their building Robert knew he was right.

The fact this guy showed up after the time Robert usually leaves for the gym on the days he works out concerned him. It might be Anna that he's more interested in. It might also be that he already knows where Robert goes in the morning and knows it won't work for whatever he has planned. Will he follow Anna later when she goes out? If he does Robert will follow them as well.

Robert had managed to get a few clear pictures of the man's face. He sent them to Mac and Frisco while he waited and watched. Mac to know, in case they had to arrest the man and he wanted Frisco to use the WSB resources to help him figure out who that man might be. Hopefully, Frisco will have some information for them soon.

It had been at least five hours since the mystery man had shown up to start watching their apartment. He had clearly planned for a day of surveillance, he had bottled water, a few snacks, including more peanuts. Robert checked the time and knew that Anna would be leaving for her lunch date with Monica soon.

...

Anna was all ready and grabbed her keys as she was heading out the door. She knew that there was a good chance that she was going to be followed. She had not seen or heard from Robert all day so she knew he was still down there watching the man watching them. That's what she was thinking about as she rode the elevator down, as the doors open she took a deep breath then stepped out. Alright, let's play your little game she thought, then walked out of their building.

Now that she had an idea of where that man would be waiting, Anna decided to test it. She looked around as she left the building then checked the time then walked right towards where she knew the man would be standing. Anna moved over enough that she wouldn't walk right beside him, but several feet away. She looked out at the water after she had noticed the man leaning against the wall talking on his phone. Nice cover, she thought. Most people wouldn't look twice at someone on their phone nowadays. She didn't bother trying to get a good look at him, she knew Robert would have pictures to show her later. She did wonder where he was but didn't look around for him. As she walked, Anna paid attention to whether or not she was being followed but she didn't think she was.

All thought of who was watching them was put out of her head when she walked into the Metro Court and saw Monica waiting for her. Monica smiled over at her then stood up and hugged her when Anna got to their table. "I am so glad we finally have a chance to do this," Monica said as they sat down.

"So am I," Anna smiled back. "Robert and I are all settled in and he is working hard on getting out next business venture off the ground."

"I'm more interested in your family," Monica said beaming at her old friend.

Anna smiled, "Our entire family is here, I am so happy."

"I can tell. I am so happy for you and Robert. I'm also looking forward to getting to spend more time with both of you."

"You will don't worry. Do the Quartermaines still throw parties like they used to?"

"Not as often no, but I can throw a party whenever I want. Maybe I should do that, shack everyone up."

"Sounds like fun, let us know when and Robert and I will be there," Anna said and they both laughed.

Their waitress came over and took their order then Monica leaned towards Anna. "So you guys have a son none of us knew about."

Anna smiled, "Yes, Adam is amazing. I see so much of Robert in him, if we had raised him I know he would have been just like his father."

"He definitely looks like Robert, with just a little of you thrown in for good measure. I've seen him a few times at the hospital when he goes to visit Robin, they are a lot alike too."

"They are and they have already bonded as brother and sister. Monica, it is so wonderful having him back in our lives. For all these years I thought I had lost the baby. I didn't know what had happened and my time in the hospital after the explosion is very sketchy as to what I do remember."

"Robert never knew?"

"No, well not for sure. I never got to tell him and he wasn't sure he should believe what he saw. It was so crazy right before the explosion and when he saw me Faison was trying to hide me from him. Then all hell broke loose and then it was nine years before I even thought about my baby again."

"I can't imagine going through the things you have. I might have had a few crazy moments in my life but nothing that compares to any of that."

Anna nodded glad Monica wasnèt going to push for more details. "It's all in the past now."

Monica smiled, "All in the past and now you are all back together. I am so happy for you and Robert." A smile broke out on Anna's face, the happiness shining through. "Did finding out about Adam lead to the two of you getting back together?"

"Lead to it, no. Since he got cancer I think we've been getting closer to this. Actually, the biggest factor was that we were in the same place for longer than a week for the first time in years," Anna said with a grin.

"You're going to sit there and tell me that you could have had that man back sooner and you didn't jump on that?" Monica asked making them both laugh.

"The timing wasn't right and I think we both knew that when we finally got back together it would be when we would be in the same place, not jet setting all over the world fighting bad guys."

"I know you've moved back so I take it that means your globe-trotting days are behind you."

"They are, we're both quitting the WSB and settling down here to be close to our family. If our new business requires that we travel we will be doing that together too."

Monica reached out and squeezed Anna's hand. She smiled brightly at her, "I am so happy for you Anna, truly. You and Robert belong together and I know this time you will finally get your happily ever after."

Anna smiled at her old friend and willed the single tear that threatened to fall not to. She wasn't going to tell Monica that there could be someone out there at this very moment that wanted to break them up. "I hope you're right, I love that man so much and I know there will never be another man like him for me."

"Robert's your Alan, there will never be another Alan and I know that. At least I got to have him as the man in my life for a lot of years."

"Yes you did, we have both been blessed to have such wonderful men in our lives. Alan was truly a special man," Anna said with a smile.

Monica wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek then they started talking about Adam again. They had gotten a little emotional and now she wanted to talk about happy things again. Anna went on to tell her about how Emma has already taken to her uncle. They talked happily while they ate and when they parted ways they hugged each other, then left both of them had a smile on their face.

Anna walked back home and as she got close to their apartment she noticed now there was no one there watching their building. He must have followed her earlier. She went inside and would wait to see what Robert told her later, maybe she'd give Robin a call to pass the time.

She didn't have to wait long, about an hour after she got home Robert walked in. "Well he isn't following you," Robert said as he walked in heading straight for the kitchen, Anna followed him. "You left and he hung around for about another forty-five minutes. He looked up at the apartment cursed under his breath then walked away. I thought maybe he would reappear when you go back but he didn't show." Robert started making himself a sandwich.

"Do you think he'd follow you? Is he more interested in what you're doing?"

"I don't know, I have pictures of him now. They're on my phone."

Anna smiled and stepped closer to him, she tugged on his arm and he turned his head and kissed her tenderly. She ran her hand down his back and took his phone out of his pocket as he continued making himself something to eat. She punched in his security code then started looking at the pictures he had taken. She followed him over to the table and as he ate she studied the man's face. She inlarged them, trying to get a good look but no matter what she knew she didn't know this man.

Anna slid his phone back over to him, "I have no idea who that is."

"Neither do I," Robert said as he finished eating. "I really feel like this has to be someone from our past. So either that guy is just a hired gun for whoever is really behind this or there's been some work done to make sure people don't recognize him."

Anna reached for his phone again, "That has to be it, there's something in the eyes that makes me believe I should know him but the face is wrong." Anna found a picture then showed Robert. "I kept staring at this one, look at his eyes."

Robert took his phone and studied the picture, "Yeah, I don't know what it is but you're right I think we should know this guy," he said after a moment.

"Robert."

"Yes Luv," he said looking up at her.

"If he's not following me and wants to break us up," she paused not sure she even wanted to be thinking this. "If he wants to break us up, how far do you think he'd go?"

Robert understood the question she was actually asking. "I don't know." He stroked her cheek, "I will be careful." Anna got up and walked over to hug him, Robert pulled her down into his lap. Neither wanting to talk about what they were both thinking. That this man could be more interested in Robert's movements, that he might want Robert out of the picture, permanently.

After a few minutes of just holding each other Anna got up, "We need to go do something this evening."

"Like what?" Robert said his hands still on her hips.

"Let's go have some fun somewhere."

"We could go to the Haunted Star, have a few drinks, try to win some money. I'm sure Luke will happily entertain us with some story loosely based on facts."

Anna smiled at him, "I'd like that." She took his hand and started tugging o him, "Let's go get ready." They were going to go on living their life, this man was not going to prevent them from doing anything.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

It had been a couple of days since they had gone to the Haunted Star. Robert had been right about Luke telling them stories all evening and Anna had enjoyed herself. The fact she had won a couple hundred dollars that night had just been an added bonus. So far Frisco has not been able to figure out who the guy watching them is, even with the new photos Robert had provided. The WSB either doesn't have a record on him or it was from before he got a new face. The more they thought about it the more they felt that was what had happened. This is someone from their past just with a new face.

Today Mac had called Robert to come down to the station. He was working on a case that was very similar to one Robert had had when he was commissioner and wanted to see if he thought this could somehow be connected. Anna thought that today would be a good day to test their theory about this guy being more interested in Robert's movements. Shortly after Robert left Anna followed him down. If he's waiting for them both to leave then this is what he's been waiting for. Either way, Anna is sure they will know a little more by the time they both get home this evening.

...

Nick had followed Robert to the police station today. The last two days he had been busier since Robert was actually leaving the apartment alone more. He had thought about making threats, thought about having them live in fear for a while. He had thought about it then realized that could backfire on him. That they would then be prepared and waiting for him when he made his move. Now he was just looking for the right opportunity to take Scorpio out.

When Scorpio walked out of the police station with another man in a suit Nick wasn't sure what to do. Should he follow them or just go wait for him to return to his apartment. Is shooting him as he returns home the right way to do this. As long as it's a kill shot, he thought with a smile. Anna will cry over his body then would she turn to a helpful stranger that will be there for her during her time of need. She'll never need to know who he really is, Nick smiles, he will make sure she is happy.

He looked up and Robert was still standing talking to that other man. Robert pulled out his phone and read something then looked directly at where he was standing. Robert said something to the guy with him then they both started walking toward him. Nick knew he was mostly hidden but didn't want them to see him either. He turned and started walking away hoping Scorpio wouldn't notice him.

Robert turned and looked where the text said their friend would be standing only to find he had already walked away. "Looks like he didn't want to talk to you, Robby."

"I guess not," he said looking around.

"So does this mean you're the target?" Mac asked.

"I hate to say it but yeah I think it does."

"But we aren't going to let anything happen to you," Anna said as she walked up to them. Robert turned and smiled at her. "He walked off in quite a hurry but I think he might be waiting for us when we get home." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, Anna smiled and touched his cheek.

"He didn't notice he had a tail?" Mac asked.

"Of course not," Anna said with a smile.

"You'd think you'd know not to doubt my Annie by now," Robert said as he put his arm around Anna. "Do you want to join us, we're heading to Kelly's."

"I'd like that very much. I worked up an appetite following him follow you."

They started walking, as they walked Mac filled Anna in on the case he had asked Robert to come in and talk about. They were all smiling as they walked into Kelly's ten minutes later. Once they were all seated and had coffee Anna started telling them about tailing the man watching them.

"He's got training, he's good but out of practice," Anna told them. "He made several mistakes that made it easy to follow him with a fair amount of space between us. He had no idea I was behind him."

"Who do you think he got training from?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. If we knew that we'd have some idea who this might be or where they fit into our past," Anna answered.

"And you're sure it's someone from your past?"

"It has to be."

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Robert added.

"Yeah, it is isn't it," Mac concluded. "And you really have no idea who it is?"

"There's something about his eyes that makes me believe I knew him and that's why we believe he's had at least some cosmetic work done," Anna explained.

"That isn't much to go on."

"No, it's not," Robert agreed.

"So what is your plan? You know this guy is following you, that he's tried to get into your apartment. What are you doing to stop him?"

"If we walk up and say hey we know you're watching us, all that's going to happen is he might leave for a while and then we won't know when he comes back to."

"So you're just going to wait for him to make his move?"

"No, we are trying to determine what he is going to do and act accordingly. We don't know if this guy wants to hurt either of us or if he is just expected to watch us until whoever he works for show up. We don't want him to know we're on to him just yet alright," Robert explained.

"Alright, but if anything happens I want to be notified immediately."

"Count on it," Anna said putting her hand on Mac's shoulder. "We kind of like having each other around and want it to stay that way." Mac smiled at her and nodded. It was clear they have been talking about what's going on and what the best way to handle it is.

"Alright time to talk about something else," Mac suggested.

"Yes, it is. What do you say you and Alexis come over for dinner Friday evening?" Robert asked.

"I think that can happen, I'll check with her later and let you know."

"Good," Anna said with a smile.

As they talked they didn't notice that they had the attention of the people at one of the other tables. "So what do you know about them?"

"Why does everyone want to know about the Scorpios?"

She turned and smiled sweetly at him, "Dr. Scorpio-Drake helped save my mother's life so I guess I'm just a little interested in them."

Ethan nodded, that could make sense. The other day when they were here it had felt like he wasn't really the one Ashley wanted to be there with, the way she had watched Adam. He didn't really care that much though, she's hot and seems to like him just fine and he'll enjoy this while it lasts which might only be until she figures out he isn't really rolling in cash. "My dad's really good friends with Robert, he's the older one. I guess they had some adventures together back before I was born. Anna is engaged to him, I think this will be the third time they get married. Mac's the other guy, he's Robert's brother and the police commissioner."

"So Robert and Anna are Robin's parents, right? Dr. Scorpio-Drake's" Ashley already knew this but didn't want Ethan to know she wasn't really interested in him and was just with him while she tried to figure out how to get Adam interested in her.

"Yeah, from their first marriage. Their son is from their second marriage. I don't really know much about their kids, other than the fact Robin doesn't care for me much."

She wanted to ask if he knew if they were rich but from what Paula had said she already knew Adam had money so it didn't really matter if they did. "She is an amazing doctor," Ashley said then smiled at him. "What are we going to do this evening?" she asked being a little flirty now.

Ethan leaned in and kissed her, "I can think of a few things I'd like to do."

"I bet you can," she said with a giggle. She thought Ethan was sexy but knew he didn't come from money and even though he seemed to have a lot to spend on her she didn't think it would last. He was someone to have a little fun with until she could get her hooks into the one she really wanted.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ethan stood up and took Ashley's hand, then they walked out together. They had barely walked through the door when Adam and Paula walked towards them. Ethan gave them a little nodded, that Adam returned.

"Hi Adam," Ashley said smiling at him then she looked at Paula, "Hi."

"Hi, nice seeing you here," Paula said sounding a little too sweet and gave Ashley a fake grin.

"I just can't get enough of this place since you brought me here the first time, Paula," she answered with an equally fake grin. She put her arm through Ethan's as they started to walk away, then she turned and looked back at them. "We'll catch up next time, Adam, bye." Then she turned and giggled as they walked away.

Adam looked at Paula and shook his head, "Wow, she thinks a lot of herself. Flirting while hanging off of another guy, what's Ethan doing with her?"

"He might have different things on his mind," Paula said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh, those kinds of things." Adam smiled at her, "Would you like to talk about those kinds of things up in my room?"

She smiled and kissed him again, "I think I might."

"Good, I'm glad." He took her hand and pulled her through the door, he was facing her laughing then they turned to go up to his room.

Anna noticed them as they walked in and tried to hide her smile as they went upstairs. She looked over at Robert when he put his hand on her leg, "Let them be." She just tilted her head and smiled at him, clearly, Robert had seen them come in as well. He leaned in a little closer, "Why don't I get you home?"

"I'd like that."

He looked back at Mac, "Let me know if you need any more help with that case. It might just be a coincidence but you might be on to something about it being connected."

"Alright, thanks for your help, Robert." He stood as they did, "Anna, it's always nice to see you," he said as he hugged her.

"You too, bye Mac," Anna said as Robert took her hand and they turned to leave. It was a beautiful afternoon and they took their time walking home. "I love that we get to walk along the waterfront again. That we are a couple and when we're out here I can kiss you when I want to."

He raises an eyebrow and looked over at her, "Are you saying you wanted to kiss me when let's say I wasn't the man in your life?"

"Maybe, or maybe it was that I wasn't the woman in yours."

"You have a point, there was that problem too," he said with a nod making Anna laugh. "This is it, I will never be with anyone but you, Devane."

"Music to my ears," she said with a smile then turned and hugged him, kissing him lovingly. They walked on hand in hand, they were smiling and enjoying their walk but underneath they were both thinking about the same thing. What is being planned for them and by who?

As they got closer to home Robert pulled Anna closer to the water's edge. "How many times did we find each other looking out at the water?" He wrapped his arms around her as they looked out at the water. "Once in a while, I got to hold you. My perfect woman waiting for me in our special place."

"Our stollen moments," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. She moaned as the kiss deepened, her hands moving up his back holding him close. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," he kissed her once more tenderly, then they turned walking towards their apartment building. As they approached they spotted the man watching for them. He was leaned against a building, he had been looking at them when they turned but was now busying himself cracking open a peanut. If they were right, he had seen their last display of affection. Robert and Anna walked right past him, "You could try throwing those in the trash," Robert said as they walked by.

Nick didn't say anything in response, he glared after them watching as they enter their building together. It's not bad enough he knows they're together now he gets to watch their lovefest for each other. It should be him kissing her like that. He looked down at the pile of shells and kicked it into the street. He had better be more careful. Now if they see that there again it might make them wonder why. He has to keep in mind they are trained, the same training he has, he can't make these kinds of mistakes.

As they got on the elevator Anna turned to Robert, "Why did you tell him?"

"If he has any training we won't see any more piles of shells," Robert said and grinned at her.

Of course, test him, find out a little more if they can. "I like how you think, Scorpio."

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "Do you know what I'm thinking now?"

Anna put her arms around his neck, "I know what I'm thinking," she said playfully then kissed him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Anna woke up first, that almost never happened. She smiled and ran her hand along Robert bare chest, her head on his shoulder. God she loves this man, she thinks as she kisses his neck. Someone out there thinks that they can come between them but she knows that will never happen. Nothing and no one will ever break the bond they have, their commitment to each other. "I love you so much," she whispers as her hand continues to rub his chest needing to touch him.

She smiled and ran her hand further down his firm stomach and kissed his neck again, moving up to his ear. "Good morning," she whispered as she nibbles his earlobe.

"Mmmm." His hand started to move across her back, pulling her closer.

Anna grinned and kissed his neck, his jawline, his cheek, finally his lips. He is more awake now and kisses her back. Anna slid on top of him as one of his hands moved down cupping her ass. She was already so turned on and all she wanted was him. The kiss intensified as their hands explored each other's bodies. The response they have to each other never lessens. Anna moans as his hand moves between her legs, "Ohh. Anna." he says and his fingers move across her wetness.

He rolls them over and guided himself into her as they both moan in pleasure. "You feel so good." Anna put her head back as he kissed her neck, her fingers running through his hair. "Mmmm, yes." They move together finding sheer pleasure in each other's arms.

They made love passionately, each taking turns being in control. When they collapsed on the bed spent, Anna rolled to lean her chin on his chest looking at him. "That was amazing."

Breathing heavily he lifted his head to look at her, "You're amazing." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "Good morning."

Anna smiled, "I like that this is what happens when I wake up first."

"Then you should start waking up first more often," Robert said grinning at her making her giggle. They laid in each other's arm for a little while longer, "Join me in the shower." Anna kissed him once more then they got out of bed.

They had just gotten downstairs when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Anna said as Robert turned to go into the kitchen to make them breakfast. She went and opened the door and smiled seeing Robin and Emma standing there. "Hi, this is a wonderful surprise. Good morning. Come in."

Robin smiled, "Hi mom, we aren't interrupting are we?"

"No of course not, don't be silly. Dad's just making breakfast." They walked into the kitchen and Robert turned, smiling at them. "We have guests."

"I see that. Hi sweetheart," he says as he kisses Robin's cheek and takes Emma from her who is already reaching out to him. "Hello little one, how are you this morning?"

"Good," she smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Pancakes?"

"You want pancakes, I think that can be arranged. Let's see. I started the coffee but that was as far as I got," Robert said over his shoulder as he opened the cupboard.

"Thanks, hon. Do you want me to take Emma so you can make her pancakes?"

Robert looked at Emma, "I can make you your pancakes faster if you go see Grandma for a little while."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek again then reached out to Anna. She took her, then went to join Robin sitting at the table. Emma hugged her tight and kissed her cheek before they say down. "Morning," she said with a big grin.

"Morning sweety," Anna kissed her cheek as well then smiled at Robin. "What brings you here this morning, do you need us to watch Emma today?"

"No, but I was wondering if I could interest you in a mother, daughter, granddaughter day."

"I think I would like that very much," Anna tells her with a smile. "Robert, what are your plans today?"

He looked over his shoulder as he mixed the pancake batter. "I'm going to give Frisco a call in a while, see what's happening there. Adam and I are going to the gym after he gets off work. Other than that I'll be here, working on Scorpio-Devane Consulting some more. If Mac needs more help I might stop by the police station. I'll keep you posted though."

Robin thought that was a little odd, usually, he would say something like staying around here until I hit the gym with Adam, I'll let you know if I go out. Was there something going on that they weren't talking about? Maybe while Emma is napping later, if Anna is still with her, she'll ask what's going on. "So I get to take mom for the day?" Robin said looking at Robert.

"I don't need your father's permission to go out. What are we going to be doing today?"

"We want to go see the monkeys this morning, right Emma?" She smiled at her mommy as she nodded happily. "Then I was thinking we could go out for lunch and then the park after her n a p."

Anna smiled, she was well aware Emma wasn't a fan of naps at the moment. "That sounds like the perfect way to spend our day together."

"And grandpas aren't invited," Robert said leaning against the counter, a little smirk on his face.

"Sorry dad, it's just for girls today," Robin said smiling at him. "We agreed we needed to have days like this once in a while."

"When was this?"

"When you were on your boys trip with Adam," Anna told him with a little laugh. "You can come next time, so stop pouting."

"I don't pout." He turned with a smile, putting the first of the pancakes on a plate for Emma. He was happy they were getting this time together, Anna should be here for their girls. He's not upset that they want to have a girls day but will play it up a little just for fun. When he turned around he was looking down at the plates in his hands and walked over to the table. He put them down in front of Robin and Emma and Anna grabbed his hand. He leaned and kissed her cheek, "I'm glad we started the day the way we did, I won't see you until this evening."

Anna reached up and stroked his cheek, "So am I," she whispered and kissed him tenderly. "No boys allowed," she said smiling as he stood up straight and started to turn.

"Why?" Anna smiled again at that and smacked his bottom and they all laughed a little. He came back with his and Anna breakfast, a smile on his face. "Eat up, Luv. You'll need lots of energy to keep up with our grandkid."

"So dad, how much longer before you think your business is ready to get off the ground?"

"There are a few more legal matters that need to be taken care of then I think we'll be ready to start looking for business. I think another month maybe."

"That is very exciting. Anything else exciting being planned?" she asked grinning at her parents.

"That is waiting until our business is up and running but that won't wait much longer either," Anna said looking over at Robert.

"Yeah, your mother wants to make an honest man of me so she can have her way with me." Anna smacked his arm and Robin almost spit out her coffee.

"Yeah, like I believe there is any waiting for anyone to have the way with the other," Robin said as she shook her head. The continued to kid around as they ate. When they were done and Anna had her things Robert walked them to the door.

He kissed Emma and Robin on the cheek then put his arms around Anna. "Have fun today."

"I will."

He could see the concern in Anna's eyes, "Everything will be fine. I'm meeting Adam at 3:30, if I go anywhere else I'll call you. Please, you can't worry about this all the time," he said in a whisper.

"I'm trying not to but,"

He kissed her tenderly, "No buts, go have fun. I love you."

"I love you too, bye." She smiled then kissed him once more before turning and following Robin and Emma out the door. Anna put her hand on Robin's back as they walked to the elevator. This was something new to her, they've had people after them before, Robert has even been the one being targetted before. That wasn't what was bothering her. The fact they know it's Robert that this man is interested in, that he might try to take Robert away from her. Eighteen years she lived without him, she will not live without him again. This time it's forever and no one better try to take that away from her.

As they stepped outside Anna glanced over to the building across the street, she saw movement as someone stepped more around the corner. Yeah, he's there watching them again. She turned with Robin and they started walked to her car, away from the man waiting for Robert to leave. Maybe he wasn't there to do anything other than keep an eye on Robert she thought. Even if he was that just means there's someone else coming that wants to take Robert away from her. She knew they didn't know what this person wanted but Anna just knew it could only be one thing. They want Robert out of the picture.

...

When Robert left to meet Adam, he didn't even bother looking to see if the man was there waiting to follow him, he knew he would be. The gym wasn't that far but Robert didn't want to walk right past where he was sure the man would be again. He went a little out of his way but not enough to make it seem like that was what he was doing. The man following him may just think he has a little time to kill so took a slightly different route today.

Adam was there waiting for him and smiled when Robert walked in. "Alright, I'm glad you made it."

"I told you I'd be here." Robert glanced at his watch and grinned. "I'm not even late, give me a minute to get changed."

"Alright," Adam said as he started stretching.

When they were done their work out Adam asked," Hey you want to grab something to eat?" Adam asked.

They had just finished changing and Robert picked up his phone. "Yeah, just let me give your mom a quick call." Adam nodded as he put his things back in his locker. "Hey, Luv." ... "No, I'm just gonna go have dinner with Adam." ... "Don't rush, enjoy yourself." ... "Alright, I'm glad you are. See you when you get home." ... "Yes, straight home. Bye Luv." Robert hung up and noticed Adam looking at him. "What?"

"I guess I'm not used to you checking in with mom is all."

"She's spending the day with Robin and Emma, she knew we were working out today so I just wanted her to know there was no reason to rush home."

Adam nodded, "Alright." He kind of felt there was more to it but figured it didn't really matter.

They were walking out of the change room when Robert put his hand on Adam's back. "Make sure your mother doesn't see those hickeys. You'll never hear the end of it."

Yeah, of course, Robert had seen them while they were getting changed. "I um, they don't show unless my shirt is off," Adam said as he blushed a little.

"Yeah."

Adam looked over and saw Robert grinning at him. "I made sure Paula's aren't visible either, she would have hated that."

"Yeah, Anna freaks out if I leave marks she has to work at to hide."

"Dad!" he said shaking his head then laughs. He realized what this conversation was really about. "I'm being careful, we're using protection."

Robert patted Adam's back and smiled at him, "That's all I need to know." Adam smiled back at his father. It wasn't that he was trying to embarrass him or make him uncomfortable. His father just wanted him to know they could talk about this kind of thing. They started walking out of the change room, "So where are we going?"

"Paulo's? They have great pizza" Adam suggested.

"It's a good thing you push me so hard when we work out."

"Pizza is just fuel for the machine," Adam said and they both laughed. "I'm sure mom is very happy with the results from your hard work."

"Yes, she is. Come on, let's get out of here. Did you drive?"

"No, I ran here actually."

"Now you're just showing off."

"You aren't too tired to walk there, are you?" Adam teased.

"I'm not too tired, I just don't see me running to the gym, ever."

"Alright, I guess at your age that makes sense." Robert gave him a bit of a shove then they walked away talking happily.

...

As he walked back to their apartment Robert was smiling looking out at the water occasionally. He'd had a lot of fun with Adam today. It felt so nice to have this kind of relationship with him. There could have been resentment, or they might not have gotten along. There was none of that though. From the moment they had found out about Adam, they all just accepted each other and they all wanted to have that real family bond. It may have only been a few months since Adam had entered their lives but he loved how close they were already and knew their bond was only going to keep growing. He was drawn out of his thoughts as he walked past where they had so often seen the pile of peanut shells and there wasn't any there today. He had seen someone turn around the corner as he got closer and he assumed if he looked around a little he would spot the man watching him but he didn't want to let on that they suspected anything yet.

As he crossed the street he hoped Anna would be home soon, he wanted to hear about her day with Robin and Emma. Even with the unknown hanging over them Robert couldn't help but feel the joy of being here with Anna. Of being here where their family is. They were going to make the most of their time together, Robin or Adam could move one day so for now, he didn't want them to miss any opportunity to spend time with any of them or hear about their day.

Robert was snoozing on the couch when Anna got home, she smiled and walked over. She kissed him and his hand reached up to hers. "Hi." He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

She sat down beside him on the couch. "Hi, how was your day?"

"Good, I have some information about Obrecht. Had a good work out with Adam and then we went for pizza."

She ran her hand along his abs, "I like all the hard work your putting into keeping in shape. Did I tell you about the adult dance group Robin told me about?"

"No," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, she wants her and I to join. I think the next new section starts in the new year."

"So you might want to hit the gym before you get back into dancing," he said grinning at her.

"What is that suppose to mean, smart guy?"

"That I wouldn't want you to pull anything and I know you'll want to show Robin that you are still in amazing shape."

She nodded, "Yeah, nice cover."

He sat up enough to kiss her, "You are still in amazing shape and your body is smoking hot."

"Thank you. Now, what did you find out about Obrecht?"

"She is back in custody, breach of the conditions of her release. Frisco said she tried to leave the city in the middle of the night and was picked up about two blocks from her apartment. She had a bag with her and all the papers she would need for traveling."

"Do they know where she was trying to go?"

"Frisco thinks she was trying to get to Faison. They were still monitoring her phone conversations and that was who she was trying to locate."

"Still nothing from the man that had told her he was going to split us up?" Anna asked.

"Nope, Frisco thinks that means the man that's here has to be who she was talking to."

"I think he's right," Anna agreed.

"Did you see him when you left with Robin?"

"I saw someone move so they wouldn't be noticed."

"I made sure not to go past him when I left and when I got back it might have been him I saw go around the corner. He could have been following me at that point though. I did notice that there were no shells on the ground today."

"So he knew he had made a mistake and fixed it."

"It appears that way."

"So we're dealing with someone that at least has some kind of basic training."

Robert nodded, "I believe so." Anna sighed then laid across his chest and he wraps his arms around her.

Anna hated that she was thinking this way but what if something happens to him? She can not lose him. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" she asked with her chin resting on her arm, Anna was starting to wonder if waiting was the right idea after all.

"By not doing anything?"

"Yeah."

"If we approach him, then what? Do we charge him with loitering?" he asked with a grin.

"So I have to wait until something happens to you?" Anna sat up again, upset that it could come to that. That Robert is kidding around about this.

Robert sat up as well, knowing he shouldn't be making light of this. "No, that's not what I meant."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We need to figure out what he's up to, what he's planning. We could try turning the tables on him. We could follow him, see where he's staying then we could have a look around when he's out."

"I think it's about time we did something," Anna said with a sigh. They had to do something and this should at least give them a better idea of who they're dealing with. She put her hand on his chin, looked into his eyes, "I need you," she said softly.

Robert took her in his arms, holding her tight. With his head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes. That had meant so much to him, he knows she loves him. This was different, hearing Anna Devane admit that she needs him. She needs him to be safe. She needs him to come home to her. She needs him to be there for their family, but most of all she needs him, Robert Scorpio. "I love you so much, Annie."

"Hold me, I need to be near you." Robert laid back taking her with him, her leg sled between his as they stretched out on the couch, wrapping themselves around each other. There wasn't any need for words now, all they wanted, all they needed was the comfort of each other's arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It had been a week since Robert and Anna had come to the firm belief that he is the one that will be targeted. That whoever this is, wants him out of the picture. Anna hated thinking about the fact someone wanted to take Robert away from her. She is now insisting that he wears a bulletproof vest when he left the house. Robert had agreed and does wear it, he wouldn't risk having her go through losing him if they can prevent it.

The first time Adam noticed him wearing it, he got a little scared but Robert had explained that it was just a precaution. He didn't like thinking about the fact his father could be in danger he wouldn't even ask if Anna was wearing one as well. He had just found them, nothing should happen to them. Not now. Not ever. Adam was up in his room pacing, he needed to talk to someone about all of this and knew there was only one person that could help him get perspective of this.

He stopped dead in his tracks when someone knocked at his door. He went over and opened it quickly, "Hey, lost boy. What's up?" Robin asked as she walked in. This was the first time he had asked her to come up to his place so they could talk and she was a little concerned about what it was about.

"Hi, shorty. Thanks for coming."

Robin looked at him and could tell right away that something was bothering him, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Did you know Dad's wearing a bulletproof vest when he leaves their place now?"

"No, why?" Robin was suddenly very interested in what Adam had to say.

"I don't know. He said it was just a precaution, do you know if Mom's wearing one?"

"Not that I know of. I saw her yesterday and I didn't notice one. A precaution for what?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"No, he wouldn't," she said mostly to herself. "To protect us they aren't going to want us to know too much. We could try talking to Uncle Mac, he might know what's going on."

Adam stared at her a blank look on his face. "How are you not more freaked out by this?"

"There has to be a reason for it. There might be a threat that they don't want us knowing about so we aren't worried about them."

"So does that mean it's only Dad that's in danger?"

"Adam, I don't know. What all did Dad say about why he's wearing it?"

Adam started to pace again, "Not much. It's a precaution and that he's wearing it so Mom isn't worried about him."

Robin nodded, "So it's a threat to Dad, not Mom."

"How do you know that?"

"Mom leaves the apartment more than Dad does, yeah he's busy getting their business off the ground but I think it's more than that. She will pop over and visits, if I ask them to watch Emma, Mom is the one that comes over. The last time I was over there Dad made sure Mom knew exactly where he was going to be all day."

"Yeah, when we go to the gym if he isn't heading right back home he calls Mom and tells her where he'll be."

Robin started thinking about what could be going on then she looked over at Adam. "I need something sweet, let's go downstairs and get something and we can keep talking about this. I might even call Uncle Mac to see what he can tell us while we're down there."

"Yeah, alright." He followed her out of his room and down to Kelly's. They sat at one of the tables and ordered. Once they were alone Adam put his elbows on the table leaning closer to Robin. "What do we do now? Are we just expected to sit back and wait to see what happens? Do we just wait until we get a call that Dad's been hurt? Or worse?"

"One, we don't think like that. You are a Scorpio, we are fighters. Two, they know what they're doing. They aren't telling us so we aren't sitting here imagining the worst."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Robin, I just have no idea how to handle this. How to process that someone wants to hurt our dad."

"I know, there isn't anything you can do either. When I was little they would make it into a game, like the danger wasn't real. That is was all just for fun. As I got older I started to understand more, then I started being targeted too. I hated having police protection but I know they only did it because I was in danger, that there was a threat of some kind."

"See you grew up with this kind of thing, this is all new to me."

"Have you tried asking Dad about this?"

"He just told me, I didn't need to worry about it."

"So they don't think that we could be targeted then," Robin concluded. Adam watched her as she thought about what he had told her. "I haven't been invited over in a couple of weeks, have you?"

"No, but I still pop over."

"Yeah, so do I. There might be someone watching them and for some reason, they feel Dad is the target. I wonder if they've been receiving threats."

"How can you calmly sitting there and think about this?"

"Like you said I grew up dealing with this stuff. Freaking out, demanding answers, worrying yourself sick doesn't help and it only makes it harder for them to deal with whatever this is." She reached out and took his hand, "I'll help you get through this, whatever it is. If you need to talk, if you're worried, call me, come see me. Alright."

He nodded, "Alright." Robin leaned in closer and hugged him. "Thanks, Robin."

"This is what big sisters do, they help their baby brothers," she said with a smile.

Adam grinned at the fact she called him her baby brother, "Well you are like fifteen years older than me."

"Yeah, and that's why you should listen to me," Robin said making him laugh. Then she noticed the smile fade and turned to look where he was looking. Ethan and some young woman had just walked in. She looked back at Adam, he wasn't impressed that they were there. "What's wrong?"

"These two seem to come in here all the time now and whenever they do, I keep catching them watching at me. I don't like it." He took a sip of his drink. "I don't even know what she's doing with him. Ashley is a gold digger looking for someone to keep her in the manner she believes she should be kept."

"Yeah, what's she doing with Ethan then? He's a con artist and sure doesn't have a lot of money."

"See that's what I want to know too. They both seem to watch me though, when Mom or Dad are here Ethan just watched them, it's kind of creepy actually."

Robin wasn't sure what they were up to but didn't think it mattered. "Don't think about them."

"That would be a lot easier if they weren't here all the time and if Ashley wouldn't hit on me whenever Ethan and Paula aren't around."

"Oh, she thinks my brother might be the man for her."

"Your brother doesn't want anything to do with her."

Robin smiled at him, happy to hear him say that. "Good, and now we get our sweet treat," Robin said as the waitress put their food down in front of them.

...

Robert and Anna had been down at the police station. Mac had a few more questions about that case he was working on. The more he worked on, going over the evidence, the more Mac believed it was connected to the cases from 1990. Robert agreed that it looked that way and Mac had spent the afternoon picking his and Anna's brains about it.

When he was finally done with his questions he sat back in his chair. "So Robby, why is it that only you are wearing a vest?"

"We've explained this, he's the target?" Anna insisted. "This guy, whoever he is, thinks he can take Robert away from me and I am not going to let that happen."

Mac put his hands up in surrender. "It was just a question. You know Robin and Adam are wondering about this too. Robin called me yesterday to find out what I knew."

"What did you tell her?" Robert asked.

"That you are concern about a threat Frisco made you aware of and that I didn't know all the details."

"That's close enough to the truth," Robert said nodding his head slowly.

"You know I could increase the police presence around your apartment," Mac offered.

"I'm not sure that will deter this guy," Anna said putting her hand on Robert's shoulder.

"We've tried following him to see where he's staying but so far we know he likes goes to Jake's and spends the night drinking. Then eventually ends up back outside our apartment," Robert explained.

"He must sleep some time, somewhere."

"We've only tried following him three times now. We'll keep trying though, we will figure out who this is," Anna said with determination in her voice.

"I'm sure you will, and Robby, you better keep listening to her. No taking stupid risks, understood?"

"I've already got Anna telling me what to do, so you don't have to." Then he smiled at his brother, "Thanks for the concern." Mac smiled back at him. "I think we've taken up enough of your time for one day. We'll get out of your hair."

"Thanks for all your help, both of you."

"Don't mention it," Anna said as she and Robert got up to leave. They left his office then Anna took Robert's hand. "Robert."

"Yes, Luv."

Anna stopped before they got to the squad room, "Thank you." He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. "You aren't complaining, you're doing what I ask of you."

"Anna, I don't want anything to happen to me either. I don't want to put you through that." She shook her head and stepped closer to him, putting her head against his chest as he put his arms around her.

It sounded silly the way he put it but she knew exactly what he meant. He knew how much losing him would hurt her and he didn't want to put her through that again. "Take me home, Scorpio." He kissed the top of her head then let her go and they walked out of the station together. They had driven today, Robert had insisted on it. He would wear the vest but he didn't want her to be put at risk just by being beside him if they were walking places.

...

Usually, Anna was still asleep when Robert got up to go to the gym but she hasn't been sleeping very well the last week or so. Knowing someone wanted to harm Robert was making it hard to sleep and not have bad dreams. She followed him into the kitchen and went to join him at the table while he had a light breakfast. "You should go try and get a little more sleep," he said taking her hand before she could sit down.

"I will after you've left," she said then kissed his cheek and sat down.

Robert looked up at her and smiled, she was smiling happily at him. "Alright. I do like that I get to talk to you this morning."

She picked up a croissant and ripped off a small piece. "I just want this all behind us."

"I know Luv, so do I. I think we should try following our little friend again later today."

"Yeah, we should. He has to sleep at some point. One of these times he'll lead us to wherever he's staying." They might both be thinking it but they didn't like talking about it, they had to stop this man before he had a chance to put his plan into action. Before he could try and do something to Robert. As they finished eating Anna told him more about what she had done with Emma the day before.

When they were done eating, Anna put their plate in the sink then went into the living room. Robert was putting on the bulletproof vest then put a shirt over that so people wouldn't notice he was wearing it. Anna walked over to him, then walked him to the door. "Straight there, straight back?"

"Yes, Luv," he said as he put his arms around her. "I want to find you in bed when I get back. You need to try and get a little more sleep, please." Then he kissed her tenderly, he knew she was having nightmares and that was why she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"I'll try," he looked in her eyes, "I promise." She hugged him tight and kissed him once more before letting him leave.

Robert walked out of their building and crossed the street, he didn't have time to go the slightly longer way this morning and he didn't care if he walked right past the mystery man. Robert didn't notice any movement, he didn't see anyone around so maybe he wasn't there yet.

When he got to the gym he saw Adam just arriving as well, "Morning Dad."

"Hey Adam, run here again?"

"Yeah, it's a good warm-up."

Robert just grinned at him, "Let's get in there." They turned and walked inside.

...

Nick had indeed been there when Robert walked by but he had actually been waiting on the other side of the street, closer to their building. Robert had been walking a different route to the gym lately and if he was going to put his plan into action he wanted to follow him there today. It hadn't taken that long to catch up and Nick had seen Robert greet his son before the went inside. Enjoy yourselves, he thought, this will be the last workout with your daddy you will get.

An hour and a half later he saw them walk back outside. Nick knew had to stay close to make sure Robert didn't go somewhere with his kid. He knows right where this has to happen, the place they like to stand and look out at the harbor. Where Robert holds her and kisses her tenderly but no more. He will end Scorpiot's life in a place that is special to them, taking that away from them as well.

...

They were joking around after their work out, Adam liked having this kind of relationship with his dad. "You want to grab a bit to eat?" he asked as they stepped outside.

"Not today, I have to get back. Your mom's waiting for me."

"Alright." They talked a little while longer, then went their separate ways. Robert was heading home so Adam figured he might as well go have some breakfast so he was heading back to Kelly's. After Adam had been walking for a bit he heard a gunshot. He could tell it wasn't close by but there is something he's certain of and it stops him dead in his tracks. "Dad! No! No no no!" He turns and starts running back in the direction he had just come from. He knows he needs to get to him.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Robert was walking home, he smiled as he looked out at the water and started thinking about Anna. He hoped she had gotten a little more sleep. If she hadn't he might just have to drag her back to bed when he gets home. He smiled again, he might do that anyway, maybe she's in bed waiting for him.

Bang

He heard the gunshot as he felt the pain in his back and fell forward. He hit the ground, feeling like he couldn't breathe. Then he heard footsteps approaching quickly. Was it help or was it the gunman? He started to lift his head, then he heard a gun jam and a man curse. Then everything went black.

...

Nick ran over to make sure Scorpio was dead. As he got close, he saw that there was no blood, he'd gone down like he'd been shot, so what happened? That didn't matter a bullet to the back of the head will finish him. "Shit!" His gun jammed so he did the only thing he could think of and cracked him on the back of his head with the butt of his gun. He looked around and made sure no one was coming yet. It was still fairly early and there weren't that many people walking around yet. Nick had to get Scorpio out of here before someone comes along.

His car wasn't that far away if he can get him there, hopefully, he can get away from here before someone sees them. He struggled to pick him up and eventually got him up so Robert was leaning against a crate, then he picked him up over his shoulder and carried him off towards his car. He had to get out of here, fast.

...

"No! No, no, no!"

Adam was already running he had to get to him, he had to find his dad. As he ran he heard tires squealing, that made him stop. Was that the gunman, making his getaway? He looked around he was more than halfway back to his parents' apartment. How far would he have walked? Would he have had time to make it home already?

He turned around, looking everywhere. Were there any clues? Was his dad hurt and trying to make his way somewhere? He knows he might be wrong about what he thinks had just happened but he really didn't think he was. Then he saw something and he froze. Was that blood? He looked at the crate a little closer. Yeah, he thinks it is. This is where it happened so where is his father. He looked around again then Adam did the only thing he could think of, he pulled out his phone and called his mom."

...

Anna had tried to get more sleep and she thinks she might have napped a little on the couch but her mind just wouldn't stop. It wouldn't let her rest. When she wasn't worrying about Robert she was thinking about ways to stop the man that's coming after them. She looked at the time again and knew Robert would be on his way home soon, then maybe she'll be able to relax a little more. The fact she was usually asleep when he went to the gym made it so she didn't go through this the morning he was out.

Anna was now pacing, she knew it was silly but she couldn't relax. Suddenly she didn't feel well, she felt nauseous. She stopped walking, put her hand on her stomach and took a few deep breathes hoping this would pass. "See, now you've got yourself all worked up," she told herself. She was still trying to calm her upset stomach when her phone rang.

She put her hand to her mouth as she stepped over to the coffee table to pick it up. This isn't just a sudden upset stomach, she knows that now. This is her body telling her something bad just happened. She looks at the call display before answering, it's Adam. "What happened?" she says when she answers the phone.

Crap, he thinks, hearing her voice. He knows Robert isn't home. "Mom, I think something happened to Dad."'

She grabbed her holster and was already walking out the door. "Where are you?"

"I'm down on the waterfront, close to your place. Mom, there's some blood here but I don't see Dad anywhere. There was a gunshot. What do I do?"

She could hear the panic in Adam's voice. He needed to be doing something helpful or he'll lose it before she can get to him. "Call Uncle Mac, tell him where you are and what you think happened."

"Okay."

"Adam, baby. I'll be right there." She hung up and as she waited for the elevator she tried calling Robert. No answer, shit.

She was so scared, she knew something had happened to Robert she could feel it but their son needs her right now. She can't let herself fall apart, she needs to get to Adam. As soon as she was off the elevator she started running, straight out the door and across the street. Fear drove her, she had to get to him. She had to know what had happened to Robert.

There he is, Adam is standing there talking on his phone. "Adam!"

He turns to her, "Mom's here." ... "Alright bye." Adam hung up and Anna grabbed him, pulling him into her arms. "You're alright? Nothing happened to you?"

"No. I'm fine. I heard the gunshot and I just knew it had to be Dad. There's some blood over here. After I saw that I called you, I haven't touched anything."

"Good, that's good. What did Uncle Mac say?"

"He's on his way and officers have already been dispatched to come here."

"K, that's good. What happened?"

"I don't know. We left the gym he said he had to get home so we talked a little longer then we both started walking home. As soon as I heard the gunshot I ran here. All I saw was that blood there but I know something happened, I know that's Dad's blood."

"You've got his gut instinct as well," she said as she stroked his cheek, "I need you to stay right here, I want to look around some."

"I heard a car speeding away when I got close to here, that's why I stopped, hoping to spot it. I thought it might be the gunman making his getaway."

"It might have been." Anna started looking around, making sure not to touch anything. She walked over to the crate with blood on it. It wasn't a lot, she looked around there was a small amount on the ground and a little more on the edge of the crate. If he had been shot it wasn't fatal, there would be more blood she told herself. She might not know where Robert is but she doesn't think he's dead. At least that's something to hold onto.

Anna turned when she heard a commotion behind her. Two police officers were now there and had grabbed Adam by the arms. "Hey, he's the one that called this in. You might want to unhand the commissioner's nephew before he gets here."

"You might want to listen to her," Mac said as he arrived just behind them. Quickly Adam was let go as Mac and Anna walked over to him. "Barto, take his statement. Perry, work the scene. There might be a spent shell casing somewhere in the area." Adam turned and walked a few feet away with one of the officers just as two more officers arrived.

Mac gave them orders, when they started to work the scene he turned to Anna and she stepped into his arms. She had held it together as long as she could but her tears started as soon as his arms went around her. She buried her face in his chest and let herself cry. "That's right, let it all out," Mac said rubbing her back. He knew once she had let this all out she would be of more help.

...

"Ahhh," he moaned as he tried to lift his head. He opened his eyes and it felt like the room was spinning. It's dark in here, where is this. When he tried to lift his hand to his head, Robert realized he was tied up. He closed his eyes again, trying to think. He was walking home, he heard a gunshot, then he was winded on the ground but before he could get up he must have been hit in the head. That would explain the pain he's in now.

He knew he was in a chair, that he was tied to that chair and that he was in a dark room. He opened his eyes again and tried looking around again. There was a little light coming in through a dirty window. What was this place, is it a warehouse? He needs the pounding in his head to stop so he can think more clearly. He could feel the pain in his back where the bullet had hit him. The bloody coward had shot him in the back, judging by where the pain was Robert felt certain it could have killed him if he hadn't been wearing the vest. Then he remembered hearing the gun jam, that man had planned on shooting him in the back of the head.

He was in pain but at least he could think a little more clearly now. Whoever this was wanted him dead. He wasn't even sure why he wasn't already dead but knew he was going to have to do something to prevent that from happening. Anna needed time to figure out what had happened, time to find him.

...

Mac had insisted on taking Anna back to her apartment, Adam had gone with them. Both Mac and Anna had tried calling Robert again but there was still no answer. The officers had indeed found a shell casing from an eight mm. The police were still working the scene but Mac knew it was doing Anna no good standing there watching the officers work.

Anna was now standing by the balcony doors, her arms folded in front of her. Adam had been talking to his uncle but when he looked over and saw her, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I know you'll find him. Dad is out there somewhere just waiting for you to come and get him."

How was it Adam understood them so well already? Of course, Robert is waiting for her, he knows she won't stop until she finds him. So she had better get started on that. "Thank you, sweety," she said patting his hand then stepping out of his arms. "Come up to the office, I want to show you everything we have about this guy and I need to call Frisco to see if he's heard anything." Adam looked over at Mac expecting him to follow Anna. Then he noticed they were both looking at him, "Come on, I'm not leaving you out of this."

Once in the office, Anna handed him some pictures. "Have you seen that guy around?" Mac asked.

Adam started flipping through them, looking closely at the man's face. "I've seen him when I've come here a couple of time I think. Not right outside the building but close by, like on my way here."

"He's been watching us for some time now," Anna told him. "We were able to figure out that it's your father he's interested in."

"That's why he's been wearing that vest," Adam concluded. Anna nodded, she was already on the phone calling Frisco. Adam looked over at Mac, "Tell me what's been going on."

"Until today not much. They knew they were being watched and that your dad was the one being followed. There had been no threats made but Frisco had told them about a phone conversation where a man vowed to break them up. They've tried to follow that man but so far he hadn't led them to where ever he's staying."

"That's it? You aren't hiding anything from me because you think I'm still a kid?"

"That's all. If there's more they aren't telling me either."

Anna got off the phone. "We believe it is someone from our past but we aren't sure from when. He appears to have at least some training but we don't know to what extent. Frisco joked that it might be someone that's interested in me and I think that is at least partly correct. If this is someone that thinks I should be with them it makes sense that taking Robert out of the picture would be the start of whatever they have planned."

Adam just stared at her, trying to take in what she had just said. "What did Frisco have to tell you?" Mac asked.

"Not much. Obrecht's locked up awaiting trial and no one has been in contact with her. They haven't had any luck on matching those pictures to anyone in the WSB database so they can't help determine who that is," she said tapping the picture still in Adam's hand.

"I'm going to have officers posted outside your building. They will be on the lookout for this guy or anyone else that might be watching you. This guy might not be working alone."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Anna, I'm going to head down to the station and see if there is any footage from this morning that might help us out. Even if it's just a car speeding away I'll find it."

"Thanks, Mac. Please keep me posted." Mac came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek then left.

"Mom, what can I do?"

"Call Robin and ask her to come here. She needs to hear this from us, not on the news. Then I would really like it if you just hung out here with me."

"Sure thing Mom. What are you going to be doing?"

"I need to call an old friend, hopefully, he might be able to help."

...

"Oh, I see you're finally awake."

Robert turned his head towards the voice to find a man standing there. It was the man he expected to see. " Who are you? What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted you dead but it seems like you knew someone might be coming after you."

"Of course I did. I was testing you when I told you about the pile of peanut shells you kept leaving behind."

Nick realized if that was true he had walked right into it and shown his hand. "I wouldn't be so smug, you're my prisoner. I can kill you anytime I want Scorpio."

"I think I have a little time before that happens. You wouldn't have bothered tieing me to this chair if you didn't want to mess with me some before you kill me."

The man smiled, "You are right about that."

"What is this about?"

"I have been working to ruin your life for years. I was going to be someone. I was going to be the next great WSB agent but you made sure that never happened. I don't know how you figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"That I had agreed to work as a double agent."

Robert had no idea what this man was talking about but knew he had to keep him talking. "Can you at least tell me what your name is?"

"Nick. Well, that's what I go by now. Each new name comes with a few little changes to my face."

"You can't change your eyes though, we had already figured out you had a new face."

"Really? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, two of the WSB finest were sure to know they were being watched."

"You were WSB?"

"Yes."

Robert stared at the man in the deem light of the room. Who the hell is he? He knew them, he knew about them. This man made it sound like Robert had turned him in as a double agent. Robert looked right at him, it can't be, can it? "Swede?"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Anna was already tired of waiting, it had been six hours since Adam had first called her this morning. Mac said he'd be in touch but so far she's heard nothing back from him. She's waiting for Sean to call her back as well. Hopefully, he will be about to shine a little light on who this might be. She looked over and saw Adam and Robin huddled together talking on the couch. "What are the two of you talking about?"

They turned and looked at her, "Mom, I want to stay here with you until Dad comes home. Robin says I'm being silly but I still would like to stay here, with you," he added.

Anna saw what he was hoping neither of them would, he was scared. This had really shaken him up and he wanted to be close to her, not just so there was someone close by for her but that he needed someone there as well. "Of course you can stay here. I will feel so much better knowing you're here."

Robin looked at her mom and grinned slightly, now she got it. This was for Adam as much as it was for her. "I talked to Patrick and told him what happened. I told him to just pick up Emma after work and take her home, that there was no need for them to come here."

"Thank you."

Robin patted the couch beside her, "Come sit."

Anna smiled then sat down beside her. She held out her hands and they both took one. "Your father is going to come home to us. I know he is still alive and I will do everything in my power to bring him home to us."

"What's your plan?" Adam asked.

"Right now, I'm waiting to hear back from Sean Donely. Then I will talk to Mac again and see what the police were able to find out at the scene. Then I'll make a plan of action. I am bringing him home to us, I promise." Robin closed her eyes, a promise like this had already been made to her, so many years ago. Anna saw her reaction, "This isn't like that. This isn't Faison."

"You're sure?" Robin asked, her voice sounding a little shaky.

She squeezed Robin's hand a little tighter. "We're sure. This is not his style, he would have been taunting us. He would have wanted us to know he was coming after me again. Faison would have taken me."

Robin nodded as she thought about it, "Yeah, you're right. This doesn't fit Faison's MO."

Satisfied that Robin had accepted this is not Faison. "I am so glad you are both here. Even just knowing you're here is such a relief to me, I'm not worried whoever this has taken either of you away from me." Then her phone rang and she jumped up, "Excuse me."

...

"I look a little different than when you knew me, don't I?"

"Why are you doing this?" Robert still wasn't sure he believed this man was actually the Swede.

"You ruined my life, Scorpio. I was going to be the next great agent but no one could hold a candle to Robert Scorpio. I was never going to be more than a sidekick working with you. Donely gave me a few chances, a few assignments that you weren't on, that you wouldn't get all the credit for."

"You were young, you were a good agent and you would have only gotten better with time." Keep him talking Robert told himself.

"It wasn't happening fast enough. I never got the big assignments, you were Donely's best buddy. You got all the big assignments, the ones the higher-ups noticed."

Robert could hear the frustration in his voice. Had he been holding onto this all these years? "We were a team."

"Ha! I thought that for a while but that wasn't true either. More like every man for himself." Robert just stared at him, letting him talk. "I met her first."

"Who?" Suddenly Robert was backhanded across the face.

"Anna! I met Anna Devane before you did. Did she ever tell you I asked her out?"

Robert just shook his head in response. Could this be about Anna too?

"I did. She told me she didn't want to date another agent. That was just a big lie, wasn't it? Or were you two just sleeping together back then. I'm not sure I know the entire story of why I found you two in bed together."

Robert at least knew what he was talking about right now. "We were already married then. We were planning on leaving the WSB so we could start our life together. We fell for each other hard and fast and were married the day after we got the hostage out," Robert answered honestly.

Nick stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Was that story about going on the run just a cover?" he sounded angry about it now.

"No, after we handed the hostage off to you and O'Really, Anna and I did have to go on the run from the DVX. We ended up having to swim to get away from them, that was how we ended up in Italy and that was where we got married." Robert knew the best thing he could do was keep him talking. If that meant telling him all about that time, then he would.

Nick still didn't know how Scorpio had figured out that he was the double agent Donely was looking for. He did seem to be in a talkative mood though. "The night you were looking for the double agent. I made sure the drop didn't happen. How did you know that? You let me walk out and it wasn't until Donely called me into his office that I realized I hadn't gotten away with it."

Was that what he believed? All these years Robert had assumed the contact left because Anna had shown up there. Had the Swede really been involved with that too? "Donely told me there was a double agent and wanted me to find him and that's what I did."

"You sure blow up the team that night, didn't you?" Nick said, then actually started to laugh. "So much so, that you and O'Really were all that was left. You even lost Anna because of that. I always took great pleasure in knowing that. I might have been out of the WSB but I was never so far away that I didn't know what was going on."

Robert didn't feel the need to correct him about his and Anna divorce. "That night changed a lot of things."

"I hated you so much after that. You are the reason I had to leave the WSB and change my name."

"Is that why you're here now? Have you been waiting all this time to take your revenge?"

He started laughing again, "I've been messing with your life for a long time Scorpio. I've finally had enough of you though. I don't know why she keeps taking you back but you will never see Anna again."

...

"What did Uncle Sean say?" Robin asked when Anna was done on the phone.

"He's going to contact Frisco so he can go over all of the information we have about this guy. He actually said he might come here if need be."

"So he'll be in contact again soon?"

"Yeah, as soon as he's had time to look at what we've collected."

As they were talking someone knocked at the door, Adam went to answer it. "Hey Uncle Mac," he said, stepping aside letting him in. "Do you have any information?"

"I'll tell you all at the same time, come on. Where's your mom?"

"Just talking to Robin." They walked over to them together and Anna looked up at him.

"We have put an APB out on a grey sedan that was seen leaving the area around the time of the shooting. The speed it was going on the footage, Adam, I assume it was the car you heard."

"So if I had gotten there a little faster I might have stopped him from taking Dad?"

"You also could have gotten yourself hurt or worse," Anna told him.

Adam knew the last thing Anna needed at the moment was anything else to worry about. "Sorry, Mom. I just wish there was more I could have done."

"You knew what that gunshot meant, you found the crime scene and you notified the proper authorities. You did everything you should have," Mac told him.

"When I left the station they were running the plates and hopefully when I get back they will have that information for me."

"That's good, at least it's a start. Sean is taking a look at everything we've shared with Frisco and there's a chance he'll be showing up here. When I told him it's someone from our past he right away thought DVX so he's concerned."

"He's not the only one. The more help we can get on this the better. We're going to bring him home Anna."

"I know."

Mac pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I stopped by to update you and see how you're holding up. I see you are in good hands here."

"I am. Mac, I will be involved with this investigation. If I have to I will bring both Sean and Frisco in to help me."

"If you want to bring them in go right ahead but I will work with you every step of the way on this. The PCPD is at your disposal."

"Thanks, Mac."

"I should get back to the station. Robin, make sure she eats something, that all of you do."

"I will Uncle Mac." Then he turned and left again.

...

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked. What had he done before this?

"I've had my hand in a few different hard times for you Scorpio." He started to walk around Robert, he watched him as he moved. "I was so disappointed when I found out the little boy that I help Holly hide from you wasn't even your kid. She did need help falsifying the record of death though and I was more than glad to help."

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then he felt a shape pain in the back of his head as the Swede poked his finger into the gash left from when he hit him with his gun. "You're telling me you helped Holly fake her death?"

"Yes, she was hurt more than expected but yes I did. Holly and I had an agreement. I met her while you were here helping Anna."

Robert shook his head, could he really be telling him the truth. "I don't believe you."

"Holly hated how much time you spent with Anna. She told me all about it. You never even told her you had been married before, then here comes Anna Devane and you were lost to her. Holly wanted you to be hurt by her leaving you and she actually told me she thought you would be happy if she told you she wanted a divorce so that wasn't how she was going to leave you."

Robert had stopped trying to watch the Swede as he continued to slowly walked around him. He was starting to think that the Swede really could be telling the truth about all of this.

"The chance to take your son with Anna away from you just fell into my lap. Your entire family was torn apart and you never even knew she was carrying your child." Nick started laughing then smacked Robert in the side of his head.

As his head went forward Robert groaned, "You're the one the change the medical records aren't you?"

"Yes I am," he smiled happily at Robert.

"You piece of shit!"

"Now that's not very nice Scorpio." He came around and bent so he was right in Robert's face. "I had a close friend in the WSB that kept me informed about, well let's say, things. When I head about you and Anna and the trouble with Faison I felt it was my duty to go find out what I could do. That's how I met Liesl Obrecht, what a fascinating woman."

Robert's anger was building but he knew he had to keep it in check. As long as the Swede kept talking he wasn't thinking about killing him so that was what Robert needed. "I've met her," he said dryly.

"So you know what I am talking about. Her hatred of Anna always fascinated me, she was willing to do anything if she thought it would cause Anna pain. I think she's a little twisted, but just enough to make her interesting," he said with a creepy smile of his own.

"I will agree that she's twisted." Robert didn't know how long he's been here. He knows Anna knows he's missing by now but how long will it take for her to find him?

"I don't know how he found you but I hope you've enjoyed this time with your son. It only makes it that much sweeter to take that away so soon."

As much as he was trying to control his temper that was too much. "What did you do? How did I not know about him before?"

"Like I said I went down to Argentina to see what I could do to help, that's when I met Obrecht. She told me about how much she would love to take Anna's unborn child from her and I told her I was just the man she needed to help do that very thing." He stood in front of Robert, a proud smile on his face. "I knew you would be getting updates about her condition so we had to act fast. Obrecht always had two sets of paperwork for Anna while she was under her care. The correct ones and the ones I made sure the WSB got."

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes, he had accused him of being a double agent but apparently, that had actually been true. Apparently, he'd had a thing for Anna back in Paris, was this what this was about? Robert had held onto the guilt of the Swede's death for years only to find out he hadn't been killed after all but this. To know that the Swede had been interfering in his life for all these years was infuriating.

"Adam should have been raised by my brother! Raised with Robin! I couldn't be there, neither could Anna so what did it matter? You were just punishing my children for no reason."

"You would have known about him! You would have gotten updates about him! I was not going to let that happen!"

Don't upset him, Robert told himself. "How? Who was your WSB contact?"

"I was a consultant. I was used once in a while and when I found out about a certain agent's disdain for you I used that to my benefit. Ross believed whatever I told him. He even believed me when I told him that taped recording of Anna was real."

"You got her black-boxed! She was going to be killed because of that."

"Relax, it didn't happen. Her white knight came to her rescue."

"You wanted us both dead?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I'm not really sure actually." He started to pace in front of Robert while he thought about it. "I guess I would have been fine with it if that's what happened."

Sheer hatred ran through Robert, "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated with a bit of a laugh. "She was your wife again and we couldn't have that now could we."

"You bastard!"

Then he was punched hard in the side of the head, Robert saw stars and the pain he was already in intensified. When he looked up he saw the Swede walking out of the room. At least it looks like he gets to live a little longer.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Luke was at the Haunted Star reading the morning paper when Ethan walked in, "What brings you here so early, Dodger?"

"Can't I just stop in to see the old man?"

"Of course you can."

Ethan sat down across from him, "What are you doing here?"

"Just catching up on what's going on in the Chuckles," Luke said as he folded the paper to the story he had been reading and tossed it on the table in front of him.

Ethan thought he understood Luke quite well already. "Is there a scheme in there you can make a buck on?" Ethan asked with a cocky smile.

"No, but one of my oldest friends is missing," Luke told him with a straight face.

"Who's that?" Ethan leaned a little to look at the paper. He saw the picture and right away wondered if he might know who was behind this.

"Scorpio, it's believed there may have been someone targeted him."

"Why?"

"Him and Slim are both WSB, so could be anything. The reason wasn't released, but he was apparently attacked early yesterday morning, it's believed he was taken by whoever attack him."

"Really?" Ethan was freaking out inside but hoped it didn't show. Yeah, he had a very bad feeling he knew exactly who was behind this.

"Scorpio's son was close by and Slim and Bubba were there pretty quick according to what I read so far."

"Do they have any leads?" Ethan asked as he tried to read part of the article.

"I haven't gotten that far and usually that isn't in the paper."

"Right," Ethan nodded. What the hell have I done, he thought. What is he going to do now? If anything happens to Scorpio does it make him an accomplice? Did he do this? Would Nick have found Scorpio, if it was not for him?

"I think I'll pop in on Slim see what I can do to help."

Ethan was drawn out of his thoughts, missing part of what Luke had said. "Yeah, you should."

"She's tough but they've been down this road before, losing each other has almost broken them both in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the third time around for those two. When I first met Scorpio he wouldn't even talk about her because it was too painful for him. Then that mess on the tanker that kept them apart for fifteen years and another four years before they finally got back together. I've known him for a long time and we've gotten drunk together quite a few time. The first time I ever heard him talk about Anna, it was in drunken honesty, he truly loves that woman. Scorpio has talked about Anna a few times when we get in that state and one thing is very clear, she is his other half. Slim seems to feel the same way about him, too."

Suddenly Ethan stood up, "I think I should go. You know, so you can go offer your help or whatever." Then Ethan turned and left quickly. Luke watched him then picked up the paper and finished reading the article. He'll go see Anna after he's done.

...

Anna was tired of waiting, she needed to be doing something. Robert is out there and she knows he wouldn't stop if it was her in the same position, he never had in the past. She had gotten up early and checked in on Adam, asleep in the spare room. She knew what had happened yesterday really rattled him. He and Robert had become so close, so quickly. She'd left him a note saying she was heading to police headquarters and to let her know when he was up.

Mac hadn't been surprised to see Anna walk in right after he got to his office either. "Morning, Anna. You coming in saves me a step." He sat down and turned on his computer. Mac opened the report from the car rental place, reading it out to Anna. The car they saw on the traffic cam speeding away had been rented by Nickolas Edwards from Cincinnati Ohio. They now know all the information for the rental was false, so they were really no further ahead there. They had copied the man's drivers license, it was a very high-quality fake, but still a fake. The picture at least proved they were on the right track and finding that car was now the top priority.

Anna knew as soon as she saw that picture the on the license that Robert had been in that car. That he was hurt and needed them to come for him. She hated this, they knew he was missing and they had known quickly but they still didn't have much to go on. About an hour after Anna had gotten to Mac's office Adam had called her to tell her he was going to head to work. She told him it was a good idea to try and stay busy but reminded him that Bobbie would understand if he wanted to take a little time off.

Luke walked into the police station, he felt sure this would be where Anna was. If not he still wanted to talk to Mac about what was going on.

"I might as well be sitting at my apartment for how much I'm doing here." Anna was pacing in Mac's office.

"Anna, I know this isn't easy" Mac was standing behind his desk, his hands resting on it as he watched Anna.

"I'm not just going to sit here. Someone has to have seen this guy."

"I have officers talking to the employees at Jake's. We'll see what that turns up."

"He was outside of our apartment building."

"Then why aren't we out there talking to people?" Anna and Mac both turned to see Luke standing in Mac's doorway. "Do you know who we're looking for? We don't have to go by the book, let's go start talking to people."

Anna smiled, "That's more like it." She pulled out a couple of photos and handed them to Luke. "This guy has been watching our place," she went on to explain what she and Robert had figured out, even that Robert had been wearing a bulletproof vest. She then sent one photo to his phone, looking over at Mac, "We all know not everyone talks to the cops."

"I'm not going to stop you."

"I had come here to offer my help," Luke said looking at Anna, "Looks like this is how I help, let's go."

"Go do what you can to bring him home. Anna, keep me posted," Anna started walking towards the door, "Hey, he's a fighter."

Anna smiled, "I know he is." She stopped and gave him a hug, "Thanks," then she left with Luke.

"So this guys been watching captain kangaroo," he said looking at the picture as they walked.

"Yeah, we think he wants to separate Robert and I. We don't know why but we think it could be connected to what happened to Adam."

Luke paused and looked at Anna, "You don't think it's Faison?"

Anna glanced back and Luke started walking again, "No, this isn't Faison. That is one thing I feel very sure about."

"Alright, that's one person we can take off the list of suspects."

...

Robert woke up to a pounding head. His body ached, from being shot and from being tied to a chair for so long. He groaned as he lifted his head. Still no sign of the Swede this morning, Robert was also glad he had only seen him once yesterday. Robert was sure it was shear exhaustion that had finally allowed him to sleep. He had kept thinking about what the Swede had told him. All the things he had admitted to having at least some part of. The pain in his head was bad but he knew it has been worse in the past, at this point he isn't worried about a concussion.

He knew it was the next day, he was hungry and he needed something to drink. Robert knew there was nothing he could do about what happened in the past. That getting angry about that right now will not help him in any way. Robert knew that he needed to remain calm the next time the Swede comes in.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had woken up but a loud bang and some cursing now had his attention. "They moved quickly." Robert looked up as the Swede walked into the room. "I thought about moving the car in case someone noticed it was parked there too long would be a good idea. Well, wouldn't you know, it was surrounded by police tape when I got there. A couple of cops were there and a tow truck had just arrived. I just kept on walking"

Robert knew that was good. Someone must have seen something if they already found his car.

"You're in the paper as well. Former commissioner, before long you'll just be the former Robert Scorpio."

"Why are you doing this?"

"At first I thought I just wanted you dead. Then after I told you what I've done to you, seeing the pain that caused you. I've decided it might be fun to watch you die slowly, as the guilt and pain eat away at you mentally." He opened the paper he was holding and found the article about Robert. "I am going to enjoy reading about how this is affecting your family as well. Don't worry, I'll keep you informed about the heartbreak they are sure to go through."

Robert was glaring at him, "You bastard."

"Oh, you are listening." He throws the paper at Robert, it landed on the floor in front of him. "I'll be back tomorrow, you're boring me today."

Finding the car must mean they have some kind of lead, Robert thought once he was alone. There was sure to be evidence in that car, Robert knows he had been thrown in the back seat then his hands were tied. He knows they drove for a while but not long enough to be far from Port Charles if they had even left the city. As much as he was not looking forward to whatever kind of torture the Swede has in store for him at least he was now in no rush to kill him.

...

Adam was glad he had decided to come into work, it was keeping his mind off of what had happened. Being here also gave him a chance to pick up a few things so he can stay at his mom's. When he saw Paula walk in close to the end of his shift he realized he hadn't called her the day before. She didn't look upset though, she walked over and hugged him. "Are you doing OK?"

He put his head down, her arms still around him. "I like being busy, it helps. Um, I'm going to be staying at my mom's for the next while. That's where I was last night, I know I should have called."

She touched his cheek, "It's not like we had plans. I came to see how you were doing, not to complain that you didn't call me."

"K, yeah sorry. This is a lot." He let out a breath then looked at Paula, "My dad is missing!"

"I heard. What happened?"

"We met up, worked out, then on his way home I think someone tried to shot him and only injured him so they took him. Maybe that was the plan all along, I don't know."

"Oh, Adam," Paula covered her mouth.

"I'm almost done for the day, can you hang out for a while?"

"Yeah," she leaned in and kissed him again then went and sat down.

...

"But if they've been following us around it does make sense that he could have been around Kelly's. We come here, our son lives here."

"You just want a cup of coffee."

"Well, that and this way I can check in on Adam." Anna looked over at Luke, "He knew what to do, he reacted, he didn't freeze. He heard that gunshot and started running toward Robert."

"He's a good kid Anna and a lot like his old man. Just think how much more like him he would have been if the Aussie had raised him, gives me shivers," Luke said making a strange face.

"It would have been amazing. They would annoy me I'm sure but it would be amazing."

"That's right," Luke said with a slow nod. "You love that guy."

"That's right, I do." Anna stopped and touched Luke's arm, "Thanks," she said as she hugged him a small smile on her face. She knew what he was doing and loved him for it, he let her be distracted even if it was just for a couple of minutes. "Let's get that coffee."

When they walked in Adam saw them and came over. "Do you have any news?"

"Uncle Mac called a while ago, the car has been found and is being brought in, they will find the clues if there are any. We're out there talking to people to see if anyone has seen Nick Edwards."

"That this guys name?"

"Yeah but I assume it's just the name he's using right now," Anna told him. "I noticed Paula is here, should I assume I'm not worrying about you for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be hanging out with Paula, but I'm still gonna be at your place later."

"If you two want to hang out there that's fine with me."

"Thanks, mom. We just might do that." Maybe someone should be at his parents' place just in case. "I'm just about done for the day."

"We just came in for some coffee."

"Oh, well let me get that for you."

They watched him walk away, "He's keeping it together, not all kids his age would be."

"I really hate that he has to go through this, that any of us are. Adam just found his family now he must be thinking that he could lose his dad."

"We both know that's not going to happen, isn't that right Slim."

"Yeah," she gave him a little smile. Someone out there saw Nick, now they just had to find that person.

Adam came back and handed them their coffees, as she took hers Anna reached up and touched his cheek. She can't let him down, she can't let Robert down. She will find his father. "I'll see you later, I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He gave her a quick hug then they turned and left. It was getting a little later so they agreed to go down to Jake's. Start asking around there, even if it is just the bartender. Someone knows something.

Adam came and joined Paula when he was done work. "I say we grab some take-out then head to my parents' place. Mom says she doesn't care if we hang out there. I'm kind of done with people today."

"Why's that?"

"The hardest part of the day was hearing all the people talking about dad. A few knew who I was and even asked me about it."

She could see that bother him. "Yeah, if that's what you want to do then that's what we're going to do."

"K, let's get out of here."

Just as they got up to leave, Ethan and Ashley walked in. "I'm glad we're leaving," Paula said so only Adam would hear her.

"So am I."

"Hey, Adam. I heard about your old man. That must suck, not knowing where he is."

Adam looked at him, confused by his concern. "Um, yeah it does. We were just on our way out, so if you'll excuse us."

Ethan stepped out of the way and turned to watch Adam walk away. He knew that the kid had just found his father. He knew what it felt like to not know who your parents are. What it's like to find them. Now Adam might have lost his father and Ethan knows it might be his fault.

...

Anna and Luke walked up to the bar at Jake's. Coleman knew why they were here and was a little surprised they let the cops come here first. "Why do I get the feeling you two aren't here for a drink."

"I know this guy has been in here," Anna said showing Coleman a picture, "His name's Nick."

"Yeah, he's been in here."

"Do you happen to know where he's been staying?"

"Nope."

"How often does he come in?" Anna asked.

"He's in here several times a week. Keeps to himself, mostly. There's a couple of guys that he'll sit and talk with."

Anna looked around the bar, there were about five people there. "Are any of them here?"

"I don't have to tell you any of this but I assume this has something to do with Robert Scorpio."

"No one ever accused you of being stupid, did they Coleman," Luke said.

Anna just ignored him. "Yes it does, I believe this man has been watching us. So I want to talk to him."

"I won't point them out but I'm sure one of Nick's drinking buddies will be in soon. His shift is almost over and he always comes in for a couple on his way home."

"Thanks," Anna said she knew it was better than nothing. Luke ordered them both a drink then they went and sat down.

...

Adam and Paula were sitting on the couch eating pizza, a movie on, that Adam was only partially paying attention to. He was glad Paula had come over, he didn't like being alone right now. Then he was his mind would start weaving all kinds of outcomes and each one just seemed to get worse. All of which seemed to end with his father dying. She was keeping him distracted ad he needed that.

He was also grateful Paula seemed to understand that he didn't want to talk about what happened. He didn't know when his mom would be home and he felt that by being here there was someone here just in case. Someone might call, or something could be sent here, maybe someone will come here to tell them something.

There was a knock at the door and Adam looked at Paula, "That could be Robin. She said she might stop by." He got up and walked over to the door, he looked through the peephole, no that is not his sister. He didn't know who the man was but thought this could be important. He opened the door, "Yes, can I help you?"

The man looked Adam over, from his feet to his face, then grinned, "Look at you. Robert Scorpio does have a son."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Adam stared at the man, who was he and what did he want? "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, where's your mom?"

"Who's asking?" Adam folded his arms across his chest, blocking the doorway.

He was impressed, this young man was a lot like his parents. "Adam, you can stand down. I'm here to help, maybe you've heard of me, the name's Sean."

"Really?" In his head, Adam was trying to recall the pictures of his parents and their friends but he had mostly stared at his parents' faces. He could be who he says he is, he tilted his head, "Prove it." That made the man smile, not that he thought it was funny. It was more joy or pride, that was happiness Adam saw on this man's face.

"They met in my office in Paris." He shook his head slightly with a little grin, thinking back to what had all happened between them over the years. "I betrayed them," he said after a moment turning serious. "They broke up and it took years to get past what I helped put into action. What they both went through, what they felt. When I found out about Robin I was so happy for them. I gave her away at their second wedding, then they made you."

Adam watched him as the man spoke, there were emotions behind his words. This wasn't information he had remembered, he had lived it. "She's out with Luke, talking to people about the guy that did this," Adam said letting him know he accepted he is who he says.

"That's good, she needs to be doing something or she'll go crazy." He looked Adam up and down again and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, right sorry. Yeah, come in." That smile he had noticed before was now clear in his mind, "I saw pictures but I spent most of the time looking at Mom and Dad, but yeah you look like the guy Robin calls Uncle Sean," Adam said with a grin, he could see the picture of this man smiling beside his mother as he walked her down the aisle.

"I do, do I?" Sean smiled and patted his back. It was still sinking in that this is Robert and Anna's son. He knows why he was here but at this moment he was enjoying this opportunity to meet their son. "Do you know when Anna will be back?"

"I'm not sure, I kind of assumed if they got a lead they would just keep going."

"Yes, she will." Sean noticed that they weren't alone. "Hello," he said with a smile.

Paula had watched their interaction and wasn't exactly sure she knew who he was or how Adam knew he was who he said he was. "Um, hi. I'm Paula."

"Right sorry, Uncle Sean, this is Paula, my girlfriend." Then he caught himself and looked at Sean. "Um, wow sorry, I guess in my head you're Uncle Sean."

Sean turned and put his hands on Adam's shoulders, "You can call me whatever you want. I know this must be very hard for you right now, with what's happening. He's going to come home," Sean said looking him in the eye. Adam nodded, "Now I just have to say one more thing, it is my pleasure to meet you." Then Sean hugged him, for a moment Adam hugged him tightly then let him go. The more people he knew were helping find his dad the better he felt.

"Thanks." He gave him a little grin. "Paula, this is Sean Donely. I hear he's a flirt so watch yourself."

"Nice to meet you," she said and shook his hand. When she looked over at Adam she grinned at him. She now knew how she was going to distract him next time he started getting worked up about his dad. Teasing him a little might help if this situation gets any worse, whatever it takes to keep Adam from freaking out she thinks.

"Can I ask what made you come here? I knew Mom said you might come here."

"I went over what they had collected and we've started tracing Nick Edwards back to see who else he has been to see if that leads anywhere. That might take some time so I wanted to be here to help Anna with this."

"The more help the better." Adam went and sat down, "I wish there was more I could do."

Sean put down his briefcase then walked over and sat beside him, "From what I heard it sounds like you did a lot. You did what was needed, now there is a lot going on and you being here and safe is the best thing you can do for your mom."

"He's right you know." None of them had heard the door open when Robin walked in. "Be safe, that's what they both need from you, from us." Then she looked at Sean and he stood up. Him being here made everything she had been holding back crash down on her.

He saw the raw emotion on her face, "Sweety, come here."

She walked over and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Why is this happening again, Uncle Sean?" she said into his chest as her tears started. She had held it in, needing to be strong for herself and everyone else but now it was all coming out. For a little while, she knew she didn't have to be strong, she could be that little girl and he would hold her and protect her while she worried about her daddy.

"I don't know why." Sean leaned back slightly when her tears had all but stopped. "She just got him back, you know your mom is not going to give up on them after all this time."

"I know and I know everyone's on this. It's just you being here," she wiped away her tears.

"It makes it all too real. Here we go again. You and I have been through too many situations like this together."

Robin gave him a weak smile, "Yes we have." She wiped away the rest of her spent tears, Sean's arms still around her. "I am so glad you here. Mom will be too."

"I had to come, I have to help her."

Robin gave him another hug, "Thank you." Robin knew he understood her parents so well and Sean being here was going to help her mom more than anything else.

He kissed her forehead, "I think I should call Mac, let him know I'm here and get an update," Sean told her.

"First door at the top of the stairs is their office."

"Thanks," Sean turned and picked up the briefcase he had walked in with, then headed up the stairs.

Adam had watched them but didn't want to interrupt. "So that's Uncle Sean?"

"Yes, that is our Uncle Sean. It's good that he's here."

"I know it is."

...

At Jake's, Anna sat across from a man in one of the booths, Luke watching them from their table. They had been talking for about ten minutes when Luke watched her slide a few bills across the table to the man. When she stood up and started walking back to the table Luke sat back relaxing a little.

"Nick is definitely staying in Port Charles. My buddy, Carl over there told me he's staying in one of those low rate motels on the east side but can't remember which one."

"How much did that information cost you?"

"That part was free, fifty bucks got me the description of Randy Palmer. Randy drinks with Nick more and even helped him with a few odd jobs Nick had working for drinks."

Luke nodded, "Odd jobs, I wonder what those were?"

"I kind of don't want to think about that."

"So when should we expect Randy?" Luke asked.

"Not tonight, he was the early shift so he's done his drinking and gone home for the night."

"And Carl doesn't know where he lives?"

"Apparently not and he didn't want to take money, he didn't earn."

"Why don't we call it a night? You should check in see what's been happening. Tomorrow we can try to locate Randy."

"Yeah, alright. Mac might have something by now."

"Are you going back to the station?"

"No, I'm going to head home, call him from there."

"Alright."

They said goodnight then Anna got up again and walked out of Jake's, she didn't know if this was going to lead anywhere but at least they had something to work with. Mac hopefully has something to tell her about what they found in the car. She hated to stop but knew they had more to work with than they did the night before. Her body felt tired even if her mind was still working in overdrive. She drove home and parked, she was on the elevator when it felt like the autopilot shut off. She hardly remembered the drive home.

Anna walked to her door, she knew both Adam and Robin had entered their codes and entered the apartment so she hoped they were both still there. Entering her code as she opened the door Anna smiled as she saw the man walking down her stairs. She shut the door behind her and started walking towards him, she tossed her things on the chair as she passed. Without a word, she stepped into his arms and they held each other.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you," Anna said as she nodded against his chest.

He leaned back and took her hand leading her over to the couch, "I just got off the phone with Mac, they are still waiting on some the test results. He did tell me the blood found in the car matches the sample from the scene, it's Robert's."

Anna nodded, she had expected it to match. "What else?"

"There wasn't a lot of blood, they suspect it is just a superficial injury."

"That's good. Wherever he is, he's hurt but not bleeding to death."

"They found the car parked by a strip mall on the east side of the city."

"This Nick guy is most likely staying in a motel on the east side." Anna turned to look at him, "Luke and I might have found a lead tonight. We just need to find the guy to see what he can tell us about Nick."

"Mac can start having the motels over there checked while you look for this guy." He looked at her and could tell she was exhausted. "That can wait, I'll call Mac again but I think you should eat something then try to get some sleep."

"I want to see my kids first, aren't they here?"

"I think they're in the kitchen, Robin said something about making sure everyone ate something."

They got up and walked over to the kitchen door, Anna walked in and saw Robin cooking something while Adam leaned against the counter talking quietly to her. Paula had left a while ago since she had early classes.

Sean stepped up behind her, "He's a good looking kid."

Anna smiled, "Yes he is." Anna looked up at Sean, "He's staying here with me for now. I like having him close by." Adam and Robin stopped talking when they heard Anna's voice. "We have more to work with then we did yesterday," Anna said before they could ask. They were all thinking the same thing, they didn't need to put it into worried.

Anna walked over to them and they put their arms around each other, "Eat and then bed. Doctor's orders."

"Gladly, sweetheart."

"Uncle Sean you're eating as well. I know you've been traveling and I'm sure you need to eat," Robin told him. Adam went and grabbed plates and started setting the table. Robin brought over what she had cooked, "Sausages and eggs, there wasn't a lot to work with that wasn't breakfast related."

"Yeah, sorry," Anna said with a little grin as she started to eat. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until there was food right in front of her. As they ate Sean told them he was going to be staying at the Metro Court and that he was staying as long as it was needed. They did talk a little about what had been discovered that day.

When she was done eating Anna sat looking down at her plate, her eyes heavy but she didn't want to move. Robin got up and touched her shoulder, "Come on, Mom. Time for bed."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"You need to, I know you didn't get enough sleep last night and I get the feeling you haven't been sleeping that well the last little while worrying about this."

"Alright," Anna got up and let Robin guide her out of the kitchen.

"You know you need to get some sleep," Robin said as they walked up the stairs together.

"I know I do but when I close my eyes I can't stop my mind from racing."

"You need to try, for Dad."

Anna gave her a hug, "Thank you for being here but you need to go home. Go give Emma a big hug for me."

Robin hugged her again and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Anna nodded then turned and walked into her bedroom. She had spent a long time staring out into the night last night. She sighed knowing she needed to get some sleep. She turned and started getting undressed, she noticed a shirt thrown over the back of the chair by his closet. She finished undressing then walked over and picked up Robert's shirt. He had been wearing this the other day, she put it on. Bringing the material to her face, breathing him in. She was surrounded by his scent, she stood like that for a little while. "I know you're out there. Hold on darling, I'll find you." She turned and walked over to the bed, crawling in on Robert's side of the bed, burying her face into his pillow. She closed her eyes picturing him there holding her, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep in the safety of his scent.

...

A sudden splash of cold water woke him. Robert groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, trying to lick some of the water off his face, needing to drink something.

"You were starting to get a little rip." Then another pail of water hit his face. "Now you're waking up." A third pail was thrown on him, Robert made sure his mouth was open to catch as much of the water as he could. He was drenched now but didn't care, it was hot in here and the water really did help wake him up and feel a little better. He still couldn't move but his head didn't hurt as much as it had the day before.

Nick could tell that Robert was fully aware of what was going on now. He took a couple of steps closer, "I didn't really plan on taking you, prisoner. This place," he held out his hands to the room, "was going to hold one of your kids. That was one of my plans. See I wasn't sure what the best way to make you suffer was. So I had fun dreaming up different things to put you through."

Robert watched him, this must be part of his plan to make him suffer before he dies. Robert knew the Swede was going to try upsetting him today. That he would find pleasure in seeing him get upset, in seeing him get mad.

"Yeah, I couldn't decide if it should be that sexy daughter of yours or the long lost son that had just found his way home. I could have lots of fun with your daughter. She's got a smoking hot body just like her mother. I bet they both taste wonderful, I'd love to taste them. Maybe I'll still get to."

Robert was breathing heavily trying to control his anger. He is saying these things to make you mad Scorpio, don't let him get in your head, he told himself.

"What wrong Scorpio? Aren't you enjoying our time together? I know I didn't enjoy finding her in your bed. Knowing Anna let you do what I wanted to do to her." The Swede backhanded him, "Don't you have anything to say?

"I don't care for the topic of conversation," he said, his voice level not giving away what he was feeling.

"Right, I shouldn't talk about your daughter like that. Anna though, man she is sexy. He tight body, I've imagined her hot naked body I've jerked off thinking about her so many times. Picturing her sucking my cock. Me hammering into her wet pussy. Wet because of me, because of what I was doing to her." He reached down and started stroking himself. "Just thinking about her, I can only imagine what she feels like. How tight she is."

The sight before him made Robert sick to his stomach. It was clear this guy really did think about Anna like this, that Robert was being forced to watch him get off while he thinks about Anna. About his Anna, the veins in his neck were showing because of how tense he was. He wanted to beat the shit out of him for even thinking about her.

"I wanted to fuck her the first time I saw her. I just know she'd be an amazing fuck. Is she a freak in bed? What are her kinks? I know she's not vanilla."

Robert started struggling against his restraints, "You sick fuck!"

"What's wrong Scorpio? You don't want other men touching her? Get used to it. After you're dead, think about all the men she'll let touch her. Maybe I'll even get to be one of them."

"Shut the fuck up!"

He punched Robert in the side of the head. Almost knocking over the chair he was tied to. "You aren't the one in charge here. I am, understood?"

Robert didn't answer, he slowly lifted his head and looked at him.

"Answer me!" Nick ordered and hit him again. Slapping him across the face. He still didn't respond so Nick backhanded him. "I'm going to fuck Anna Devane and there is nothing you can do about it Scorpio." He hit Robert in the stomach then in the jaw. I don't know which I'll enjoy more, beating the crap out of you, or fucking her?"

"You are a sick twisted fuck," Robert said when he saw him start stroking himself again. Was he really getting off on doing this to him?

"Just picture it Scorpio. Anna naked tied to a bed in that corner, I come over here beat on you for a while then go over there and plow into her hot wet pussy. All while you watch."

Robert could taste blood in his mouth, he didn't know if it was from getting hit or biting his tongue to stop of responding to his taunts. Don't show emotion Robert, he told himself sternly. He glared at the man in front of him. The things he was saying were to upset him and Robert was letting that happen. He needed to think about something else, something this man can't touch. Something he doesn't know about. He started thinking about the day he came home to find a dark-haired girl in his living room.

Robert knew the Swede was still talking, was still touching himself. Robert was focusing on the wall behind him and doing his best to block his voice out. 'Anna I think we need to talk.' Anna is Luv to Robin. No, that's not it, Luv is her mother. Anna is her mother and that means he is her father. 'You were my first, you were my last.' Robert only focused on those memories not letting the Swede into his thoughts.

Robert wasn't sure what hit him in the head but he knew it hadn't been a fist that time. He opened his eyes and watched the Swede walk back out of the room. He didn't leave though, he apparently had to finish something before he left. The Swede was jerking off just on the other side of the wall and wanted Robert to know it. He was going to be sick, bile burned it's way up his throat, Robert spits it on the floor. All he could think now is that twisted fuck better stay far away from Anna.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Anna woke up, she actually felt rested this morning, she knew that was good. She needed to be at her best to do what was needed to find Robert. She got up and pulled his shirt a little tighter around her, bringing the collar to her nose. She could still smell him. She sighed then went to have a shower.

She was surprised to see Adam already up and dressed when she came downstairs. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Making sure you eat before you leave for the day," he told her with a smile and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Then she smiled, "Did Robin have anything to do with this?"

"We all have to do what we can to help, making sure you eat is part of what Robin and I can do."

Anna turned him and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"I'm also supposed to tell you that Uncle Sean will be heading to the PCPD first thing this morning. He stayed for a while after you'd gone up to bed. He seems pretty cool, I'm glad he's here."

"So am I." She looked down at what he was cooking, "You can make omelets?"

"It's one of the things I've gotten pretty good at. Coffee's ready, grab a cup then sit down, this is almost ready."

Anna turned and started getting her coffee. "What are your plans for the day?" she asked as he sat down.

"I have to work, I'm actually gonna ask if I can work a little longer today. I don't like not having something to do," he admitted.

"I get it. Are you eating with me?"

He smiled and brought over two plates, "Of course I am." He already had a glass of orange juice at the table. Adam sat down with her, after a moment he asked, "You're going to find him, right?"

Anna looked up and put her hand on his, "Yes. I will find him."

Adam nodded, "Okay." She squeezed his hand and he gave her a weak smile. "You better eat before it gets cold."

"Adam, I am really glad you are staying here. I know none of this is easy to deal with but we are doing what's needed to make sure we find your father and bring him home to all of us."

"I know, I just wish there was more I could do." He picked up his drink, he knew that might upset her but he just wanted her to know how he felt.

Anna leaned over and hugged him, "I know you do." She understood how he was feeling but she didn't want him involved with this, she wanted to know he was safe, that she at least didn't have to worry about their children.

They finished eating, neither saying much, both thinking about the same thing. When Anna was done she stood and started to tidy up, "Mom, I'll clean up."

"Then I will get out of the way." She walked over and gave him a hug. "He's going to come home to us." Adam nodded, as they held each other tight. "I better get going."

...

Anna had hoped to find Randy this morning. Carl had mentioned that he was a dock worker so she took a chance she might see him. She knew Mac would have the PCDP working on this, following the leads so she wanted to find more leads. She was sure Sean would be in touch soon as well. She was going to meet up with Luke later on so they can head back to Jake's and wait for Randy to show up there.

She watched the workers going about the work, she talked to a few. Asking about both Randy and Nick. Some of them knew Randy but hadn't seen him yet today, none of them seemed to know Nick though. Anna was trying to decide what she should do next when her phone rang. "Mac?"

"Sean, actually."

"What's going on?"

"They have a lead on where Nick Edwards might be staying. The credit card used to rent the car was used at the Night Owl Motel. Mac has already left with a few officers to investigate."

"That's good. The Night Owl is one of those low rate motels on the east side of the city isn't it."

"Yeah, it is. After what you told me last night I feel like we're on the right track."

"I'm getting nowhere here so I think I'll head there and wait with you. We can work together while we wait to hear from Mac."

"Alright, I'm in Mac's office."

They ended the call and Anna started to walk away, as she left she took note of the men's faces she passed. None of them seemed to fit the description Carl had given her the night before so she kept walking. It was time to get updated and come up with their next plan of attack. Robert is out there waiting, fighting doing what he has to, to come home to her.

Anna walked straight into Mac's office when she got to the police station. Sean was sitting at his desk. "Is there any news?"

Sean looked up, "Nothing yet. Sorry, hon."

Anna let out a frustrated sigh, "What are you working on?" She walked around the desk and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Going over surveillance footage from the area of the Night Owl," Sean told her as he patted her hand.

"Any luck yet?" Anna knew he was looking for Nick anywhere in the area. Hoping for a break.

"No, but there's still more to go over. I'm going to go over all of it."

"I'm helping then, I need to be doing something productive."

Anna started clearing a spot for her to work at the table in the office while Sean picked up the phone and had a laptop brought in so she could start going over the footage with him. If they were going to wait for Mac to update them they had to be doing something to help find Nick. Something to help them find Robert.

...

Robin knew her mom would be busy all day and would call if they found anything out. She wasn't quite sure how Adam would be doing though so she decided to go check on him. Adam had told her he was working today so when she was done at the hospital she went to Kelly's.

As she got there Ethan approached her, "Hey Robin, is there any news about your dad yet?"

She stopped when he spoke, turning slightly to look at him, "No, not today. I'm just here to talk to my brother actually." Robin started to turn.

"I hope he's found soon, Robin."

She glanced back, "Thanks." Then she stepped into Kelly's. Adam was at the counter helping some customers, she could tell there was a lot on his mind. Robin walked over to the counter to wait for him to notice her.

Adam looked over when Robin sat at the last stool, he was so glad she was here. He's been letting his thoughts get away from him and thinking the worst. Just seeing her, Adam felt a little more grounded. "I'm taking my break," he called into the kitchen. He walked over and hugged her, "Did you hear anything?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing."

"I hate this, all of it. I thought working would help but hearing people talk about Dad while they have lunch is really hard to take." They turned and walked over to one of the tables and sat down. "I tried going to the gym, I thought that would help."

"But that just made you think about Dad more."

"Yeah, all I was thinking was that I should have done something different."

"There was nothing else you could have done. Dad knew there was a risk, that's why he was prepared. He could have been killed, but he wasn't. We might not have known what had happened so quickly if it wasn't for you. You bought Dad so much time by getting the search started so quickly. Remember that."

Adam nodded, "I know." He sat back, "It just feels like I should be able to do more, that I could help in some way."

"The force is strong in you, isn't it? That hero calling."

Adam looked at her, then realized she was trying to get him to relax a little. "Are you saying I'm acting like our parents?"

"Yes, but they have training and are getting help from other people with training. You don't need to get involved. If something happened to you Mom would be devastated."

"I'm not thinking about doing anything stupid, I'm just saying I wish there was more I could do."

she patted his arm, "Good, I am very happy to hear you say that."

"Robin, I hate feeling like this. It felt like I won the lotto when it turned out our parents were alive. I have gotten to know them, I love them both so much. Now I keep worrying that I might lose Dad after all."

"You can't let yourself think that."

"I need to do something then. I need to get out of here."

"Are you done your shift?"

"Yeah about an hour ago, I was just helping so I had something to do."

"You weren't kidding about needed something to do." She put her arm around him, "Would you like to entertain a little girl that has grown rather attached to you?"

"I think Emma will help keep me from thinking those negative things. I'll just let them know I'm taking off."

When he came back out Robin was standing talking to Ethan. As he got a little closer he heard Robin say, "I haven't heard anything since you asked on my way in."

"Alright, um I didn't mean to bother you." Robin saw Adam walking over and said goodbye to Ethan then they walked out together. Adam couldn't help but think Ethan had looked a little guilty, he didn't know why but that was the only way to describe the look he had seen on Ethan's face. Maybe he just felt bad about bothering Robin.

...

Mac walked into his office to find Sean and Anna working there, "He was there but he checked out a week ago." Sean and Anna both looked up, "Apparently he had stayed there for a month. When they cleaned up his room after he checked out they found this." Mac held up an evidence bag with a picture inside.

Anna got up, was that them? She took the bag from Mac, "This is not far from our apartment." It was a picture of her and Robert standing talking by the water's edge. "This might have been two or three weeks ago, that's it."

"He was there and not that long ago," Mac concluded.

"I wonder what those odd jobs Randy was helping Nick with were?" Sean said. He had told Mac about what Anna had found out the night before. "Were they setting something up and now Nick is staying somewhere else."

"Somewhere where he might also be holding someone prisoner," Anna said.

"If he was planning on taking Robert prisoner, that a good thing," Mac said. He didn't have to add that it meant he might not be in a rush to kill Robert. None of them wanted to think about Robert possibly dying. "There are several long term lodgers so there are officers talking to all of them. Hopefully, someone might know something."

"With any luck, Luke and I will get a break and find Randy this evening," Anna said. She stretched some, having been bent over a computer for so long.

"Why don't I join you this evening," Sean suggested. "I think Luke can talk to some people he might not feel comfortable approaching if you're with him."

"In other words you want Luke to use whatever source he can and they don't need to meet me."

"Yes," Sean looked at her and tilted his head, "He's going to expect us to make sure you're safe not just help you find him."

Anna nodded, she was fine with Sean coming with her this evening. Besides, if there were other things that can be done to get the information they needed, she wanted that done too. She looked at her watch, "Have you noticed anything yet?"

"No, but I want to pick up with this later. Let's go find this Randy Palmer."

Anna got up, glad Sean didn't want to waste time. "Mac, keep us posted, we'll call if we get anything."

"Alright, good luck."

Sean and Anna walked out of his office then out of the police station. Anna breathed in the crisp air, after sitting it Mac's office for most of the afternoon she felt a little more alert. Neither talked much as they made their way to Jake's. Anna had called Luke to tell him Sean was joining her this evening and before she could even suggest it, Luke told her he would try talking to some other sources this evening.

Anna and Sean hadn't been at Jake's long when Carl walked in, Anna nodded at him but he didn't come over. As a few more dock workers came in for a drink at the end of their day Anna started talking to them. Sean asked if people knew who Nick was.

Anna had made her way back to Sean when a man walked over to them, "You two asking about Randu Palmer?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been at work for the last three days."

"Really?" Anna said then looked up at Sean. "Do you work with him?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy and it's not like him to blow off work. He likes to drink but it doesn't keep him from getting up and going to work. You know what I mean."

Sean and Anna nodded, "Might drink a little too much but he's not the type of guy to go on a bender," Sean said.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" Anna asked.

"Ron, you two are Sean Donely and Anna Devane. This has to have something to do with Robert Scorpio going missing."

"It does, yes," Anna said.

"I've lived here all my life, it's kind of strange seeing your names in the news again. Why are you looking for Randy?"

"We think he might know someone we want to talk to," Anna said as she held up a picture of Nick Edwards, "Any chance, have you seen this man here before?"

"Yeah, I've seen him and Randy talking a few times. I can't help you but I think Randy could."

"Thanks, Ron," Sean said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Randy lives would you?"

"Yeah, I know the building but not the room number. He lives in one of the apartments above Tony's Motors."

"That's over on the east side right, been there forever?" Sean asked.

"Yeah that's the place," Ron said with a nod.

"Thanks for your help," Sean held out his hand to shake his and slipped him a fifty.

"Hey, thanks man." Ron looked at the bill in his hand then walked over to the bar.

Sean looked over at Anna, "Let's go partner." She didn't wait and started walking towards the door. Anna pulled out her phone and called Mac as she walked over to the car. He told them he would meet them at Tony's Motors.

They had just parked and were walking towards Tony's Motors when Mac pulled up. He stepped out of his car and the three of them turned to walk into the building together. They walked up to the counter, "Commissioner Scorpio, can you tell us which apartment Randy Palmer rents?" he said as he should the man behind the counter his badge.

"Is he in trouble?"

"Which apartment does he rent?" Mac repeated. "I have a few questions for him about an investigation he might be about to help with."

The man looked down at a list he pulled out from under the cash register, "Entrance in on the side," he said pointing over his shoulder, "Apartment 17, end of the hall on the right."

"Thank you." They turned and walked back out together, then through the other entrance and up the stairs. They knocked on Randy's door and got no answer. After Mac had knocked loudly several times a door across the hall opened.

"You can keep banging but he ain't been around for a while."

They all turned to see an older lady leaning against her door, one hand on the door frame. Mac took a step closer to her, holding up his badge, "Do you know when the last time you saw him was?"

"Four maybe five nights ago."

"You wouldn't know if he was planning to take a trip or leave town for a few days?"

"I've lived across the hall from him for eight years, he never takes trips."

Mac pulled out a card and handed it to her, "If he returns could you give me a call, we just need to ask him a few questions. We believe he has some information about a case we're working on."

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"Thank you." Mac looked back over at Sean and Anna. "I guess we're just wasting time here." They all started walking down the hall then Mac's phone rang. "Commissioner Scorpio." ... "Where?" ... "Alright." ..."You're sure?" ... "No, I'll be right there." Mac hung up and looked at Anna and Sean, "They found a body in an empty lot not far from the Night Owl." Anna gasped. "It's not Robert, they are sure of that." Sean had his hand on Anna's back, he pulled her closer as Mac continued to speak. "From the description the officer gave me, I think they might have found Randy for us."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Anna felt completely drained when she got home. The body that was found was indeed Randy Palmer and he had been murdered. Someone had hit him with a brick that was found by the body. There were other brinks in the lot so they all believed it hadn't been planned. Sean and Mac had both told her that but it didn't make her feel any better. She knew it was this Nick Edwards that had killed him. Knowing he hadn't planned to kill Randy only meant that if he doesn't plan on killing Robert that it could still happen.

When she walked through her door she sighed. Adam was stretched out on the couch. She walked over and he opened his eyes, without a word he sat up. Anna sat down beside him and they put their arms around each other. After a moment, "I know you'll find him."

"I will, he is going to come home to all of us." She needed to hear that as much as Adam did. She will never give up on Robert but after tonight she was even more worried about him.

Adam kissed the top of her head, "Have you eaten anything? There some pizza in the kitchen or I could make you something else," he offered.

"I just want to have a shower then try and get some sleep. You can feed me tomorrow."

He wanted to ask her what they had found out, what had happened today but he could tell she was in no shape for that tonight. "One piece of pizza then you can take a shower."

"Alright." They got up and walked into the kitchen and Adam started telling her about his evening over at Robin's. She was so glad they were looking out for each other during this. After she's eaten a little Anna kissed Adam's cheek then went up to have her shower.

..

Robert's eyes opened when he felt someone pull on his arm. The Swede was standing beside him, then he noticed there was a small table beside him. He wasn't sure what was going on then he felt a rope tighten around his chest and groaned. "I need it to be tight if I'm letting you have your hand free."

Robert looked down and realized his left hand was indeed free but he had restained his upper arm to restrict his movements. The small table was then shoved against his arm so he lifted it out of the way. The Swede grabbed his hand and put it on the table and Robert tensed, he didn't have to strength to fight whatever the Swede was planning. "What are you doing?"

"If I want you to die on my terms then I can't let you starve to death, can I?" He turned and picked up a bag. He pulled out a bottle of water and a box of crackers, he put them on the table in front of Robert then turned and walked away.

Robert grabbed the water bottle and using his teeth got it opened. He spits the cap on the floor then took a long sip of water before putting it back down. He looked at the box of crackers, knowing he had to be careful when he opens it or he could dump them or slip his water. Again using his teeth he ripped the top of the box open then after a little bit of a struggle he ripped open the bag as well. He started eating hungrily. Before long the crackers were done and he had finished about three-quarters of his water. He sat looking around the room, feeling a little better now that he's had some nourishment. He tried to focus on things in the room, things written on the walls. Looking for something, anything that will help him figure out where he is. If he can get out of here he wants to know where this is so he can send the police here.

Every time he heard a noise he thought that it was the Swede coming back but so far he was leaving him alone. He looked over and from the light coming through the dirty window, he knew it was early morning. He has been here for three days, this is the start of the fourth day. Robert started wondering just what the Swede was doing when he wasn't here. Where does he go when he leaves here? Is he out there stoking Anna now? Is she in danger of ending up here with him, Robert worried?

Nothing is going to happen to Anna he told himself. He will not let his mind go there. He needs to stay focused. He needs to stay strong. She is out there working to bring him home, he knows that. "Oh Annie, I need you, baby," he said quietly. He put his head down and closed his eyes as he thought about only her. Pictures of her played through his mind. Her beautiful smile. Her loving eyes. Her kissable lips. He will run his fingers through her hair again. Then two other faces joined hers, Robin and Adam, he will not let them down either. He will keep going. He will make it back to them all.

...

Anna woke up early and wandered down to the kitchen, Adam handed her a cup of coffee as soon as she walked in. "Morning, Mom."

"Morning," she took the cup and touched his cheek, "Why are you up this early?"

"To make sure you and Uncle Sean eat."

"Sean's here?" she asked holding her cup and looking around.

"No, he is on his way over. He called me so you could get a little more sleep."

"Does he have something?" she asked fully alert.

"I don't know, he mentioned Frisco sending something over."

"That's good then, maybe the WSB found something."

Adam turned back to the stove so he could continue cooking. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Anna went to answer it. She opened the door to find Sean standing there, "Coffee's on and he's making us breakfast."

Sean walked in, kissed the side of her head then put his hand on her back as they walked towards the kitchen. "I think you and I should work here today. Frisco sent us some information and pictures to compare. He might have a lead on a couple of Nick Edwards' former identification."

"That's good, the more we know about him the better. Maybe we can even figure out who he is."

They walked into the kitchen just as Adam put three plates of pancakes and sausages on the table. He looked up, "How do you take your coffee?" he asked Sean.

"Black is fine." Sean and Anna both sat down and started eating. "Frisco is sending over several pictures for us to go through. We also should finish going over that surveillance footage."

"Will we need to go down to the station for that?"

"I think Mac would let us work on it here if you want."

Adam put down Sean's coffee then joined them. "Is there anything I can do to help? I don't have to be at work for a couple of hours."

"We're going to be looking at pictures, comparing them to others. Another set of eyes won't hurt," Sean told him. He knew Adam wanted to do something to help and it could help to have someone else look at these pictures.

Anna grinned at Sean, she knew why he agreed to let Adam help. "You still have to go to work when it's time."

"I will."

When they were done eating Adam told them he's tidy up so they could get to work. Anna and Sean went up to the office so they could get to work.

"So what did Frisco send us?" Anna asked as they walked into the home office.

"He told me he had a file on Nick Edwards and was sending it to both of us. They were able to find some information on him over the last two years. He also sent files on Mark Thompson and Evan Norton."

"Who are they?" Anna asked as she sat down at her computer. Sean pulled out his laptop and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"Frisco believes they might all be the same man," Sean explained. "He wants us to have a look at the information they were able to collect about them and there are several pictures for us to look through. There should be a courier bringing over actual pictures for us as well."

Anna noticed she already had the files from Frisco as soon as she logged in. "I've got this too." She opened up the file and started reading about Nick Edwards. It covered where he lived and worked they already knew that was all false information but that proved it was the same guy that was here. Then it went on to show they had tracked his movement over the last two years. It wasn't a full account of where he's been but there were a few places that popped out at her. Bern was the one that jumped out at her first. "Sean, he was in Bern while Robert was there getting treatment."

"What? Does that mean he's been following him for years? Does any of the other places stick out?"

Anna scanned the list, she paused when she read that he had been in Vienna, of March of last year. "I was working in Vienna then. Robert was there but only for a couple of days."

"So was it you or Robert that had brought him there?"

"I don't know. Do you really think this guy has been following us?"

"I am not willing to rule anything out."

Anna scrolled down a little more and the pictures of Nick came up. "Yeah, this is the man were looking for," she said looking at them.

"Hey this came for you," Adam said as he came into the room.

Sean looked up and took the package from him. "Thank you, this should be the photos." He opened it up and pulled out the pictures. They were already sorted and labeled, Nick Edwards, Mark Thompson and Evan Norton.

Anna continued to read over what they had collected on the three men. Evan Norton only had about three years of history, Mark Thompson about four years of history. Nothing that was there pointed to them having been following Anna or Robert. "What made them suspect they are all the same guy?" Anna asked.

"Come look at these," Sean said. He had spread the pictures out on the side table. Anna got up and walked over to look at them. She looked over the pictures, there was a definite resemblance between each one. "Frisco said they are running comparisons and should have the results soon. He told me they were able to figure out that one man would vanish then the next would start to appear."

"They could be the same person, couldn't they?" She pointed at a picture of Mark, "This is a new nose but it's the same as Nick's. The chin is very similar for all of them."

"I think it's the cheekbones that are different here," Sean said tapping a picture of Nick."

"You're right, they're the same here."

Adam was looking at them as well. "Look at their eyes." He put one picture of each man beside each other. "They're the same eyes."

Anna and Sean looked a little closer at those three photos. "I think you're right," Anna said putting her hand on his arm. She walked back over to her desk, "According to this, between the three of them, there is about nine years worth of history. Who was he before he was Evan Norton?"

"Good question. How many other people was he before that?" Sean added.

"How far back in our past is he from?" Anna put her hands to her face. They need to figure out who this is and what he wants. They talked and speculated and tried to figure out everything they could from the information that Frisco had sent them.

Eventually, Adam came over and put his hand on Anna's back, she looked up at him. "I have to be going. Are you going to be working here all day?"

"I don't know. If we get something we're going to follow it."

"Alright," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Adam." Anna sat back in her chair, once Adam had left she looked at Sean. "I am bringing home his father."

"I don't doubt that." He came and sat down by her desk again. "Let's go over some of this again. You knew someone was watching your building?"

"Yeah, for a while. Robert even called him out on leaving behind the peanut shells. That's why we believe he has some kind of training, he corrected that mistake instantly."

"Right and he was here for a while before making his move. Did you notice any other places that maybe Mark or Evan had been that either you or Robert had been?"

Anna started scanning the places listed but nothing stood out, "I don't know. Paris is here but I can't be sure if I was there at the time. I don't know where all Robert was before he came back to us."

They were not going to give up on this. If they didn't get anything from what Frisco had provided then they will start going over the surveillance footage again. They are going to find something.

...

It was getting close to the end of Adam's shift when he saw Ashley walk in. He shook his head slightly, he was not in the mood for her flirting today so he hoped she would just leave him alone. When he walked over to her table to take her order Ashley touched his hand, "Are you doing alright?"

"Am I doing alright," he repeated. "Someone took my dad. That person might want to kill him, yeah I'm great."

"Adam I'm sorry, I meant how are you doing. I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"Thanks, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Hey don't worry about it. Do they know anything yet?"

"They know who did it, they just need to find him."

"Why haven't they released his name, there's that picture on the news but no name?"

"There's a reason for that but I don't know what all I can say. There are WSB agents helping the PCPD with this and I know things because they're all family."

"Adam, I'm sorry about all of this. I'm also sorry about hitting on you when I know you and Paula are dating."

Adam hadn't expected her to say that. "Thanks, Ashley. Did you want to order?"

"Coffee is fine for now, I'm meeting Ethan."

"Alright," he filled her coffee cup and was about to turn but stopped and sat down. "Why are you with him? From everything I've heard he's kind of a con artist."

"What, who told you that?"

"Our families know each other quite well. I have heard a few things about him. He even thought my dad might be his until Robin told him that wasn't possible."

"Well, I think he is very sweet and we have fun together. He likes to spoil me as well, look at this." She held up her wrist and showed him a charm bracelet, "He bought me this just because I said I like it."

Adam nodded, "That's nice." Growing up with Gloria as a mother he knew jewelry, and he knew that was an expensive bracelet. "I should get back to work." Adam stood up and went back over to the counter.

The rest of his shift went by quickly and all he wanted to do was go back to his parents' place and find out if they knew anything else. As he was leaving Ethan stood up from where he sat with Ashley, "Adam, any news on your dad yet?"

"No, I'm just on my way to their place to see what's been happening today."

"I won't hold you up, I hope this turns out well," Ethan said.

"Thanks." He turned and walked out of Kelly's. Adam wasn't sure exactly what Ethan had meant but it sounded so strange. Why wouldn't he have just said I hope they find him or something like that. He stopped outside of Kelly's, he was going to wait and see where Ethan went. Something about him was bothering Adam and he wanted to find out what that is. He knows he might just be overreacting because of what happened to his dad but it's only been since his dad's been missing that he's had this odd feeling about Ethan.

...

Sean answered the door when Mac got there, "Find anything?"

"Not much," Mac said as he stepped inside. "We've found several people that have seen him. Some said they thought he's left town, some said they didn't care where he was. One guy did call him an ignorant drunk."

"That doesn't really help us much though," Sean said as they started walking up the stairs.

"No, it doesn't. How's it going here?"

"This guy has changed his appearance at least three times, probably more. So far Frisco has been able to trace him back about ten years with three different faces."

They walked into the office and Anna was leaning over the side table staring at the pictures there. She looked over, "Hey Mac." She picked up one of the pictures, she had spent a fair amount of time staring at these pictures. Ever since Adam had pointed out his eyes, Anna had been focused on them. "It's something about his eyes. Sean, I think I must have known this guy at some point."

He glanced at the picture she was holding. "Are you sure about?"

"I can't be certain but the more I look at his eyes the more I feel like I must have known him."

"From when?" Mac asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to say it was quite a while ago." She picked up another picture, "He's smiling in this one and not here. It's something about his eyes when he smiles. Like I knew him and I've seen him smile a lot. Sean, do you see what I mean?"

"I'm not sure, maybe. You can't be sure when you knew him?" Sean asked again.

"No, it could have been years. Maybe as far back as Paris."

"Alright, let's say it was Paris. What else do you feel when you look at his eyes? Friend or foe?"

"I hate to say it, but friend."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

When Adam got back he found Anna Mac and Sean all in the living room. There were pictures and papers spread around them. "No, unless Frisco can figure out a few more of his identities how can we prove that," Sean was saying as Adam walked over.

"But Anna said she thinks she had to have known him."

"Yeah, but does that mean he was WSB?" Anna added.

"We keep going around in circles here," Mac said putting his hands up and turning to go get his coffee cup. '

"Mom, can I have a word with you?"

They all looked over at him then Anna stepped towards him, "What is it?"

He tilted his head towards the kitchen so Anna followed him. Once they were in the kitchen he turned to her. "If someone suddenly had a lot of money to throw around, what would that make you think?"

"I need more information than that."

"If a younger guy who you know doesn't have a lot of money suddenly does have money. Let's say he was buying his girl expensive jewelry just because taking her out a lot. He even bought a new car."

"I would wonder where he got the money."

Adam started to pace, "He's also very curious about what's going on with Dad. He seems very interested but at the same time, he almost seems guilty about something. Even Robin has noticed that."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ethan." Anna gave him a look saying he had better start explaining. "This is going to sound strange. When he started dating Ashley both Paula and I wondered why they would get together. Ashley's friend had told us she is only interested in guys with money."

"Okay."

"Today I found out he's got cash, a lot apparently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then add that to the strange vibe I'm getting off him and I can't help but feel like he knows something."

"Come on, I want to tell Sean and Mac about this."

He was a little surprised she wasn't asking more questions. "You're taking this seriously?"

"Why wouldn't I? Is your gut telling you something is up with Ethan?"

He thought for a moment, "Yeah, somethings not right."

"That's all I need to know. Let's go talk to your uncles." Anna put her hand on his back and they walked back out of the kitchen together.

...

Robert was relieved that so far today the only time he's seen the Swede was when he had brought him that food and water. It seemed like he only came here in the mornings. During the days Robert could hear things outside, nothing sounded like it was really that close by though. He felt wherever he was had to be a little way away from other building. He had not heard any boats so he didn't think he was near the waterfront.

His left arm was still free but the Swede had made sure he only had limited range and he could not reach any of the knots to free himself. When he heard the door open he sat up as straight as he could and waited. He would be ready for whatever the Swede had for him this time.

"Well look at you. Awake and waiting for me." Robert just watched him, not saying anything. "What should we talk about tonight?" He waited but Robert just looked at him. "I guess you weren't expecting me back this evening." The Swede took a few steps closer, Robert still didn't respond. "That's OK, you don't have to talk." He walked right over and moved the table then grabbed Robert's left arm roughly. He cuffed it to the chair leg then backhanded Robert just because he could.

"It feels good getting to do that. I have hated you for a very long time, Scorpio."

"Why?"

"You ruined my life. Don't you understand that? I was going to be even greater than you. You were Donely's favourite agent but I was going to change that but you got in the way didn't you?"

"How were you going to be better than me? I never sold secrets to the DVX."

"How else was I going to get ahead? I scratch their back, they scratch mine, that was the plan. A few big busts, cracking cases you couldn't. I would have been getting rid of a few problems for Faison but I would have looked like gold to the WSB."

"That didn't work out like you had planned." Robert thought if he could just get him talking but not make him angry then he might get away without getting a beating tonight.

"Of course it didn't. You got in the way."

"I was doing my job." So far the Swede had not mentioned knowing anything about Anna's past and Robert was not going to let anything slip about why he had actually named him as the double agent.

"How the hell did you know?"

"I was told there was a double agent and it was my job to find them. That's what I did."

"I was so careful." He stepped away from Robert, clearly thinking back to that time.

"Like you were careful leaving those peanut shells behind."

Had Scorpio been following him back then? Was that how he had figured it out? Had he left something behind that gave himself away then as well? It was clear that Scorpio wasn't actually going to tell him how he caught him. Scorpio wasn't going to tell him anything.

Nick was tired this evening, too tired to even enjoy hurting Scorpio. None of this was going the way he had planned. Randy was an okay guy but he started asking too many questions so he's had to deal with him. Now that the cops had found his body, were they going to know it was him? Nick kept wondering if anyone had seen them in that lot that night.

The fact he shouldn't use the Nick identity was a bit of a problem as well but at least he still had some other options there. It was about time to abandon Nick Edwards anyway. He had enjoyed being him as well as a couple of others over the last decade but when he was done here it was time to start all over. New identifications, new face.

He looked back at Robert, he was just sitting there watching him, following his every movement. Like he is trying to work something out. Nick didn't like it, he walked over and punched Robert in the side of his head then walked out. Robert looked up and waited to hear the door close and lock. Please, let that be the last time he sees him until tomorrow some time.

...

Adam had finished explaining what he had told Anna. "You could be right, Ethan might know something but why would he not just tell someone?" Mac asked.

"I think it could have something to do with the money he now has."

"Are you suggesting he had something to do with this?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, I don't really think so," Adam said as he considered it. "I just get a strange feeling like he might know something."

Mac and Sean looked at each other, this is Robert's son. Robert's gut was right more often than not and this sounds a lot like Adam's gut is telling him that Ethan could be involved in some way. "It can't hurt to talk to him," Mac said.

"We'll do that," Sean offered. They knew there is a chance Ethan wouldn't want to talk to the cops. He checked that time, it was just after eleven, "First thing in the morning."

Anna got up she had two pictures in her hand, "I'm just going to check a few things. Are you coming by in the morning or are we meeting somewhere?" she asked looking at Sean.

"Yeah, I'll be here in the morning."

Anna nodded then went up to the office. She wanted to see if she could find anything else out about Nick Edwards and his many names and faces. She picked up from where the WSB had left off. They might still be looking into this but it wasn't happening fast enough for her liking. Anna sat down at the computer and got to work, she needed to know who this man really was.

When Sean and Mac had left Adam went upstairs and walked into the office. "Are you getting anywhere?"

Anna looked up and took off her glasses then rubbed her eyes. "I think so. Come look at this." Adam walked around the desk. "I have now traced Nick Edwards back ten years."

"How can that be if he was those other two men?"

"I think Nick is his main identity and the others are aliases for Nick. He moved around a fair amount and I can place him living in some of the same places and either Mark or Evan."

"Alright, so maybe he used those other names when he was doing something shady."

"That could be it, yeah. Now, look at this, about ten years ago Nick took over a lease from Seth Palmer. This is a picture of Seth Palmer."

Adam looked at the photo now on the screen, "No." Adam picked up one of the photos sitting on the desk and looked at it then back at the screen comparing the eyes. "Is it the same guy?" he asked looking at Anna.

"I think it could be. I've sent this to Frisco so hopefully, he'll have something in the morning."

"So I don't have to tell you it's two in the morning and that you should try and get some sleep?"

She grinned at him, "Are Mac and Sean still here?"

"No, they both just left."

Anna sighed, "I guess I should get to bed then." The fact they were getting nowhere with locating Robert was so frustrating but at least she felt like they were getting a little closer finding out who it was that took him.

...

Anna got up and stumbled into the shower, she knew it was still rather early but she had hardly slept and wanted to get started. She dressed quickly after her shower and went to their office. She was working away when Adam walked in with a cup of coffee. "I made it strong."

Anna looked up "Oh thank you. Morning Adam."

He walked over and put down her mug then kissed her cheek. "Anything new?"

"I haven't heard back from Frisco yet. So I am just trying to find out what I can about Seth Palmer."

"You don't have to up just because I am."

"I couldn't sleep either. When I heard the shower I went and put the coffee on."

"I know this is taking longer than we'd like but we're still getting new information. We still have leads to follow."

"Don't give up because the trail hasn't gone cold," he said as he sat down.

"Don't give up because your father is coming home to us." Anna got up and walked over to him, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "He is doing what he has to, to make sure he comes home to us. We have to do what we need to do to find him."

He put his arms around her as well. "I'm not giving up on him or you. I just hate this so much."

"I know, baby."

They both looked over when her phone rang. It was early, who would be calling her now? Quickly Anna turned and picked it up. "Anna Devane."

There was silence for a moment. "It's Carl."

"Hello, Carl," Anna wasn't sure why he was calling.

"I heard that Randy was murdered."

"Yes, that is true. I'm sorry about your friend."

"Yeah, he was a good guy." The was a pause, Anna waited him out. "That guy you're looking for, the one that took Scorpio. Is he the one that killed Randy?"

"We believe his death is connected to Robert disappearance, yes."

"That's what I thought. I don't know if this means anything but I remembered Randy saying he was helping Nick set up something in a warehouse. I don't know for sure but I assume it would have been over on the east side of the city close to Randy's place."

"A warehouse, did he mention anything else?" There was a knock at the door so Adam went to answer it.

Again there was silence on the line. "Crappy old warehouse, that's what he said."

Anna knew it wasn't much but she was willing to start checking every single warehouse on the east side of the city if it meant she found Robert. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I don't know if that helps any but I figured if it helps find the guy that took you man and killed my buddy I should tell you."

"Thank you, Carl. It might not seem like much but this could be big."

"I hope you find them." Then the line went dead.

Anna looked up to see Sean standing in the office. "I see we're all getting an early start today. I couldn't sleep what's your excuse?"

"I got a call from Frisco. That name you sent him last night, had you ever heard it before?"

"No, should I have?"

"Maybe not but I have. Seth Palmer worked for the WSB as a consultant. He had a few areas of expertise and just happened to be the man that verified the recording that Faison sent that you had recorded telling Robert that you were where you wanted to be and to forget about you."

"I had to make that recording. I kept crying and Faison was getting so angry that I couldn't just make the recording he wanted. I think he must have cut it together because I couldn't make it all the way through without starting to cry."

"I was afraid you might say something like that."

Anna got very concerned suddenly. "Why?"

"Seth Palmer is the one Ross used and according to his finding, you made that recording of your own free will and that you were not under duress. He told the WSB there was no evidence of the tape being pieced together. That was all the evidence they needed to Black Box you."

Anna looked like she was going to be ill. If she is right and Seth and Nick are one in the same then that man tried to have her killed years ago. "You're sure about that?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I remember that name," Sean confirmed. "I knew that was who's name was on that report."

"Frisco is working on this Seth thing then?"

"Yeah, he's trying to find out what he can and see if there is a file about him he can access. I want to go over some of that as well. We should also try to talk to Ethan today."

"I just got a call from the guy that told me about Randy. He told me that he remembered Randy talking about a crappy old warehouse, he thinks that might have been where Randy was doing whatever work Nick wanted him to do. He said he felt it was on the east side of the city."

"You want to check that out, don't you?"

"I want to find Robert. Yes, we need to catch this guy but if I can bring him home before we find the guy that did this I want to do that."

"I understand, when do you want to go look around?"

"Now! Sean, I need to find him."

"I know. You should have someone with you, Anna."

"I'll go with you, Mom," Adam offered. Sean and Anna both looked at him. "We're looking for a warehouse and if we see anything that could be where Dad is. Don't you want someone there to call for back up."

"You can't put yourself in danger," Anna insisted. "If you come with me you are an extra set of eyes, that's it."

Adam nodded then Anna and Sean looked at each other. "We will be in contact all day. If either of us gets anything we need to let the other one know," Sean told her.

"Agreed," Anna said. She looked at Adam. "Do you work today?" He just shook his head, that he didn't. "Alright, let's get out there. We're checking the area around the Night Owl and Randy's apartment first. We'll widen the search if needed."

"I'm going to check in with Luke, as well. See if he's had any luck talking to people and get Ethan's number from him," Sean explained.

"Alright, let's get going Adam."

...

So far Frisco hadn't found anything else on Seth Palmer. There was a sealed WSB file about him but that was all he had been able to find so far. He had told Sean he would keep digging and let him know if he finds anything else.

Sean had spoken to Luke and he wasn't having any luck finding someone that knew anything about Nick or what had happened to Robert either. He did give Sean Ethan's cell number though. Since he had gotten his updates and there wasn't much more he could do right at the moment he decided it was time to talk to Ethan. He knew he was often at Kelly's so he was going to head there and call him to set up a meeting.

Sean had just gotten to Kelly's when he saw Luke walking towards him. "Donely, what is it you want to talk to my kid about?"

Sean turned and stopped, waiting for Luke to get a little closer. "I'm not really sure but I need to see how he responds when I ask him about either Robert or Nick Edwards."

"Why?" Luke asked sounding a little defensive.

"We are following any leads we get and Adam has noticed something's been off about Ethan lately so I just want to get a feel of what might be going on."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Luke pulled out his phone and called Ethan and told him he wanted to see him. Then he and Sean walked into Kelly's to wait for him.

When Ethan got there he walked over to Luke, "Hey what's going on? I got here as quickly as I could."

"Have a seat. This is Sean Donely. Sean this is my son, Ethan." Sean shook his hand then waited.

"We are working on something," Luke started.

"Is this about Scorpio?" Ethan asked. "You're helping look for him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm helping out," Luke told him.

"Have they found any clues? Are they any closer to finding him?"

Sean noticed there was almost desperation in his voice as he asked his questions. "We have a few leads," Sean told him.

"Oh, you're working on this too?"

"Yeah," Sean simply said.

"I feel bad for his kids. I see them in here and I ask them what's going on and it never seems like they know much."

"That's because we aren't telling them much," Sean informed him.

"Oh, right. I guess that makes sense."

"I hear you came into a fair amount of money recently," Sean said. That got Luke's attention and he looked over at Ethan to see what he was going to say.

"Ah, yeah. So what if I did."

"You didn't win that at the Haunted Star did you?" Sean felt sure he couldn't lie about that if Luke was sitting right here.

"No, why does it matter where I got the money? I did some work, I got paid for it."

"What kind of work?" Sean asked, a serious look on his face.

"I don't have to tell you that."

"Maybe you should," Luke said foldig his arms across his chest. He didn't like to admit it but he could see what Sean must have meant about something just not seeming right. Ethan knew something, Luke was almost certain of that.

Ethan looked at both men, he knew his father was friends with Scorpio and he got the feeling this other guy must be as well. He thought about what he should say. Should he make something up? Should he tell them the truth? They were both watching him waiting for him to answer. "A guy wanted to know where some people were. He paid me for telling him they were here."

Sean was trying very hard not to start yelling, to not grab this guy by the collar and shake him until he starts talking. "You told someone Scorpio and Devane are living here now."

It wasn't a question, Ethan realized they must have already suspected something when they called him here. "I didn't know why he wanted to know where they were! He offered me a lot of money and I didn't think it could hurt if he knew they were living here," Ethan admitted.

Sean looked over at Luke. "I had no idea. You know I would never put either of them in danger."

"What was the man's name?" Sean asked.

"I don't remember," he answered too quickly.

"Don't you lie to me," Sean said through gritted teeth. Ethan started to stand up but Sean grabbed him and forced him back into the chair. "Why was he looking for them?"

"He didn't say, I had no idea he was going to do anything like this," Ethan said putthing his head down.

"What was his name?" Sean asked again.

"Nick, I only knew his first name."

"How did he contact you?"

"He'd either call or text."

"So you have his number?" Sea asked.

"Give it to him now," Luke told him.

Ethan pulled out his phone and gave Sean the number. "Did he ever tell you how he knew them or when he met them?" Sean asked after writing down the number.

"I think they worked together at some point. I think it was a long time ago."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

Sean's mind was already working, he was no longer listening to the other men. Anna felt she had known him at some point. Sean agreed with her that there was something very familiar about his eyes. He apparently worked with them so that meant Anna most be right about it being a friend, not a foe. Sean's mind was spinning, as faces flashed through his mind. No that can't be it, can it? He might have had a reason to hold a grudge but would he have gone this far? Would he have actually wanted either of them dead?

"Peanut shells," Sean said out loud but was talking to himself. He looked over at Luke, "Shit! SHIT!" Sean got up and rushed out of Kelly's.

...

Anna and Adam had spent most of the morning trying to find a warehouse where Robert could be being held. There were a few that looked run-down but were still being used. The fact there were people going in and out of them, they felt they could assume those weren't the place Carl had been talking about. They had checked out five empty warehouses, so far they hadn't found anything useful.

Anna knew this tip from Carl might not pan out but she wasn't willing to give up until they had eliminated all the warehouses on the east side. As Adam drove Anna kept a lookout for more run-down warehouses. Any warehouses actually. "Wait, what's that over there?" Anna asked pointing across Adam.

He looked over then slowed down. Off to his left, there was what could be a warehouse, maybe an old storage unit. He turned around at the next street and came back. Like the other places they had checked out, they parked and sat watching it first. Ten minutes later there had still been no movement around the building. The gate looked like it might be broken but that didn't mean this place wasn't still in use.

"Is that someone walking over there?" Adam asked pointing down the street. There weren't any other building close by but there did seem to be someone walking in the direction of the building they were watching.

Anna's phone rang, "Sean, what do you have?"

"I might have an idea who it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met with Ethan and I got the guys phone number and while I was talking to Ethan and Luke I think I might have figured out who it is."

Anna watched the man make his way closer to the building. She noticed him look around for the second time since they had spotted him. "You have a phone number?"

"Yeah."

"We might have eyes on the guys. Call that number, we'll know if we're right."

"Alright," Sean ended the call and Anna hoped he was already calling the number he had gotten.

"Call Uncle Mac. This might be something. If he that guy takes off running, note where he goes but we are not following him. I will not risk you being injured." Adam nodded, he was already calling Mac, then started telling him where they were and what was going on. Anna watched closely as the man continued to get closer to what very well was an abandoned building, with someone inside.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Nick looked around again as he walked towards the warehouse, he had been on edge since Randy's body had been found and he knew that was making him jumpier. When his phone rang it startled him a little and he wondered who would be calling him. He checked the call display, he didn't know the number but he knew it wasn't a local number so he felt he better answer it, it could be his next job. "Hello."

"Hello."

Whoever had called him didn't say anything else, "Can I help you?"

"It's been a long time."

He paused and looked at the number again, "Are you sure you have the right number?"

"I know I have the right number, Ivor Olafson."

Wait, he knew that voice and he was one of very people that knew that name. "Donely?" Nick looked around, wondering what was going on.

"What have you done?"

No! How can this be happening? Is he here? Nick looked around again then turned and hurried off in the direction he had come from. No, this can't be happening. He ended the call then started running.

…

Anna and Adam watched the man react to the phone call he had just received. "He's there, I know he is," Anna said, she is sure Robert is in that building.

"Uncle Mac is on his way, there are patrol cars on route," Adam said while still on the phone as he watched the man run off.

"Tell him the suspect is running." Adam started relaying what was happening to Mac. Anna jumped out of the car and opened the back door. She checked her weapon then grabbed a knife and a crowbar out of the backseat. She wasn't sure what she was walking into but she knew Robert was in that building. "Wait here for Mac, I'm going to get your father," she said as she tucked the knife into the pocket of her jeans.

"Mom!"

She could hear the concern in his voice. "I'll be careful," Anna said then turned and started towards the building they had been watching. The fact Adam could hear the sirens approaching was the main reason he didn't try to stop her but he also wanted her to go help his father as quickly as possible. He knew waiting here for the police was what he could do for both of his parents.

Anna hurried towards the building, looking around to make sure no one else was coming. Once she was through the broken gate she broke into a run. Along the west side of the building, she saw three doors and made her way over to them. As she got closer she noticed that only one had a padlock on it. That has to be it, " I'm here darling, I'm coming." Anna looked at the lock then raised the crowbar pry it off.

…

Robert started to stir, he lifted his head weakly. He wasn't sure what time it was but by the light coming through the window, he knew it must be at least midday. He tried to swallow but his mouth so dry it hurt to try. He groaned as he lifted his head more and look around a little to make sure he really was alone.

Why hadn't the Swede been back yet? Robert was glad he hasn't been there but it did concern him at the same time. Was he just going to leave him here to die, Robert wondered. He knew he shouldn't let himself think like that but he also knew it was a possibility. The Swede had been upset about something the night before, Robert was sure of that.

Then he heard a noise, it sounds like the Swede must be back. He wasn't being left to die after all. What was he in store for today? Robert started mentally preparing himself for what was to come. As much pain as he was in and as weak as he felt he would not let the Swede see that. He will not give that man the satisfaction of seeing him as weak.

…

As soon as she had broken the lock off Anna drew her gun. She didn't know what awaited her on the other side of the door and she was not taking any chances. Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside scanning the room. There was only a little light coming through the dirty windows and now open door but it was enough that she could see the photos on the wall. She stepped closer, shocked to see it was pictures of her and Robert and they seemed to go back at least three years, maybe longer. Robert in Bern, her in Paris. He has been stoking them, Anna realized. She also knew she was in the right place.

After a few seconds, she started moving again. The room seems to be divided by a partial wall. She knew Robert was on the other side, she just knew it. With her gun at the ready, she carefully stepped around the wall. "Anna," it comes out just above a whisper.

"Robert!" Anna quickly scanned the room then rushed over to him. "Oh, Robert!" Anna took in his appearance, he had a black eye and the left side of his face is covered in bruises. There was dry blood on his jaw and in his hair. Stepping closer she pulled out the knife and started cutting the ropes. Robert slumped forwards as the ropes fell away, Anna supported him as she continued to cut the ropes. Then she noticed the handcuffs on his left hand was just around the leg of the chair, that was good. "Can you stand long enough so I can free your hand?"

"Yeah," he said looking up at her.

"Okay, lean on me while I lift the chair." Robert did what she asked standing enough to lift the chair and free his wrist. He said back down and they put their arms around each other. "I've got you, baby, I've got you," Anna said as she kissed the top of his head.

"We need to get out of here," Robert said as he tried to stand.

"Just sit, he's not coming," she told him as she stroked his cheek. "The police are on the way."

"Anna, oh Annie you are here! You're really here."

"Yes, I am. You knew I was coming for you," she leaned down and kissed him gently on the side of his mouth avoiding his split lip.

They both heard the commotion as people entered the other half of the room. Robert tensed at first then they heard Mac barking order. Robert sighed in relief then relaxed into Anna as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"I want pictures of all of this before anything is removed. Dust for prints and tag everything, do not mess this up! Understood?" Seeing the wall of pictures he knew this is where his brother is. Adam had told him Anna was in here. He walked around the dividing wall to find Anna still hold Robert, his head against her chest. "Thank god," Mac was so relieved to see Robert there in Anna's arms. He walked over to them, patting Robert on the shoulder then pulled out his keys finding the right on to remove the handcuff still on his wrist. "It is so good to see you, bro."

"It's good to be seen," Robert said without lifting his head. That made Mac grin a little, he knew his brother isn't in that bad of shape if he's responding like that.

Mac looked around the room, he's sure Robert has been here since he had been taken. The bulletproof vest he had been wearing was laying in the corner of the room. When two officers came into this half of the room Mac started giving them orders. Anna watched them as they started to get to work.

"Get me out of here," Robert said suddenly.

"Just take it easy, Robby." Mac stepped over as Anna helped Robert to his feet, they both knew he needed to get out of this place. Robert put an arm around both of their shoulders, needing the support. Anna took his hand in hers, she needed that contact as much as he did.

They helped him as they walked out of the room he had been held in. As they walked around the wall Robert noticed the wall of pictures and paused momentarily. That was why he had come over here the other day he thought seeing pictures of Anna. "Sick fuck," Robert said looking at the pictures of them over the years.

"Let's just get out of here," Anna said as she squeezed his hand. She knew he didn't need to see that right now.

Once they were outside Robert paused again, breathing in the fresh air, grateful to out of that room. Then he saw Adam hurrying over to them and smiled, "My boy!"

"Dad! You're okay." As he put his arms around his father Robert hugged him right back, leaning some of his weight on him at the same time. "As soon as I heard that gunshot I knew something had happened to you."

Robert leaned back enough to look at Adam, "We'll talk about all of that later. It is so good to see you. I love you so much, Adam."

Adam smiled, "I love you too, Dad."

"You need to be looked at," Anna said from behind Robert, putting her hand on his back. He just nodded, then still leaning on Adam, he turned towards the waiting ambulance. Again Anna took his hand. Robert didn't argue as he was helped onto the stretcher then loaded into the back of the ambulance. Anna got in right behind him, she was not leaving his side. Once he was secured they left for the hospital.

…

Mac would meet them at the hospital later, he had another lead to follow and with any luck, they will pick up Nick when he returns to his motel. Nick had rented another motel room using the name Mark Thompson, as soon as the PCPD had gotten a hit on one of his aliases they had moved in. The room had been searched and his belongings were taken in as evidence. Now they would have to wait him out, hopefully, he would come back here before skipping town. Mac believed that would be what he's planning to do now.

Mac had made sure no marked cars were in the area and that all officers around the motel were out of sight. Even as they had removed the evidence they'd collected Mac made them used the back entrance. He was not willing to risk Nick seeing them and taking off. He would make sure this man would pay for what he did to Robert.

The police were searching the area around the abandoned warehouse so Mac knew Nick would know Robert had been rescued with all the activity there. That didn't mean he was willing to stop the search, as long as this man is on the loose, his family could be in danger and that was unacceptable. When he was satisfied the officers all knew what was expected of them he called Sean, they were going to meet at General Hospital.

…

Robin had been waiting for them at the hospital and now she Anna and Adam were waiting to hear how Robert is doing. Anna was pacing, not able to stand still. When she saw Monica walking towards them she stopped, hoping she was there to update them. Monica walked right up to her and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Robert will be just fine," Monica stated clearly, Anna nodded in response. "He has several cuts and abrasions but nothing is broken. He is suffering from dehydration and malnourishment, that's why he is so weak at the moment. We are already giving him fluids to help with that. We do want him to stay overnight for observation and as long as he is doing better Robert should be able to go home tomorrow."

Anna let out the breath she was holding, " Thank you, Monica." She hugged Monica, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course. I'll show you to his room," Monica said with a smile then they turned and started to walk away together. Monica knew there was no keeping Anna from Robert's side and wasn't about to tell her she couldn't see him. Robin and Adam followed behind them as well.

Anna walked into Robert's room, he was laying on the bed with his eyes closed, she didn't know if he was asleep so she quietly walked over to him. Pulling the chair right up beside his bed. Anna sat down then picked up his hand, kissing it before putting it against her cheek. Robert smiled and opened his eyes, "Hello Luv."

She looked up seeing his beautiful eyes looking back at her, "Oh, that sounds so wonderful." His face had been cleaned up and he didn't look quite as bad now as he had when she first saw him. "You're going to be fine. They do want to keep you here overnight for observation," she told him.

"That's fine but you're staying with me." He squeezed her hand, "Where are the kids? Where's our family?"

"Out in the hall. I think they are just giving us a little bit of time alone. Emma is at the daycare and Patrick is in surgery. They are all here. All in this building."

Robert nodded, "I want to see them, I need to see Robin and Adam." After everything he had been put through he just wanted to see them, to know that they really are safe too. Anna looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Robin, she quickly opened the door and they both walked in. "There's my baby girl."

Robin rushed over and they threw their arms around each other, "Oh Daddy. I was so worried."

"I'm alright, Mom made sure she brought me home." He kissed the side of her head then stroked her hair as she continued to hug him.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor in her taking over for a moment. She had already read his chart and knew he would be fine.

"I am starting to feel a little better. I think that drip is helping," he told her with a little grin.

"That's helping hydrate you and is giving your body some much-needed nutrients. They will give you real food too but you really need this right now."

"Yeah, I wasn't getting much to eat."

"You just need to rest and then Mom can take you home tomorrow," Robin said then kissed his cheek.

Adam was standing at Robert's bedside beside Anna now. "I am so glad you are okay, Dad. I just found my family and I wasn't ready to lose you." There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Robert said and reached out for Anna's hand. "I knew this amazing woman was going to do what was needed to make sure I was found. I just had to stay strong."

Adam leaned in and hugged him again, "I was so scared when I heard that gunshot, then I found some blood. I did the only thing I could think of, I called Mom."

Robert smiled at him, "You did the exact right thing." Anna had filled Robert in a little on their way to the hospital. "I want to hear about my granddaughter," Robert said, he wanted to think about something else for a while. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mac got there and the questions would start. Robin smiled and started telling him some of the things Emma had done over the last few days.

The next time the door opened, Sean and Mac walked in. Robin looked over at them. She knew they weren't here just to make sure Robert was alright. They needed to talk to him about what had been done to him. "Adam, why don't we go get something to eat? Give them some time to talk." Adam nodded and they walked out of the room together.

Anna got up and adjusted Robert's bed so he was in a more upright position then moved his pillows so he was leaning against them, so he was supported. She then turned her chair so she was facing Mac and Sean a little more, while still holding Robert's hand. "It's the Swede," Robert told them matter of factly.

"I know," Sean responded. "Ivor Olafson was not expecting a phone call from me earlier today."

"Is that his real name?" Anna asked. Robert had told her who was behind this when they were in the ambulance but she was still shocked by that information.

"Yes, I was one of the only a few people in the WSB that knew that."

"It worked," Anna said with a nodded. "He freaked out right after answering his phone then he took off running when he hung up, I think he threw his phone as he was running."

"Yeah, he did. It was recovered when the area was searched," Mac told them. "Robby, I need to know what was done to you."

Robert just nodded, he knew he was going to have to tell them everything. "Well, I guess you already know what happened the morning he took me. I left the gym, as I was walking home I heard the gunshot as I felt the pain in my back. I went down, winded from the pain then I heard a click just behind me. I think his gun jammed then I got hit in the back of the head, I assume with his gun," Robert said as he touched the bandages on his head. "I know he grabbed me, dragged me off, tossed me in the backseat of a car. Then the next thing I knew I was tied up in that room you found me in."

"Was that when you got these bruises?" Mac asked.

"No, that was later. I don't know how much time passed before he came there the first time. That first time he came in and told me all the things he has been doing to interfere in mine and Anna's lives." Robert then went on and told them everything the Swede had admitted to doing to them over the years. "The information came with a few punches but most of this is from the second or third time he was there," Robert explained.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Sean asked.

Robert thought back about what all he had told them, "I think that's everything he told me that he has done to us. I guess there could be more."

"What made him so angry that he was hitting you like this?" Anna asked. The look Robert gave her told her it wasn't good.

"I'm not sure if it was angry or if he's just that messed up," Robert said, mostly to Anna.

"We found some drug paraphilia in his motel room when we searched it," Mac informed them.

"Maybe it was drugs, maybe he's just twisted," Robert said quietly, only Anna heard him. She looked over at him, whatever he was thinking about she knew it wasn't good.

"What happened when he beat on you like this?" Mac asked.

"He came in dosed me with three pails of water, he wanted to make sure I was wide awake for what he had planned. Then started tearing into me, saying a bunch of things trying to get me to react. He told me that he liked seeing me upset about what he had done to us and that he was planning to kill me right away at first but had decided to make me suffer as much as possible before that happened. As he talked he was hitting me a lot, I think because I was not reacting the way he wanted and because he liked it. After he'd gotten his kicks beating on me, he finally left." He glanced at Anna and she knew that was not the entire story. "The only time I got food or water was yesterday, I think it was yesterday. He dropped off a bottle of water and a box of crackers and basically told me I was going to die on his terms and starving to death wasn't going to be how I died. He came back later the same day and after smacking me around for a bit he told me he wasn't enjoying it and left. The next person I saw was Anna."

Mac and Sean had listened to everything he had told them and now they both wanted to get back out there and bring in the man that had done this to Robert. While Anna wanted to know what had really happened, she needed to know just what they were dealing with and she also knew Robert didn't really want to tell Mac and Sean what had really gone on the day he was beaten so badly. "Mac, is that enough for today? I think Robert should rest some now. I want to be able to take him home tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's enough for today," Mac agreed. After Sean and Mac had both told Robert how happy they were that he was safe they left Anna and Robert alone.

Once they were alone Anna turned to Robert and touched his cheek, "Will you tell me what really happened?"

Robert closed his eyes, put his head down slightly and nodded. "The Swede is a sick and twisted man. The things he was saying. The things he wants to do." He looked up at her, just looking into her eyes. He let out a slow breathe then went on to tell her everything that had actually happened that day.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

By the time Robert was done telling Anna everything Nick, as they agreed to call him now, had said and done while beating the crap out of him she had tears in her eyes but she was also furious. What would that man do next if he isn't apprehended? Anna was now sitting on the bed with Robert, his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder. "I will never let something like that happen to you, Anna. I swear."

She put her hand on his chest as she nodded, "I know." The image of what he had told her was still going through her head. They weren't just dealing with someone that wanted them dead. He was someone that would take great pleasure in torturing them before killing them.

They sat quietly not wanting to talk then the door opened and Adam stuck his head in, "Can we come in?"

They both smiled at him, "Yeah, of course, you can," Robert answered.

Adam opened the door wider and Emma hurried in. She walked right over to Robert's bed, then she got a shocked look on her face. "Ooooh, Gampa, boo-boos," then she pouted looking up at him.

Anna stood and picked her up and put Emma on Robert's lap. "I do have boo-boos, but I am going to be just fine. I need to rest for a little while and all these marks will go away."

She touched his cheek gently, then leaned in and gave him a kiss, "I make it better."

That made both Robert and Anna smile, "Thank you, sweety, I'm starting to feel better already," Robert told her then hugged her. "I missed you while I was away."

"Where you go?"

"I was busy and couldn't come back right away then I got hurt so it took longer to get back here." Robert didn't want Emma to think anything was wrong, just that he had been away for a few days.

"Okay," she said and snuggled into his chest. Robert sighed and put his cheek against the top of her head, this is exactly what he needed right now.

Adam came over and put his arm around Anna, "I thought he might want to see her," he said quietly.

"Thank you, he did need to see her. Where's Robin?" she continued in a hushed voice.

"After we went and got Emma she went to talk to Patrick. She'll be back up here soon."

"Good, I think us all being very close by is what he needs right now."

He glanced over Anna's shoulder to Robert and Emma. "It wasn't just the physical stuff, was it?" Adam asked quietly.

"No it wasn't but he's talked about what happened and once we have that man behind bars he will feel a lot better about this." She looked up at him, "He told the person he was comfortable talking to about this so please don't ask him what he went through. If he wants to tell you he will when he is ready."

"Alright, I just needed to know he's going to be alright."

"He will be," Anna assured him, then hugged him again.

"Alright," Adam agreed again, feeling better than he had since this had all started. Then they moved closer to Robert's bed again. Emma was talking happily to Robert, he was listening closely with a smile on his face. Anna smiled as she realized she might need them all here almost as much as Robert does. Knowing what Nick wants to do and what he has done. Knowing they are all here, all safe gave her a little peace of mind, she knew it did the same for Robert.

…

Nick didn't know what he should do now. How had Donely figured it out? How could Donely know he was even here and how did he get his cell number? He had made sure there was no doubt about who he was talking to, Ivor, Nick hadn't gone by his real name since joining the WSB, he became the Swede and then several aliases since. He had not spoken to Donely since 1990 so how could he know? What had he done wrong? He wants this so much, he must be making careless mistakes.

Nick knew he couldn't risk going near the warehouse again. He had heard the sirens as the police closed in. He also knew he had been lucky to get away. Could he risk going back to his motel room to get some of his belonging? Some more cash at least, if he's going on the run he'll need funds to do that. He'd admit he had been rattled today but this wasn't going to stop him, he wasn't going to stop until he had dealt with the people that ruined his life. Sean Donely had just joined that list of people.

He had managed to find an empty house and was hold up in there at the moment. If Donely had figured out who had been behind Robert's abduction what else did they know? Did they know about all of his aliases? Could they track where he has been staying? Was it safe to return to the motel at all? He hated that all these questions were running through his head but he couldn't risk making any more mistakes. As he sat there thinking he decided that if he does go back to the motel it wouldn't be until tomorrow sometime, maybe by then there will be something in the news about what had happened today.

…

Sean walked into Mac's office, "What did you find out?" Mac asked looking up at him. They had both been at the hospital earlier but both wanted to get started on finding Nick now that they knew Robert was going to be alright.

"The WSB says they don't know anything about Seth Palmer after he left his position with them. I believe the man I talked to doesn't know anything and there most likely isn't a record but I get the feeling someone there might." Sean sat down in the chair by Mac's desk. "I know there are people there I don't trust but I don't know if this would be something they would be involved in."

"So no help there," Mac said as he leaned forward.

Sean shook his head, "Nope."

"Alright," Mac knew it was a shot in the dark anyway. "So far Nick has not returned to his motel but there are still officers watching the area. We've been going through some of those photos that were recovered in the warehouse. From the looks of it, I think he's been following Robert since he was released from the agreement with the WSB and Anna since she found out Robert was alive."

"So he wasn't interested in Anna until they re-entered each other's lives?" Sean asked.

"It does seem that way, yeah."

"They were right about Robert being the main target then."

Mac nodded in agreement. "Do you think Robin and her family or Adam might be in danger?"

Sean tilted his head to the side slightly thinking about it, "I don't think we should rule that out. We don't know what all he was planning. Did you find anything useful in his belonging?"

"We have three different IDs, they match the names we had for him already."

"That should make it hard for him to leave town," Sean said.

Mac nodded then said, "There's an APB out on him, all his known aliases have been listed and he's picture has been released to the media. I know he is still in the city, now we just need to find him."

"If he knows Robert was rescued do you think he'll risk returning to the motel?"

"I don't know maybe, maybe not, but I still have officers there in case he does. What would his training tell him to do?"

"Lay low, figure out what his next move is and move when the coast is clear. Move quickly and get as far from here as he can before he regroups and plans his next move against Robert and Anna."

"That's what I basically though." They continued talking about what the best way try and apprehend Nick is. At least knowing what kind of training he has they have a better idea of what they might be in for.

…

Monica came in to check on Robert before she left for the evening. She had already informed the staff Anna would be staying overnight. Anna was sitting in the chair by his bed, they were talking quietly and both seemed to be smiling. "This is what I like to see," she said as she walked over to the bed. She put her hand on Anna's shoulder, "You must be relieved."

"Very," Anna said smiling up at her.

"Do I need them to bring a cot in for you?"

"No, she'll be in my arms tonight," Robert answered with a grin.

"I thought that might be the case," she said smiling back at him. " I'm on my way home so I just wanted to stop in before I left." She stepped closer then leaned in and gave Robert a hug. "I'm glad you're going to be alright."

"Thanks, Monica. I knew this amazing woman wasn't going to stop until she'd found me."

"You two never cease to amaze me. Have a good night."

"You too, thanks Monica," Anna said then Monica left them alone. Anna leaned in, "Are you getting tired?"

"I could sleep," he moved over slightly. " Get over here," he said holding out his hand to her.

Anna smiled then stood up, taking his hand and climbed into bed beside him. "I'm so glad they were all here this evening," she said referring to their family.

"I am too. I needed to have them here so I knew they were all safe." Robert put his arm around her as she snuggled in. "I'm also happy Adam went to our place tonight. Nick could target any of them to get to us."

"I know but let's not talk about that right now. Mac and Sean are in charge of the search for him, you just need to relax so you can come home with me tomorrow. Then you can get involved with bringing him in."

"Deal," he says and kisses the side of her head.

With her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, "It feels so good to be in my spot again."

"Right where you belong." He touched her chin and she looked up at him, they kissed tenderly then she put her head on his shoulder. She was in need of sleep as well and they both drifted off to sleep quickly.

…

It was already mid-afternoon when Robert was finally being released. He had wanted to leave first thing in the morning but had been told that was not going to happen. Robin had made that very clear and he knew there was no point in arguing with her. He was now just waiting to be told he could leave. "I want to go by the police station on the way home."

"No, you are not. We are going home where you can relax." Anna could see that he was about to put up a fight and added, "Besides, Mac and Sean already told me they are coming to our place after you get there." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You can work on this but you are doing it from home at least for today," she whispered in his ear.

Robert smiled, "Alright, I guess I can accept that." He reached up and touched her cheek then kissed her. She's right, today all he could really do is get updated about what's going on and work with them. He is still in no shape to be out there trying to bring Nick in himself. He feels stronger today and had been told the fact he was in good physical condition had helped him, he could have been in a lot worse shape otherwise. Hopefully, by tomorrow he would have even more strength.

Adam poked his head into the room, "Your ride is here," he said with a smile then walked in.

"Now your sister just needs to come and tell me I can leave."

Robert was dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed and Anna was beside him so Adam sat in the chair. "How much longer are they going to make you wait?" he asked and Anna rolled her eyes. Anna knew Robert was already impatiently waiting to leave now Adam has to join in. When Robin walked in a few minutes later to say Robert could leave they were all relieved and happy to be leaving.

Adam had to get to work so he just dropped them off at home. Robert sighed as they walked through the door of their apartment, it was good to be home. He noticed all the papers in the living room, "I see today isn't going to be the first time this has been worked on here."

Anna smiled, "Yeah the office looks about the same. We do have a lot of information on Nick and what he's been up to over the years."

"That's good, right now we just need to find him." Robert sat down and picked up one stack of papers, there were photos as well and he started going over it all. He wanted to know just what they were dealing with. Anna went up and got the files from the office and brought those to him as well. They were still going over those when Mac and Sean showed up with dinner.

As soon as they were seated at the table Robert started asking about the search for Nick was progressing. "So far he has not returned to the motel he was last staying at. His belongings were taken is as evidence and that included three different ID's so he should only have what he had on him yesterday as he approached the warehouse." Mac went on to explain that the PCPD was still watching for him to return but didn't think he would. They have expanded the search in the area around the warehouse and motels he had been staying in. At this point, they believe he is laying low but know he'll have to come out of hiding at some point.

"Do you think he was working with anyone?" Sean asked.

"I don't think so," Robert answered. "There might have been a few people he hired to help him along the way but this is personal to him."

"The last guy that helped him ended up dead," Mac told him.

"What, when did you find this out?"

"We found his body a couple of days before Anna found you."

"Maybe that's what was bothering him that night. He was worried because of that." As they ate they continued to talk about everything they now knew about Nick.

…

Nick had made sure to grab some supplies before he had gone into hiding but they weren't going to last much longer. He wanted to return to his motel and get his belongings but could he risk it? Had the police been there, had they found out where he was staying? Were they watching it now? He ran his hand along his chin, he hadn't shaved in a few days, maybe later this evening he could risk going out and trying to figure out what was going on. The stubble might help hide his face.

He assumed Donely must be here in Port Charles, that means that by now they are all working together. He knows the police are looking for him, now he will have Scorpio Devane and Donely coming after him as well. Maybe he should be thinking about how to get out of the city he realized. He knows if he can get to New York City he'll be able to get more money but how is he going to get there with the ID of a wanted man and very little cash?

Nick settled in, keeping a watch out through a second-floor window. So far he had not seen any police in the area. He had picked this place because it was a bit of a distance from where he had been holding Scorpio and the motels he had been staying in. If he waits until it's a little darker he'll risk going out but for right now he would just sit tight and watch. If he is going to make it out of Port Charles he had to be smart. He had to know what he was facing then he had to make a plan to get out of here. He is not done with his former team members but Nick has now realized that he needs to regroup before he can go after them again.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

When Robert woke up, he sighed as he opened his eyes, it felt so good to be in his bed and to have Anna snuggled in beside him. He was still quite sore but he was feeling a lot better than he did when Anna had first found him. He stretched his aching muscles, groaning slightly. Anna's hand moved on his stomach and he looked over at her. She looked so peaceful, still sleeping soundly. He brushed her hair off her cheek, he will never let that animal do what he fantasises about doing to her.

He didn't know what time it was but he was in no rush to get up. Robert was happy to just lay there with Anna beside him, watching her sleep. This has been taken away from them twice before, he will not let that happen again. He smiled as he noticed Anna start to wake. "Good morning, beautiful."

Anna smiled and opened her eyes looking up at him, "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"I have no idea," he admitted with a grin.

She smiled up at him then touched the side of his face, "At least these are looking better." Anna had been so worried, having him home and already on the mend made her feel so much better.

"A few more days and they will be gone." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Her hand moved to his neck, holding him close. Robert groaned as he leaned in closer, "As much as I want you, I think we should wait a little longer. Unless you want to do all the work," he suggested with a grin.

"I think I can wait a little longer," she said and gave him a quick little kiss. "It more fun when are both fully involved."

"Yes, it is." He kissed her once more, then rolled to get out of bed. "I'm going to go jump in the shower."

Anna stretched and watched him as he started to walk out of the room, "I'll just wait here. Maybe get a little more sleep."

"You just know you won't be able to control yourself if you join me," he said grinning over his shoulder.

Anna threw a pillow at him, "What's your point," she said and they both laughed as Robert disappeared into the bathroom.

…

Nick had decided early morning rush when people were heading to work and stopping in for coffees or whatever it might be would be the best time to risk entering a convenience store. His beard was getting thicker and he hoped that would be enough to disguise his face in the early morning light. It was still mostly dark when he left the abandoned house he was hiding out in. He quickly made his way down the street, keeping his head down as he walked.

He was happy that there were enough people coming and going from the corner store he came to first that he didn't think anyone would notice him if he was quick. He walked in and grabbed a couple bottles of water, then when over and got some sandwiches. It wasn't much but it would do for now.

He walked over to the counter and paid then was back outside before he thought anyone would have really noticed him. He smiled to himself then started making his way down the street heading back in the direction he had come from.

What he didn't know was the moment he was outside the clerk was dialling the police. He wasn't sure but he was fairly sure that the man that had just been in here was the man the police were looking for.

…

Mac was glad he had gotten to his office so early this morning, he was barely through the door when he was told that Nick Edwards may have been spotted and officers were already on route. He went right to his office and started coordinating the search. He wanted people at the motel he had last been staying at, he wanted people all over the area Nick had been spotted in. Mac was not going to let him slip through their fingers.

When he had arranged everything he called Robert, he is going to want to know that they might have a lead on this guy. After a brief conversation, Mac hung up Robert said they would be at the station sometime this morning. First, they wanted to talk to Robin and Adam, just to touch base with them. MAc understood none of them wanted to take chances that anyone could be in danger as long as Nick was on the loose.

When Sean walked in about half an hour later Mac filled him in about the latest developments. "Do you think Robert will want to be out there looking for him?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, I think he might want to stay close to his family and deal with Nick once he's in custody," Sean told him. "But if you don't bring him in soon I wouldn't rule out Robert going vigilantly and bringing this guy in any way he can."

"Yeah, I was worried you might say that."

"You know your brother, he isn't going to let someone threatening his family just walk away."

"Yeah, I know. I want to bring him in fast. I don't want anyone coming after my family."

"Do you think this is a real led?" Sean asked.

"From what I was told, the store clerk called it in and seemed very sure and described him quite well. Apparently he's got a lot of stubble now but that makes sense if he's been hiding out or hoping to change his appearance."

"Yeah, he would want to be less recognizable. If he's still here he knows that we're looking for him and has been laying low. He is going to be watching for anyone coming for him."

"We have to assume he's armed as well," Mac added.

"Yes, we do. He will not come in easily."

…

"Hi. What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked when she answered her door seeing her parents standing there.

"We wanted to come see you," Robert said as they walked in. "Where's Emma?"

"Playing in her room," Robin told him and Robert walked out of the room to go find her.

Anna walked into the living room with Robin, "We went to see Adam first then came here. He just needs to know everyone is safe."

Robin grinned, "I kind of figured it was something like that. Do you want some tea?"

"Oh, yes please." Anna followed her through to the kitchen. "They have a lead on Nick and the search is on full force again."

"Is that why Dad is making sure we're all okay?"

"I think he would be doing that even if there hadn't been a sighting this morning."

Robin smiled at her mom knowing she was right. "Yeah, he would." As Robin put on the kettle Anna took a seat at the table and started telling her about what MAc had told them that morning. Robin was just pouring the tea when Robert and Emma walked into the kitchen laughing. Robin was so happy that her father was alright and that he was here with them to make sure Emma knew he was alright and still around as well.

"We've come for a 'nana," Robert said as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a banana for Emma.

"You too, Gampa."

"Oh, right." He grabbed another one then went back to the table where Emma was now sitting with Anna. "Here you go sweety," Robert says as he hands her a banana and sits down beside Anna.

Robin brings them all tea then seat as well. She knew they wouldn't want to talk about what's going on in front of Emma even if she wouldn't understand so she asked, "So how long are you going to wait before you start planning the wedding?"

Anna smiled and looked over at Robert, "I don't think it will be a big wedding this time," she held up her hand, "you two got your way last time. I just want our family and close friends there."

"I am fine with whatever you want," Robert said and grinned at her.

"Don't worry, it will be simple but elegant."

"You know Maxie would plan everything for you if you want. I could ask her," Robin offered.

"I'll think about it, don't mention it to her yet. I don't think we're in a big rush to get down the aisle."

"Alright, just keep it in mind."

"I will," Anna said smiling happily at her daughter. It felt nice to be thinking about this for a change.

Robert put his hand on Anna's shoulder, "I don't want to wait a long time though."

"You won't have to," Anna said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Alright," he whispered then kissed her again and they both leaned back. "Emma and I were talking and we think it would be nice if she has a sleepover this weekend."

"Please Mommy."

The smile Emma was giving her melted her heart, "Of course you can, sweety." They sat and talked enjoying their visit then Robert said they had better get to police headquarters to find out what has been happening with the search.

…

Nick had been on the move since shortly after leaving the corner store that morning. He had seen a cop car make a U-turn and pull into the parking lot as he had been walking away. He just knew that someone there must have recognized him and called the cops. He'd spent time hiding by a large warehouse, then he had moved to a wooded area a few blocks from there.

He was slowly making his way towards the motel he had been staying at but had changed his mind at about noon. He had seen three different police cars all heading in that direction. Even if they weren't waiting for him at the motel he didn't want to risk happening upon them either. He was now in an industrial area and was trying to blend in but stay out of sight. When he heard sirens he turned with his head down and started heading away from them.

…

Mac was getting frustrated, he'd spent part of the morning in court and had to be back there this afternoon. So far several tips had been coming in and he knew his people were in the right area but so far they hadn't been able to locate them. A few times officers had spoken to a witness that said that had just seen Nick before they had arrived. A part of him wanted to be out there looking for this guy, to be the one to bring him in but he knew his people were going to find him and he needed to stay at headquarters.

Robert had called him a little while ago to tell him they were on their way down to the station and Mac really wanted to have some good news for them when they got there. Suddenly his door opened and Officer Sanders walked in. "Officers are in pursuit, he was spotted running from the industrial area and more officers are already on route."

"Thanks, Sanders, keep me posted." Mac stood up and started pacing, he looked at his watch. They had better catch that bastard he thought. After a few minutes, he sighed and walked out into the squad room he needed to be doing something, even if it was ordering around people. "Talk to me Sanders," Mac said walking over to his officer. Quickly Mac was filled in, more units were moving in and they believe they have him surrounded. It should just be a matter of time now.

Mac and two other officers were standing around listening to the police radio when Robert and Anna walked in. They walked over, "What's happening?" Robert asked as they joined the others.

Mac looked up then pointed at the radio, they were listening to the communications of the officers involved in the search. "I think they will have him soon." Robert and Anna joined the others.

The voices on the radio conveyed what was happening. They were moving in and it seemed that Nick had nowhere to go. It was unclear if he was armed, so they were taking precautions as they moved in closer. They were talking about him being hidden in an alley and moving into position to ensure he had nowhere to run.

As they listened Anna took Robert's hand, she wanted that man brought in, he was going to pay for what he did to Robert, for what he's done to them. She wanted to be out there, to be a part of bringing him in. She knew Robert wanted the same thing but at least he hadn't insisted on doing just that.

The radio was quiet for a little while, they must be trying to communicate with Nick. "Shots fired," comes over the radio followed by a few other voices. They all tensed as they listened to what was unfolding. They all wondered what was happening as they listened, so far it didn't sound like anyone had been hurt but had they gotten him yet? "Suspect in custody," finally came across the radio.

Robert put his head back slightly as Anna turned and hugged him. He put his arms around her and put his head next to her as they both relaxed a little. No one else had been hurt and Nick was going to face justice. First, he would have to face them.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

There were reporters waiting outside police headquarters when Nick Edwards was lead inside. The standoff had gathered a lot of attention and now that it's been reported the man in custody is a murder suspect that is also a person of interest in Robert Scorpio's shotting and abduction the press was clamouring for a story. Pictures were taken and questions yelled as Nick was shown into the police station. He held his head high with a smirk on his face as he was lead inside.

Once he was inside Nick was shown into the interrogation room. For now, Nick could sit there and wait. Mac was in his office with Robert and Anna when an officer came to tell him that Nick had been brought in and was waiting "Thanks, Harris. I'll be there in a moment." He looked at Robert, then to Anna. "Please stay here for now. You'll have your chance to talk to him."

"Yeah, I'll wait but I want to know what that guy has to say," Robert said. He got up and started pacing but didn't follow Mac out of his office. Anna watched him but didn't say anything. As much as Robert wanted to go beat the living shit out of Nick he knew he couldn't. Robert knew that Mac had to be the one to handle this at the moment. This had to be done properly. He would get his chance to face Nick so he can wait, for now.

After about five minutes of pacing Robert moved behind Mac's desk, he put one hand on the side of the bookcase and let out a long breath as he put his head down. Anna walked up behind him, she slid her hands around him and leaned against his back, "He can't hurt us now," she says as she rests her head against his back.

He put his hand on her, "I know, Luv."

"How are you feeling?"

Robert took a moment then answered, "Relieved more than anything."

"Me too." They stood like that for a little longer then they went out to the squad room to find out what was happening so far. Sean arrived just as they did so they went over to talk to him first, filling him in on what they did know.

…

After about an hour Mac came back out of the interrogation room, he walked over to Robert, "He isn't saying much. He finally requested a lawyer though."

"As long as he is in custody I don't care," Robert said looking towards the interrogation room. "There's enough of a case against him already."

Sean and Anna joined them, "I was talking to Frisco before I came here. He has continued looking into this and has more information about Nick and his activities over the years. I told him to keep working on it and to send over what he has already found," Sean said.

"The WSB doesn't want to handle this?" Mac asked.

Sean Anna and Robert all exchanged looks. "Let's get him on murder and what he did to Robert first," Anna said. "We can build a case about the rest of it while he faces those charges."

"Besides if he still has friends at the WSB I don't want him getting out because of some mistake," Robert said with air quotes around the last word. They had all been burned by the WSB before and really didn't want that to happen again.

"That is not going to happen," Mac insisted. They also knew in the past there have been times people had gotten out of WSB custody under questionable circumstances. This time that can't happen, they will make sure of that. Mac stepped away to talk to one of his officers to make sure this was handled properly. Anna Robert and Sean were still talking about the case against Nick several minutes later when they saw Officer Sanders walk over to Mac and start talking to him.

"Excuse me, Commissioner. He's had his phone call, do you want us to book him now?"

"Yeah, book him. If his lawyer shows up he can be brought back up."

Sanders turned and walked away again and Mac walked over to talk to another officer. "I'll see what that was about," Anna said then turned and followed Mac who was now talking to the desk sergeant.

"What's going on?" Anna asked when Mac was done with the desk sergeant he turned to her.

"Nick is going to be booked, we know our case is good against him so we aren't waiting. Apparently, whoever he called told him there isn't going to be a lawyer her right away so I want him behind bars not sitting in that room."

"Good, knowing that he is locked up will make us all feel better," Anna said.

Mac put his hand on her upper arm, "I am going to make sure that man pays for what he's done to you and Robert."

"Thanks, Mac"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HER!"

Anna and Mac both turned to see Robert rushing towards Nick, rage in his eyes. Officers were moving to stop him but he pushed past them. Anna glanced over to where he was looking and saw Nick leering at her, a sick grin on his face. It made her skin crawl.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER YOU SICK FUCK!" Anna quick;y stepped between Robert and Nick, stopping Robert from attacking the cuffed man.

Mac yelled over to Sanders, "Get him out of here, NOW!" Nick was dragged out of the room as Anna made sure Robert didn't follow them.

Robert looked at Anna, he took her arm and turned, they walked to Mac office together. Once inside Robert turned and pulled Anna into his arms. "He'll never touch me," she whispered wrapping her arms around him as well.

"I won't let that happen," he said his lips against her neck.

"I know darling. He can't hurt us now."

Mac and Sean didn't know what had just happened or why Robert had suddenly started yelling like that. They both knew he had a temper but what had set him off like that? They followed them to Mac's office to find out what had just happened. They had both suspected there was a chance Robert hadn't told them everything that had happened and Sean believed that was because it had something to do with Anna. What he had just seen happen basically confirmed that to him.

They walked into Mac office to find Anna in Robert's arms, them whispering quietly. "What just happened, bro?"

Anna leaned back and put her hand on Robert's cheek, their eyes met and Robert nodded. Robert turned to look at them, "He's a sick bastard and the way he was leering at Anna. I know what he was thinking." There was bitterness in his voice.

Mac looked at Sean to see if he understood what Robert was talking about, and could see there was something clicking in his head. "How long has he been obsessed with Anna?" Sean asked.

Robert turned and stepped back from Anna, "I don't know if it's an obsession, I don't think it's the same as with Faison."

"What's going on?" Mac asked not sure he was following what Sean had meant.

Robert looked at Sean and ran his hand through his hair, he might as well tell them. "He informed me that the first time he saw Anna he wanted to fuck her, his words. That he hated that she turned him down when he asked her out only to later find out that we were a couple. Over the years it must have turned into something twisted. I am not going to repeat what all he said, what he did." Robert ran his hand down his face, thinking about what he wanted to say. "He wanted to do things, sick disturbing things that if I have to testify to, I will, no matter how hard it will be."

Anna looked over at Sean, he understood the look in her eyes, "Mac, just let it be. It doesn't matter right now."

Mac looked from Robert to Anna, "Alright, if this is something that has to come out you will have to talk about it."

"Fine, just make sure the DA knows how deranged that man is."

"I will."

"I need to get out of here," Robert says and Anna takes his hand. "We'll be at our place if you need us." Then they left Mac's office together.

After they had left Mac looked at Sean, "It has something to do with the day Robert was beaten so badly," he said matter of factly.

Sean nodded, "That's what I feel as well. You aren't going to ask him about it are you?"

Slowly Mac shook his head, "No, clearly whatever happened he doesn't want people knowing about."

Sean nodded, "Good, I'll get you the information Frisco passes along as soon as I have it."

"Thanks, Sean." Mac sat down at his desk now that he was alone. There was a lot of work to do now and he was personally going to make sure there were no mistakes made with this case.

...

After they had left the police station all they wanted to do was go home and put Nick Edwards out of their minds. Robert and Anna were sitting on the couch relaxing when there was a knock at their door. Anna went to answer it and smiled when she saw Adam and Paula standing there, "Hi guys. What brings you here?"

"We just wanted to come for a visit," Adam said then leaned in and kissed her cheek before they walked inside. "Hi, Dad."

Robert got up and hugged him, "Hey, Adam. Did you hear they captured him?"

"I did. I wanted to come see how you were doing. Maybe celebrate a little, knowing that guy isn't out there somewhere, waiting."

"That sounds great. Hi Paula, have a seat," Robert said when she and Anna joined them.

"Hi, Robert. Wow, I can just imagine how bad that looked when you were first rescued." This was the first time she's seen him since he had been found.

"Trust me you don't want to," Anna said, "It looked way worse than it really was." She said something under her breath that no one else heard but it involved castration and Nick.

"I was talking to Gloria early and she says she's glad you are alright and that it's a good thing that man is off the streets." He looked at Paula then back to his parents, he couldn't see any point in waiting to tell them about this. "I've decided I know what I want to do."

Both Robert and Anna sat up a little straighter, "Oh really?" Anna said.

"Yeah, I want to follow in the family business."

"Excuse me?" Robert asked as both he and Anna sat forward a little now.

"I want to be a police officer. A detective and maybe one day I can be commissioner as well."

Anna glanced at Robert, she had told him about Adam helping out and that it had been him that had figured out that Ethan knew something. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to help people. I want to make a difference and I think this is how. The fact there were things that you and Uncle Mac and Uncle Sean were all doing, that you all worked tirerlessly until you got the break that brought Dad home. I want to do that for other families. I didn't feel useless when I knew Mom was listening to my hunches."

Robert considered what Adam was telling them, "Just the police, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, this town needs a Scorpio on the force so I think I should be the next one," he said with a grin.

"What your father means is, you aren't thinking about say joining the WSB are you?" Anna didn't want him going down that path any more than Robert did.

"No, if it wasn't for them I would have been raised by you, I would have been with my family after you had rescued Mom from Faison."

Robert and Anna were both relieved to hear that. "Can I ask that you still take some college courses? You could pick ones that will help you with your career as well," Anna suggested. She was a little worried about him wanting to be on the police force but if he is willing to wait and that gives him time to be sure that is truly what he wants to do then she can support him in his choice knowing it was truly what he wanted to do.

"I think that's fair," Adam said with a little grin. "Besides, if I'm gonna live up to the reputation of my family I'll need all the help I can get."

"You'll do great, I heard it was your gut that told you Ethan knew something and you were right. Always remember to listen to your gut feelings," Robert told him with a similar grin.

"So what's happening? Is he going to jail for a long time now?" Adam asked, changing subjects.

"Well, he is in custody. When we left he was being booked and waiting for his lawyer. There is already a strong case against him and it will be even stronger when he has his day in court."

"Do you believe he will be found guilty?" Paula asked.

"Yes, the evidence against him should ensure he is," Robert told her.

"Good," she said simply.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" Adam asked. Now that he knew that his parents should be safe now he didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"We don't have any," Robert said.

"Taking it easy," Anna added. "I want to hang around here in case Mac or Sean stop by."

"So can we hang out with you?" Adam asked.

That made Anna smile, "Yes, of course." She couldn't help but think this was exactly the kind of thing they all needed tonight. They had spent time with Robin and Emma that morning. They had even talked about their wedding earlier. Was this latest bump in the road behind them? She hoped it was.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Sean had come over that morning to say good-bye. He wanted to go home to see Tiffany then he was going to be working with Frisco on this to make sure they found everything they could about what the Swede has been up to over all these years. Whatever they got they would be sharing with the PCPD or building their own case against him. They had gone to Kelly's for breakfast and enjoyed a little time together before he left. Before he left Sean made them promise to come for a visit with him and Tiffany soon.

After seeing him off they had gone down to talk to Mac to see what was happening with the case against Nick. They were pleased to hear the PCPD has a very strong case against him, they had even gotten a break on the murder charges in the Randy Palmer case. His fingerprints were on the murder weapon and two witnesses had come forward to say they had seen the two men together the night Randy had been killed. Knowing that the case was building against Nick helps Robert and Anna feel more at ease. They just wanted to get on with their life now, this is something that needs to be behind them and Anna hopes that soon it would be.

After they had gotten back to the apartment Anna had gone up to the office. She was picking up papers and tidying up when hands slipped around her waist, she smiled as he pulled her closer, "What are you up to?"

"I think tidying can wait, this can't." He kissed her neck and her hand moved to his hair. "I need you, Anna," then he nibbled her earlobe. Anna moaned as his hand moved under her top, "I missed you," there was a huskiness to his voice and it turned Anna on even more.

"I missed you too. Robert are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am more than ready," he said as the other hand slid down and started to undo the button on her jeans.

Thank god she thought as his hands moved over her body, she needed him so much. "Let's move this to the bedroom." Anna turned in his arms and smiled. She stepped back and took his hand as she bit her lip watching him. There was desire in both their eyes as they walked out of the office. He followed her into their bedroom then pulled her into his arms again. "This does not get interrupted today," she said seductively.

"I don't care if the place is on fire, we are not stopping." Then he kissed her deeply as they started pulling at each other's clothing, needed to touch each other. As their clothing was removed they made their way over to the bed. Gently Robert lowered her onto their bed, kissing her sensationally.

Anna's head went back as they joined as one, "Aaah, Robert." As they move together the passion builds, their need for each other driving them. Anna's fingers dug into his back, spurring him on.

"Oh Anna, you feel so good," he groaned into her ear. She arched her back, bringing them closer, increasing their shared pleasure. As they neared their release Robert picked up the pace then they both called out in pleasure before Robert collapsed beside Anna on their bed. He smiled over at her, "That was amazing."

Anna grinned then kissed him, "Yes, it was." She put her arm on his chest, resting her chin on her arm. She was so glad he was back home with her, that she had him back and that he wasn't going anywhere. Why not bring this up now she thought. Besides, it was what she wants to think today. "If we don't want a big wedding this time we could do it whenever we want, right?"

"Maybe not right this minute but yes I suppose we could," Robert agreed as he stroked her hair.

"I want to start planning it, nothing big, our family and close friends. I want to be your wife again. There's no reason to wait."

"You're right, why wait and I want to be your husband. Do you think we can have this planned within a month?"

Anna smiled, within a month, that will happen she knew just what to do to make sure that happened. "I will talk to Maxie but I am sure that won't be a problem." Anna leaned in and kissed him, the passion building quickly again. She pulled back from the kiss, "I am not letting you out of this bed all afternoon."

"You'll get no argument from me," Robert said as he rolled them over and claimed her lips again.

…

Robert had been called down to headquarters to answer some follow-up questions. The detective handling the case wanted to make sure they had all the information correct, no one wanted this guy to get off. Anna was talking to one of the officers in the squad room while Robert was with the detective. She had insisted on coming with Robert, not that she was worried about him, she just wanted to know what was going on with the investigation.

Mac knew they were there but he wanted to make sure Nick Edwards wasn't going to be causing any problems. He was waiting outside the interrogation room, Nick was in there waiting to be taken back to his cell having met with his lawyer earlier. As Officer Cummings lead him out of the room Nick spotted Anna. "Now that is a fine woman," he said staring at her. He started thinking about what he wanted to do to her. "Man, I want to fuck her," he said not caring who might hear him.

"Don't talk like that," the officer warned as they stepped into the squad room.

"I'm getting hard just thinking about her," he said with a sick sneer on his face. "I would do things to her. Things Scorpio never would." Nick stopped talking as he suddenly started to fall forwards. Officer Cummings grabbed him to stop him from falling but Nick doubled over exhaling sharply as he felt a blow in the stomach.

"Easy there Mr. Edwards, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself while you're here," Mac said putting his hand on Nick's back as he stood back up.

Nick had not seen the commissioner as he had entered the squad room but he was right there now. Was he the one that tripped him, he was fairly sure it had been the officer walking with him that had punched him in the stomach. He looked up at Mac, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer, that was police brutality."

"I put my hand on your back after you almost fell to the floor, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I was fine until I was tripped then got punched."

Mac looked at Cummings, "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know sir, he was saying inappropriate things about your sister-in-law then he started to fall. He must have tripped on his own feet."

"That's what I thought must have happened as well," Mac said.

"As I tried to stop him I may have touched his stomach but I didn't want him to fall with his hands behind his back."

"Of course, we wouldn't want that." Mac looked at Nick then leaned in closely, "You will never lay a finger on her. You are a sick twisted man that is finally going to get what's coming to you." Mac looked back at Cummings, "Get him back to his cell now."

"Yes, sir." Cummings roughly pulled Nick's arm leading him out of the room. Nick was smart enough not to say anything else as he was escorted back to his cell. He knew he would get to see her again. She would be at his trial if this did not go his way and he was going to go to prison at least he would have visions of her sitting in the courtroom watching him, to hold on to.

Mac walked over to Anna, "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Just waiting for Robert, he's answering follow up questions then we have plans."

"Did you notice Nick was just in here?" Mac asked.

"No, I'm glad I didn't though, I would have wanted to hit him."

Mac grinned, "He might have gotten that treatment already today."

"Good," Anna said. "So your daughter and I are having a late lunch this afternoon," she said changing the subject.

"Oh really, why's that?"

"I am enlisting her help to whip together a little wedding." Hearing that made Mac smile. "There's no reason for us to wait. We just want something small with family and friends there. In a few weeks, you and I will officially be family again."

"This is wonderful news," Mac said and gave her a quick hug.

"It's something good we can be excited about."

"That seems like exactly what you both could use right now. Not just thinking about this case."

"It is, I want to think about us getting on with our life, not that sick man."

Robert came over to them as they were talking, "I'm all done here. When are we meeting Maxie?" he said as his hand moved to her hip.

Anna smiled that he wanted to at least know about what was going to happen involving their wedding. "We should get going, we're meeting her in just over half an hour."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later bro." Robert moved his hand to Anna's lower back then they turned and left the squad room.

Mac watched them leave then turned just as Cummings walked back into the squad room. He walked over to him and patted his back, "Any other problems with the prisoner?"

"No, he didn't say a word after he stumbled," Cummings said as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He knew why Nick had started to fall, he wasn't the only one that has heard what Nick had been saying and knew he wasn't going to be reprimanded for punching the guy in the gut either.

"That's good. Good work today," Mac said then turned to go back to his office no one needed to know he had tripped Nick.

…

Robert and Anna walked into the Metro Court, that was where they were meeting Maxie. Even though they had just come from the police station that was not what was on Anna's mind, even while she had been there she had been thinking about this. Thinking about planning their wedding. They are going to be married again and she knew this time was the last time. That it was finally their time to be happy, to just have a life together. She loved coming home to this man, waking up with him. Their disagreements, their arguments, their love. Good, bad, she doesn't care she'll take it all to have a life with him.

Maxie smiles at them as they enter and wave them over to her table. She stands and hugs them both, "Is this really happening? I get to plan your wedding?" Maxie asked as she hugged Anna.

"Yes, that's what we're here to talk to you about." Anna looked at Robert, "He wants to get married within the month."

Robert grinned at her, he had basically said that. "What can I say, I want to get it on paper before she changes her mind."

Maxie laughed as they took their seats, "No one will be changing their minds, I can tell just looking at you both."

"Don't pay any attention to him, he just needs to know when to show up."

"Ah yes, that I can handle," Robert said smiling happily at Anna.

Maxie smiled at them again as she pulled out her planner, "I have some wonderful ideas. I've been thinking about this since I heard that you two had gotten engaged." She went on to tell them about some of her ideas and where she thought they could have it to fit their time frame. She wanted to make sure it was what they wanted and asked Anna lots of questions. Robert did add some things to the conversation but mostly just let Maxie and Anna talk. By the time they were done Maxie had a good idea of what she had to do to make their wedding happen. "I have a few calls to make but I think I have what I need to give you what you want. I will be in touch," Maxie gave Anna a hug then walked away from the table.

Anna was smiling when she turned to Robert, he grinned, "I get the feeling, all you'll have to do is show up as well."

"Well we'll have to go to fittings but yeah Maxie is going to have a blast arranging everything for us and we won't have to do much at all." Anna leaned in and Robert moved closer to kiss her. "We have a place to live, we are going to be married again soon now we just need jobs. I don't think I want to follow through with the consulting business."

Robert sat back slightly and nodded, "I know, it could invite more people with grudges into our life. Anna, I know we I was offered that position with the WSB but I really do not want to take it. I'm done with all of that."

"I think you're right. I want to be here where our family is. I want to able to see them often, I want to come home to you."

"Yeah, that sounds good, especially the coming home to me part."

Anna smiled, "Somehow I knew you'd like that part."

"I was thinking I might actually finally put that law degree I have to work. I also think we have a little more time to figure this out. We have a wedding to think about."

"No, there is a wedding that Maxie needs to think about, we have a marriage to think about," Anna corrected. "We are going to need jobs."

Robert took her hand, "Yes we will, I just don't think we need to make any other big decisions today. We already did the wedding stuff."

Anna smiled at him, "Alright, we can drop it for today but we both have to figure out what we are going to do now."

"I say we go back to the apartment and see if we can't find something fun to do," he said as he raised his eyebrow.

Anna smiled, oh how she loved this man. "I like how you're thinking. Let's get out of here." They got up and left hand in hand, only thinking about the good things and what they would be doing when they got home.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Robert was up early this morning, he wanted to talk to Adam but didn't think he wanted to meet him at the gym. He called him and they agreed to meet at Kelly's for breakfast. Robert told Anna where he was going, gave her a kiss then left. When he got to Kelly's Adam was there waiting for him. "Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Morning Dad, I'm good." Robert sat down then Adam asked, "What did you want to talk about?" He was sure this was more than them just spending time together.

"I actually just wanted to hang out with you, see if there was anything you wanted to talk about." Robert loved hanging out with Adam but today he did want to make sure his son was doing alright.

"Oh, well let's order breakfast," Adam said as he grabbed a menu.

Robert watched him for a moment then picked up a menu as well. He got the feeling, if he could get Adam talking then he might open up about how what had just happened affected him. Once they had ordered, Robert picked up his coffee cup, "So are you serious about becoming a cop?" he asked.

Adam grinned, "Yeah, I really think it would be something I'd be good at. I want to be able to help people and watching everyone work to find you. Helping figure out what must have happened that Ethan was acting strange. I was scared and worried about you but when I got to help I felt useful at least. I want to help other people if they go through something we just did."

Robert nodded, he could hear the excitement in Adam's voice and at least he didn't say because it would be cool to be a cop. "You understand that it's not always you, getting to play hero. There's danger and some of the things you have to deal with can really affect you, no matter how much you try to separate work from your personal life."

"I realize that. I also understand that is a part of why you and Mom insisting that I do not join the WSB. I want to have a family one day, I want to have someone I come home to at the end of the day. I know that being a cop will mean that someday I might not come home to them but I could be an accountant and still be killed on my way home from work. Dad, I have thought about this a lot, even before you were taken. I really think this is what I want to do. What I'm meant to do."

"Well, you seem to have put some thought into this. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting into if you join the police force."

"I would sign up right away but I think you and Mom are right about taking some college courses before."

"What you're talking about, you want to be more than a beat cop. You take the right courses and they will help you become a great cop, and maybe you will be the next Commissioner Scorpio," Robert said proudly.

Adam sat up a little straighter, "Thanks, I won't let you down, Dad."

"No matter what you decide to do I will always be proud of you." Robert really did mean that. This young man was going to do great things and Robert will get to tell people, that he is his son.

"I know you will. I am so grateful that I got to meet you and Mom. That I have this amazing family that welcomed me with open arms. That I know will support me and I still have Gloria in my life."

"How is that going, I notice you're still calling her Gloria?"

"Better, I've been talking to her more lately. I call her mom when I'm talking to her but Mom is my mom now. I told her I want to stay here for the holidays this year but I asked her if she wanted to come here. Would it be weird if she spends Christmas with us?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea and your mother would have insisted on it as soon as you told her you were staying here," Robert said with a smile.

Adam grinned back, then it hit him. Robert would not judge him if he talks about how he felt while he was gone. "Dad, I was really scared while you were gone," he finally admitted.

Robert leaned forward, so Adam did as well. "I was too. It's what you do with that fear that matters. I was scared about what might happen to your mom. I was worried about you Robin and her family. I didn't know what he was going to do to me when he would show up, only that I knew he wanted me to eventually die."

"You still put up a fight, you didn't let him break you. I know you didn't tell me everything that he did to you. Things he was saying about Mom." Robert sat back slightly studying Adam's face. "Don't say anything, I don't want to know but I think he was messing with your head too not just using you as a punching bag."

He nodded slightly, "You're right," was all Robert said.

"I hated sitting around worrying, while everyone else was working to find out who had taken you. The fear was still there after they started letting me help but it was more like a driving force than a crippling fear."

"That proves you are definitely mine and Anna's kid."

They both grinned, "Yes I am."

"So you're doing alright now?"

"Yeah. Now that you're back I'm good." Their waitress brought them their meals. "Now that that's out of the way we can enjoy our breakfast," Adam teased.

Robert grinned and nodded, "I needed to know you're good."

"I'm good. Now you can tell me what to do about Ashley. Now that she found out Ethan's money will run out, she's back to trying to cause problems between me and Paula."

"She knows you and Paula are dating, you've told her you aren't interested. You know she is only interested in you because you have money. Are you flirting or giving her any reason to believe there is a chance?"

"No, I'm happy with Paula."

"Well that's about all you can do, she'll get tired of this or someone else will come along and she'll move on to her next target."

"So, for now, I just have to put up with her hitting on me whenever she sees me and Paula isn't around?"

"Yeah," Robert said and started to laugh.

"Thanks." He realized he was going to have to figure this one out on his own. At least he was doing the right stuff so far. He smiled at his dad then started eating, glad to have him back.

When they were done eating Robert got up to leave, "Adam, I want to thank you for keeping you cool and doing what needed to happen when you realized someone had shot me. I know you were scared but you still did what was needed at that moment."

"Thanks, Dad." Adam stood up and hugged Robert. He might not have known him while he was growing up but now that he knows his father he feels like the luckiest guy ever. He loved the rest of his family as well but there was something about his father. Adam never wanted to let him down and at the same time knew Robert would never be disappointed if he stumbled along the way.

…

It had been a week since Anna and Robert had talked to Maxie about planning their wedding. Now Anna and Robin were meeting Maxie at the Metro Court for lunch so she could talk to them about the ideas she already has for them.

"I'm glad you're finally here, I have 20 days to pull this off and you will not be disappointed," Maxie said as a greeting.

"You could plan two weddings in that amount of time," Robin told her with a smile.

"I could but this one needs to be perfect. They are finally fixing what should never have been broken."

"I know and it's wonderful," Robin beamed with happiness.

"And this time nothing is going to come between them and happily ever after."

"It's about time too." Robin and Maxie and momentarily forgotten that Anna was even there. Anna smiled at them thinking this conversation might have something to do with things they talked about when they were younger.

Maxie turned and smiled at her, "Sorry, we just really want you guys to be happy."

"Thank you, now why don't you show me what you've come with so you can make this wedding happen."

They sat down and quickly Maxie started going over what she had already done. Anna was surprised to hear that they were going to have the ceremony in the Quartermaine's rose garden and the reception in the house. Monica had told Maxie Lila would have insisted. "Monica also said this way she knew she's be invited," Maxie told them.

"Monica has nothing to worry about, she is already on the guest list," Anna said with a had been a long time since she's been to a formal party at the Quartermaine's. How wonderful was it that it was going to be their wedding that was the reason.

Maxie went on and told them about the decorations, they talked about the menu and decided what flowers they wanted. As Maxie and Robin talked Anna got lost in her thoughts. She was thinking back to her other weddings to Robert. They've done the big wedding, they basically eloped the first time she thought with a grin. This time it will be nice to just have their family and close friends there. Adam was going to be the best man, Robin the matron of honour. It had taken them longer to get her than she would have liked but they were finally going to be married again. Even when he is annoying her and she just wants to smack him, Anna knew Robert is and will always be the man she loves. For the last time, she will once again be Mrs. Scorpio.

"She's just thinking about Dad," Robin said as she and Maxie grinned at Anna. They had been talking to her and when she didn't answer they'd both looked at her. "They are so cute when they're in love and happy."

"I see that," Maxie agreed.

Anna noticed that they were both looking at her, she smiled at them, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Uncle Robert, we know." Maxie patted Anna's hand, "I think we are all done for today, I think you need to go find that man of yours."

"It's not like we can't be apart," Anna said with a little laugh. I was just thinking about our other wedding. You are right though, I do want to get home."

…

Robert was waiting when Anna got home, "Hey hon, I'm glad you're back," Robert greeted her.

"Hi," she smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "What happened while I was gone?"

Robert took her hand and led her over to the couch. "I got a phone call from Frisco while you were out," he said as they sat down.

"Oh really, what did he tell you?"

"Apparently, Obrecht is very chatty now. She somehow heard about Nick's arrest and requested a meeting. She says that Seth Palmer was the name of the man that helped her and that she knows he now goes by Nick Edwards."

"Really?"

"Yes, she has had a lot to say about his part in her keeping Adam from us." Robert went on to tell her what else Frisco had told him. Obrecht was willing to roll over on Nick and she was going into great detail about how they took Adam. She's hoping it would lessen her time behind bars.

There were tears in Anna's eyes, threatening to fall, she was relieved that the people responsible were going to finally pay for taking Adam. As much as she hated that Obrecht was getting a deal for talking if it meant Nick would get a harsher sentence, then she could accept it. "As long as that man can't harm us any longer," Anna said as Robert finished talking.

"There is still an open investigation into what all he has been up to but Frisco feels sure Nick will spend the rest of his life in jail."

Anna sighed and leaned against Robert. What had happened to the man they had once known, the man they called the Swede? He had been a good man, a good agent. Had jealousy and anger really turned him into the man that wanted to destroy her and Robert no matter what it took? The man they had known back then, that had been part of the team was not the same man that was now in police custody. Anna realized none of that mattered now. A man that had done terrible things was finally going to pay for his crimes.

She looked up at Robert who was lost in his own thoughts, his head back, eyes closed. Anna touched his cheek, "No matter what happens from here on out, we face it together. We tell each other everything."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I am in this with you and we are a team." He turned his head and kissed her tenderly.

"The best team," Anna said smiling. She moaned as Robert claimed her lips again and they laid back on the couch ready to put the day behind them. At the moment they were all that mattered and Anna wouldn't want it any other way.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

It has been one month since Nick Edwards had been arrested. The evidence that the WSB had found uncovered a lot about what he had been up to. He was now facing charges for a lot more than he had been up to here in Port Charles. Once his trial was finished here he was being extradited to London to face a number of charges there as well.

Anna sat at the desk in their home office reading over an offer she had for a new job. Now that Robert was going to be chief of detectives for the PCPD she had to find something to do with her time as well. This looked like something that could be interesting, teaching at PCU was not something she had thought of doing but it did sound like it would be challenging. Robert walked in and leaned on the edge of the desk facing her. "So am I going to be married to a professor?"

Anna smiled up at him, "I think you just might be." She had been thinking about this for about a week since the letter had arrived.

"Does that mean you're going to take the position?"

Anna stood up and stepped closer to him putting her arms around his neck, "I think I am. I need something to do and this sounds interesting."

Robert moved his hands to her hips, "So now that we both know what we're going to be doing after the wedding can we focus on that and maybe have a little fun?"

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "We can focus on the wedding but Maxie has assured me that everything is on track and we have nothing to worry about."

"As long as we get asked a question and we sign a paper before we leave the place, I'm good."

"That's all you need this time?" Anna asked with a laugh.

"I need you to be my wife when it is all said and done, that's what I need."

"Good," she smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "When do our guests get here?"

"Tiff said their plane gets in at 11:20."

Anna checked the time, "Then I have time to make a phone call before we have to leave." She grinned, "I want to be able to tell them about my new job too."

"Alright, I'll get out of your way." He pulled her closer and kissed her then grinned and left the room. Anna watched him with a grin of her own then picked up her phone to accept the job offer.

…

Anna and Robert were standing together at the airport waiting for Sean and Tiffany. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean this is the longest you'll be in one place since, well, since we were married," Anna said with a smile.

"I am very ready." He took her hand then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I finally have a reason to come home," then he kissed her cheek.

Anna touched his cheek as he looked into her eyes. They had finally found their way home, "Yes you do."

"Alright, you two, the wedding is in a couple of days, save the mushy stuff."

"You leave them alone, I think it's wonderful."

Anna and Robert turned to see Sean and Tiffany smiling at them. "Hi," Anna said excitedly as she and Tiff hugged. "It is so good to see you."

"I was not going to miss this," Tiffany insisted.

"I am so glad you're here. I can't wait for you to meet Adam," Anna said beaming with happiness.

Then Tiffany turned and hugged Robert, "It's about damned time."

"I was not the only one involved."

"True, I'm just glad you two are finally back where you belong." Tiffany gave him a kiss then took his arm and turned, "Do you remember Ann?"

"I do, nice to see you again."

"Oh my! Ann, you have grown into a beautiful young woman." At fifteen Ann was tall like her mother, with her elegant beauty. Her hair was darker than Tiff's, closer to Sean's when he was a younger man.

"Anna, I've missed you." Once all the hugs were done and their bags were collected they left for Robert and Anna's apartment.

They were all talking happily as they walked through the door. Everyone's excited about their visit and the upcoming wedding. Their bags were just dropped by the door, they can be moved later. Robert and Sean disappeared into the kitchen to talk about the case against Nick quickly. They both knew they needed to get that out of the way. Once that was done they didn't want to think about him again until his trial.

After they had talked, they came back into the living room with drinks for everyone at the same time as someone knocked. The door opened and Robin and Emma walked in followed by Patrick and Adam who were both carrying take-out bags from Kelly's. They went straight through with the food while Robin and Emma stopped to get hugs from everyone.

Ann hugged Robin again after she had hugged the others, "You don't come to see me as much now that you're a mom. I get it, she is adorable but I miss you."

"I miss you too and that is why you are staying at my house while you're in town."

"This is going to be so much fun. I get to hang out with you and play with Emma, I can help out too." Ann started pulling Robin over to sit down when Patrick and Adam came back into the room. "Who is that with Patrick?"

"That is my brother, Adam."

"Seriously?" Ann looked at her then back at Adam, "Wow, because he is hot."

"You think lost boy is hot?" Robin asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, I do," Ann said still grinning, watching as her mom hugged him.

"I still can't believe you are here. How wonderful is this? After all this time, you are all together, the way it always should have been." Tiffany was still holding Adam by the shoulders. "You look so much like your father, but I can see your mom in there too." She hugged him again, "I am so happy you came home to them. They need you more than you'll ever know," she said quietly as she hugged him close.

"I feel so blessed to have them, I know how much I need them now." He leaned back and smiled at her, "I have heard a lot about you and you live up to the hype, Tiffany."

"Good," she gave him one of her brilliant smiles, "I would hate to disappoint."

Adam turned as Robin dragged Ann over to introduce her, "Hi shorty, who's this?" He looked at the girl with Robin, tall, light brown hair, green eyes, he swallowed, suddenly his mouth was dry. Play it cool, she's gorgeous. You have a girlfriend, don't be stupid. Wow, just wow. She is stunningly beautiful.

"Adam, this is Ann."

"Ann, of course, hi. You're Uncle Sean and Tiffany's daughter." He thought about shaking her hand but when Ann leaned in for a hug he happily hugged her back.

"Hi," she said as she held him a little longer than she needed. "You are going to hang out with me while we're here. We're close to the same age and it will be nice having someone to talk to." Especially someone that looks like you she thought as she looked him up and down again.

"Aren't you staying with Robin?" he asked as they moved away from the others some and sat down to talk.

"I am but she's got work and a family so as much as I'm looking forward to spending time with her I know there are going to be times when it's me you and our parents."

"That is true," Adam said with a grin. "We are going to have to keep each other from getting bored."

Ann couldn't believe he was sitting here talking to her like this. He might be the most handsome boy she has ever seen and he had hugged her and he is talking to her. Oh my god, he touched my hand. She smiled, "I think we could find a little harmless fun to get into while I'm here." That sounded flirty, right? Please, let him think it's cute.

"Nothing our parents will disapprove of," he said grinning back at her. "We don't want to mess up the first time we hang out."

"Of course not." That grin is something else, she thinks looking at his lips.

Robert was standing beside Sean. "I've seen something like that before," Sean said a hint of concern in his voice, tilting his chin towards Adam and Ann.

"Oh shush," Tiffany said as she took his arm and they wandered towards the kitchen, then Anna took Robert's arm and they followed them. They had all seen the looks between Adam and Ann.

Anna turned as Robert started pulling food out of bags, "You know Sean, there are some things you just can't fight," she said then smiled at Robert who leaned in and kissed her.

"That's my little girl," Sean said sounding a little worried.

Robert grinned brightly at Sean's discomforted as Anna put her hand on Sean's back. "Yes, Sean. And that's my son. They are going to spend time together. It's good if they get along."

He looked at her then glanced at Robert who was still grinning. "As long as they don't get along as well as you two did when you met." They all started laughing then got lunch ready to serve.

As they ate Emma Adam and Ann sat on the floor around the coffee table so the others could all sit at the table. They didn't mind since the upcoming wedding was the big topic of conversation at the table. Emma had them laughing at the funny little stories she was telling.

As they ate, Anna and Robin happily told Tiffany about the wedding plans. Tiff loved that they were getting married at the Quartermaine's this time. Robert Sean and Patrick mostly just listened while they ate. When they were all done, Adam and Patrick offered to clean up as everyone else moved back out to the living room.

Emma settled in on Robert's lap. "Ann, I get to wear a very pretty dress when Gampa marries Gamma."

Ann was sitting beside Robert and smiled at Emma, she loved that she was excited about their wedding. "I do too but I bet yours will be prettier."

"Yeah," Emma agreed with a big nod, making Ann laugh.

"Are you still your dad's beautiful book worm?" Robert asked her. Sean always bragged about how well she did in school and that despite inheriting her mother's good looks she was more interested in her studies than boys.

"I am, I'm on pace to graduate a year earlier. So I need to start thinking about where I want to attend university."

"Robin is this what you sounded like at fifteen?" Robert asked.

"At fifteen, I think so," Robin said with a smile.

"Yeah, then a handsome boy entered her life," Sean added.

"Handsome boys do have a way of distracting us, isn't that right Tiff?" Anna said with a laugh.

"And in the most wonderful of ways," she said as she ran her fingers through Sean's hair.

"We don't need boys, do we, Emma?" Ann asked smiling at her.

"Nope, only Uncle Adam because he's taking us to the park in his car."

Ann started laughing, "That's right just your uncle because he has a car to take us to the park." Ann turned to Robin, "That is if it's alright with you."

"Oh, if you and Emma have plans tomorrow don't let me stop you," Robin said smiling sitting with her mom. How wonderful was this afternoon? She had her family here with people that are as close as family and they were all here because her parents are going to be married again very soon. They all looked so happy, excited. Sitting here, listening to these old friends talk and joke. She started to think about the times like this that they had missed out on. This should have happened so many times over the years but that had been taken away from them. Adam should have been with them all along. She wiped away a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Anna pulled her a little closer putting her other arm around her as well. "No thinking about what could have been or what was taken away. We are only looking ahead." Then she kissed Robin's forehead.

Robin smiled, loving that her mom knew what she had been thinking. "I'm good, it's passed now."

"Good."

The rest of the afternoon passed like this. Them talking happily, sharing memories, telling stories.

…

Robert was already laying in bed when Anna came into the room, she smiled and got into bed cuddling in beside him. "I am so excited!"

"I can tell," he said and kissed the top of her head. "In three days you and I are getting married for the last time."

"Our friends are here, our kids. Oh, Robert. Emma looks so adorable in her Flower Girl dress."

"I love you being this happy. This is all I have ever wanted for you. For you to be happy."

"I have never been happier than when I am with you." Anna looked up at him, "I love you so much."

"And I love you." He kissed her tenderly. "I think we should get some sleep, we have some busy days ahead of us."

"How busy? I'm getting married soon and I was thinking we could have a little fun before I do." Anna bit her lip as she grinned at him.

"Are you suggesting we have a little fling before you get married," he asked playing along.

"Yeah, this is the last time I will ever get married, so" she grinned again, "this might be your last chance before you take the plunge."

"Oh, you heard that I'm getting married as well?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"I did," she said as her fingers moved down his chest. She turned her head finding his lips, passion igniting the moment their lips met. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened. His hand moving down her body as Anna moved even closer, this man was all she will ever need.

...

"How can you be this calm?" Tiffany asked as she and Anna sat at a table in the Metro Court, waiting for Maxie and Robin to join them. Anna's wedding is in two days and she is far too relaxed in Tiff's opinion.

"I have been told, all I have to do is show up in my dress looking beautiful."

"You've got this then, you're always beautiful," Tiffany said and they both smiled. Then Robin and Maxie walked in together. As soon as Tiff saw them she understood why Anna was not freaking out about her wedding. One look at Maxie was all it took to know she was the one on edge about the wedding. "I take it Maxie is your wedding planner."

Anna smiled, "Yes she is."

Tiffany stood up and hugged Maxie when they got to the table, "It is so good to see you."

"You too. Didn't Ann come with you?" Maxie asked.

"Yes, she did. She's here in Port Charles but is at the Park with Emma and Adam today," Tiff told her as they all took a seat.

"That's perfect, she'll have someone to hang out with and Paula is so nice. I'm sure they will all get along great. Should I put her at your table Robin, that makes it six?"

"That's perfect," Robin agreed with a smile as Maxie made a quick note.

"No that won't work, Gloria is coming. Adam will want to sit with her," Anna reminded them.

"Gloria is the mom, should I assume Paula is Adam's girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is. They actually went to high school together and Adam had a crush but they didn't start dating until they were both here."

"Oh, that's sweet." Tiffany and Anna talked more about Adam while Robin and Maxie worked on the seating arrangement for dinner. By the time their lunch came, Maxie seemed calmer about the wedding and they were talking about what was happening in their lives.

…

Adam sat beside Ann as they watched Emma playing with another little girl at the park. "It must have been so weird to find out they were alive."

"I don't think weird is the right word, actually," Adam said. "I always wanted to know who my family was. I always knew I would find my sister. Finding out that my parents were alive was amazing. Getting to meet them, getting the chance to know them. It wasn't weird, it was the best thing that could have ever happened."

"What do you other parents think about the fact you have your real parents now?"

"It was just me and my mom, Gloria. I was really angry when I found out how she got me. It was mom and dad that made me see that even though she didn't do it the right way we should all be grateful she was the person that raised me and let me go looking for answers. That I could have ended up with someone that isn't as good a person. That yes, someone had taken me from them but that Gloria was not that person."

"What about now? Are you still angry?"

"We've talked, I'm past the anger and I still love her, I always will. She's still my mom, I just get to have two moms." Then he smiled, watching Emma spinning around happily. "I now have a family, not just a mom. I love them all so much already and I know they love me."

"The first night my mom was talking to Anna about you, they must have been on the phone for two hours. I forget how well they all know each other until they spent time together." She nudged him with her elbow. "I like seeing your parents as a couple, I've only gotten to hang out with them at the same time a few times but it is so clear they love each other, it's nice to see them finally admitting it."

"Yeah, Dad says the timing was finally right again and it all fell into place for them to find their way back to where they belong." Adam smiled and looked at Ann, "He gets so mushy talking about Mom."

"So does my dad, big tough guy who is mush in Mom's hands," she said with a laugh. "So, I was a little worried I wasn't going to have any fun here. Yeah, who doesn't love a wedding but at least I know I'll have someone to hang out with. Paula sounds nice too, I hope she doesn't mind us hanging out."

"No, I told her we were spending the day with Emma and says she can't wait to meet you. She was there when your dad showed up and I didn't know who he was. I think she gets a kick out of all the crazy surprises that my family seems to come with," he said with a smile.

"It's not like they look for it either, Dad can be having a perfectly normal day then next thing we know over dinner he's telling us about some random guy from his past that showed up out of the blue looking for help."

"That's better than wanting to shoot him."

Ann put her hand on his shoulder, "Those type of guys come around once in a while too, I think it's Dad's current job that attracts them now." Ann thought it was nice to finally have someone to talk to that understands how much things related to her father's job could suck. "I heard you acted, that you didn't freeze. Dad said you're a chip off both blocks."

Adam smiled at her, "I didn't think I just responded." He turned to her a little more, "That experience with Dad made me realize what I want to do. I am going to be a police detective. I want to help people. I want to stop bad people from hurting good people. I want to follow in the family business," he said with a confident smile.

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Uncle Adam, Jenny has to go home now," Emma said as she came over to them.

They both turned to face her, "Oh, well do you want to play a little longer?" he asked her.

"Can we go for french fries?"

"French fries?" He looked back at Ann, "What do you think, is it time for some fries?"

He is way too cute, Ann thought smiling back at him. "Fries and playing at the park. This might be the best day I've had in a while."

Adam turned back to Emma, "I think that's a yes." He stood up and held out his hand to Emma. "Alright, fries at Kelly's it is. Let's go." Emma smiled, took his hand then started pulling him in the direction of his car. Ann laughed then hurried after them.

…

"Uncle Robert, how can you say that?" Maxie asked as she followed him out of Robin's kitchen.

"What? It really doesn't matter to me."

"This is your wedding!" Maxie was still talking about Robert's apparent disinterest in the wedding plans.

"Yes, and I am going to be married to the love of my life, again, finally. That's what matters to me."

"Maxie, let me translate," Tiff offered. "The wedding isn't what's important to him being married to Anna is all that matters."

"The wedding matters but I think if everything that could go wrong did. If at the end of the day they are husband and wife they will be happy," Robin added.

"Exactly," Robert said as he sat down beside Emma, she smiled up at him and snuggled in beside him.

"He got his way last time, we did the big wedding, that was his idea. Come to think of it, he got his way the first time too." Anna turned to Adam sitting beside her and put her hands on his cheeks, "Looking at me with those beautiful eyes, saying how much he loved me with a look. I knew he was it for me. Without asking me and without me accepting, we walked hand in hand to our future and got married right then and there." She leaned in and kissed Adam on the nose, "And the rest, as they say, is history."

Gloria wiped away a tear as she sat with Patrick. She had arrived earlier that day and Robin had insisted on having the entire family over for dinner, including her. She smiled looking at all these people that would have been part of Adam's life if he hadn't been taken away from Anna. What had surprised her when she arrived was how warmly she was welcomed. It had been made very clear that she was part of the family now not just Adam's mom. She loved hearing them talk about their lives, all of them but learning about the people that had created the wonderful boy she had the pleasure of raising was most interesting to her.

"As crazy as their lives can get with their careers and being heroes they always did the family stuff well. When they are with the family, that's what important. They have all made mistakes and they know that but that doesn't mean the love isn't there. I know there aren't a lot of guys that will say this about their in-laws but I am very happy that they have moved here and will be around all the time."

Gloria smiled at him, "No, I don't think I've heard a guy say that before."

Partick knew Gloria wanted to know more about Robert and Anna and had been telling her a few things and explaining more about things she was hearing from the others for the first time. "It took him almost dying for them to move past the pain. I watched that little family fight for him, they gave him strength and something to live for and he fought and got to meet his granddaughter a few months later. Your son is made from that, you have no idea how lucky you are to have him in your life. These Scorpios are very special."

"I am seeing that more and more," Gloria agreed with a smile.

"He's a great kid, you did well raising him."

"Thank you."

Sean started talking a little louder to get everyone's attention then told the story about Robert and Anna meeting for the first time. Mac joined in the fun and told stories about the young life of Robert Scorpio. The evening was spent telling stories and laughing, just enjoying their time together.

After everyone had left Robin and Ann sat alone together on the couch. "Did nights like tonight happen often when you were young?"

"Often enough that I remember them very well. The group might change some but the main people there would be our parents. I always knew how important times like that were to all of them, to me too. I loved spending time with them."

"I wish they could have had nights like this when I was a little girl. My dad is always so much more relaxed around your family and tonight I could see how happy he is for your mom and dad."

"Uncle Sean has wanted them to pull their heads out of their butts since they both returned to the living. He wouldn't say it to them but he told me many times that they belong together and need to stop wasting time."

Ann laughed, she could see her dad saying that. "So your parents fell in love at first sight?"

"I don't think either of them will say that, no," Robin said with a smile. "Attraction, yes. Love, no. It was a feeling, a connection. Mom couldn't really explain it when I asked her about it. She says Dad was like coming home. Like they didn't know what was missing until it was right there in front of them."

"They were married within days of meeting each other, right?"

"Yes, but it took a couple of days for them to fall in love," Robin said with a big smile making Ann laugh.

Ann leaned against Robin, "I'm going to marry your brother one day."

Robin's jaw dropped not able to speak for a second, "Are you now?"

"He's gorgeous, there is no question there." She took a breath thinking about him. "He is so nice and caring, he's funny. I know he has a girlfriend and I am not going to tell him I like him, not yet. I'm in high school in a different city."

"So what's your plan then?" Robin asked with a smile wondering what Ann might be thinking.

"Encourage family visits," she said, making them both laugh. "Get to know Adam better. Maybe we'll become friends."

"So you are willing to take your time?" Robin asked with a little grin.

"Yeah, I'm only fifteen. He's eighteen, we have time to find our way to each other."

"Oh, that's good." Robin thought it was cute that Ann had a crush on Adam. The fact it was very clear they are both drawn to each other and that most of the adults had noticed that, Robin found amusing. If Paula noticed she doesn't seem worried about it. She had been very nice to Ann all evening and everything seemed normal with her and Adam.

"Um, I know I don't really have much to go on here. My friends talk about butterflies in their stomach, or a warm feeling when their boyfriends are around them. That sounds so dumb." Robin laughed and Ann looked at her. "See it does." Robin nodded in agreement. "I look at Adam and yeah I see a very hot guy. I also see someone that I want to talk to. Someone I want to know better. Someone I want to spend time with. Like I just want to be around him."

Maybe it wasn't just a little crush, after all, Ann really seems to like Adam. Robin told herself she should talk to Adam tomorrow. As far as she knew he was the first boy Ann has ever liked and she wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her in some way by mistake. "For now I think you should focus on getting to know him and becoming friends. You're right, in the future who knows what might happen."

Ann smiled at her, "Thanks for listening to me."

"I'm always here to listen, even if that means we spend an evening on the phone."

Ann turned and hugged her, "I know, I really do miss you."

"I miss you too."

…

Robert was the first one up and was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee reading the morning news when Sean came down. He looked up, "Coffee's ready, help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." After he had a cup of coffee Sean joined Robert at the table. "I can't help but notice that neither you nor Anna seems to be stressing about your wedding."

Robert looked up at him, "Like Tiff said last night, it's the marriage that matters. I want to be married to Anna. I want her to be my wife like she always should have been. We are starting over here. We both have new jobs we're starting soon, our home. Our family is here, we are done globetrotting saving the world. It's finally time for us, Sean."

Sean sat nodding at him, "I am very glad to hear that." That was all they had wanted last time they got married. Hell that was what they wanted the first time they got married but he wouldn't let them leave. "I know this time nothing and no one will come between you."

"We don't believe he's dead either," Robert answered knowingly. They didn't like to talk about Faison but they also wouldn't pretend that he could never be an issue again. "We're aware that he could reappear at some point and try to take this all away again but we aren't going to live in fear of that either."

"Good, because that is no way to live your life."

"Do you know what our ladies have planned for us today?"

"They are all spending the afternoon at the spa. You're stuck with me, old buddy."

Robert sat back and smiled, "You better spoil me, this is my last day as a single man."

Sean laughed, "You can count on it."

…

Adam wanted to spend time with Gloria while she was in town. Show her that she doesn't need to worry about him. She could tell he liked his room above Kelly's. That for him it was all he needed for now. Her son was finding his way in the world. He had found the family that had been calling to him, in some way since he was a young boy. Now he was starting his life and they were all going to be a part of that life. She didn't know how she felt about him wanting to be a police detective but she could see it was something that he felt very strongly about. The fact Robert and Anna made him agree to go to school first made her happy. They understood what Adam would be getting into more than she did and was glad he was going to have time to make sure it was really what he wanted.

They were now walking down on the waterfront. "I am very happy here, Mom. I can tell you're taking notes, checking boxes. Making sure your little boy will be okay."

Gloria looked over to see him smiling at her, "I'm sorry. I do it without thinking." She put her arm through his, "I know you are going to be fine here. You are an amazing young man Adam Scorpio and I am so proud I can call you my son."

"You didn't hyphenate it?"

"You are a Scorpio and that is something to be proud of. I can see how much you look up to your father. I knew how scared you were while he was missing. You are his only son and he couldn't be more proud of you. You are Adam Robert Hudson Scorpio, no hyphen."

"Alright." They walked a little way in silence, Gloria looking out at the water as they walked. "I know it must have hurt you when I found out the truth. I didn't react to that well. I was very angry and you were the person I could direct that anger at. I'm sorry about that."

Gloria stopped and looked at him. "I never thought anyone would know but I think once I knew your parents were alive and that you had been stolen from them subconsciously I wanted the truth to come out. Maybe that was why I drank so much that day. I am so sorry for my part in all of this."

"You wanted a baby to love, you did what you thought you had to to get that. You never wanted to hurt anyone just the opposite."

"How did you get so smart."

"Mom actually told me that. She made me see all you have ever done is love me."

Gloria hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Adam. I love you so much." She finally knew there were no hard feelings about how she had ended up raising him. That she had bought him.

"I love you too, Mom." They turned and started walking again. "We should get going if we're going to make our dinner reservations."

…

Sean had insisted on taking them all out for a night of fun before the wedding. Mac Alexis and Gloria were already there when Robert Anna Sean and Tiffany arrived. Robin and Patrick came in right after them with Bobbie and Monica. Luke saw them and walked over, "Barbara Jean, what are you doing here with this bunch?"

"You're just jealous that you're here working not having fun with us," Bobbie said with a smile then hugged him.

"I'll have you know I can do both."

"So you were invited to this?"

"Yes, I was." Luke turned to the growing group of people, "Alright, I expect you all to have too much to drink and spend a lot of money. I don't want to be the only one with a hangover at the wedding tomorrow. Drink up."

"You heard the man, let's get a round of drinks and get this evening started," Sean said as he waved a waitress over.

Robert leaned over to Anna after they had ordered their drinks, "In less than twenty-four hours we are going to be married."

Anna turned to him, "That sounds wonderful." She smiled then kissed him tenderly. They could hear the talking and laughing around them but that didn't matter. Anna touched his cheek, "You are all I have ever needed. With you I have everything."

"I have everything I have ever wanted because of you." He leaned in and kissed her again lovingly.

"Save it for tomorrow, bro. We'll have to watch enough of this tomorrow."

Robert leaned back and they smiled at each other, "I think they're talking to us."

"I think so too." They turned to face the rest of the people gathered around. "Robin, let's go try our luck." Anna stood up and put her hand on Robert's shoulder, "I'm feeling lucky." Robin got up, then she and Anna walked over to the blackjack table.

Tiffany came over and sat down beside Robert, she put her arm around him and leaned in. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you this happy."

"I am happy, Tiff. I really am." He looked at her and smiled, "I think this time we are finally going to get what we have always wanted."

"I think so too," then she gave him a kiss. "It really is about time."

"Yes, it is," Bobbie said happily from his other side.

…

When Anna woke up, she smiled as she opened her eyes, "Good morning."

She turned to see Robert smiling at her, his head propped up on his hand. "Today's the day."

"See I knew you were excited."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Of course I am."

"Mmmm, I need another one of those then I have to go take a shower. Robin will be here soon, I better not keep her waiting." Robert smiled and kissed her tenderly. "Now I need to get moving." She hopped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, Robert smiled watching her.

Robert was just heading downstairs when Sean came out of the guest room, "Morning old buddy, how's the head this morning."

"I had a good time last night but made sure not to drink too much. I want to enjoy today."

"I'm glad, a few of your guests might not be doing as well this morning."

Robert smiled at him as they walked into the living room. "Everyone was having a good time last night, I still can't believe it was Monica that suggested doing shots with Luke."

"I think if they hadn't stopped her, she and Bobbie would have drunk those guys at the bar under the table."

"They were definitely having a good time, I wonder how much fun Luke had getting those two home," Robert said with a little laugh and Sean laughed along with him.

"Is Anna up?" came from behind them.

Robert turned, "Yes, she is in the shower and Robin will be here shortly to pick up both of you."

"Good, please tell me there is coffee."

"I will go make some," Robert offered. He knew Tiffany had had a few more drinks than she normally would last night. After the coffee was on Robert went up to the office. He walked over and sat at the desk, leaning back and closed his eyes, a grin on his face. He was just going to stay out of the way until the ladies had cleared out.

He could hear the raised voices as they rushed around to make sure they had everything before leaving. It was about twenty minutes after he had gone into the office that there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and Adam walked in. "There's my best man," Robert said smiling at him.

"Morning Dad. What are you doing in here?"

"Staying out of the way. Come have a seat. Until they are gone it's the best thing we can do."

Adam smiled, "Yeah, alright." He came over and sat across from Robert. He looked at his Dad who was watching him now. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

Adam knew he needed some advice but wasn't really sure how to ask this. "So if I met someone and all I want to do is talk to them, spend time getting to know them better is that bad since I'm dating Paula?"

"I am going to assume this is a girl you're talking about." Robert could help but feel he was talking about Ann.

"Yeah, it's a girl."

"Meeting someone and wanting to get them better is one thing. You thinking that your girlfriend might not like it makes me think you could be interested in this girl."

"I did want to kiss her last night," he admitted. He saw the look on Robert's face and that he knew who he was talking about. "Ann is beautiful and funny. We talked for hours last night after Emma was in bed. We were still talking when Robin and Patrick got home."

"Just talking?"

"Yes, Dad. We were just talking."

"Just making sure."

"She's young and I'm not that guy that's going to try something with a girl when one, I have a girlfriend and two she's only here for a few days."

"I am very glad to hear that."

"I do like her. I want to keep talking to her. Once she's gone home I want to stay in touch and get to know her better."

"See that doesn't sound like a bad thing but I feel like there is a but coming."

"But I am also thinking about kissing her. I kept picturing that when I was laying in bed last night."

"How are things with you and Paula?"

"Fine, we're getting along great having fun going out so why am I thinking about Ann so much since meeting her?"

"You're attracted to her, she intrigues you and you enjoy each other's company. There's nothing wrong with that. Is this bigger than that?"

"I don't know. It's not like I want to break up with Paula and start a long-distance relationship with Ann."

"But?"

"But I want to keep talking to her once she goes back to Boston. I want to know everything I can about her," he said with a smile.

"I think for now that's all you should do. It's not like this is the only time you're going to see her. You are both young and getting to know each other and becoming friends seems like a good idea. Can you know where any of this will lead, no but there is nothing wrong with wanting to get to know Ann better."

"Thanks, Dad. I was a little confused but I feel better now."

"That's what I'm here for," he said with a smile.

Adam wasn't sure he should say this but figured he might as well, "Is it bad that I think Ann is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen?"

He had been noticing what had been going on with Adam and Ann. Robert could see that they are drawn to each other, he has felt that kind of pull before. As for the most beautiful girl, Robert smiled to himself, Anna had been about Adam's age when they had met. "Well, follow your heart but listen to your head."

Adam chucked with a half-grin, "Vague but strangely helpful, thanks."

"You do realize you are taking these gems of wisdom from a man that is about to marry the woman of his dreams for the third time."

"I do," he nodded, "No one can accuse you of being a quitter."

"Stubborn is the word they use," Robert said smiling at him.

"Yeah, they do," Adam said with a laugh. "I haven't heard anything in a few minutes, do you think it's clear to leave?"

"I'm sure Sean will come looking for us when the coast is clear. Oh, one more thing before he does. Remember, that's my best friend's little girl."

Adam smiled and nodded, "I know, that's actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright then." Robert stood up, "Time to get ready, I need to take a shower."

"Have you eaten?" Robert shook his head as he stepped around the desk. "I'll whip something up for us."

"Alright," then Robert and Adam left the office. It was time to get moving, this is a big day and Robert wasn't going to miss any part of it.

…

Anna stood looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She knew Robert was going to love this dress. An elegant off white full-length dress, off the shoulders. She smiled realizing it was very similar to the dress she had worn at Robin's wedding. Sure that had been Robert's favourite colour to see her in but red wasn't a good choice for a wedding dress she thought with a smile.

Getting ready for the wedding at the Quartermaine's reminded her of their last wedding. Robin had still been so young, so excited that her parents were getting married. Her friends happily helping her, getting ready themselves. It had been a magical day. She looked over and smiled, Bobbie Tiffany and Robin were helping Emma get ready. Some of the same friends here to share this day with her and Robert.

"You look beautiful. My brother is a lucky man."

"Thanks, Mac," Anna said as he gave her a hug. She hadn't seen him come in.

"I thought you might like to know your groom has arrived."

Anna smiled, that made her very happy. "Oh good, that should lower Maxie's stress level some."

"Yes, it should." He took her hands, "Anna, I truly am happy you and Robert are getting married again."

"I am too and I know it is finally our time. That this time it's forever." Anna leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You better get out of here, we need to finish getting ready."

"Alright, see you down there."

Robin came over now that the bow was firmly attached to Emma's hair. "I know that bow is cute but I don't think it will last in her hair once she gets to start playing."

"That's alright," Anna put her arms around Robin, both of them smiling at Emma, "she's beautiful."

Robin turned and saw the enormous smile on Anna's face, "I love seeing you this happy." Anna hugged her a little tighter.

"She's right Anna. I haven't seen you look this happy in much too long," Bobbie said as she and Monica walked over to them. They might be moving a little slower today but overall didn't seem in that rough of shape considering their night before.

"I think it has a lot to do with a certain someone," Monica added.

"He is kind of great," Anna said, still smiling, letting Robin go.

Monica looked at Bobbie, "We know what you're getting today," Bobbie said.

"We had that man that we loved more than any other, we made mistakes too but they were our true loves. We've lost them. You are incredibly lucky, you get to marry your true love again today," Monica told her sweetly.

"Don't mess it up," Bobbie said with a big smile making them all laugh then she hugged Anna. "I am so happy for you and Robert. You both deserve to be happy."

"Oh, Bobbie. Don't make me cry."

"You're right, we don't want to mess up the make-up," Tiffany said as she walked into the room. "Alright, whenever you are ready we can start."

Anna's face lit up as she took a deep breath. "Well then, Emma are you ready?"

"Yes, Gamma." She picked up her basket with flower petals, "Do I start throwing them?"

Robin smiled, "Not yet. Remember you are going to go downstairs with Aunt Tiff, she's going to tell you when to start tossing them."

"Okay, Mommy." Tiffany took Emma's hand and they walked out of the room followed by Monica and Bobbie.

Robin turned and smiled at Anna, "You don't want to keep him waiting."

Anna put her hand to her mouth, shook her head and smiled, "We've both waited long enough." Robin took Anna's hand and they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Maxie stood at the back of the room, looking at everyone there. Robert and Adam had taken their places at the front. Sean Mac and Patrick sat waiting together, Alexis and Ann sitting behind them. Gloria was seated closer to the back with Paula. Edward Tracy and Luke were seated on the other side. Bobbie and Monica walked in and joined the Quartermaines. There were also a couple of men she knew were on the police force when Robert had been commissioner. Maxie knew her parents had been invited but she wasn't really surprised they hadn't shown up.

She didn't want to think about that today. She looked back at Robert and Adam, at first she didn't understand Robert and Anna's easy-going attitude about planning their wedding, now she gets it. This is for them, it's about their family. Almost anyone in this room could have been a part of their wedding party, but only Robin Adam and Emma are. The people that are here because of their love for each other. She could have come up with the most extravagant wedding ever or the simplest get-together and they would have loved it as long as they get to say 'I do', that's all that matters.

"Alright you little cutie," Tiffany said making Emma smile. They were just outside the seating room, "When the music starts, you start walking towards Grandpa dropping petals as you walk. Are you ready?" Emma nodded. "I'm going to go sit down and before you know it the music will start."

"Okay," Emma smiled brightly.

When Tiffany came into the room she touched Maxie's arm, "Time to take our seats," she said with a smile, Maxie smiled back and they went and sat down.

The music started and Emma appeared in the doorway, a big smile lit up her face when she saw Robert waiting. She waved at him then remembered her flower petals and quickly grabbed a handful and tossing them by her feet. She slowly made her way down the aisle, running out of petals just before reaching Patrick then she went and sat down beside him. "Now it's Mommy's turn," she told him as they turned to see Robin in the doorway. Robert smiling proudly at her as she walked down the aisle, then turned to stand beside him.

Everyone stood as Anna appeared in the doorway. Before her, was the man she loves more than any other and their two children standing just behind him on either side. She took a moment to take it in, because of him she has them, she has everything. Robert was beaming with happiness, god she loves his smile. She started moving towards him, holding his gaze. He took her hand as she reached him then they turned to face Lucy, she would be performing the ceremony.

Anna felt like she was in a dream as they said their vows. She knew her friends and family were there but all she was only focused on was Robert. "You may kiss the bride." Anna smiled as they leaned in Robert put his arms around her then dipped her before kissing her passionately, causing everyone there to cheer.

He stood her up, "You're stuck with me now."

"Good, that's just the way I want it." She gave him another quick kiss then they turned to their guests smiling then walked up the aisle together. A new start together and they were looking forward to every minute.


End file.
